Otra Oportunidad! (La dulzura de un amor se paga con lágrimas)
by Iris.Tohru.Sohma
Summary: Que harías si la vida te presentara otra oportunidad de re-encontrarte con la persona que mas anhelabas, y que al separase de tu lado no te diste cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero ahora que ha regresado! No sabes como actuar, porque ahora es tu compañero de clases, ademas el noa recuerda haberla visto alguna vez en su vida, podrás lograr que se enamore de ti nuevamente...
1. Chapter 1

Buenas mis queridos amigos!

Pues por aqui quiero probar mis habilidades con los Fics asi que empiezo con esta Historia de mi pareja preferida! Quienes pues nada mas y menor que Ulquiorra y Orihime... hay como desearia que al final estos dos entendieran la necesidad de estar juntos claro tomando el punto de que Ulquiorra debe revivir... espero con ansias ese sueño se haga realidad...

Bueno sin mas les presento mi primera historia, porfa comenten que tal lo hago, acepto todos los comentarios menos los ofensivos esos si son feos y no me ayudaran a nada XP... espero les guste no se cuantos capitulos me saldran pero intentare actualizar si es posible una vez por semana...

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le perteneces al Gran Tite Kubo-Sama, que le encanta llevarse a los buenos de la historia y nos deja el alma en un hilo por saber si los traera de regreso.**

**La historia es enteramente mia ! ^.^ Espero os disfruteis! **

_**Que harias si la vida te presentara otra oportunidad de re-encontrarte con la persona que mas anhelabas, y que al separase de tu lado no te diste cuenta de tus verdaderos sentiemientos.**_

_**Pero ahora que ha regresado! No sabes como actuar, porque ahora es tu compañero de clases, ademas que el no recuerda haberte visto alguna vez en su vida, podras lograr que se enamore de ti nuevamente, podras amar de nuevo a este chico que te quito el sueño durante muchas noches llorando su ausencia... Ya lo veremos!**_

Capitulo 1:

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD! (La dulzura de un amor se paga con lágrimas)**

Después de una dura batalla en Karakura, contra Aizen nuestros queridos amigos, al fin podían disfrutar de un poco de paz, después de tanto tiempo… o eso era lo que esperaban…

-Ah! Que hermoso día! Bueno nos vemos Nii-sama! –cierra la puerta de su departamento baja los escalones y se dispone a caminar hacia el instituto, con una radiante sonrisa y con su corazón, ya un poco más tranquilo después de llorar tanto y haberse lamentado por varias meses lo sucedido en aquel desierto frio y nocturno.

Y cuál era la causa de sus lamentos y depresiones, no era otra cosa sino las mismas imagenes que la atormentaba en muchas ocasiones y que era el no haber detenido aquella batalla de su amigo de cabellos naranjas contra el Arrancar que la llevo a Hueco Mundo, una batalla muy dura y cruel porque había llevado a su preciado amigo hasta el límite de sus fuerzas para luego convertirse en un mounstro carente de razón que amenazaba con matarlos, de no haber sido por Él que lo detuvo justo a tiempo, pero que al momento de querer seguir con aquella batalla contra el Shinigami este empezó a desintegrarse convirtiéndose en una estela de cenizas en frente de sus ojos, cuando él extendió su mano, ella quiso alcanzarlo pero al tocar sus dedos este término por desaparecer; luego de que terminara toda esa dura guerra contra el Ex. Capitán del quinto escuadrón de la Sociedad de Almas, todo volvió a como era antes o eso esperaba, pero aunque el tiempo haya transcurrido más de seis meses para ser específicos, aun así no había día que no lo recordara, pues ella había decidido no olvidar la memoria de él, porque aun cuando al principio fue muy duro con ella en su trato y en sus fríos comentarios, siempre se sintió tranquila junto a él por más que no lo comprendiera en un primer instante, porque con el pasar de los días dentro de esa habitación de grandes paredes blancas, empezó a tener alguna especie de afecto hacia su carcelero, pues por órdenes de Aizen, debía estar a su lado para cuidar que se encontrara bien, la visitaba diario durante sus comidas y algunas veces durante sus noches en ese lugar, solamente se separaban cuando él debía ir a alguna misión o debía descansar.

\- Orihime! Estas lista, vámonos que se nos hace tarde!

-Ah!? Si! Lo siento Tatsuki-chan, es que me quede dormida.- Le sonrió a su mejor amiga de forma tierna.

Mientras se dirigían al instituto, Tatsuki pudo notar que su amiga aún seguía un poco triste, y ella sabía el motivo de esa tristeza ya que muchas noches ella fue testigo y confidente de ese dolor que la había acompañado después de que regreso de aquel lugar, siempre con las frases… -¡Debí haberlos detenido! ¡Debí haberlo Sanado! ¡Él no era malo conmigo, siempre me protegió de quienes me querían hacer daño, yo sabía que si el luchaba contra todos era por Aizen, no por él!- Además de confesarle que no sabía si empezó a tener algún tipo de sentimientos por él Espada!-

\- Aún sigues pensando en él verdad?!-Volvió a ver a Orihime.

-¿Qué!?- Orihime se sorprendió y abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar a su amiga preguntando por ello, luego miro hacia abajo con un semblante de tristeza para decir- Si! No puedo evitarlo, todas las noches sueño con él estirando su mano hacia mí, y cuando lo alcanzo veo como se convierte cenizas. Pero sé que no puedo seguir así siempre.-dijo esto levantando su mirada hacia el cielo con una expresión de tranquilidad y conformidad- Además debo ser optimista, espero el día en que pueda volver a verlo, aunque eso sea más que imposible.

Tatsuki vio a su amiga y le soltó una sonrisa para animarla.- Si, recuerda que si lo deseas con él corazón es posible que se haga realidad! Ahora si corramos porque faltan diez para que suene el timbre y no debemos llegar tarde- dijo mientras veía su reloj de pulsera y así ambas amigas corrieron hacia el instituto, llegando justo a tiempo antes de que sonara la campana, se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones.

-Buenos días Ishida-Kun!, Sado-Kun!, Kuchiki-San!, Abarai-Kun!-dijo a sus amigos empezando a sentarse en su puesto.

-Buenos días!- Dijeron todos, asintiendo el saludo de Orihime

-Inoue! Como estas?!-Le saludo y a la vez pregunto su amigo de cabellos naranjas, pues estaba preocupada por ella, ya que la había visto en los últimos días un poco distraída, muy diferente a como suele ser la distracción de ella normalmente.

-Ah?! Kurosaki-Kun! estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.-dijo con una gran pero sincera sonrisa a su amigo, para calmar la preocupación de este.

-Muy bien, me alegra que vuelvas a ser tu misma!- dando una sonrisa también el chico mientras respondía.

Ya luego de que sonara el timbre para dar inicio el comienzo de clases, todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Luego entro la Profesora y todos la saludaron.

-Muy bien! Veo que todos están aquí, espero que ya no sigan faltando a clases, ya que pronto serán los exámenes de trimestre y hay algunos que aún siguen atrasados con el programa, espero que se pongan al día, entendieron! –Esto lo decía en especial por nuestros amigos que como sabemos tuvieron que faltar varios días a clases por sus entrenamientos especiales y una que otra pelea debido a los hollows de menor tamaño que a veces rondaban por la zona.

\- Si!-Dijeron al unísono todos ellos.

-Ah! Esperen debo darles un anuncio importante, a partir de ahora tendremos un nuevo compañero de clases, él ha sido transferido del extranjero a nuestro instituto y quiero que todos se comporten, lo traten bien y lo ayuden en lo que necesite. Puedes pasar!-dijo la Profesora viendo hacia la puerta que se habría y entraba un joven, al que algunos ya conocían muy bien!

...

**Continuara**

**jejejejejeje bueno hasta aqui porque quiero matarlos con el suspenso un momento :P no soy mala soy malvada jajajajajaj bueno espero reviews para decirme q les parecio este... Nos Vemos Un Abrazo!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola mis queridos lectores jejejejej como han estado... pues yo mas o menos atareada, saben este sabado me mudo de casa y con toda la logistica que debo armar tengo mi casa patas arriba!_

_Bueno agradezco a mis primeros reviews : **Roccio Uchiha y GalateaDreams!**_

_Les agradezco el gesto de la oportunidad que me dan..._

_Y sin mas preambulo sigo con la historia... espero trabajar este fin de semana (Domingo en los otros capitulos para avanzar con la Historia no temais porque no la voy a dejar incompleta la terminare si o si... aunque cuantos capitulos saldran eso no lo se!) XP_

_Bueno les dejo el Capitulo 2_

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen al gran Tite-Kubo Sama, porque si fueran mios JAMAS! me hubiera llevado a Ulquiorra del lado de Orihime... ( ) sigo con la esperanza que saldra nuevamente, hasta que no termine el manga no dejare de esperar!_**

* * *

Capitulo 2.

Cuando llego al lado de la profesora, se paró con ambas manos a los lados, haciendo una reverencia a todos sus nuevos compañeros, el joven de complexión delgada, una piel con tonalidad un poco pálida, con sus cabellos oscuros como la noche llegando un poco más debajo de su rostro, sus profundos ojos verdes como esmeraldas y una mirada muy seria e inexpresiva.

\- Él es su nuevo compañero, por favor preséntate- dijo la maestra.

-Buenos días! Mi nombre es Ulquiorra Cifer y he sido transferido de Alemania, mi país natal. - Dijo el joven con una mirada muy serena.

Dentro del salón se escucharon algunos murmuros y algunos suspiros por parte de sus nuevas compañeras, por la apariencia atractiva del chico.

-No puede ser?!- Dijeron nuestros amigos alarmados al ver al chico en su salón mientras se levantaban bruscamente de sus asientos.

-Bueno y ustedes, que se suponen que están haciendo! Siéntense que ya vamos a comenzar clases.-dijo la profesora al ver la actitud de Ichigo, Ishida, Renji, Sado y Rukia.

-Pero!- dijeron los chicos al unísono como repuesta.

-Pero nada! Faltan a clases y aun así, se comportan de esta forma, ahora siéntense si no quieren que los mande a la oficina del director!-sentencio la profesora- Bueno por favor busca asiento mientras empezamos-dijo al nuevo alumno.

Mientras sucedía esta escena Orihime no salía del asombro y no pudo evitar empezar a soltar lágrimas, algo que no pasó desapercibido por sus amigos y la maestra.

-Srita. Inoue, se siente bien?! Quiere ir a la enfermería-Le indico la profesora, mientras veía el comportamiento de ella.

-E-eh?! No, no es ne-nece-ce-sario! – dijo ella mientras empezaba a secarse las lágrimas.

\- Y-ya e-estoy bien, so-solo fue un pequeño dolor de cabeza que me acaba de dar pero y-ya se m-me quito, no se preocupe Sensei!- dijo mientras movia sus manos y se empezaba a incorporar sacando sus cuadernos.

La maestra solo observo no muy convencida pero no dijo nada más, mientras el nuevo compañero veía algo extrañado tal reacción de sus ahora compañeros, se sentó un par de asientos delante de Orihime con dirección a la ventana en la misma línea, saco sus libros de texto y empezaron las clases-

-Qué demonios está pasando?!, Rukia que hacemos?! No entiendo que hace el aquí, se supone que lo derrote en las Noches- decía Ichigo a Rukia en voz baja, mientras esta estaba atónita y a la vez pensativa, puso su mano en su mentón para luego decir.

\- No lo se! Pero hay que averiguarlo después, por ahora no podemos hacer nada! Además me tiene intrigada el hecho de que es él, pero su reiatsu es distinto, no lo notas Ichigo?!.

Inmediatamente Rukia hizo varias notas que les paso a los demás.

(La nota decía )"_Esperemos a la hora del almuerzo y nos reuniremos en la azotea para ver qué es lo que haremos, entendido_!"- Al leer todos la nota asintieron para indicar que estaban de acuerdo, luego volvió a ver a Inoue, que aún se encontraba desconcertada por lo que estaba sucediendo y aun no lo podía creer!, pero de igual forma también asintió.

Llegada la hora del almuerzo, todos salieron del salón, Ichigo antes de cruzar la puerta hizo una mirada desafiante al nuevo compañero que este solo observaba un poco más extrañado pero no se inmuto, lo vio con una mirada fría, como el la recordaba cuando él era un Espada.

* * *

_**En la azotea….**_

-Pero qué demonios?!, como paso esto?!, es imposible!- exclamaba Ichigo con furia mientras, los demás lo observaban.

-Ya cálmate Ichigo! No arreglaremos nada si nos ponemos de esta forma- intervenía Rukia mientras los demás esperaban que era lo que pensaba de todo esto.

-Pero como ha sido posible, si yo vi cuando él se convirtió en cenizas delante de nosotros- exponía Ishida mientras acomodaba sus lentes con sus dedos y que a su vez veía a una Orihime toda ida por tal encuentro.-Pero tienes razón en una cosa Kuchiki-san, el reiatsu de Ulquiorra no es el mismo que sentimos cuando estábamos en las Noches, además de notar que parece más un Humano, ¿no crees?!

-En eso tienes toda la razón Ishida- comento Rukia.

-Bueno lo mejor será tenerlo vigilado mientras investigamos que sucede, por ahora no podemos hacer nada más, puesto que ha reaccionado como si no nos reconociera!- exclamaba Renji a todos.

-Inoue! – La chica regreso de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre de labios de su amigo peli-naranja, mientras veía a sus ojos con una expresión de molestia y preocupación.-Inoue! Por favor ten cuidado con él hasta no saber que sucede aquí no podemos tratarlo como un amigo o enemigo, de acuerdo!-

Ella bajo la mirada con una tristeza reflejada en sus ojos para evitar que pudieran verla sus amigos sin más asintió, pero dentro de su corazón estaba que moría por correr a los brazos de él y preguntarle directamente como es que había llegado ahí, como es que seguía con vida?!, tenía tanto por que preguntar, pero a la vez se sentía muy feliz porque él había regresado…

Luego que terminaron las clases todos empezaban a retirarse, Ulquiorra tomo sus cosas y empezó a caminar a la salida aun con la mirada de todos puesta en él, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su parte pero no les dio mayor importancia.

Tatsuki se encontraba en la salida esperando a Orihime para irse juntas directo a casa, cuando por fin la vio ella levanto su mano en señal de saludo e indicarle que la estaba esperando, pero cuando su amiga se acercaba hacia ella para preguntarle cómo le había ido, esta se abalanzo a sus brazos y empezó a sollozar.

-Orihime?! Que pasa porque estas así?! Que te sucede?!- Empezó a preguntar Tatsuki mientras la alejaba y tomaba de sus hombros, nunca la había visto así de alterada, mientras Orihime la veía con grandes lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, y empezaba a pronunciar palabras.

\- Ta-Tatsuki, e-él h-ha re-regre-sa-sado! E-es-ta vi-vivo!- Siguió llorando, mientras su amiga trataba de procesar la poca información que ella le estaba dando.

* * *

-Vamos Orihime!- Tatsuki la llevo a un parque que se encontraba cerca, tomada por los hombros evitando que ella pudiera tropezar en cualquier momento por el estado de Shock en el que encontraba y la sentó en una banca.- Ahora si!- Le entrego una bebida que fue a comprar hace unos segundos para calmar un poco a su amiga y pudiera explicarle con más calma que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Orihime, ¿qué es lo que pasa?, ¿Porque estas así de alterada?! ¿Algo ha sucedido?, ¿No entiendo a quién te refieres que está vivo!?, vamos explícamelo un poco más despacio para lograr entender que es lo que te pasa!.

Mientras tomaba un poco de aire, Orihime empezó a explicarle a Tatsuki, lo que había pasado, mientras ella prestaba atención sus ojos empezaron a abrirse como platos ante tal suceso- Hime!, esto es grandioso! No crees, él ha regresado ahora puedes estar junto a él, vamos quita esa cara.

-No Tatsuki-Chan ese es el problema, los demás han decidido, que no debemos acercarnos hasta que estén seguros de porque regreso y más como estudiante, s-se los pro-prometi.-dijo esto agachando la cabeza mientras sus mechones tapaban sus tristes ojos plateados ya vidriosos por las lágrimas que contenía amenazando con volver a salir de ellos.

-Mira, no puedes hacer eso! Ellos no saben lo que sientes, y además si él hubiera regresado con malas intenciones, entonces no creo que hubiera llegado así como así, al instituto como estudiante y más a tu salón sabiendo que ustedes estaban ahí!, dices que ¿el los observo extrañado cuando los demás empezaron a hacer alboroto cuando el entro no es verdad?- Orihime asintió en respuesta de la pregunta de su amiga.

-…. Mmmmm…. Tenemos que ver de qué forma hablamos con él sin que los demás se den cuenta, y para eso estoy yo! anímate algo se me ocurrirá para ayudarte y puedas hablar con él.-dijo Tatsuki con una gran sonrisa para animar a su amiga.

-Ha-hai! -Dijo Orihime, ya un poco más calmada después de haberle contado a su amiga lo que paso durante el día y a la vez pensando si esta sería una buena idea, pero eso no le importaba porque lo que ella quería en realidad era hablar con él nuevamente aunque sea solo por un momento.

* * *

-Ya regrese!- Exclamaba un joven de cabellos color azabache

Entrando a una casa grande tipo colonial colores verde musgo y blanco de dos plantas, con un pórtico de 4 pilares color blanco, dentro de la casa se podía observar una sala de tamaño familiar no muy grande con unos sillones de color cremas y unos muebles adicionales como mesas y estantes con fotos y algunas esculturas pequeñas que eran de arte según su madre, pues a ella le encantaba y era su afición, a un lado se podía observar una pequeña biblioteca con muchos libros y un pequeño estudio para poder pasar el tiempo en ese lugar, a fondo se veía un pasillo que daba a la cocina y al otro extremo se encontraba el comedor.

Mientras el joven se dirigía a su habitación escucho la voz de su madre.

-Ah! Hola hijo, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Ya hiciste amigos? Vamos cuéntame no seas malo conmigo, ven siéntate y me lo dices mientras traigo unas tazas de té para ambos- decía una hermosa mujer de estatura más baja que su hijo, con cabellos dorados como el sol, su piel color blanca y unos ojos color verde como los de su hijo pero que estos irradiaban mucho más brillo.

-No es necesario. No hay nada que contar, solo fui presentado y empecé las clases.- informaba el muchacho a su madre de manera cortante con sus manos en sus bolsillos y sin ninguna expresión.-Estoy un poco cansado, me retiro a mi cuarto si me disculpas.

-Si claro, ve a descansar debes haber tenido un día muy agotador, por el cambio de horario y todo, te hablare cuando este la cena de acuerdo.- Le decía mientras ella con una pequeña sonrisa disimulando en su rostro una tristeza por la forma en que su hijo contestaba de manera fría.

Johanna Cifer era su madre quien siempre ha sido su apoyo pero solo eso, porque ella no consigue aún abrir su corazón, solo hace unos meses atrás él había sufrido un accidente, fue arrollado por un vehículo dejándolo en estado de coma por 2 meses, pero después de que él despertara ella se juró así misma siempre cuidarlo y protegerlo de todo; ya que aunque estuviera bien de salud él noche tras noche había tenido muchas pesadillas que él mismo no comprendía de un mundo extraño y donde él afirmaba que era un monstro.

Decidió por eso dejar Alemania gracias a su trabajo como presidenta de la compañía Cifer Corp. Que empezaban abrir mercado en Asia, siendo un buen empuje el país del sol naciente, se trasladó a Japón trayéndose consigo a su único hijo, para hacer un cambio de ambiente y poder lograr una mejor recuperación para él y que pueda lograr un cambio positivo en él, ahora en una nueva escuela y esperando que pudiera hacer algunos amigos.

-De acuerdo estaré listo para entonces- decía el joven terminando de subir los escalones que daban a la segunda planta.

Llegando al final del pasillo a una habitación del lado izquierdo, abrió la puerta y entro a su recamara, esta era grande con una gran ventana que daba al jardín trasero de la casa, su cama era bastante grande una tamaño Queen, que la cubría unas sábanas de color verde y unas almohadas que hacían juego con un verde más claro, sus cortinas eran de color café quemado y tenía un escritorio al otro lado del cuarto de color negro donde él podía estudiar con tranquilidad con una PC incluida, su cuarto contaba con baño propio y un sillón de color negro de cuero, tenía un armario cerca del baño donde estaba toda su ropa, además contaba con su propio televisor para cuando se aburriera pueda jugar con su play station tres que su madre le regalo en su cumpleaños.

En el centro dela habitación había una alfombra de color café que hacia juego con el color del piso y las paredes estaban pintadas con un blanco hueso, dejo su maletín de la escuela en el escritorio y se metió al baño para ducharse antes de la cena, este era no muy grande con unos cristales que daban como puerta corrediza de la regadera más la tina, luego que salió del baño se puso unos buzo de color negro y una camiseta desmangada de color azul marino y una toalla alrededor del cuello para secar su cabello; mientras esperaba que su madre le llamara para la cena, se lanzó a la cama con los brazos extendidos el recordó lo sucedido esa mañana, de cómo algunos de sus nuevos compañeros actuaron de manera extraña y exaltada cuando lo vieron y escucharon su nombre, pero quien más estaba en su mente era la chica de cabellos rojizos como el atardecer, por alguna razón sentía que la conocía, pero a su vez lo negaba porque era imposible ya que él era primera vez que estaba en ese país.

Se agradecía mucho mentalmente el haber tomado las clases de japonés como tercera lengua, ya que le iban a servir de gran manera ahora que ya se había instalado en aquel lugar.

-Hmp! Me pregunto porque me resultaste familiar, bueno eso no importa- Se decía para si al recordar nuevamente a su compañera de cabellos de color como el atardecer.

-Hijo! La cena ya está lista- exclamaba una mujer en el primer piso para que sacara de sus pensamientos a nuestro joven, se incorporó al levantarse de la cama y salió de su alcoba directo al comedor.

.

.

.

Continuara...

* * *

Hola! que les pareció? como creen que voy jeejejjej bueno espero sus reviews y sus consejos son bien recibidos porque quiero que les guste, porque si no entonces porque haría esta historia... bueno los dejo y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo espero tenerlo la próxima semana...

Vendrá cargada de encuentros y mas preguntas... Bueno se portan bien y se cuidan!

Un Abrazo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

**Perdooooonnnnnn si lo se me tarde... de verdad estoy apenada por ello pero es que me estaba consumiendo mi tiempo lo de la mudanza y algunas cosas que tenia que resolver jejejej si ya se suena a excusa... solo por eso va bien cargado este capitulo (osease esta largo T.T)**

**Pero de verdad no era mi intensión (n.n)uu les agradezco los reviews que me han dejado tanto los buenos como los malos... se que uno debe aprender de ellos y no dejarse quebrantar...**

**ademas estoy emocionada por como va el manga y no pierdo la esperanza de que reviva Ulquiorra T.T eso es lo ultimo que perderia...**

**Sin mas los dejo nuevamente con el cap.3 de esta historia**

**-Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen si no al gran Tite Kubo-Sama que nos tendra al borde de la desesperación por ver que pasa en su historia, si fueran mios creanlo NUNCA PERO NUNCA ME HUBIERA LLEVADO A ULQUI-KUN!**

**sin mas sigamos ^^**

* * *

Ninguno. 3

Ya habían transcurrido un poco más de un mes desde que Ulquiorra había llegado al Instituto de Karakura como estudiante. Él era un chico muy callado no hablaba más de lo necesario con alguien por lo que siempre pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo.

Como una de sus aficiones por así decirlo era la lectura siempre se encontraba leyendo en los recesos en los jardines del instituto o en ocasiones dentro del mismo salón, razón por la que alguno de los chicos se molestaban con él por hacerse parecer el interesante, pero para las alumnas del instituto porque eso si era claro el robaba suspiros a la gran mayoría del alumnado femenino no les importaba ya que con solo verlo con su inexpresividad, su apuesto rostro y sus ojos esmeraldas moviéndose a través de la lectura, era suficiente para caer casi que desmayadas con su presencia a su alrededor; por la misma ese era motivo suficiente para la actitud de los chicos con él, pero como de costumbre para Ulquiorra esto era algo que carecía de importancia alguna, siempre había sido así tanto en ese nuevo país como en su hogar anterior.

-Tks Maldición! oi Rukia que has podido averiguar acerca de esto?- decía Ichigo mientras veía desde la azotea hasta donde se encontraba sentado Ulquiorra leyendo en unos de los jardines traseros del edificio .

Rukia suspiro para decir- Aun Nada. Urahara dijo que investigaría un poco más para luego informarnos que es lo que podría haber pasado. Y en el Sereitei el Capitán C. Yamamoto nos ordenó que solo lo vigiláramos mientras ellos por su cuenta también investigaban, como no han aparecido rastros de otros Espada a parte de él y por la confusión que genera el reiatsu que es diferente al que emitía en Hueco Mundo! , así que no queda de otra que seguir esperando y vigilar!

-No te preocupes Ichigo además la energía que emite es muy débil como para suponer un gran peligro por ahora, pero eso no impide que debamos tenerle sin cuidado, por el comportamiento de este tipo, durante estas últimas semanas es más que evidente que ni siquiera sabe quiénes somos y más tú y Orihime.-comentaba Renji sentado y con los brazos cruzados mientras veía de reojo a Ichigo parado en el barandal de la azotea.

-Kurosaki es verdad, deberías tomártelo con calma, acaso sigues sin notar que él ni siquiera es capaz de notar las presencia de los hollows de menor categoría que en ocasiones hemos llegado a eliminar cerca de la escuela?! A veces me pregunto si en realidad eres estúpido o solo lo haces para molestarnos.- Acomodaba sus lentes Ishida mientras observaba a Ichigo también.

-Cállate! No me digas idiota que no lo soy!, y claro que también me he dado cuenta de eso, es solo que me molesta porque no sé qué diablos está pasando aquí. Tsk Maldita sea!- con su ceño fruncido como de costumbre, una vena exaltada en su sien y con los puños apretados que claramente denotaban lo molesto que estaba Ichigo en esos momentos.

Sado solamente observaba a todos mientras discutían la situación pero no decía absolutamente nada, ya que no quería seguir metiendo más leña al fuego para que Ichigo siguiera enojándose aún más y terminara cometiendo cualquier locura como ir inmediatamente a buscar a Ulquiorra y golpearlo sin ninguna explicación y eso sería completamente estúpido ya que terminaría suspendido por varios días, algo que lo pondría aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-A dónde vas?!- preguntaba Rukia viendo como Ichigo se dirigía hacia la puerta retirándose del lugar.

-Voy al baño! A lavarme la cara para enfriarme un poco los pensamientos, es que me vas a prohibir ir donde yo quiera?!- Decía Ichigo con una enojo a flor de piel.

-No,… está bien vete solo no cometas ninguna idiotez quieres, no estamos para eso! -le contestaba Rukia igual de molesta por la actitud de este ya que desde que él ex-espada número cuatro apareció este se ha mantenido malhumorado por todo.

Mientras tanto en el salón se encontraba almorzando una joven sumida en sus pensamientos no muy animada por los últimos sucesos, y que dejaban en claro que se sentía muy confundida por la situación, por un lado estaba feliz de volver a ver a quien había sido su carcelero en Hueco Mundo, pero por otro se encontraba muy agobiada por saber que era lo que estaba pasando y lo que menos quería es que tuviera que volver a luchar contra él sus amigos y menos Ichigo y que volviera a eliminarlo como la última vez, ya que no quería volver a pasar por ese dolor nuevamente de perderlo, y sentirse vacía como se sintió cuando regresaron de ese desierto nocturno, esas dunas donde las brisas que emitía se llevaba las cenizas de él, al que había llorado cuando desapareció justo frente de ella con un expresión de conformidad en sus ojos, nunca creyó que vería algún tipo de emoción en ellos, y menos después de lo que dijo cuando estaba desintegrándose ante sus ojos, que al fin había tomado interés en ella y sus amigos.

-Hime?... Hime?!...Orihime!...-gritaba su amiga para sacarla de lo que sea que estuviera pensando.

-A-Ah?! Ta-Tatsuki-chan…. Jejejeje… perdón que me decías?- preguntaba la joven de Ojos grises ladeando su cabeza y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Suspiro en respuesta de derrota su amiga-Te preguntaba si has podido hablar con él?! Ya ha pasado un mes y no creo que no hayas cruzado ni una sola palabra.-la miraba arqueando una ceja mientras la veía.

-E-etto… jejejeje.. la verdad es que no, no he podido hablar con él, la última vez que me dijo algo fue cuando veníamos entrando al salón y nos topamos cerca de la puerta para entrar… pero estaba tan nerviosa que creo que me sonroje y n-no p-pude ni c-conte-tes-tarle n-nada, el solo me observo y paso de largo frente a mí, después de eso ya no he tenido oportunidad- recordaba Orihime con una expresión triste su rostro evidente para amiga.

_"Flashback"_

_Que en efecto hace una semana ella iba tarde y llego corriendo al salón mientras del otro extremo venia Ulquiorra para entrar también solo que este venía con un caminado más tranquilo y sus manos en los bolsillos como siempre, cuando se encontraron estaba frente a frente ella veía sus ojos verdes donde afirmaba que cada vez que los veía podía perderse dentro de ellos y quien sabe tal vez ella no quería regresar de ahí, este por su parte solo la observaba._

_\- No creo que a la maestra le guste tener por portero como tú que ni se toma la molestia de moverse para que alguien entre y saludar como es debido- le hablaba Ulquiorra de manera monótona ante el hecho de que ella se encontraba paralizada frente a la puerta cuando este se acercó._

_-A-ah…. Y-Yo…. Y-Yo…- No podía emitir ningún sonido coherente y lo suficientemente audible para que su compañero pudiera entender que es lo que quería decirle, lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la cabeza en señal de vergüenza y darle el paso a Ulquiorra.-_

_-Bueno te apartaste eso es un avance.- decía el chico de forma fría mientras entraba al salón solo viendo de reojo cuando paso a un lado de ella y volvió su vista al frente para ir a sentarse a su puesto._

-Hime, no puede ser cierto… porque no le dijiste nada! Asshh bueno la verdad es que tú eres así, cuando estas nerviosa, pero debes aprender a controlarte sino como harás cuando tengas la oportunidad de hablar con él, por lo que se ve es muy sombrío y se ve algo engreído, además dicen que no habla con nadie por eso siempre está solo. Dime era así en aquel lugar?-Le preguntaba Tatsuki mientras seguía comiendo.

-Mmm… si la verdad siempre ha sido frio y si no hablaba mucho con nadie pero eso es todo lo que se…. las veces que llegaba a mi habitación era igual y pocas veces hablamos, siempre refutando de la existencia humana y sus emociones incomprensibles según el.-contestaba Orihime.

-Bueno como humano que ahora es, porque estoy segura que lo es!, debería ya conocer esos sentimientos o eso es lo que pienso, ya no debería ser complicado tener una plática con él no crees?- le decía mientras arreglaba sus cosas porque ya casi terminaba la hora del almuerzo.-Bueno y dejando eso de lado, que paso con los demás, todavía no saben nada?.

-Creo que tienes razón como humano ya no debería ser tan complicado, y con lo otro…. no aún no se sabe nada, pero se supone que están alertas ante cualquier cosa, Kurosaki-kun ha estado muy molesto últimamente pienso que es porque no comprende que es lo que sucede, Kuchiki-san siempre está tratando de calmarlo para evitar que cometa alguna locura, la verdad me siento un poco triste pensar que podría llegar a suceder algo, de verdad no quiero volver a verlos pelear nunca eso sería demasiado para mí, no creo volver a soportar algo como eso… -Orihime hablaba mientras guardaba sus cosas también y agachaba su rostro para tapar un poco sus orbes que empezaban a cristalizarse por lo último que estaba comentando.

-Vamos Hime, no te desanimes de esa forma veras que todo saldrá bien, lo que tú debes hacer es tener un poco de Fe… con respecto a Ichigo, si todos sabemos lo idiota que es y no me extrañaría que la pobre Kuchiki le toque la parte más dura y frustrante de todo esto, que es tratar con el carácter de ese…. Bueno tú no te preocupes veras que todo está bien, Ah hoy trabajas no es asi?, es que recordé que quería pedirte un encargo para mañana prometí a Mizuiro y Asano que les daría unos postres si me ayudaban con unas prácticas…. Jejejej ya sabes y el Pobre de Asano creo que termino un poco más golpeado de la cuenta por las tonterías que decía mientras practicaba con él.-Tatsuki comentaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Si!, está bien los traeré mañana, descuida es lo menos que puedo hacer porque siempre me estas escuchando- le respondía Orihime mientras sonreía de manera tierna.

-Muy bien, bueno te dejo Hime tengo que regresar a clases, nos vemos- se retiraba del salón hacia su clase Tatsuki.

Cuando Ichigo se dirigía al salón se encontró con Ulquiorra cerca de la puerta del aula no pudo evitar verlo de manera furiosa y desafiante -Oi Ulquiorra no …..-Ichigo no pudo terminar la frase porque alguien termino por darle una patada por la espalda cayendo directamente de cara al suelo.

-Jeje Discúlpalo no sabe lo que iba a decir, está nervioso porque hoy tiene cita con el médico-le decía Rukia con una gran sonrisa picaresca en el rostro aun estando parada sobre Ichigo.

-Hmp! Como si me importara lo que dijera.- respondía Ulquiorra mientras veía de manera fría a Rukia y a Ichigo que aún estaba tirado en el suelo bajo los pies de ella, camino pasando de largo por ellos y entro al salón.

-Maldita! Pero qué demonios te sucede enana porque hiciste eso?!-Le gritaba Ichigo con una vena pulsante en la sien y con la cara roja por el golpe que se dio con anterioridad mientras se levantaba tirando a un lado a Rukia.

-Ichigo! Yo debería decirte eso! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿Qué diablos querías decirle? ¿Qué lo conoces cuando era un Arrancar? ¿Qué lo tienes vigilado por que era un Espada que estaba al servicio de Aizen? Por dios Ichigo por una vez en tu vida usa tu cabeza para algo más que recibir golpes!- Le gritaba Rukia Sujetando la camisa del uniforme de este mientras este desviaba la mirada aun molesto.

-Tsk! Maldición lo sé, pero es que aún no puedo comprender del todo, y la espera me está volviendo loco- arremetía rascándose sus cabellos naranjas, expresando frustración.

-Solo cálmate quieres, eso es todo lo que debes hacer, no cometas ninguna locura si no quieres que alguien del Gotei 13 venga y te envié lejos mientras terminan de investigar.- Rukia con una mirada que reflejaba tristeza pero a la vez entendía el sentimiento del Shinigami Sustituto.

* * *

-Aaahhhhh! Al fin termineee!- Exclamaba Orihime con un gran suspiro de satisfacción, después de acabar con sus labores en la panadería donde estaba trabajando tiempo parcial.

_* Orihime Inoue era una chica que a pesar de sus cortos 16 años de edad, la vida no había sido tan agradable, sus padres nunca se ocuparon de ella y su hermano, solo recibían maltratos verbales y físicos por parte de sus progenitores, su padre era un hombre perdido en el vicio del alcohol y lo poco que recibía en su supuesto trabajo lo gastaba en licor, su madre no se quedaba atrás era una mujer que se supone se ganaba la vida de la manera más fácil posible como prostituta, siempre se la pasaba de bar en bar buscando clientes. _

_Un día su hermano Sora con tan solo 15 años de edad no soporto tanto maltrato de estos y cogió a su pequeña hermana de tan solo 3 años y huyo con ella a otra ciudad, después de esto no volvieron a ver nunca más a sus progenitores. Cuando Orihime tenía 9 años su hermano sufrió un accidente automovilístico del cual lastimosamente no sobrevivió después de unos días en el hospital, quedando completamente sola. Un tiempo después conoció a su ahora mejor amiga Tatsuki Arisawa quien ha sido un pilar muy elemental en su vida y que a su vez esta se ha convertido en su protectora, con la ayuda que brinda la manutención el gobierno pudo pasar un par de años un poco tranquila, luego de unos meses unos tíos de ella se comunicaron para informarle que aunque sea un poco le ayudarían con algunos de los gastos que se le presenten por lo menos hasta que termine la preparatoria y que después tendría que arreglárselas ella por su cuenta._

_Orihime es una chica muy estudiosa gracias a que Sora siempre la influenciaba que debería de ser muy inteligente para que gracias a ello se le puedan abrir oportunidades de estudio sin necesidad de tener que pagar una fortuna por ello, por esa razón ella es una de las mejores estudiantes del instituto estando en los primeros cinco lugares en sus notas, dando una gran posibilidad a una beca; pero aun así ella debe trabajar para poder costearse algunas cosas como por ejemplo su alimentación, vestuario, enseres y la mitad del cargo de su nuevo apartamento.*_

-Muy bien Srta. Inoue, es todo por hoy. Sera mejor que se retire es muy peligroso que una jovencita ande muy tarde por las calles.- Le decía el dueño de la panadería donde ella trabajaba, este era un señor de como unos 70 años, con un rostro de denotaba una gran amabilidad, y una sonrisa paternal.

-Si, muchas gracias. Hasta mañana Sr. Okumi!-Orihime se retiraba del lugar hacia su departamento, su trabajo no quedaba muy cerca estaba un poco más de media hora a pie, pero era el único lugar donde le dieron la oportunidad de trabajar sin la experiencia requerida.

Mientras se dirigía a su hogar ella pasaba por una zona un poco deshabitada, seria porque cerca de ese lugar estaban trabajando en unas construcciones, pues en la ciudad se estaban expandiendo muchas residenciales según parece para personas extranjeras que deseaban vivir en un lugar que les hiciera recordar un poco a sus países de origen por lo menos en el diseño de sus casas.

Ya había cruzado la mitad del área, pero mientras iba caminando sintió que alguien la venia siguiendo por lo que apresuro el paso, sin mirar hacia atrás comenzó literalmente a correr para pasar esa zona pero mientras lo hacía choco con alguien y cayo sentada al suelo.

-Hay que daño… disculpe no me fije, ha sido mi culpa- decía esto con los ojos aun cerrados por el dolor- Yo…Ah?!-Pero no termino de hablar cuando sintió que alguien la tomo del brazo y la levanto de manera brusca.

-Hola preciosa!... Que hace una chica tan linda por este lugar eh?!- le decía un hombre con un aspecto desagradable, un tanto viejo y con olor a alcohol acompañado de otros dos sujetos de igual apariencia.

-Vamos linda, te divertirás con nosotros…- decía otro tipo mientras tomaba con fuerza el brazo de Orihime que se encontraba con un rostro que demostraba un miedo impresionante.

-N-No….p-por favor…. de-déjenme ir….. s-se los s-suplico…..- les decía mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de aquel hombre mientras sus ojos ya derramaban lagrimas presa del miedo por lo que podría pasarle.

-Callate! Harás lo que te digamos!-le gritaba otro de los sujetos que empezaba en ese momento a tocar su rostro y tomar fuertemente su otro brazo.

-P-por favor….no, no, NO…..ALGUIEN AYUDEME!- gritaba histérica Orihime ante lo que querían hacerle esos tipos intentando desesperadamente soltarse.

-Maldita sea, que te CALLES!- la golpeo en el rostro el hombre que la había levantado en un inicio para tratar de callarla, desangrando su labio por el golpe.

En lo que los tipos quisieron llevarse a Orihime a rastras uno de los tres sujetos cayó inconsciente al piso, mientras observaban los otros dos- Pero que demo…!- intento decir uno de los que sostenía a la chica pero fue cayado de un solo golpe que lo mando a volar un par de metros también inconsciente, sin poder ver quien lo hacía.

-Quien demonios eres! Muéstrate o mato a la chica!- gritaba el sujeto que aun tenia a Orihime por el brazo y sacando una navaja para amenazarla en lo que estaba observaba a su alrededor para poder ver quién era el que los había atacado.

-Una basura como tú! No debería tentar su suerte!-decía una voz muy familiar que Orihime logro reconocer sorprendiéndose y abriendo sus ojos como platos, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir por lo oscuro del lugar.

-Maldito! Sal…- pero no logro terminar de hablar porque fue golpeado de manera violenta soltando en el acto a Orihime.

Ella solo pudo ver que alguien se lanzó contra el tipo que la tenia del brazo y empezaba a golpearlo sin compasión.

Unos momentos después pudo ver que se levantaba la persona que le había ayudado, y se acercaba hacia ella que estaba tirada en el suelo aun con el Shock por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Mujer! Te encuentras bien?-le hablaba el joven que le ayudo a detener a los sujetos que sabía dios que era lo que le harían a ella.

-S-si…. t-tu… e-er-es…. C-Ci-f-fer-kun?!...-le preguntaba ella mientras intentaba coordinar palabras por el susto que se había llevado y más por saber quién le estaba ayudando en ese momento.

-Sí, Orihime Inoue ¿Cierto?- Le preguntaba el chico extendiendo su mano hacia ella con sus ojos esmeraldas puestos en ella, observando lo asustada que se encontraba.

-S-Si….g-gra-c-cias….y-yo, y-yo….- no podía seguir pronunciando palabras porque empezó a sollozar y estaba temblando, aún estaba alterada por lo que recién había pasado.

Ulquiorra solo la observaba, decidió tomar su mano e intentar levantarla-Vamos, te llevare a mi casa no está muy lejos.

-Ah?! P-pero…-empezó a reaccionar Orihime después de lo que dijo su compañero.

-Pero nada, no te iras así solo mírate, no llegaras ni a la esquina para cuando despierten esos tipos.-le decía de manera cortante, mientras la ayudaba a caminar.-luego te llevo a tu casa.

-G-gracias Ci-Cifer-kun- decía mientras le regalaba una sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento.

-Hmp! No hay necesidad de eso.-le respondía este mientras caminaba con ella sosteniéndola de un brazo sobre el hombro de este.

Ulquiorra llevo a su compañera a su casa que no estaba tan lejos como lo había mencionado anteriormente, ya que la residencia donde se encontraban fue una de las primeras que construyeron por el lugar.

Cuando entraron ambos a la casa, este llevaba casi que cargada a Orihime por el daño que sufrio durante el ataque, esta pudo ver con gran asombro lo bella que era la casa de él.

-Cifer-kun tu casa es hermosa….. es tan… tan… nunca había visto algo asi…-le decía su compañera que no salía del asombro viendo el hogar del chico.

-Es solo una casa, no es nada importante.- Le contestaba mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala.-Traeré algo para tus heridas, espera aquí.

-Ulquiorra ya regresaste?! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Solo ibas a enfrente a ver si apague el auto, porque no lo recordaba.-Johanna estaba entrando a la sala, cuando vio a su hijo cerca de una chica que se veía un poco golpeada del rostro y con algunos raspones en sus rodillas.

Ella abrió sus ojos color esmeralda como platos y se dirigió a su primogénito con un cara de preocupación mientras tomaba su mano.-Dios hijo! ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué esta toda golpeada? ¿Y tú que te sucedió en la mano? ¿Eso que tienes en la ropa es sangre?- No podría dar crédito a lo que veía, pues si aunque su hijo era muy tranquilo en muchas ocasiones otros chicos lograban sacarlo de su enorme pasividad terminando que los golpeara hasta que estos terminaban en el hospital.

-Madre, primero cálmate quieres. Es molesto verte así…., segundo ella es mi compañera de la escuela su nombre es Orihime Inoue, y tercero fue atacada por unos sujetos logre escuchar un grito de auxilio cuando estaba afuera, salí corriendo para ver y la vi, la reconocí de inmediato así que no tengo que terminar de decir lo que paso porque puedo ver que ya lo supones cierto.- Le informaba Ulquiorra a su madre que no salía del asombro ante lo que su hijo le estaba relatando.

-P-pero pudo ser peligroso! B-bueno para que discuto contigo si sé que siempre tienes la razón.- suspiraba de alivio al ver que estaba bien, y se sentaba en el sillón que estaba enfrente de Orihime.-Bien a todo esto como te encuentras, Dios mírate tienes lastimado el rostro! Ulquiorra porque no has traído nada para curarla?!.-le hablaba mientras se levantaba rápidamente de donde estaba para ir al lado de Orihime.

Suspiro el chico en señal de irritación- Precisamente iba a eso antes de que me detuvieras para preguntar qué pasaba…-Ulquiorra dio media vuelta y fue en busca de algunas gasas, vendas y demás cosas que le ayudarían para curar a Orihime.

-N-No es necesario y-yo estoy b-bien!- movía sus manos para despreocupar un poco a la madre de Ulquiorra, quien la estaba revisando las heridas de sus rodillas y el rostro.-C-cuando llegue a casa me encargare de mis heridas, l-lo siento no quiero molestarlos más tiempo.- encogió de hombros y trato de pararse pero no logro hacerlo ya que al parecer el daño en sus rodillas fue demasiado y volvió a caer sentada nuevamente en el sillón.

-Ves es mejor que nos dejes ayudarte.-tomaba las manos de la chica Johana y le regalaba una tierna y maternal sonrisa a ella.

-Mmm –suspiro-e-está b-bien, mu-muchas gracias.-de igual manera también le dio una sonrisa dulce como agradecimiento.

-No tienes porque, además debes estar muy asustada aun, ah! Perdona mis modales mi nombre es Johanna Cifer.

-Uh?! No ya estoy bien… muchas gracias por la ayuda Cifer-San, Yo soy Orihime Inoue encantada de conocerla… jejeje- nerviosamente contestaba ella.

-Si lo recuerdo Orihime-San, no te dirijas a mí por el apellido me basta con que me digas por mi nombre no hay problema, además eres una amiga de mi hijo es lo menos que puedo hacer para ayudar.-miraba a la joven que en ese momento se puso un poco nerviosa por el comentario.

-N-no y-yo no podría llamarla por su nombre eso sería muy descortés de mi parte-respondía un avergonzada y moviendo las manos mientras cerraba sus ojos para no sonrojarse más.

-No es ser descortés a mí me gusta que se dirijan por mi nombre, entiendes.-la tomaba de las manos mientras la veía ladeando el rostro.-Si por favor.

-Je….-suspiro- muy bien, Johanna-san-contestaba Orihime también ladeando la cabeza y con un poco de nervios con la reacción de la madre del chico, después de oír su respuesta.

-Excelente! Así me gusta.-Johanna le decía esto mientras estrepitosamente le abrazaba.

-Dudo que un abrazo sane las heridas físicas, Madre-llegaba Ulquiorra con una cajita donde llevaba lo necesario para curar a la chica.

-Ah?! Cifer-kun y-yo….-nerviosamente volvía a ver al joven que se colocaba enfrente de ella, tomándole una de las rodillas para empezar a desinfectar la herida para posteriormente cubrirlo y vendarlo.

-Hijo! No deberías comportarte así, es tu amiga y necesita ayuda no comentarios inhóspitos.-le reclamaba su madre al chico que solo la ignoro en ese momento.

-Ella no es mi amiga, solo dije que es una compañera-refutaba Ulquiorra mientras seguía con la labor de atender las heridas de Orihime.

-Esto… jjejeje no hay problema por favor no discutan, no quiero causar algún problema… Auch!-intentaba calmar los ánimos generados por los comentarios de Ulquiorra y Johanna mientras en soportaba un poco el dolor de sus rodillas cuando le aplicaba el medicamento para las heridas el chico.

-No te preocupes, Orihime-san el suele comportase así, pero es un buen chico así que no te preocupes….ahh! a todo esto, hay que llamar a tus padres para decirles que estas bien y que te llevaremos a casa pronto, deben estar ya preocupados.-se levantaba la Johanna para ir directo al teléfono mientras sonreía un tanto divertida y sorprendida viendo como su hijo ayudaba a la jovencita.

-Uh?!... no será necesario…. Y-yo…. Esto…. –suspiro de forma melancólica-Vivo sola, no tengo a nadie que pueda estar esperándome en casa, y-yo l-lo siento…-Orihime les decia esto mientras agachaba su rostro y escondía sus grisáceos ojos un poco cristalinos detrás de sus mechones de cabello.

-Como que vives sola?!-Pero cuántos años tienes una niña como tú no debería vivir sola…-Johanna se estremeció al escuchar ese detalle.

-Bueno la verdad, es…que…. hasta hace unos años vivía con mi hermano Sora, pero….. Él murió en un accidente de tráfico…. Y bueno nuestros padres nos abandonaron ya hace mucho… jejeje -reía pero con un triste semblante- así que por esa razón vivo yo sola desde que tengo 9 años…-unas pequeñas lagrimas asomaban por una de sus mejillas, pero estas fueron detenidas por el rose de la mano de Ulquiorra que en ese momento empezaba a limpiar y curar el golpe que ella había recibido en el rostro haciendo que ella respingara al tacto de este.

-Quieres preguntarle algo más, Madre- le espetaba el chico haciendo reaccionar al momento a su madre quien se había quedado sin habla al escuchar la historia de Orihime, y ella volvió a verlo con un semblante de arrepentimiento por preguntar, mientras el terminaba de colocarle una gasa en el rostro de su compañera y se levantaba posteriormente para guardar lo que había usado para curarla.

-No… bueno entonces…. Disculpa no era mi intención…-Regreso al lado de Orihime y la miro, haciendo que esta levantara su rostro al sentirla cerca de ella, Johanna le dio un cálido abrazo protector como solo Orihime recordaba en los brazos de su hermano Sora, cosa que agradeció y se sintió reconfortada.

-N-no hay ningún problema…yo… gracias…- Orihime sonrió levemente pensando que había logrado poner triste a la madre de su compañero y a ella misma, pensando que en esos momentos deseaba tener con vida a su hermano para correr a él y decirle que se encontraba bien.

-Esta noche te quedaras, mañana te llevare a tu casa para que puedas cambiarte y nos vayamos a la escuela- más que sugerencia sonaba a una orden dicha obviamente por Ulquiorra- Ya que nadie te espera no hay necesidad de que te vayas.-

-Eh?! Y-yo….no puedo, no… creo que ya les cause demasiados problemas, ya me han ayudado bastante y esto sería demasiado… yo en verdad puedo cuidarme sola.

-Así como hace un rato?-Le cuestionaba Ulquiorra viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-Orihime-san, Ulquiorra tiene razón debes quedarte, además no me sentiría tranquila sabiendo que estarías sola en tu casa… Vamos puedes dormir en una de las habitaciones que tenemos para huéspedes….-Intento convencerla sosteniendo sus manos y mirándola preocupada.

-C-Creo que es demasiado, pero asumo que no tengo otra opción ¿verdad?...-Suspiro en señal de derrota- Esta bien, no sé cómo podré pagarles la hospitalidad que me brindan.

-No tienes porque… Ulquiorra llévala a la habitación y déjale algo de ropa, la mía dudo que le quede así que dale algo de tu ropa me oyes, prepare algo para que coman ambos.

Este solo asintió y le ayudo a Orihime a levantarse quien aún estaba algo adolorida y a la vez avergonzada al escuchar que usaría ropa de él para pasar la noche.

La habitación de huéspedes se encontraba cerca de la de Ulquiorra, este la abrió para entrar con ella, y Orihime pudo observar que el cuarto era muy elegante, había una cama de tamaño matrimonial cerca de una ventana, sus sabanas eran de color azul, con unos detalles que asemejaban olas del mar nocturno, unas almohadas de color blanco y unas cortinas en un tono gris cromado, un pequeño sillón de color negro y un baño que estaba cerca de la puerta; este ayudo a la chica a llegar hasta la orilla de la cama para sentarse.

Después de dejarla en el cuarto se retiró sin decir nada para ir a buscar la ropa que le prestaría.

-Toma con esto debe bastar-le entrego la ropa.

-G-gracias C-Cifer-kun-tomaba un tanto nerviosa la ropa

-Ulquiorra-

-Eh?!

-Solo dime Ulquiorra, es molesto que me llames Cifer-kun-le decía el chico con una voz monótona y fria.

-U-Ulqui- Ulquiorra…. Esto… gracias de todos modos- dándole una tierna e inocente sonrisa que con la poca luz de la luna que llegaba de la ventana la hacía ver muy hermosa. El Chico al ver esto se descoloco un poco pero fue imperceptible para ella.

-Iré a ver si ya está la cena, te la traeré así que no te muevas.-Nuevamente se retiró de la habitación.

Después de unos segundos que Ulquiorra se fuera y cerrara tras de sí la puerta Orihime empezó a cambiarse como pudo, él le había prestado una camisa en color verde oscuro y unos buzos de color marrón, pero por la altura esto le quedaron un tanto grande la camisa, pero la hacían verse de alguna manera un tanto graciosa en el buen sentido.

-Aquí tienes, cuando termines déjalos en la mesa yo los recojo más tarde.-Entregaba un azafate con comida que se veía muy apetitosa más una taza de té a Orihime que se veía bastante sorprendida por lo dicho.

-Uh?! S-si.-Sonrió por el hecho de que le hizo recordar lo familiar que le resultaba la escena.

Ulquiorra solo puedo observar con extrañes aquello pero no le dio importancia.

Después de unas horas cuando Orihime considero que estarían dormidos se incorporó quedando sentada en la cama, verifico el daño de sus heridas pudiendo notar que tardaría un poco en sanar si lo hiciese de forma natural, además de revisar que se había torcido el tobillo, quizás cuando fue sujetada de golpe para levantar y ella intentaba zafarse. Así que decidió usar sus Shun Shun Rika para sanar tales heridas y no preocupar más a la madre de su Ulquiorra, que seguramente esta le pediría que fueran al hospital para tratar sus heridas, además de que no quería preocupar a sus amigos de lo sucedido, ya que conociéndolos se sentirían culpables por no estarla acompañando a su casa después del trabajo y eso era algo que quería evitar a toda costa.

Puso una de manos sobre sus rodillas y tobillo y la otra hacia sus orquillas -Ayame…Yo lo repelo!- Una luz de color naranja ilumino de manera tenue el cuarto, empezó a sanar poco a poco estas heridas, lo hizo con sumo cuidado porque a pesar de que estuviera convencida de que Ulquiorra era humano y no podría sentir el reiatsu que estaba utilizando en ese momento, no podía dejar que de alguna manera se enterara de esa clase de poderes que no sabría en primer lugar como explicar tal cosa y lo segundo tenía miedo a que de alguna manera le hiciera recordar su anterior vida si pudiese llamar así como Espada, y eso era algo que la aterraba pues no quería pensar en que podría volver a perderlo.

-No te preocupes Ulquiorra-Kun yo te protegeré esta vez-susurro luego de sanarse para después dormir un poco.

* * *

**N/A: Hola que les parecio como voy... si se que va un poco lenta pero es en beneficio de la historia Ah! por si no lo dije el tiempo que ha pasado desde la guerra de invierno y la aparición de Ulquiorra son 6 meses es decir que estan por el mes de Julio y Agosto, osea empezando el nuevo curso como estudiantes de 3er año... creo que debo poner uno poco mas de atención a esto no ^^uu**

**Me encanta la interacción de Johanna con respecto a Orihime que cree que ya es amiga de su hijo aawwww tierno, se nota que es una madre sobreprotectora, y su fisico pues me lo saque de la propia dueña del nombre Ulquiorra Patricia!**

**mmmm porque es alemán... pues veran he leido varios fics y cuando digo varios son varios y he visto tambien que le dan enfasi a esa nación para él quiza sea por su caracter o algo asi. Perdon si en algun momento se topan con un OOC, pero estoy teniendo un poquitin de problemas para adaptarlos a la perfección... jejejej**

**Pero no ajoloteis... les pondre mas Ulquihime a esto, pues como?! no se pierdan el otro cap. ok si lo quieren saber.**

**Me despido esperando que les haya gustado... etto tambien espero que no haya sido muy largo... nos vemos al siguiente Un abrazo!**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

H**olaaaa perdooooooooooooooooonnnn si lo se no tengo nada de eso jejejej.. pero es que estaba demasiado ocupada con otros asuntos y pues la inspiracion de poco a poco venia y se que no tienen la culpa pero perdonen si... solo por eso este capitulo es super extensoooooooo jejeje para que esten un ratito entretenidos mientras subo el otro...**

**Perdonen si encuentras algun OOC, pero de verdad es dificil mantenerles la personalidad a cada uno mas de alguien en especifico**

**Bueno si mas los dejo con el capitulo**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino al gran Tite-kubo sama... como quiesiera que me trajera de nuevo a Ulquiorra... aunque hace falta mas del manga aun asi sigo con mi esperanza...**

**sin mas aqui vamos... ahhh anuncios al final traigo sorpresas jajajajaajaj**

* * *

Corre, corre, corre, esto no es real, esto es solo una mentira, corre, corre, corre, no puedes quedarte aquí, este no es el lugar al que perteneces, corre, corre, corre….

Mientras corría solo podía ver muchos pilares y altos muros de color blancos, un corredor que parecía no tener fin, corre, corre, corre, tu no perteneces a este lugar….

Alcanzo a ver una pequeña luz al final del corredor…. Corre, corre, corre, ya casi llegas…. Se detuvo y vio una puerta blanca que se confundía con las paredes por su color…aun agitado de tanto correr y no encontrar otra puerta, tomo el pomo, lo giro y abrió, pero… esa no era la salida…. que era ese lugar… al observar más detenidamente pudo ver a una persona con un traje blanco igual que todo lo que había ahí, se encontraba parada frente a un muro con un ventanal en lo alto de este, para divisar la luna y su resplandor que se colaba dentro del oscuro cuarto, pero dicho umbral que indicaba que había algo afuera además de todas esas paredes y pilares blancos estaba sellada _"¿para qué quieren barrotes en ese ventanal?_, _nadie podría saltar tan alto para llegar ahí, además tampoco hay mucho aquí para usarse como una escalera_" se decía para sí mismo, mientras otra vez captaba su atención la persona que estaba frente a él, no podía ver quien era con claridad pero por el contorno de su cuerpo y su larga cabellera podría asegurar que era una mujer.

-¿Qui…-no pudo formular su pregunta porque en ese momento alguien más entro sin que lo notara pasando casi frente a él, y tal parecía que no lo podían ver…solo alcanzo a ver una silueta igual de blanca la que estaba dentro de la habitación pero de espaldas, solo que este parecía que era un hombre, según parecía estaba hablando con la otra silueta pero al acercase para ver bien de quienes se trataba y tratar de escuchar lo que sea de que hablasen, todo se volvió…

Negro….negro…. negro…. Una inmensa oscuridad lo cubría totalmente, haciendo que el intentara por todos los medios querer salir de ahí, era asfixiante, no podía más, dejo de luchar, y luego…..-No…te…tengo miedo…- escucho en un susurro, una dulce melodía que lo tranquilizaba y a la vez lo reconfortaba…. _"¿Quién era?… ¿de quién es esa voz?"…_ porque lo hacía sentir tan ¿seguro?….

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos para encontrarse que estaba en su cuarto, se sentó toco su rostro y miro todo alrededor… ¿qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Otro sueño?...ya no estaba seguro había tenido tantos que al final terminaba por olvidarlos aunque siempre se levantaba agitado por ellos, y esta no era la excepción estaba completamente sudado y había empapado sus sabanas, tal parece que era otra noche donde no pudo conciliar muy bien su sueño… pero lo que lo extraño no fue eso, si no lo que al final escucho que alguien decía en un susurro "_No…te…tengo miedo…" ¿_qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué le decían que no tenían miedo? Y ¿Por qué sintió tan gratificante que le dijesen eso? ….

Miro su reloj en la mesa -5:25 am…- bueno no es que se levantara siempre tan temprano pero ese día, había decidido que llevaría a alguien a su casa, para luego ir al colegio después.

Se levantó y fue a tomar una ducha, no le tomo mucho tiempo, bastaron 10 minutos para que saliera y luego se vistiera…. Se puso un bóxer negro, una camiseta, su camisa gris, pantalones…en fin todo su uniforme completo.

Luego que estuvo listo salió de su habitación para llegar a la puerta donde se encontraba _ella_… toco…nada… volvió a tocar… nada… decidió mejor entrar… y la vió… pasiva muy pasiva, aún…dormía, podía admirar la belleza escultural de su cuerpo, aun sobre sus ropas…. con la mitad de la sabana solo cubriendo su pecho y espalda, de no haber sido porque llevaba pantalones hubiese sido todo un espectáculo aún más por admirar.

Se acercó a ella y le toco el hombro, la zarandeo un poco para intentar levantarla…-Mujer, despierta debemos irnos.-

-Cinco minutos más Nii-san- entre murmullos y aun dormida contestaba.

Ulquiorra arqueo una ceja, viendo como ella se envolvía aún más en las sabanas…. No le quedo otra más que…quitárselas de golpe tal vez así reaccionaba… pero no contó con la torpeza de la joven que al sentir que sus sabanas era quitadas de encima de ella se diera más vueltas y cayera de golpe al piso.

-Auch! Que daño…- Empezó abrir sus ojos mientras enfocaba su mirada al cuarto y se acariciaba el golpe de su cabeza… _"¿mmm…..No estoy en mi habitación?"…_ pensó de golpe recordó todo y se sentó de inmediato erguida como si fuesen a interrogarla por algo…..

-Qué manera tan rara de despertar tienes.-

-Ah?!...U-Ul-Ulquiorra?!- Orihime se asustó al ver quien tenía de frente, no se percató que en todo momento él se encontraba ahí, esperando que despertara…al verlo sus mejillas se tornaron con un color carmesí que recorría de oreja a oreja, si era vergüenza lo que estaba sintiendo agacho su rostro para evitar que el pudiera notarlo, pero….ya era demasiado tarde la había visto, pero aun así no dijo nada.

-Por lo que veo, ya estas mejor.

-Ah!? S-si h-ha sido gracias a vosotros, l-les agradezco mucho por haberme cu-cuidado.-seguía sin mirar al chico frente a ella, no era capaz de mostrarle su colorado rostro por lo menos no en ese instante.

-Vamos mujer, se nos hace tarde debemos ir a tu casa para que te cambies.- le entregaba otro cambio de ropa, que posiblemente le quedara un poco más ajustado al que llevaba, pues era ropa que el tenia que no le quedaba desde hace un año, y la llevaba consigo porque su madre le pidió que llevara algo de ella para regalarla por si lo necesitaban en algún lugar o albergue en ese país.

-Q-Que?! ¿Y esto?! ¿Do-dónde está m-mi ropa?!-avergonzada aún más y con la mirada puesta en la ropa que le entregaban preguntaba.

-Según parece se estropeo ayer, está ahí en la mesa-señalaba mientras explicaba- puedes tomar un baño aquí y luego nos vamos para evitar atrasarnos más.

-P-pero y-yo…-intentaba contestar algo coherente.

-No te lo estoy sugiriendo. Solo hazlo…-le decía mientras giraba sobre sus talones y se dirigía hacia la salida.-Y te apresuras que ya perdimos mucho tiempo.-

-D-de acuerdo… -Orihime no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, pues inmediatamente que él se dirigía a la puerta, ella reviso su ropa y se dio cuenta que tenía la razón, sus ropas estaban rasgadas según parecía debería pedir un nuevo uniforme en su trabajo… suspiro y decidió ir a bañarse, tendría que ser rápido pues el tiempo corría.

Le tomo 20 minutos darse un rápido baño, cuando salió se puso la ropa que le había entregado, estas consistían en una camiseta verde pequeña con mangas tres cuartas, otros buzos pero en color negro igual que la anterior prenda esta también era pequeña, y una sudadera abierta en color gris oscuro, se puso sus calcetas y luego sus zapatos.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la primera planta, dio gracias a Dios que sabía hacia donde quedaba, y no perderse porque aunque no fuese una inmensidad de mansión, aun así era para ella si era lo bastante grande.

Llegando a la sala encontró a Johanna sentada en el sillón que la esperaba con cara de preocupación por pensar si ya se encontraba mejor como para ir a estudiar.

-Buenos días Cifer-San…-le esbozo una tierna sonrisa.

-…Buenos días Orihime-San…-le devolvió el gesto- …creí haberte dicho anoche que me llamaras por mi nombre…-le decía sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ah… esto… y-yo…l-lo siento Johanna-san…-se disculpaba un tanto avergonzada, pues ella no era del tipo de personas que trataba a todos por su nombre, si no que siempre lo hacía de forma cortes por sus apellidos, y esto era nuevo para ella; a la única que trataba por su nombre era a su mejor amiga.

-… Y ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿No crees que deberías descansar un poco más?...-preguntaba aun preocupada por la chica.

-S-si me siento mucho mejor, muchas gracias por sus cuidados se los agradezco muchísimo…-hacia una reverencia mientras respondía de forma alegre y dinámica, demostrando que no le dolían ya sus heridas…-No es necesario que siga descansando además no quiero faltar a clases y tampoco quiero preocupar a mis amigos...-

-Madre, deja tu preocupación ella ya está bien.- Ulquiorra salió por el lado del pasillo de la cocina hacia la sala.-Toma, ya es tarde así que confórmate comiendo esto mientras nos vamos.- le entregaba una tostada untada con mermelada de fresa a su compañera.

-Huh?!... U-Ulquiorra…-tomaba la tostada con extrañeza… aún tenía en su mente al anterior Ulquiorra La Cuarta Espada de Hueco Mundo…quien solo la obligaba a comer para mantenerla con vida por petición de Aizen; pero esto era diferente, ahora ella era capaz de ver aunque sea un poco las buenas atenciones que recibía por parte de él…- Gracias!.-Le regalaba una tierna sonrisa mientras se metía el pan a su boca.

-Hijo! No sé si eres un grosero o solo un insensible…- lo regañaba con los brazos cruzados mientras fruncía el ceño y hacia un puchero por la manera en que trataba a la muchacha…-deberías ser más atento con las mujeres, ¿qué crees que pensara ella?… ¿que no te he enseñado buenos modales?...-perdónalo Orihime-san en realidad si es un buen muchacho solo que no sabe demostrarlo… por favor cuida de él ¿quieres?...-tomaba las manos de la chica mientras decía esto último.

Ulquiorra rodo sus ojos mostrando total irritación por los absurdos comentarios que su madre estaba dando a su compañera, al escuchar lo último no lo soporto y decidió que era hora de irse.

-Ah?! Y-yo….Y-yo….bue…-no termino de decir lo que sea que quisiera intentar decir porque alguien tomo su mano para ser arrastrada a la salida…-Huh?! U-Ulquiorra-kun…- cuando se percató de que era el quien tomo su mano, se sonrojo violentamente y agacho el rostro para evitar que pudieran ver sus mejillas encenderse como un horno a viva llama…

-Mujer, nos vamos!-Ulquiorra llevaba casi a rastras de la mano a Orihime para poder irse de una buena vez, ya estaba cansado de oír ridiculeces de buena mañana.

-Ulquiorra! Pero qué clase de hijo tuve…. que modales son esos! Bueno tienen cuidado por favor! Espero verte pronto Orihime-san!...-gritaba desde la puerta Johanna y los despedía con la mano extendida mientras veía como se iban alejando.

Ya alejados considerablemente de la residencia Cifer, Orihime rompió el silencio que se tenían durante el camino.

-Ulquiorra-kun no fue eso ¿un poco cruel de tu parte?.- le preguntaba al ver la escena de madre e hijo, la verdad le pareció muy graciosa y entrañable, pero eso era algo que nunca le diría.

-No.-respondía monotamente, sin emoción alguna, mientras soltaba la mano de ella para luego meter sus manos en sus bolsillos y caminar junto a ella.

-…jejeje… bueno si lo dices así…-Orihime encogió de hombros mientras salía una gota de su frente y rascaba su nuca nerviosamente por la respuesta rápida que recibió por parte de él.

\- Y bien, ¿hacia dónde vamos?.-pregunto Ulquiorra

-Estamos a 15 minutos de mi departamento solo debemos seguir recto por esta calle y un poco más adelante doblamos unas cuadras...- le explicaba mientras señalaba por donde era su dirección.

Solo la observaba de soslayo mientras escuchaba la explicación de ella, no entendía porque la presencia de ella junto a él lo hacía sentir tan…tan…_bien… con una gran paz… ¿porque? _Intentar saberlo le daba más dolor de cabeza que solo pensarlo, siguieron caminando sin decirse nada más durante el trayecto.

Llegaron a un edificio con 4 pisos y subieron por las escaleras llegaron al tercer piso y luego al departamento de Orihime como lo había dicho este estaba a 15 minutos de camino de su casa….quería decir que entonces entre el trabajo y su apartamento ella debía recorrer más de media hora a pie, y por la zona donde él vivía que son alrededor de diez minutos o un poco más en un área desolada por las construcciones y por la residenciales, su conclusión al final fue que era peligroso para una mujer indefensa como ella cruzar todo ese trayecto completamente sola, eso era algo que pensó que podría encargarse, aunque no entendía por qué empezaba a preocuparle ese asunto…

-Llegamos…- abrió la puerta de su apartamento y entro.- P-pasa por favor…-invito a Ulquiorra a pasar y este accedió.-

-Es pequeño, Mujer de verdad ¿vives tu sola aquí?-pregunto mientras examinaba todo el lugar con su vista.

-S-si…b-bueno es acogedor y me gusta, hace poco me mude aquí, este es un poco más grande que el otro apartamento en el que vivía con mi hermano anteriormente.- mientras cerraba la puerta vio la hora en el reloj de mesa que estaba cerca del teléfono en la sala eran apenas las 06:30 así que tenían un poco de tiempo antes de irse y llegar a la escuela.-q-quieres un poco de té a-aun es t-temprano podríamos t-tomarlo antes de i-irnos.- nerviosamente le pregunto, mientras lo veía que iba directo a sillón para sentarse a esperar que se cambiara.

Los grises y los verdes se encontraron… ella podía sentir como esos profundos esmeraldas la hacían sentir perderse a sí misma, encontrarse en un mundo en el cual solo ella entendía, le tomo mucho tiempo saber que se encontraba detrás de esa mirada, _dolor, tristeza, soledad, _y nadie, pero nadie podía entender mejor que ella lo que significaba cada una de esas palabras no dichas, sentimientos no demostrados, porque ya los había vivido en carne propia….pero ahora todo era diferente… el ya no era un demonio a pesar que nunca lo vio como tal, ya no era un resultado de alguien que perdió su corazón después de su muerte transformándose en algo que demandaba sed de almas…., eso ya no importaba recordar…. Porque ya no era un demonio no ya no lo era más, ahora él estaba vivo y estaba frente a ella, ya había sentido dos veces sus cálidas manos, ya no eran frías como cuando estaban en aquel lugar, no ahora eran humanas…. Y eso bastaba para querer conocerlo más y más….

-Mujer…-

-Ah?!-respingo al oír su voz que la regresaba de vuelta a su realidad, a su presente.

-Dije que sí, pero date prisa si no se nos hará tarde.-le contestaba con sus brazos cruzados mientras la miraba extrañado, muchas veces pensaba que en verdad era una mujer rara.

-L-lo s-siento ahora mismo lo preparo…- y de inmediato fue corriendo a la cocina a preparar, luego de unos minutos regreso con el té de Ulquiorra...-T-toma, espérame un momento mientras voy a cambiarme.- camino directo a su alcoba a buscar su uniforme.

No tardo ni 15 minutos cuando regreso, ya lista en su uniforme y con su maletín… daba gracias a Dios que no hayan dejado tarea porque si no, no la hubiera podido entregar por no estar en su casa la noche anterior.-Ya estoy lista, ¿terminaste?-con una cálida, hermosa y tierna sonrisa que solo era para él y para nadie más le preguntaba.

-Si...-Se levantó y fue a dejar el tazón al fregadero de la cocina, cuando regreso fue directo hacia Orihime hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella, levanto su mano y toco su rostro revisando el golpe que había recibido ayer, era una milagro que no estuviese inflamado más de lo normal, solo se alcanzaba a ver cierta sombra en el pómulo de ella, y su labio casi estaba sano lo reviso mientras los tocaba con la yema de sus dedos.-veo que te has recuperado muy bien aun así deberías llevar un par días las vendas por cualquier cosa.-señalando a sus rodillas y su rostro-¿tienes algunas vendas? te las pondré antes de irnos.-

-Q-que?!... aah?!... N-no es n-necesario…. e-estoy b-bien- retrocedía con un rostro demasiado ruborizado por el repentino acercamiento de él, y agitaba sus manos mientras intentaba convencerlo de desistir de la idea.

-Mujer, no te lo estoy sugiriendo.-suspiro.- ¿dónde tienes el botiquín? Lo hare yo mismo.

Suspiro en señal de completa derrota por su intento de que no lo hiciera, y no le quedó más remedio que decirle donde tenía dicho botiquín y lo espero sentada en el sofá, cuando regreso tomo uno de los medicamentos para aplicarlo a sus rodillas y luego vendarlos, después hizo lo mismo con su rostro.

"_se siente tan cálido… sus manos…. su rose… su_..."….. "_Orihime que estás pensando, no seas tonta!...como puedes pensar en algo como eso en este momento…debería darte vergüenza, solo intenta ayudarte bueno… eso creo… además ya sabes que él siempre ha sido así…."_. Se regañaba mentalmente por pensar cosas raras con Ulquiorra frente a ella, sin percatarse que este ya hace un rato había terminado de colocarle las vendas y estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta esperándola.

-Mujer….-no recibió respuesta.-… Mujer_.-"¿pero ahora en que está pensando?_" se decía para si Ulquiorra al ver que Orihime miraba hacia el suelo sin moverse de su lugar, así que suspiro y regreso hacia donde ella se encontraba.-Mujer, despierta.-le volvió a hablar y palmeo un poco sus mejillas con delicadeza para hacerla reaccionar.

-Ah?! Q-que paso?!...e-esto…U-Ulquiorra-kun-al salir de su mundo de pensamientos se topó con los esmeraldas del muchacho que la hacían divagar tanto, pero estos estaban como siempre inexpresivos y con un ligero e imperceptible ¿enojo?, por su reciente reacción.

-Ya es tarde, si no quieres ir a clases es tu problema yo me voy.-dicho esto se proponía a retirarse, pero fue alcanzado por la chica que de un salto se puso a su lado.

-L-lo s-siento…..jejeje… es que soy fácil de distraer…de verdad d-discúlpame…..-reía de forma muy nerviosa y forzada… mientras salía de su departamento junto a Ulquiorra.

-Hmp.! Eres extraña mujer.-

-Huh?!..l-lo s-siento…- se volvía a disculpar, la verdad se sentía un poco triste por pensar que le estaba ocasionando tantos problemas al chico por ser como era.

-Ya basta. Es molesto que te disculpes por todo.- le refutaba mientras seguían su camino al instituto, con sus manos en sus bolsillos, su gélida mirada al frente y su voz sin ninguna pizca de emoción, entrecerró sus orbes...

\- ... .-

-pero esa es tu manera de ser no...… eso te hace diferente y de algún modo también interesante.-termino por ver de reojo a la chica que lo observaba al decir esas palabras.

Sonrió con lo último que dijo, porque sabía que si a él no le desagradaba su forma de ser, ese era un buen punto a su favor, ya lo conocía como era y saber lo que piensa ahora en ese mundo que ambos compartían era algo…. que ansiaba con mucho desdén, y del cual no quería perder detalle por más que le costara, trataría de todos los medios posibles poder acercarse un poco más… saber más de él… su historia… sus gustos… sus frustraciones…todo… pero debería ir despacio y con mucho cuidado evitando a toda costa que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de ello…. Y si era posible ocultarlo también de la SS, como fuera.

-Gracias Ulquiorra-kun!.- le respondía alegremente y con una sincera sonrisa que logro que el muchacho se descolocara un poco siendo imperceptible para la joven.

Como era que lo hacía, es que era posible que una persona estuviera triste en un momento y al siguiente sonriese como si nada…. Simplemente "_raro" _por el momento no tenía ninguna respuesta a eso, era lo que pensaba Ulquiorra.

Cuando llegaron al instituto, Orihime dio gracias a Dios que ninguno de sus amigos hubiese llegado todavía, pues no quería que la vieran llegar junto a Ulquiorra y empezaran con la lluvia de preguntas de ¿Por qué vienes con él? ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Qué significa esto? La verdad solo de pensarlo hacia que le doliera la cabeza, se encogió de hombros y lanzo un gran suspiro Ulquiorra como siempre solo observo, se dirigieron cada quien a sus puestos y pasado unos 10 minutos llego Tatsuki su gran y mejor amiga, al verla recordó el encargo que le pidió el día anterior, se había olvidado por completo que este había caído durante el forcejeo que tuvo con los tipos de los que Ulquiorra le había ayudado a librarse.

-Buen…..Hime!? Que te paso?! Porque estas vendada las rodillas y tu rostro?!-se apresuró para estar frente a ella con una expresión de preocupación pues lo único que quería hacer al principio era saludar y preguntar por el pastel que le pidió que llevara para ese día, pero al verla se sorprendió y se asustó de que algo le hubiese sucedido.

-L-lo siento Tatsuki-chan…-nerviosa y rascándose la nuca empezaba a inventar algo esperando que su amiga le creyera.-e-es q-que ayer que regresaba del trabajo casi llegando al apartamento eche a correr y no me fije por donde iba así que tropecé con una piedra y me caí… jejejeje…y-ya sabes l-lo torpe que soy….e-esto y e-el pastel que me pediste t-también cayo, d-discúlpame s-si…- sonriendo un poco nerviosa, no estaba dispuesta a contar lo que paso, porque conocía muy bien a su amiga y sabía que si le decía la verdad la preocuparía demasiado y hasta le diría que la iría a recoger todos los días a su trabajo y ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir eso, Tatsuki estaba en pleno entrenamiento para las regionales de la competencia de karate y eso era muy importante para ella, como para actuar de forma egoísta y dejar de lado las practicas que si bien siempre salía victoriosa, estas le ayudaría a obtener una beca para una buena universidad que buscara talentos en jóvenes deportistas.

-¿Estas segura que eso fue? -preguntaba con un rostro de incredulidad Tatsuki.

-S-sí, n-no te preocupes quieres…. Si es necesario dile a los chicos que mañana tendrán su pastel, ¿está bien?-terminaba por preguntar para dejar de una vez el tema.

-Bien…-suspiro- espero…que me estés diciendo….la verdad Hime…-acariciaba su rostro mientras la veía.-bueno nos vemos hoy también tengo practica así que tendrás que irte de nuevo sola, por favor, cuídate quieres.- abrazo a su amiga y se despidió.

-Claro.-Sonreía y movía su mano en señal de despedida.

Mientras se retiraba Tatsuki sus amigos entraban al salón casi que de inmediato, al momento en que iban a empezar a saludar a Orihime se toparon con la misma escena que vio en un principio la amiga de esta.

-Inoue?!-pero qué diablos te paso?!-preguntaron a la vez Ichigo, Rukia y Renji al verla con las vendas, mientras Ishida y Sado solo observaban y escuchaban lo que tuviera que decir su amiga.

Suspiro en tono de cansancio, pensando que otra vez debía mentir a sus amigos para que no se preocuparan, y más que todo para evitar meter en alguna especie de problema a Ulquiorra, tomo una bocanada de aire y empezó a contar nuevamente la historia que había dado anteriormente a su amiga.

Mientras un chico que veía desinteresado por la ventana había escuchado toda la historia que cierta pelinaranja había inventado preguntándose para sí _"¿Por qué mientes? ¿Por qué no quieres que sepan lo que te paso? ¿Acaso no son tus amigos?"_

-Buenos días jóvenes!-Saludaba la maestra a todos los alumnos presentes.

-Buenos días!.-Dijeron todos al unísono, levantándose y haciendo una reverencia.

-Bien, ya que veo que estamos todos, empezare a repartir estos volantes que indican la tarea de Economía de este semestre, tienen exactamente 4 meses para hacerla.-entregaba un grupo de hojas a cada cabeza de fila para que pasasen todas las hojas a cada compañero de su línea.- tendrán ese periodo porque trabajaran en parejas me oyen.

-Que?!-todos reaccionaron al oír que sería en parejas y para ser tanto tiempo sugería que no iba a resultar tan sencillo

-Como que que?!...este es un proyecto del que depende su nota final, deberían estar agradecidos que se les vaya a otorgar todo ese tiempo.-regañaba a todos sus alumnos la maestra por la reacción del grupo.-bien explicare de que va el proyecto así que presten atención, y si es necesario anoten… ya que algunos son tan cabezotas que no entenderán y estarán preguntando de inmediato lo que estoy por explicar.-exclamaba la profesora mientras veía de reojo al grupo de Ichigo-

-Oi, Oi!, no lo estará diciendo por mi sensei ¿verdad?.-preguntaba Ichigo con una vena palpitante en su sien, ya que algo le decía que era lo contrario, siempre terminaban por ponerlo como mal ejemplo de alumno ante los demás, todos los profesores.

-¿Que dices? Por su puesto que lo digo por ti y tu grupo en especial!.-le gritaba la maestra mientras lo señalaba a él y todos sus amigos.-Faltan a clases y aun así no recuperan sus notas, se puede saber qué es lo que tenéis en sus cabezas?!-preguntaba con ambas manos sus caderas mientras veía a un Ichigo al borde de la histeria por arremeter contra ella.

-Hmp!-fue lo único que respondió mientras giraba su rostro hacia otro lado Ichigo.

-Bien cómo iba diciendo antes de que interrumpieran.-volvía su mirada al pelinaranja y regresaba a su escritorio y se paraba frente a toda la clase.-Este proyecto tratara de "Como constituir una Mediana Empresa", tendrán que ejercer las funciones de esta empresa en un periodo determinado de crecimiento expandirse a otras regiones o incluso de manera internacional; usaran toda la información que puedan investigar con detalle al marco legal, escrituras de constitución, balances iniciales siendo posible obtener un balance final de su primer año de gestión, usaran todas las técnicas que aprendimos en clase, Flujos de efectivo, partidas diarias, control de IVA, en general todo, también pueden hacerlo con programas ya establecidos para hacer más fácil los registros de las actividades económicas, el tipo de empresa que tomaran los dejare a su elección para que pueda ser variada la cantidad de proyectos que me entregaran.

-Sera en parejas porque pienso que es más fácil trabajar así ya que si pongo 3 o más sé que no trabajaran todos, ya ha pasado antes y esta vez no pienso permitirlo, me entregaran un reporte de no más de 150 páginas, así como incluirán ejemplos de sus registros y conciliaciones mensuales con los diferentes estados financieros, estamos empezando Agosto y la fecha de entrega será la última semana de Noviembre extendiéndose a la primera de Diciembre, por la cantidad de trabajo que les pido no tendremos examen por lo que por esa razón les decía que es parte de su nota final pues tomare el 85% de la nota total como la del periodo, espero haya quedado claro, pueden ayudarse usando una empresa real de cualquier giro económico que escojan para pedir información, pero solo como referencias porque ustedes Inventaran una desde cero, para ser precisos es como si constituyeran su propia empresa.-sonrió finalmente la maestra al ver un aura de penumbra en todos sus alumnos que quedaron boquiabiertos por todo lo que ella estaba pidiendo.

Acaso ¿estaba loca?, como iban a hacer todo eso en tan solo cuatro meses y peor que fuese en parejas si eso parecía más un proyecto como para cinco personas, en verdad ¿Qué demonio fue el que se apodero de la sensei? para hacerlos sufrir de esa forma, era preferible que les dijera, tírense desde el 3er piso de la escuela y el que menos fracturado quede será quien mejor nota obtenga.

Río de forma siniestra mientras proseguía, ya que cierto grupito era el que más afectado estaba, se veían casi al borde del abismo por sus caras pálidas que los denotaban.-Bueno… veo que ha quedado claro lo que les pedí de todas formas la hoja que tienen en sus manos pide exactamente lo que yo acabo de explicar a detalle hasta la forma que adoptara el informe, sin más empezare a dar los nombres de las parejas para este proyecto.-se disponía a dar los nombres según un listado que había hecho cuando….

-QUEEEEE?!- Todo el salón grito al unísono porque lo que menos esperaban es que también fuera ella quien diera las parejas para trabajar en dicho proyecto.

-CALLENSE! Hay otros alumnos que también están en clases…. Y claro que yo seré quien haga los grupos no esperaran que deje que lo hagan a su antojo, si es que serían hasta capaces de mandar a pagar porque alguien se los haga, lo digo por aquellos que se quieran unir a algún amigo en particular.-

-QUE ROLLO!-exclamaron todos

-Como que que rollo!, ya cállense y tomen nota porque solo una vez diré las parejas, me oyen.-una vena palpitante se asomaba en su sien por ver el grupo más problemático que pudieron haberle dado desde que empezó a trabajar en el instituto.

-Bien, ahora empiezo así que presten atención!….. Ayusegawa, Yagami.

-Hai!-decían los mencionados

-Miyamura, Hori ...

-Hai! ..

-Satou, Oohasi ...

-Hai! ...

-Yochikawa, Ishikawa ...

-hai!

-Okumura, Nakahara ...

-Hai!

Y así prosiguió hasta que llego al grupo que tanto esperaba ver las reacciones de estos, de alguna forma le divertía ver sufrir a estos muchacho ya que es por ellos que muchas veces le tocaba atrasar clases o esperar a que rindieran para ponerse al día con los demás.

-jejeje- sonrió de forma maligna, que no pasó desapercibida por nuestros queridos amigos.

-Yasutora, Asami

-Hai!...-Sado quedo impresionado pero sin demostrarlo que lo emparejo con otra chica, que gracias a dios era aplicada o eso es lo que se había percatado durante todo este tiempo, aunque él pensó que estaría con el resto del grupo de sus amigos.

-Kuchiki, Ishida.-

-Hai!...- Rukia y Uryu se quedaron viendo durante unos segundos al ver que los habían puesto a trabajar juntos en ese proyecto… Este último suspiro, deseando que por lo menos le ayudara en algo Rukia, ya que durante el tiempo que ha estado con ellos fingiendo ser una alumna no ha demostrado un intelecto muy grande que digamos pues sus notas se colocaban un poco más arriba del promedio general, reconocía que en batalla era distinta pero en la escuela….eso ya era otra cosa…. La vio mientras esta le daba una sonrisa muy traviesa.

-Abarai, Kurosaki-

-Queeeee?!, con este idiota!…-se señalaron ambos mientras se veían con incredulidad después de oír sus nombres…

-A quien le llamas idiota?!.-le reclamaba Renji a Ichigo.

-Lo mismo digo mandril!-respondía molesto Ichigo quien ya tenía varias venas sobre su sien mientras veía enojado a Renji y luego a la sensei.

-SILENCIO!... Trabajaran en equipo aun cuando eso signifique que se maten mientras dure el proyecto, me importa poco sus comentarios y sus quejas esa es la decisión y punto! Espero un gran trabajo de su parte, porque si no ya sabemos quiénes se quedaran sin vacaciones de final de año!-decía molesta pero a la vez divertida con aura demasiado tétrica que hizo a los chicos temblar y no decir otra palabra más…

-Y por último pero no menos importantes… Inoue y Cifer.

-Ahhh?!-Orihime abrió sus ojos como platos y se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar que al final le toco ser compañera de proyecto junto con Ulquiorra.

-Hai…-fue lo único que dijo el chico mientras escuchaba con indiferencia todo el parloteo que se tenían por las parejas que había formado la maestra para el proyecto.

Los amigos de Orihime se quedaron helados al oír la última pareja que había formado la sensei, estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que en todo el rato que ella mencionaba las parejas, nunca menciono el nombre de él.

-Bien espero un excelente trabajo de ustedes dos, ambos son buenos estudiantes así que espero con ansias poder ver su reporte.-los veía con una sonrisa a los últimos jóvenes que menciono, pues a ella le pareció que ambos podrían entregar un buen proyecto ya que ambos eran muy aplicados y estudiosos además que estos tenían características únicas comparados con los demás, y quería ver que resultaba al final de todo eso.

La verdad era que la profesora había escogido cuidadosamente a cada alumno que integrarían sus parejas para trabajar en dicho proyecto, pues cada uno poseía según su criterio cualidades y aptitudes únicas y muy buenas a explotar para un trabajo en equipo, pero para el caso de Ichigo y Renji según parecía que lo hacía por pura y mera diversión… sonriendo para si al final en señal de victoria, pero sus alumnos lo interpretaron como _"Sadismo expresada a la Enésima potencia"_

"_¿Y ahora qué es lo que voy a hacer? Jamás pensé que sucedería algo como esto"_ se decía para si Orihime, ahora si ya no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que haría, ni lo que le esperaba con todo eso, y lo peor es que eran 4 meses para trabajar junto a él, ahora ni sus amigos podían hacer o decir algo, ya que era trabajo de la escuela, solo esperaba en Dios que todo saliera bien al final.

Mientras tanto Ulquiorra quien hasta ahora seguía mirando hacia fuera por la ventana con una enajenación total toda esa situación solo pensó… _"Esto se pondrá interesante contigo Mujer"._

Mientras tanto llegado la hora del receso….

-Inoue!- Que piensas hacer, sabes que no deberías acercarte a Ulquiorra…-Furioso término por gritarle a la pobre de Orihime que no hizo nada más que escuchar cabizbaja lo que decía su amigo.

-Ichigo! Deja de gritarle que ella no tiene nada de culpa, eso fue decisión de la profesora y no queda más que aceptarlo…. Sin embargo…-Trato de tranquilizar lo más que pudo Rukia al pelinaranja que parecía que le iba a dar un algo por tanto estrés y enojos que había tenido últimamente, y este era como se diría…ah sí… la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Cálmate hombre…si sigues así te dará un ataque y después me tocara hacer a mí solo todo el trabajo…-le reclamaba Renji que estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido por la reciente explosión de Ichigo.

-Es en serio mandril?! Eso es lo que te preocupa Idiota!.-le gritaba Ichigo por la apariencia de desinterés que mostraba el pelirrojo por la pareja de proyecto de Orihime, mientras ponía sus manos en su cara en señal de frustración, ahora si pensaba que le iba a dar un algo.

-Deja de decirme Mandril, Tu Idiota Zanahoria! Y claro que estoy preocupado, pero esto está fuera de nuestras manos lo único que queda es que ella tenga cuidado, y que cualquier anomalía nos la reporte.-le gritaba ahora Renji mientras señalaba a Orihime tras lo último dicho.

-YA BASTA! ESTOY HARTA DE SUS ESTUPIDOS GRITOS!- esta vez era Rukia quien gritaba mientras les daba una patada a Renji y a Ichigo le golpeaba en la cabeza dejándolos seminconsciente a ambos por lo fuerte de los golpes que acabada de darles.

Ishida, Sado y Orihime no les quedaba otra más que ver todo el jaleo que armaban el par de chicos que lejos de dar una solución solo discutían por….tonterías según ellos…

-Bien así están mejor.-se sacudía las manos Rukia y se acercaba a Orihime.-Ahora tú en verdad necesitamos que tengas cuidado y cualquier cosa por pequeña que parezca nos la dices de acuerdo, no podemos estar a tu lado todo el tiempo, así que toma.-le entrego un celular como los que usan los Shinigami para detectar reiatsus fuertes en el mundo humano.

-Huh?! ¿Porque me entregas esto Kuchiki-san…?-pregunto un tanto confundida Orihime.

-Esto es para que nos contactes en caso de cualquier problema que tengas, se ha mejorado un poco, lo puedes activar automáticamente para pedir ayuda solo subiendo tu reiatsu, de esa manera no perderás tiempo en sacarlo o abrirlo para marcar.-explicaba la ojivioleta a la joven.

-Por favor Inoue-san, ten cuidado no podemos fiarnos de ese tipo que aún no sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones viniendo a este lugar…-ahora un preocupado Ishida intervenía mientras veía a Orihime coger el teléfono que le daba Rukia.

-H-Hai…-con voz apagada respondía.-n-no s-se preocupen e-estaré bien, gracias chicos por preocuparse tanto por mi.-sonreía pero lamentablemente por dentro sabía que no era sincera, ella si quería estar cerca de Ulquiorra y no quería estar sirviendo de chivo expiatorio detallando cada movimiento que hiciese él mientras estuvieran trabajando en el dichoso "proyecto", él ahora era una alguien completamente distinto de lo que ellos conocieron, eso no le cabía la menor duda porque se lo había demostrado la noche anterior y también esa mañana en la que la llevo a su apartamento para ir luego a clases juntos.

-Ok. Me alegra que entiendas…. Ahora regresemos a clases que todavía falta la jornada de la tarde… y con esos idiotas...-señalaba sobre su hombro a Ichigo y Renji que aún estaban tirados en el piso.-no sé qué es lo que haremos pero creo que deben llevarse mejor si quieren entregar ese proyecto para pasar la materia.

Terminado la jornada de las clases cada uno se dirigía a sus casas, Orihime no era la excepción ya que Tatsuki no se iría con ella debía regresar rápidamente a su casa para cambiarse y llegar temprano al trabajo donde debía pedir un uniforme nuevo al Sr. Okumi, debía pensar que diría para excusar por qué termino así su ropas de trabajo.

-No hay problema toma...-entregaba un nuevo juego de uniforme a la jovencita mientras Sonreía.-Por favor cuídalo bien esta vez, Si.-

-G-gracias Sr. Okumi, esta vez lo cuidare mejor.-Sonreía devolviendo el gesto pero con unas mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza de haber mentido que se arruino su uniforme durante una caída mientras regresaba a casa.

-Bien bueno ya es hora de abrir, por favor ve a cambiarte y regresas para atender.

-Sí, ya regreso.-se retiró Orihime para cambiarse y empezar a trabajar.

Pasaron las horas y terminaba su jornada de trabajo, ya eran pasadas las 7:30 pm así que debía regresar temprano a su hogar, y con mucha precaución para evitar algún peligro durante su retorno.

-Ten cuidado mi niña, evita lugares peligrosos y vete directo a casa.-despedía el Sr. Okumi a Orihime que iba camino a la salida.

-Muchas Gracias, no se preocupe tendré cuidado, Ah! Y gracias por el pastel.-hizo una reverencia d despedida se retiró saliendo de la panadería.

Una vez afuera empezó a andar rápido, para llegar luego a su casa, pero un par de metros pasado de la panadería choco con alguien…espero el golpe de la caída con sus ojos cerrados….pero este nunca llego… abrió sus ojos y vio como alguien la sostenida por la cintura.

-Deberías fijarte por donde caminas, Mujer.-

-Huh?!...-Abrió sus ojos como platos al ver esos esmeraldas que la miraban intensamente, era….

-U-Ulquiorra…?-veía incrédula aun cuando era sostenida por la cintura, para evitar la caída.

La soltó una vez que ella recupero su equilibrio viéndolo como quien mira un fantasma en una casa abandonada.

-Por lo visto ya terminaste tu trabajo.-

-Huh?!, A s-si….p-pero que h-haces aquí?-preguntaba nerviosa Orihime al ver a Ulquiorra frente a ella a esas horas, no suponía que venía a comprar porque ya estaba cerrado cualquier puesto que estuviera sobre esa calle.

-Vine a recogerte,Mujer.-

-A-a m-miiii?!-se señalaba a si misma por lo que estaba escuchando de labios de Ulquiorra, simplemente no lo creía, o había caído en un mundo alterno donde el chico de sus sueños correspondía a sentimientos de preocupación o en verdad esta era la nueva personalidad o verdadera por así decirlo de este sujeto.

-No pensaras que ¿cruzaras nuevamente esas calles que están deshabitadas a estas horas?, además mi madre esta de acuerdo en que venga a recogerte después de que salgas de tu trabajo, ya que estas en el camino de nuestra casa, no es mucho lo que me desviaría para ir a dejarte a tu apartamento.

-Queeeee?! No me lo creo…- eso último lo pensó en voz alta.

Ulquiorra alzo una ceja mientras veía a la chica que lo miraba a este con cara de ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? era verdad, ni el sabia porque se estaba preocupando tanto por ella, pero ya que serían compañeros durante su trabajo de la escuela era alguna especie de oportunidad para tratar de entender por qué le llamaba tanto la atención la seguridad y el bienestar de la chica.

-Bueno es mejor que nos vayamos, se hace tarde y la cena ya debería estar lista.-con una voz tan monotona y apacible le decía a Orihime mientras empezaba a caminar con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Orihime empezó a caminar junto a él torpemente hasta que escucho lo de _"¿La Cena?".-_Ehhhhh?! C-como q-que c-ce-na?!-preguntaba aún más nerviosa y un ligero tinte de color rosa sobre sus mejillas.

-Mi madre al comentarle la decisión de venir atraerte a tu trabajo, dijo que quería que fueras a cenar con nosotros de paso, y después te llevaría a tu casa.-caminaba y miraba hacia el frente sin inmutarse, como si lo que dijese se tratase de algo normal.

-p-pe-pe-ro…-Orihime ya no sabía que más decir, se había quedado de piedra ante tal situación, sabía que no podría negarse, ya que como él siempre le decía _"No es una sugerencia, Mujer" _encogió de hombros y suspiro en señal de completa derrota, ya no se podía hacer más…. Esta vez si era agarrada desprevenida sin una pizca de que reacción tener ante la gama de sucesos que estaba teniendo y le faltaba por tener.

-Hazme el favor de no ponerte eufórica por eso, es molesto sabes.- se paró para esperar a la chica porque con lo anterior que dijo se había quedado unos cuantos metros tras de él, tratando de procesar la información dicha por él.

-B-bien…d-disculpa las molestias...-hacia una reverencia, para luego regalar una sonrisa bella y tierna para él.

-Hmp! Vamos es tarde.-regreso su vista al frente y empezó nuevamente a caminar.

Caminaron alrededor de 25 minutos, no entendía porque pero el tiempo lo sintió realmente corto, mientras caminaba a su lado, sonreía de manera divertida, ya que recordaba que a veces soñaba cosas locas…. Y una de ellas catalogadas como locas era caminar junto a Ulquiorra de camino a la escuela, a su trabajo o incluso hacia su casa.

Ulquiorra solo la veía de reojo mientras caminaba a su lado, simplemente no se comprendía para nada todo esos comportamientos que estaba teniendo para con ella, esas atenciones para con alguien con quien no ha compartido nada, excepto clases.

-Ya llegamos-Exclamaba el joven de cabellos azabache mientras entraba junto a la pelinaranja.

-Disculpad la intromisión, Buenas noches.-hacia una pequeña reverencia la ojigris ya dentro de aquel hogar.

-Oh! Hijo Hime-san!-llegaba corriendo para abrazar a la linda joven, no sabe bien porque pero desde que la conoció y supo un poco acerca de su historia, se ha interesado mucho en el bienestar de la graciosa y hermosa chica, además que no quería perder la oportunidad de conocerla más ahora que veía cierto aire de interés por parte de su hijo, cosa rara porque el jamás había sido así, en lo más mínimo ni siquiera por sus primos o a ella misma. La tomo desprevenida el hecho de que su hijo le había afirmado que tomo la decisión de ir a buscarla durante los días que ella estuviera trabajando para llevarla a su casa, eso fue la excusa perfecta para Johanna para que el la llevara a casa de ellos y pudieran acercarse más a ella, además había algo que le llamo la atención además de todo lo pensado anteriormente pues veía en la joven una mirada que pocas o casi nunca había visto en alguien por su hijo, no sabía muy bien si la ojigris ya había aceptado ese sentimiento que empezaba a desbordar por su mirada, pero para la madre del azabache esto podría ayudarlo a él para que reconociera de que existe en realidad su corazón y que esta podría estar también en alguien más.

-Huh?! G-gracias-ahogada en un abrazo y sonrojada a más no poder correspondía Orihime.

-Madre, ¿quieres que cene o que se desmaye?- le preguntaba a su madre mientras veía con un rostro inmutable que Orihime movia sus brazos por la falta de aire pues estaba su rostro completamente hundido en el pecho casi igual de proporcional que el de la joven, intentando respirar.

-Hah?! A siii disculpa Hime-san… es que eres demasiado linda y me agradas mucho, perdona creo que talvez no estas acostumbrada a eso.-sonreía maternalmente mientras la soltaba y tomaba sus manos.

-N-no h-hay problema… jejejeje… la verdad hay una amiga que más o menos así me abraza…jajajaj.-reia nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca, la verdad que solo se acordó de Rangiku y de la pelirroja Chizuru que la abrazaba de igual manera solo que siempre que está cerca Tatsuki-chan la libera de esos fuertes y ahogados abrazos.

-Bien vamos a cenar, llévala al comedor Ulquiorra quieres, ah! Hime-san puedes dejar tus cosas en esa mesita de recepción que está en la sala no hay problema- lo decía mientras regresaba a la cocina para servir los alimentos.

-G-gracias Johanna-san.-dejo sus cosas donde le había indicado y siguió al ojieesmeralda.

-Ven conmigo, Mujer.-Ulquiorra guio hasta el comedor.

-…-Orihime dio una pequeña risilla ahogada por la frase, ya que ella la recordaba muy bien.

Despues de eso se dispusieron a cenar, los platillos preparados por la madre del joven se veian exquisitos incluso durante la cena ella le ofreció que si quería podía enseñarle a prepáralos, lo que causo que la chica se alegrara mucho y a su vez sus ojos brillaron como quien habría encontrado un gran tesoro, durante la cena Ulquiorra no dijo nada solo se limitó a observar, su madre le decía a Orihime que él siempre era así, y que raras veces hablaban en la cena, por eso estaba feliz que ella los acompañara de ahora en adelante, porque eso si le propuso que todas las noches en las que el chico la fuera a recoger ella debía ir a cenar en casa de ellos, la ojigris no tuvo mas opción que aceptar, pero a cambio ahora ella empezaba a conocer poco a poco la vida normal de Ulquiorra que según veía no era muy diferente a como era en Las Noches. Pues por parte de el veia el mismo comportamiento de indiferenia ante los demas.

Despues de eso Johanna despidió a Orihime en la puerta mientras era llevada a su departamento por Ulquiorra, caminaron un largo tiempo con un silencio incomodo, casi sepulcral, hasta que ella hablo.

-T-tu madre, es muy simpática.-dijo viendo hacia el suelo como si hubiera algo interesante que ver ahí.-asi que ¿asi son las madres no?

-No puedo negar o afirmar, es la única que tengo pero debería ser asi no.-la miraba por el rabillo de sus orbes mientras caminaba junto a ella siempre con su peculiar caminado y sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-C-creo que tienes razón, es algo tonto lo que pregunte.-su mirada cambio a una melancolica.-e-es que l-lo mas cercano que h-he tenido a eso solo fue mi hermano, y b-bueno T-Tatsuki-chan me cuida mucho pero solo hasta ahí conozco ese sentimiento….a veces duele pensar que porque nuestra madre fue mala con nosotros….-Levanto la mirada

-P-pero no debo deprimirme…. Lo que te perjudica solo te hace más fuerte…. Hace más fuerte tu corazón.-tenia una mirada decidida y sin pizca de tristeza.

Ulquiorra al verla definitivamente le intrigaba mas el porque podía cambiar tan radicalmente sus emociones, hace un momento estaba que lloraba y ahora se sentía muy ¿bien?

-Absurdo.-

-¿Qué?...-Orihime volvió a ver al joven azabache, confundida por lo que acabada de decir.

-Eso del corazón es absurdo, te haces fuerte porque ese es tu deseo.-lo decía mientras se detenía para verla de frente.-los sentimientos, no tienen nada que ver para que una persona pueda ser mucho mejor que otra, solo lo haces y punto.- Se acercaba más a la chica que lo veía expectante y helada por lo que esta diciendo.-Si sigues con ese tipo de estúpidos pensamientos un dia podrían llegar a destruirte.

Orihime no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, nuevamente de golpe recordó al gélido y temido Cuarto Espada, era imposible, quería decir que entonces, o había olvidado lo que era el corazón o en verdad no lo sabía, de una forma u otra eso era frustrante, porque quería decir que debía empezar de cero nuevamente, empezar con esas angustiosas y tortuosas batallas psicologías que casi la hacen rendirse en cierta ocasión, pero ahora como lo ¿haría?, no estaba en Hueco Mundo para poder demostrarlo como la última vez y sin contar que no podía a mencionar algo como eso, eso solamente empezó a frustrar a la joven, de qué manera podría demostrar que si existe el corazón y que no solamente es un órgano que bombee sangre como imaginaba que el pensaba, pues se lo había recalcado en mas de una ocasión en aquel desierto oscuro.

-Q-quieres –d-decir que no crees en el corazón y los sentimientos.-miro preocupada Orihime al chico.

-El corazón no es más que un órgano que sirve para bombear sangre a través de tu cuerpo, cosas como sentimientos solo son ridiculeces.-termino de decir mientras volvía a caminar.

-Y-yo….-no pudo decir nada su mirada entristeció y volvió a caminar siguiendo a Ulquiorra.

Pasado unos minutos llegaron al apartamento de Orihime, la dejo en la puerta de su departamento hasta que entro, después solo se retiró sin decir nada.

Orihime cerró la puerta tras de si, se deslizo sobre ella hasta quedar sentada en el piso, con una mirada perdida y confusa.-N-no puede s-ser…. Quiere decir que debo empezar de nuevo…-empezó a sollozar, pero recordó lo que se prometió hace unos días, que cueste lo que cueste lo conocería y estaría a su lado.-No, debo mostrarle de alguna forma que si existe, ya una vez lo reconoció así que no debo rendirme.-miro decidida hacia la ventana que mostraba una luna cuarto menguante como la que veía en aquel sitio.-Ulquiorra Cifer, cueste lo que cueste te lo mostrare.-

* * *

**Bueno y diganme les gusto jejejej meti algo de humor porque solo cosas tristes tampoco me parecen jajaja esto sera divertido *poner cara de maniaca a punto de diseccionar a alguien* **

**bueno gracias a sus review me gusta mucho que me aclaren las cosas y las que me siguen... de verdad se los agradezco mucho... **

**Ahhh los anuncios... jejeje pues les traigo buenas noticias..**

**He leido varios fics en ingles que me han encantado y ya tengo el permiso de algunos autores para la traducción con algunos ya empeze y pues los demas empiezo esta semana.. espero poder subir el fin de semana el primero. Esto son:**

*******What If?: ****Este es un AU de la vida escolar de nuestros personajes, Orihime y Ulquiorra se empiezan a conocer y no se llevan nada bien que digamos, incluso Orihime le tiene miedo al Ojiesmeralda, pero gracias a un proyecto que todos sus amigos y ellos deben hacer de la materia de psicologia pues bueno... jejejej hasta aqui no les quiero arruinar la lectura... asi que leanlo si a ver que dicer este esta completo.**

*******Who I Am:****este es el segundo son 32 capitulos me encanto porque Orihime revive a Ulquiorra despues de que se desintegro en la pelea con Ichigo, pero se encontraran con algunos inconvenientos durante el proceso, tanto que el empieza a recordar su propio pasado como humano y pues con la ayuda de alguien empezara a llevar una vida normal supongamos ... bueno este me encanto en lo particular y creanme hasta llore cuando empeze a leer la historia de Ulqui..**

*******Cruising for Love****: Orihime vive con Ulquirra y esta por el estres que empieza a tener, por su trabajo y otras cosas lo convence de ir a un crucero de vacaciones, mas no saben que al crucero en el que se embarcaron era solo para parejas casadas y pues suceden un monton de cosas graciosas... Este es uno de los mas graciosos, simpaticos y súper originales que he leido, de verdad... lastimosamente no se termino a 2 capitulos se dejo pero de igual forma aunque queda abierto al final se imaginaran como termino cuando lo lean. Este me convenció por la cantidad de revises que tiene que son mas de 1k eso es toda una hazaña para ezta pareja... Por eso es que me decidi..**

*******Miniature Murcielago:**** Ulquiorra depues de que es revivido regresa en una forma en miniatura y Orihime se encarga de cuidarlo y pues... este me agrado mucho pues las cosas que pasan la verdad jajajajaj... este igual qiue el anterior no esta terminado por problemas de la autora que tuvo personalmente, pero lo volvio a retomar este año asi que sigue... en todo lo que alzcanzo para cuando lo termine espero que lo podamos tener al dia...**

**Sin mas gracias por sus reviews, me animan y me corrigen jejejej nos vemos en el proxi..**

**Un Abrazo!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola Mis queridos Lectores!

Si lo se perdooonnnn he tenido un muchos inconvenientes para poder actualizar la historia... ahora me encuentro trabajando nuevamente despues de mas de un mes... ya de eso hace como mes y medio y eso me ha consumido todo mi tiempo como no tienen idea, en verdad lamento mucho el retrasoooo...

En mi nuevo trabajo estoy desde las 7 hasta las 6 de la tarde y tardo como dos horas en regresar a mi casa, entonces termino llegando tipo nueve... llego tan cansada que lo menos que quiero hacer es tocar mi compu y que decir que aun no tengo internet en mi casa... los fines son cortos tambien... solo descanso domingo a penas y de esa forma logre mas o menos porner al dia este Fic...

Agradescamos que me enferme hace unos dias y me dieron incapacidad, solo descanse el primero y los otros me tome la molestia de avanzar en esta hitoria, tengo todo bien armado en mi mente, solo debo ordenarlos y plasmasrlas aqui para su agrado...

Con mis otras historias... bueno no mias sino las traducciones tambien he avanzado... pero no los gasto siguamos con la historia... anuncios al fina... :)

* * *

Capítulo 5.

Ya habían transcurrido un par de días desde que Ulquiorra iba a recoger a Orihime a la panadería donde trabajaba; cerca de una semana y media por decirlo así, para luego ir a cenar a casa de este gracias a los suplicas excesivas por parte de su madre, ellas se estaban llevando muy bien desde entonces, y pues él no le quedaba otra más que observar.

-Hime-san dime como te va en la escuela? – preguntaba mientras cortaba un trozo de carne del platillo que había preparado esa noche para ellos.

-Huh?...esto...b-bien, Johanna-san; aún no hemos pensado en qué tipo de compañía trabajaremos Ulquiorra y yo, para el proyecto de Economía, por lo demás voy muy bien, me pude poner al fin al día con todo.- Orihime contestaba animadamente y con un lindo tono rosa posada en sus mejillas, mientras veía su comida que se veía exquisita, aunque ella pensaba en sus adentros que la carne a la plancha bañada en salsa rosa, sabría mucho mejor si lo bañaba también con un poco de chocolate y miel, así como un poco de trozos de dulce de maní sobre su arroz.

-Hmm?! P-proyecto…. Que proyecto?!- Johanna se sorprendió al escuchar que estaban por realizar una tarea de ese tipo.

-H-Hai…. es en pareja y voy con Ulquiorra, debemos crear una empresa ficticia con actividades económicas de un año de ejercicio, estaremos trabajando 4 meses.-jugaba con sus dedos bajo la mesa con el rostro bajo y encogida de hombros al comentar que era pareja del Ojiverde.

-Como?! Hijo!, porque no me comentaste nada?-volteo el rostro en dirección a un serio muchacho-estarás junto a Orihime-san por tanto tiempo en ese trabajo. Además sabes que puedo ayudarles, tomen de ejemplo nuestra empresa y lo que necesites solo pídelo, no sé porque eres tan reservado para esto, soy tu madre por dios!, aunque sea una vez en la vida podrías pedirme ayuda.- le recriminaba a su único hijo, mientras movía sus manos con gestos dramáticos para captar la atención del joven.

-Madre, no lo dije porque lo considere irrelevante, no es algo que necesitemos más ayuda de la que nosotros debamos hacer por nuestra cuenta.-le respondía a su madre que lo veía expectante porque a pesar de todo, por ser alguien muy inteligente evitaba a toda costa trabajar en equipos durante su vida escolar, afirmando que sería "una pérdida de tiempo haciendo esas idioteces de trabajar con otros chicos los cuales eran incompetentes" según él y esta era la primera vez que aceptaba un compañero para trabajar en equipo durante alguna tarea de la escuela.

-Vamos no seas así, Hime-san ayúdame a convencerlo, vayan el día que tengan libre de clases y me visitan en la compañía para ayudarlos en su proyecto.-Johanna veía con unos ojos de súplica como cachorrito pidiendo comida para vivir, cosa que podía con el corazón de Orihime, quien aún no cabía en su asombro por la mención de dicha propiedad….

-C-compañía?!...N-no tenía idea de que tuvieran una… jjejeje.-pensaba ahora que todo tenia un poco de sentido, ya que la zona donde Vivian estos era conocida como exclusividad para extranjeros que en buen cristiano seria "Personas nadando en plata" o algo por el estilo, al ver la mirada de la madre del chico sintió que no se podía rehusar, ella era muy amable y se le notaba que no llevaban una buena relación con este, por lo que deseo poder romper el abismo que se notaba existía en ambos, conociendo claramente quien era el culpable de hacer la brecha mucho más grande.

-Porque no me lo contaste? vamos Ulquiorra será divertido.-decía mientras sonreía.-, además podre ver por primera vez como trabaja una, ah!...-comentaba mientras ponía su dedo en su barbilla y pensaba acerca de ello.-y de que es su compañía Johanna San.- aun sin creerlo preguntaba, jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que Ulquiorra tuviese una empresa en ese lugar, sabía que algunos de sus compañeros tenían sus propios negocios así igual ciertas comodidades, por ejemplo Ishida-kun su padre era el director del Hospital de la zona, Kurosaki-kun tenían su propia clínica que administraba el padre de este y que en un futuro seria de su hijo, así como algunos de sus otros compañeros, pero esto era distinto, ya que le entro la curiosidad de saber de qué se trataba.

Ulquiorra solo miraba sin aclarar afirmación no negación ante los comentarios, mientras degustaba de su cena.

-Ah!, No hay problema es de Arquitectura soy la presidenta y nuestro negocio es dar servicios asesoría supervisada en construcciones y edificaciones arquitectónicas, en pocas palabras si deseas una linda casa, nos encargamos de diseñarla a tu gusto obviamente asesorándote que quedaría bien y que no, estamos apoyando la construcción supervisándola cuidando de cada detalle durante del diseño previamente aprobado, para finalizar con los interiores que es donde damos el toque de gracia al diseño.- le explicaba una muy animada madre de Ulquiorra.

-Por si no lo has notado, todos los de esculturas que están en la sala, son porque según ella.- señalaba con la vista hacia su progenitora.- dice que son arte, aunque a mí no me lo parecen.-

-Claro que lo es!.- hay hijo te pierdes de lo bueno de la vida y ver todas las distorsiones alternas que obtienes de algo, por tu forma aburrida de ser.- espetaba algo molesta y haciendo un mohín Johanna.

Ulquiorra rodo los ojos al escuchar toda la amena platica de su madre y su compañera y más lo último que reprochaba la mujer mayor; en qué momento las cenas habían pasado de ser silenciosas y tranquilas a escandalosas y a veces irritantes.

-No lo considere necesario que supieras lo de nuestra compañía.-le contestaba mientras veía directo a esos ojos grises y brillantes.- pero si tú quieres podemos ir.- en que momento dijo eso, que le pasaba, porque accedía ante las peticiones de la joven mujer, era acaso que ella tenía alguna habilidad especial lo cual hacia que él no pudiera negarse, Ulquiorra para sí mismo se preguntaba todo aquello, empezaba a notar que se comportaba extrañamente ante esa chica aunque no sabía el motivo.

-Bien!...mmm….. que te parece si vamos el viernes no tenemos clases hasta la tarde así que tendremos toda la mañana.- con sus manos juntas y sonriendo tan jovialmente le contestaba al joven azabache.

Se veía tan dulce y tierna, un leve sonrojo imperceptible para ambas féminas asomo sus en sus pálidas mejillas, había algo en ella que era entrañable, como una sensación familiar cada vez que hacia eso, aun así se sorprendió de ver que en ocasiones era menos capaz de llevarle la contraria y no estaba dispuesto a seguir así.

-Como sea, te recogeré entonces el viernes a las 8:00 en tu apartamento.- decía mientras regresaba a seguir cenando.

-Gracias Ulquiorra.- le volvió a sonreír tan cálidamente que no noto que el joven agacho un poco la mirada para evitar ponerse un poco incómodo ante tal acción, ni el mismo sabía que sucedía con él cada que ella hacia eso, era algo que se ultimadamente se preguntaba.

Johanna al ver esa escena sonrió para sí, disfruto como su hijo reaccionaba ante tales gestos de la joven, aunque el negara cada que podía que su madre no le conocía, no podía estar más erróneo por su parte, pues podía ver bien que la chica tenía algo que si bien le faltaba a ella como madre entrar al corazón de su hijo, esta lo podía traspasar sin ningún problema bastaba como una muestra el hecho de convencerlo de hacer cosas, aun cuando este daba negativas de querer realizarlas de un inicio.

-Muy bien Hime-san, entonces él te recogerá estarán allá como en una hora más o menos, ya que queda en medio de la ciudad; les preparare los documentos para que empiecen cuanto antes y cualquier otra cosa que necesiten no dudes en pedirlo.

-H-hai…muchas gracias Johanna-san.-ahora era a la madre a quien le sonreía.

Luego que terminaron de cenar como hacía ya un par de días desde que empezó a hacerlo, Ulquiorra llevo a su apartamento a Orihime, todo el camino estuvo en silencio por parte de ambos hasta que inesperadamente él lo rompió.

-Cuál es tu horario de trabajo?-preguntaba Ulquiorra sin dejar de mirar al frente mientras caminaban.

-Eh?!...-Orihime giro su rostro hacia el ladeándolo confundida, no entendía el porqué de la pregunta.

-Necesitaremos un programa de trabajo para el proyecto y como trabajas, debo saber cómo nos distribuiremos, además los días que te debes quedar en mi casa para avancemos aun cuando nos debamos trasnochar.- se explicaba mejor para que entendiera.

-Humm?!...Eh?! q-quedarme e-en t-tu c-casa…..p-pero….- a Orihime violentamente se le tiñeron sus mejillas de un color escarlata mientras veía incrédula y nerviosa al chico de tez perlina.

-Claro, no creerás que saldremos a tiempo si lo tomamos a la ligera con tus horarios de trabajo.-esta vez el chico vio por el rabillo de sus ojos a Inoue que se había detenido mientras escucho lo de quedarse en casa de él, este se detuvo y giro para quedar frente a ella.

-B-bueno, m-mi horario me lo cambiaron ayer así que ahora es: Lunes, miércoles y viernes desde las 5:30 hasta las 8:00 y el sábado voy de 8 de la mañana hasta las 5 de la tarde, descanso martes, jueves y domingo.-contestaba mientras jugaba con sus dedos mirando hacia un costado del chico, era incapaz de verlo directo a los ojos, ya que siempre la ponían nerviosa y ahora más porque jamás se hubiese esperado tal proposición por parte de él.

-Trabajare en el programa y te diré eventualmente que días te quedaras, según aumente la cantidad de trabajo es posible que llegue el momento en que debas quedarte toda la semana, además no podemos descuidar las otras actividades de las demás asignaturas, tal vez esto inclusive llegue a ser beneficioso para ambos.-siguió caminando hacia el apartamento mientras decía esto último.

Orihime encogió de hombros y asintió ruborizada, pues no se imaginaba ni en el más remoto rincón de su alocada mente que tal cosa le pediría su ex-captor, el solo imaginarse que estarían juntos trabajando hacia que sus nervios aumentaran en gran manera.

Llegaron sin problema alguno al apartamento de ella, se despidió de él y este se marchó sin más, mientras ella lo veía alejarse por aquellas calles ya oscuras por la hora, entro a su apartamento.

Esa noche Orihime se ducho, se cambió y se puso su pijama mientras se secaba el cabello, fue hacia una mesita de noche que estaba cerca de su cama y busco dentro de ella, en el fondo se encontraba un objeto, que al sacarlo brillo con la luz de la luna, un destello plateado se pudo observar mientras sostenía aquel accesorio con la punta de sus dedos, en efecto era la pulsera que Ulquiorra le había entregado antes de ir a Hueco Mundo, la había guardado por algún motivo así como su vestido de arrancar, durante las noches después de su regreso, la veía haciendo memoria de su rostro y cuanto le dolía el haberlo perdido, por no poder o mejor dicho no querer hacer nada por él mientras desaparecía, y así se fue sumiendo en una depresión todas las noches quedándose dormida de tanto llorar sobre aquella fina y plateada pulsera.

Rememoro sus días en Hueco Mundo, en el castillo de Aizen, lo angustioso de estar en ese lugar durante varias semanas, aun cuando tenía la protección de Ulquiorra recordaba las ocasiones en la que la dejaba sola por ir a alguna misión por petición del ex–capitán del 5to escuadrón del Gotei 13, y también de aquellos que lograban escabullirse para molestarle; se preguntaba si ellos también serían humanos nuevamente o si solo había tenido esa suerte la Ex-Cuarta Espada, además no solo pensó en ellos, pensó en Starrk y Lilynette que a pesar de haberlos visto pocas veces, sabía que en ellos no existía violencia e incluso se lo dejo claro cuando después de la pelea de Noitra y Kempachi, la volvió a llevar dentro del castillo diciéndole al oído "Lo siento" justo frente a los ojos de Kurosaki-kun, una violencia tan caracterizada en aquellos como Grimmjow ya que al final pensó que todos habían sido utilizados de alguna manera por Aizen, pensó en Harribel, Szayel, incluso hasta pensó en Noitra y Yammy, así como en Nell-chan.

Se preguntó si ellos también llegaron a ser humanos, donde estarían o que estarán haciendo, con ese pensamiento mientras seguía viendo la pulsera ahora puesta en su muñeca se quedó profundamente dormida, desde que Ulquiorra apareció como un humano ya no volvió a tener esos sueños donde estiraba su mano para alcanzar la de este y al efímero tacto de sus dedos con los de él se desintegraba frente a sus ojos, dejando un atisbo de dolor y culpa, un vacío que quedo justo en su pecho; ahora sus noches eran placidas y llenas de cierta forma de paz.

* * *

En la Sociedad de almas todo pintaba de manera distinta, estaban investigando que fue lo que había sucedido, porque varios meses después de la Guerra de Invierno han aparecido con vida y más con apariencia humana los anteriores Ex-Espadas del ejercito de Aizen, estaban a todo lo que daba a capacidad para comprender dicho asunto, se había encargado un pequeño grupo del doceavo escuadrón investigar sobre ello, llegando al mundo humano para intentar localizar a los demás espadas y averiguar qué es lo que pasaba, pero según parecía no había mayores resultados.

-Y bien, que han podido investigar?-preguntaba el Capitán Comándate Yamamoto del Gotei 13 con su usual pose de tranquilidad.

-Pues no mucho Comandante, hemos recorrido varias partes del mundo y solo hemos podido dar con algunos ex-arrancar, entre ellos la ex- tercer espada Tier Harribel, primera espada y fracción Starrk y Lilynette, octava espada Szayel Aporro, quinta espada Noitra, séptima espada Zomari, además de ellos ningún otro.- Explicaba el informe en ese momento Ukitake al CC Yamamoto, pues a él le correspondía recolectar la información y generar un reporte para el líder de los Shinigami.

-Mmmm… pero no han podido investigar cómo es que están con vida, y que fue lo que en realidad hizo Aizen con sus cuerpos y almas, para haberlos convertido en aquellos seres con gran poder. Están vigilándolos ¿no es verdad? No podemos confiarnos ya que no sabemos de qué podrían ser capaces si los dejamos sin más, ahora que no tienen quien los dirija.- cuestionaba y a la vez decía con un poco de preocupación ya que era primera vez que se topaban con algo como eso.

\- Taicho, descuide si estamos vigilando a todos los que hemos podido encontrar, pero lamentablemente es cierto, no sabemos aún que fue lo que hizo Aizen para usar las almas de esas personas, sin necesidad de que estos estuvieran muertos, pero podría ser que si buscamos en aquellos libros que tanto escudriño durante su estancia aquí en la Sociedad de Almas, pueda que encontremos una pista. El Capitán Shunsui Kyoraku me sugirió ir a buscar en persona las repuestas pero aun no estoy seguro de que hable si le preguntamos directamente, no creo que sea una buena idea. Decía el capitán del treceavo escuadrón.

-Intenten investigar todo lo que puedan, tenemos que saber de qué manera uso el poder de la Hogyoku, para deformar a su antojo las almas de esos humanos, si no lo encontramos, podemos caer en el peligro de que alguien más quiera utilizarlo y después no solo nos enfrentaremos a Diez Espadas si no aun ejército. Sé que Aizen no dejaría que nadie se enterara de cómo lo logro, no es tan estúpido, pero debemos saberlo a toda costa y si de alguna manera sirva el preguntarle entonces hazlo!.

-Pero, no fue absorbida la Hogyoku por Aizen durante la guerra, como alguien más podría usar su poder?.

-Recuerda que este es un vasto universo, y las posibilidades son infinitas, si alguien más sabe cómo trabajaba la Hogyoku y conocía sus poderes, además de saber cómo fue obtenida tal gema con esa energía, no es ningún impedimento que se pueda fabricar otra o solamente con el conocimiento de esta, ya sepan cómo usar un tipo de energía similar para un beneficio desastroso.

-No sé porque pero eso me inquieta… de regreso con el caso de los ex-arrancar, tengo un reporte que me llego no hace mucho, no contiene buenas noticias que digamos.

-¿A que te refieres? infórmame.

-Me temo que debo decirle que el ex-séptimo espada Zomari lo encontramos muerto hace unos días es uno de los callejones de la ciudad de New york, según parecía y por lo que reporto el Shinigami designado en esa zona, el reiatsu fluyo de manera irregular.-Ahora Ukitake tenía una mirada seria mientras reportaba el detalle del último informe.- tal parece que ellos aún conservan cierta cantidad de reiatsu en sus almas, es posible así como lo dijo que la Hogyoku aun tenga muchos poderes que aún no somos capaces de comprender, pero el problema es que este hombre tal parece que lucho con alguien más fuerte que él, sabemos que a Byakuya no le dio mucho trabajo el derrotarlo en Hueco Mundo pero, aun así era muy poderoso y esto nos preocupa. –Suspiro pesadamente "_Sabia que algo estaba por suceder_", miro nuevamente al capitán para decir esto último- tal parece que estamos a las puertas de que esta paz que estamos viviendo por el momento se termine sin más.-

-Esto quiere decir que ¿esperamos a que alguien venga a atacarnos?.-preguntaba con un deje de sorpresa por todo lo anteriormente informado.

-Es posible, pero lo que más preocupa es que estén atacando a los ex-espadas sin ningún problema, según parece había querido atacar a Szayel pero este logro escapar por poco.- .-Urahara apareció durante la reunión de Ukitake y el CC Yamamoto delante de ellos con sus manos dentro de su kimono verde mientras estos lo veían con un poco de asombro, más por Ukitake que para CC.

-mmm….hara….hara… perdón por interrumpir sin avisar, pero necesitaba darles mi versión ahora que he escuchado su informe Taicho Ukitake.- con una leve reverencia, retiro su sombrero y extendió sus brazos mientras sonreía con una sombra cubriendo sus ojos por su cabello.

-Urahara, como es que has obtenido esa información, no me digas que también has seguido a los ex-arrancar.-preguntaba Ukitake quien estaba asombrado con toda lo que había indagado el ex-capitán del doceavo escuadrón.

-No es nada que un viejo que venda dulces en cualquier esquina no pueda averiguar.-siseaba como respuesta al capitán de largos cabellos blancos.

-Que más has averiguado Kisuke Urahara.- ahora con una mirada severa y demandante le preguntaba Yamamoto al rubio.

-Por lo que me dijo estaba buscando ciertos Arrancars, el enemigo no solo quizó atacarlo sino aniquilarlo, al parecer tenía órdenes de buscar a los Sexta, Quinta y Cuarta espada. No corren riesgo la tercera y la primera por lo que demostraron durante la guerra, no creo que le sirva alguien que es capaz de preocuparse por alguien más.- decía mientras acomodaba su sombrero y los veía de una forma muy seria bajo esta.

-¿Solo eso?...-pregunto CC.

-Pues por lo más que pude averiguar adicionalmente, es que en efecto algunos ex-espada si están vivos, no así la Segunda que ya era el rey de Hueco mundo y que regreso sin más después de perder ante Soi Fong-san.

-Yammy la espada cero como no fue derrotado a muerte, solo perdió el conocimiento ante su batalla con los chicos, él sigue en Las noches, la novena si tal parece que fue el único que fue eliminado sin resucitar después, pero continuando con lo anterior, los demás no tienen memorias de lo que pasaron parte de sus almas que fueron modificadas gracias a la Hogyoku, pero poco a poco están llegando sus recuerdos a ellos nuevamente.

-El problema es que si no logramos que actúen a nuestro favor es posible que tengamos un gran problema frente a nosotros, sin contar al nuevo enemigo que está buscando a Grimmjow Jaejergueques, Noitra Jiruga y Ulquiorra Cifer.

-Pues como ellos además de ser muy fuertes demostraron que podían luchar sin importarles nadie más que su victoria aun a costa de matar a quien sea sin ningún remordimiento, no así el caso de Harribel que sabemos que se preocupaba por sus fracciones que sorprendentemente también están con vida y según parece se conocen y viven todas juntas y trabajan en el mismo lugar, y para el caso de la primera espada sabíamos la conexión que tenía con Lilynette quien por lo que se ahora es su hermana menor en esta vida.-explicaba mientras tapaba su rostro con su abanico el rubio desalineado.

-Esto es más serio de lo que pensé…..bueno lo siguiente será poner más presencia de Shinigamis a los espadas que están con vida y tratar de encontrar a los que hacen falta, además si unos de los objetivos es la Ex-Cuarta Espada, por lo menos tenemos esa ventaja porque sabemos dónde está, debemos mandar más refuerzos para evitar que esto sea un problema mayor.-mientras cerraba sus ojos y agachaba la cabeza diciendo lo anterior en señal de que estaba pensando en algo, termino por decir.

-Ukitake de ser necesario manda al Capitán Hitsugaya, y su teniente, para mayor refuerzo y si necesita más ayuda envía a Byakuya y a Hirako para apoyarlos, entendido, solo hazlo si algo anormal se presenta de lo contrario, solo deja a Abarai y Kuchiki que sigan donde están, y envía a mas Shinigamis de vigía solo para que estén alertas.…-miraba muy seriamente al capitán del treceavo escuadrón.

-Kisuke Urahara, gracias por la información que nos has entregado, por favor sigue con tu investigación y cualquier hallazgo házmelo saber de Inmediato.-ahora miraba al rubio quien asintió.

-Hai, Yamamoto-san no se preocupe lo pondré al tanto de todo lo que encuentre, ahora si me disculpan tengo una tienda que supervisar pues la he dejado sola desde hace varios días.- Urahara se retiró del lugar, dejando nuevamente solos a Ukitake quien solo veía y asimilaba todo lo que se dijo.

"Presiento que no saldrá nada bueno de todo esto" pensaba para si Ukitake.

* * *

Mientras en algún lugar… lejos del Mundo Humano, del Sereitei, de la Sociedad de Almas y de Hueco Mundo…..

-¡Y bien, que fue lo que paso ahí?!.- alguien entre las sombras recriminaba.

-L-lo siento, no fue mi intención decirle lo que hacíamos…-

-¡Eres un maldito imbécil!-

-S-señor….p-por favor… y-yo s-solo quise cumplir con mi misión….- en una reverencia sobre su rodilla y asustado una figura demoniaca temblaba frente a otras dos que solo lo observaban, en especial uno que con unos amarillos y brillantes ojos amenazaba.

-Y tu misión era decir nuestros planes?!…- una de las figuras que estaba parada cerca de la otra que se encontraba sentada, se acercó hacia el demonio y lo tomo por el cuello con sus manos donde empezaron a salir unas garras de donde deberían estar sus uñas levantándolo sin esfuerzo alguno….

-Cálmate Teniente, el solo intento averiguar donde se encontraban aquellos tres que necesitamos.-ahora la figura que estaba sentada sobre una especie de sillón de color blanco marfil y saliendo unas puntas de hueso arriba del respaldar asimilando lo que parecía ser un trono, hablaba.

-Pero Señor….esta basura no merece ninguna piedad…. puede poner en riesgo nue...-

-He dicho que lo dejes!-Alzo la voz.

Este lo dejo caer al suelo, mirándolo con desprecio mientras el demonio tomaba su cuello y carraspeaba para decir algo.-G-gracias A-Amo… e-esto no volverá a suceder.-

-Claro que no volverá a suceder.- Ahora aquel hombre con voz grave y se levantaba de su trono.

-Porque no lo permitiré….-su mirada se intensifico y entrecerrando sus ojos, veía como el demonio se retorcía del dolor solo con la mirada puesta sobre si de este siniestro y misterioso hombre…su amo.

-N-NO S-SEÑOR…P-POR F-FAV.….AAAHHHHHH!- el demonio que se encontraba tirado y con un insoportable dolor frente a ellos se desintegraba reduciéndose a cenizas sobre unas llamas de color azul.

-Creo que si eliminamos a nuestros sirvientes de esta manera nos quedaremos sin soldados, no lo cree Señor.- una tercera figura que entraba por una de las puertas del cuarto en que se encontraban inquiría.

-Cállate!, que no ves la gravedad de lo que hizo este maldito idiota!-recriminaba y amenazadoramente veía al que acababa de entrar, quien habría tomado por el cuello al ahora extinto demonio.

-Se lo que quieres decir, disculpen si me deje llevar pero sabemos que este plan llevamos mucho tiempo en llevarlo a cabo, y ahora que Sousuke Aizen fue derrotado y capturado por los Shinigamis, no tendré ningún impedimento en lograr lo que el inútilmente intentaba.

-Y eso ¿era Señor?…

-Dominar todo, y destruir al rey espíritu para ser el único con un gran poder, aunque debo admitir que debemos tener cuidado con esos chiquillos, Aizen fue un estúpido por confiarse demasiado.-decía quien al parecer era el líder de estos hombre misteriosos.

-Es por eso que necesitamos a esos ex-espadas, Aizen uso el poder de la Hogyoku para manipular parte de sus almas, y dentro de estos introdujo una cantidad considerable de energía más uno que otro secreto que esta incluyo a sus almas, es por eso que eran fuertes y no les importaba asesinar a quien sea.- decía el ultimo sujeto que había llegado a ese salón.

-Pero, Señor sigo sin comprender, si la Sexta y Quinta no eran tan fuertes como los primeros, era por su poder y era por ello el porqué de sus rangos, por sus números que destacaban su nivel de fuerza, no hubiese sido mejor que a las primeras se les hubiese otorgado dicho contenido.- el llamado Teniente intervenía ahora mientras se volvía a su Señor que regresaba nuevamente a su trono.

-Sí, eso debería haber sido de esa forma Teniente, pero la Hogyoku es caprichosa y además uso esa parte que se encontraba dentro de esas almas que ansiaban poderío y encontrando un grado de maldad superior al que cualquier humano podría tener, y que en algún momento saldría de una forma u otra. Aunque sus cuerpos humanos ni se percatasen de ello. No así la Cuarta, Ulquiorra Cifer, el en particular tenía un potencial muy alto, y esta fue la razón de su gran poder aun cuando lo oculto a su amo, pero al confundirse por cuidar a esa chiquilla su poder interno tambaleo dando como resultado, su derrota.-Posado en su trono con un codo en el brazo de la misma y colocando su barbilla en su puño mientras cruzaba su pierna decía el líder.

-Pero eso es posible, es decir, hay humanos que asesinan ¿porque no usarlos a ellos?-

-Eso es muy cierto teniente, la razón es sencilla. La maldad de la que te hablo no es aquella que de alguna manera se madura cometiendo un crimen, pues entonces ya no es un alma pura, si tu interior guardase, odio, codicia, avaricia, orgullo, vanidad, temor y soledad, júntalos todos y ¿que obtienes?.-

-Pero aun así todos los humanos poseen todo lo que dicho anteriormente Señor. ¿Cómo es posible que buscase específicamente a estos sujetos?.-

-Tal vez no lo hizo, o tal vez sí, no puedo asegurar que paso por la mente de Aizen al buscarlos, solo puedo decir, que si fue lo que hizo para cambiarlos. Y eso era que como almas puras y con esos defectos que poseen todos los seres humanos, solo necesitaban un pequeño empujón para caer en ese abismo de oscuridad, y con la Hogyoku eso fue sencillo de manipular. Dando como resultado a los Espadas que conocíamos, si te fijas bien, ellos eran la representación pura de los pecados.

-Eso tendría sentido, y según parece no utilizo por completo sus almas, quiere decir, que aún pueden debatirse si su otra mitad todavía permanezca pura, pero no por maldad, sino por la contraparte de las tinieblas es decir, Luz y Esperanza. El otro hombre enfatizo.

-Asco!, deja de hablar esas tonterías, harás que vomite.-escupió el llamado teniente.

-Pero si queremos capturarlos, ahora gracias al inútil que hablo ante la octava espada tendremos que detener nuestra búsqueda por un tiempo prudencial, hasta que se calme el asunto y se hayan confiado nuevamente en la Sociedad de Almas.-Explicaba el tercer sujeto

-Tsk! Demonios, tiene razón señor, será peligroso si nos encuentran antes de que podamos reunir más fuerzas y poder encontrar a estos sujetos, al único que pudimos identificar y que sabemos que está con ellos es la Quinta Espada Noitra Jiruga, tal parece que ahora redoblaran su guardia hacia él.-el teniente deduciendo por la información que manejaban, dijo.

-No te preocupes, si esperamos tanto tiempo para esto, que se atrase un poco mas no será problema, debemos ser pacientes y de esa manera lograremos nuestro objetivo, mientras pongan a entrenar a alguien más que ocupe el lugar del que acabo de eliminar, pero esta vez asegúrense de que no habrá la boca, si es necesario corten su lengua.-inquirió

-Si Señor!- Ambos hombre se pusieron en forma rígida haciendo una reverencia para luego retirarse del salón en que se encontraban.

-Bien Ex-espadas disfruten su vida placentera mientras puedan, ya que pronto los tendré en mis manos…..en especial Tú Ulquiorra Cifer.-

Su mirada se volvió intensa y llena de muerte mientras veía hacia los restos del demonio que había destruido anteriormente, volviendo este a quemarse en nuevas llamas de un color neón azul intenso, mientras una sonrisa siniestra se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios.

-Gocen de la poca paz que todavía contemplan…..

.

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

Kyaaaa que les parecio cuentenme como voy... jejeje

Bien dejando de lado como tuve un mar abrupto de iluminación, o inspiración les dejare el siguiente capitulo, el otro ya lo llevo bien avanzado solo me falta agregar algo y vamos avanzando en tiempo... jejejej les falta muchas sorpresas a nuestro amado Espada... uuyyyy alguien se pondra celoso jajajajaja no quiero spoilear pero ya lo veran... muajajajaja

Ah... es verdad...

Las traducciones ya las avance algo asi que pueden pasar a leer... con las otras dos historias que me faltan "Murcielago Miniatura y Crucero de Amor" creo que los hare esperar hasta que vaya a la mitad de los otros fics en las traducciones, debo buscar algo de tiempor para hacerlo... y mi nuevo trabajo lo impide... por lo menos hasta que termine la temporada de siembra y ya no quieran comprar fertilizantes jejejeje asi tgendre ya libre mis sabado.. y estare saliendo temprano del trabajo...

Bueno me despido y lean el otro cap... nos veremos en un tiempo!

Un abrazo enorme!

Sohma-chan


	6. Chapter 6

Hola :)

Ya ven que les dije que les traia sorpresas... jajajaja bien aqui vamos con el siguiente cap.

Disclaimer:BLEACH Y SUS PERSONAJES no me pertenecen sino al Gran TITE KUBO -SAMA! Dios el manga va super chivo... aunque ahoria esta centrado en los recuerdos de Yugo y Baalzz... pero bueno... espero que no sea tan cruel y nos haga el favor de regresar a nuestro Espada... Grimmjow uyyy se ve que ya cayo en el jueguito de amistad con Ichigo jajaja matado de risa cuando le hizo ver que escapaba el enemigo a Grimmjow y él bueno como cualquier otro solo diciendo "CALLATE!" jajajaj Uppsss si no van por ahi creo que ya hice Spoiler jejejejeje...

Bueno a leer a leer... me dejan algo por ahi...

Gracias por leer...

* * *

Capítulo 6.

-Orihime!-gritaba desde la parte baja de la planta del apartamento esperando que su amiga bajara para que se encaminaran a la escuela-Vámonos ya se nos hace tarde!

-Ya voy Tatsuki-chan!.-respondía mientras salía corriendo del departamento hacia donde se encontraba su amiga.-Buenos días.- esbozaba una sonrisa al saludar.

-Buenos días, Orihime como te ha ido con ….. ya sabes…él.-mientras caminaban hacia el instituto le pregunto a la pelinaranja dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.-por lo que me entere eres pareja de proyecto ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?.-le preguntaba mientras entrecerraba sus ojos viéndola de forma picaresca.

-He?! Esto… y-yo… jejejeje lo siento Tatsuki-chan debí contártelo antes, pero es que no encontré la forma.-rio de manera nerviosa, mirando a la pelinegra.-mmmm, pues la verdad estoy bien y con él pues…por lo menos ya no me ignora jejejeje….-por más que quisiera contarle Orihime no podía decirle que estaba cenando las noches que trabajaba en casa de Ulquiorra luego de que este la fuese a recoger ahí a la hora que terminaba su turno; aunque en la escuela se comportaban como meros conocidos.

-Mmm…. Bien eso me alegra, y por cierto, como están tomando las cosas los chicos, en especial Ichigo, sé que ha estado de mal humor desde que apareció este tipo, pero me parece demasiado que se comporte de manera tan arisca, es decir, sé que tuvieron sus motivos para luchar pero no creo que él merezca que lo vean como una amenaza.-La pelinegra mientras veía hacia el cielo comentaba a la ojigris.

-Tienes razón, sé que Kurosaki-kun siempre quiere protegernos, pero a veces olvida que todos tenemos derecho a una _Segunda Oportunidad_, y esta vez le corresponde a Ulquiorra tenerla, aunque no lo demuestre Kurosaki-kun sé que se siente culpable porque su pelea no fue justa…-

Orihime recordaba melancólicamente cuando por culpa de ella, porque así lo pensaba, él se había convertido en un ser despiadado en un Hollow que había perdido toda rastro de humanidad y que lucho contra la resurrección de Ulquiorra demostrando más fuerza que este.

"_Si hubiese sido más fuerte, si tan solo no hubiese llamado a Kurosaki-kun para que nos salvara, no se habría convertido en eso"_

_**Flashback….**_

Rememoro como fue atravesado con un cero por su guardián de Las Noches, haciéndole ver a lo que era reducida toda esperanza alguna que guardaba a su salvador, enfatizando que no había más que destrucción y desolación en ella. Desencadenando una impotencia al ver caer el cuerpo de su amigo desde esa altura, torpemente corrió hacia él para tratar de alcanzarlo y evitar que impactara contra el suelo.

Pero una vez más él se interpuso en su camino haciéndole ver que era inútil todo lo que ella quisiese intentar hacer para salvarlo. No había nada ahí, nada que pudiese lograr por más que quisiera.

De no ser por Ishida que en ese momento llego para distraer a Ulquiorra mientras ella se apartaba y corria nuevamente hacia ichigo, desplazo una manta dorada para coger a su amigo en el aire antes de impactar el piso, y fue llevado cerca de ella. Pero al ver la gravedad de la herida no supo que hacer, intento curarlo pero era imposible, en verdad era cierto lo que decía el Cuarto Espada, no había esperanza alguna, no habría un milagro que los ayudase en ese momento, puso ambas manos en su cabeza mientras con la mirada perdida veía el cuerpo inherte de su caballero, preguntándose una y otra vez.

"_¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer….?"_

Al ver como Ishida era derrotado por él, y ver que ya no poseía un brazo por uno de los cortes propiciados por Ulquiorra, entro en pánico, miedo, frustración, terror… Y fue ahí con lágrimas corriendo fervientemente por su rostro, mojando esa expresión de total desolación y desesperación, que lo llamo….

"_Sálvanos Kurosaki-kun" "Sálvanos Kurosaki-kun" "SALVANOSSSS….KUROSAKI-KUNNN!"_

Entonces una estela de color rojizo y negro cubrió a Ichigo, para luego ver salir a un temible y aterrador Hollow.

Su cabello era tan largo como el de ella, siempre de color naranja, pero su rostro, su rostro y parte de su cabeza estaba cubierto por una máscara de calavera con unos grandes dientes, donde deberían estar sus ojos no había nada, su piel era ahora más pálida, en sus muñecas y tobillos como formando cadenas se encontraba un grupo de cabello como el de las bestias pero de color naranja, tenía marcas negras que cubrían desde su la parte trasera de ese casco, y se expandía por todo su cuerpo uniéndose justo en el agujero, si su agujero Hollow ubicado en el mismo lugar que lo tenía Ulquiorra, en el pecho, ahí donde debería encontrarse su corazón.

Mientras lo observaba con gran temor pudo escuchar su abismal rugido, era tal que estremeció por completo los huesos de ella, el Hollow tomo su Zanpakotou, y la blandió, haciendo retroceder inimaginablemente todo lo que estuvo detrás de él, formando una gran montaña de rocas y tierra, era tan terrorífico su poder para hacer eso con solo blandirla e incluir una cantidad de energía significativa en ella.

Luego se dirigió a Ulquiorra para atacarlo, este se asombró al ver en lo que se había convertido ese Shinigami que hasta hace unos minutos el había atravesado con su cero su pecho, y ahora verlo como un Hollow, emanando esa increíble energía demoniaca. Pero no iba a demostrar que él no era un oponente al que tuviere que temerse, no él le demostraría sus niveles de poder, y lo derrotaría y mataría las veces que fuera necesario para acabar con él, para exterminar por completo a Kurosaki Ichigo.

Era una pelea que sin duda alguna, era protagonizada por verdaderos mounstros, los rugidos de uno hacían más aterradoras las escenas que presenciaban sus ojos, ver como despiadadamente atacaba a Ulquiorra, no era una idea que lo que estaba sucediendo fuera una lucha entre el bien y el mal, más parecía un animal deseando asesinar al otro por mero instinto, ver el increíble poder que desato Ichigo resultado de esa abominable transformación tampoco era para sentirse segura.

Al ver el momento en que Ichigo tomo la cabeza de Ulquiorra y lo lanzo hacia el suelo, para luego poner uno de sus monstruosos pies sobre su cabeza mientras sus cuernos apuntaban a él en lo que lanzaba una gigantesca energía de color rojiza, ella lo sabía, esa abrumadora energía era para destruir de una vez a su oponente, un _cero _de proporcional tamaño, dirigido al cuerpo de Ulquiorra que no fue agradable de ver.

Se sentía frustrada, esta no era la manera en la que su amigo siempre luchaba por salvarlos, no esa no era una batalla, eso era una carnicería. Cuando empezó a divisar la sombra de Ichigo bajo aquel manto de polvo expandido sobre ellos, pudo ver en lo que termino esa explosión. Vio en una de sus manos de bestia, como colgaba por una de lo fuese sus alas el torso de su enemigo. Su corazón sintió un golpe fuerte, no entendió porque, pero sintió como fue estrujado al ver que ese pedazo de cuerpo sin moverse.

El Hollow lo lanzo lejos y vio como cayo al suelo, cual fuese lanzado como que se tratase de basura, pero aun así pensando que todo terminaría ahí, pudo ver que ese inmenso y aterrador demonio se acercó volteándolo hacia arriba, para tomar su negra espada y apuntar su garganta. Cuando en ese instante Ishida llego para detenerlo, para advertirle que lo dejara, que si seguia con esa carnicería, entonces si se convertiría en uno de ellos en un Hollow deseoso de carne, de sangre, de almas….

Pero no conto con lo próximo que vería, él, ese hombre por el cual en varias ocasiones decía que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, por el que dijo una vez antes de partir a ese lugar que no bastarían cinco vidas para para amarlo, que siempre lo haría en cada una de ellas, verlo como hundió su espada en su amigo en Ishida, mientras lo arrojaba lejos a espaldas de ella….

Nuevamente su agonía apareció, las lágrimas pararon, ya no caían de sus ojos, pues estos ahora mostraban otra cosa que no era más que asombro, por lo atónito y por el desconcierto que sintió al ver tal acto por parte de él, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar….

"¿Qué haces Kurosaki-kun?!" "Kurosaki-kun!" "KUROSAKI-KUN!"

Al ver como este horripilante ser no reaccionaba a sus suplicas, a sus gritos, diviso su intención tomando una pose defensiva, y apuntando sus cuernos ahora a _ellos, _ así que de esa forma terminaría todo, ese era el precio de su debilidad, de no querer lastimar a nadie, para proteger a quienes quería, todo terminaría ahí… aniquilada por aquel en el que una vez confió sus sueños, su vida, su suerte, su amor aunque este no supiese lo último, y sin más su corazón en ese momento se resignó, le dolió pensar que por más que fuera su final, no quería que su amigo, que Ishida-kun compartiera tal destino por culpa de sus flaquezas.

Pero…..

En último momento cuando un _cero_ de gran tamaño era dirigido a ella e Ishida, fue Ulquiorra quien los ayudo cortando el cuerno del Hollow de Ichigo, con una de sus lanzas verdosas utilizada como espada, generando una inmensa bola de energía roja, desatada por haberse roto la concentración de la misma para ser lanzada, disparada gracias a dios, hacia arriba, logrando con ello que este volviera la normalidad al romperse su máscara, pudiendo notar nuevamente su rostro pálido y con la mirada perdida.

Aun a costa de la poca energía que tenía dando como resultado, logro recuperar parcialmente su cuerpo, su brazo no se regenero, y su pierna escuálida, más que si fuese un palillo a punto de quebrase, Ichigo cayó a tierra, Orihime se acercó a él corriendo aun temerosa pero quería comprobar que se encontraba bien, al ver como una cierta cantidad de energía estaba sobre él y que inmediatamente se introdujo sellando su agujero en su pecho, ella lo llamo…..

"¿Kurosaki-kun?"

Este reacciono inesperadamente, como si se estuviese ahogando se levantó con sus brazos, y corriendo por su rostro, un sudor frio, aun con un poco de desorientación la vio y respondió "¿I-Inoue?"

Se preguntó que había pasado, pero al ver a Ulquiorra frente a ellos, por alguna razón lo supo, no supo porque pero dentro de él sentía Ira, rencor, odio y frustración por dejarse dominar por ese ser…. De pronto cuando quería darle una pelea justa a Ulquiorra, paso lo impensable para ambos, para todos los ahí que presenciaron tal atroz batalla.

Su derrota y su muerte fue eminente, eso fue algo que marco a Kurosaki ya que no se perdonaba el hecho de haber dejado que su Hollow interno le ganara y apareciera tratando de destruir todo a su alrededor, porque no fueron las fuerzas de él las que lucharon sino las de una bestia sedienta de sangre, y que era capaz incluso de lastimar a aquellos que había prometido proteger en algún momento, algo que aún no podía redimir.

Al ver a Ulquiorra desintegrase, convertirse en un cumulo de cenizas, no pudo evitar sentir otra vez ese golpe en su pecho, un dolor que iba embargando por completo su ser. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía eso por su enemigo?, él fue quien la aparto de sus amigos.

Él fue quien la engaño para poder destruirlos de la forma más cruel que se pueda imaginar, él había mostrado ser despiadado cuando se lo propusiese, pero con todo y eso, se sentía intranquila, insegura, desamparada, con miedo por verlo extinguirse frente a sus ojos.

El la miro a sus ojos, y los de ella también lo buscaron, pudo obtener su respuesta con ello, él no la miraba como amenaza, ya no la veía con odio, con furia, no ahora la veía con melancolía, con una verdadera tristeza, con una resignación por pensar que no la podría volver a ver nunca. Que no podría tener nuevamente esas pláticas que muchas veces durante sus cuidados tenían, solo para saciar su curiosidad.

Y Ahí nuevamente volvió a recordar esa tan entrañable y dolorosa escena que la acongojaba noche tras noche antes que él volviese a su vida nuevamente.

Extendiendo su mano, hacia ella, como tratando de alcanzar aquello que le fue prohibido desde un inicio, que le fue negado desde su concepción en ese mundo, como eximiéndose de sus pecados para alcanzar lo poco o lo único de luz que llego a su desolada vida como Arrancar. Así con esa mirada que ahora reflejaba resignación ante tal destino, él lo tenía claro, sabía que ese día debía llegar, pero no conto con que _ella _llegara a su vida y la desbaratara sin notarlo.

Preguntando el porqué, y cuando fue que dejo que esa _Mujer, le robara el interés, le hiciese cuestionarse y dudar de su convicción acerca del nihilismo. _De que ella con sus constantes y ridículas respuestas cuando la afrentaba acerca de sus creencias y de las esperanzas que guardaba en su corazón, en el amor que decía sentir por sus amigos.

Deseo solo por ese instante que ese amor del que tanto le hablaba, que habitaba dentro de los corazones pudiese alcanzarlo y por fin pudiera comprender aunque fuese por un efímero instante acerca de ello.

Fue así como salió su pregunta, sin siquiera pensarlo, como saliendo de lo más profundo de su ser.

-"¿_Me tienes miedo, Mujer?"_ estaba convencido de que le diría que si.

-"_Yo…_." Y ahí estaba se lo diría, le diría que si le temía.

-"_Yo, No te tengo miedo_" porque eso no era lo que pensaba que diría, ciertamente esa mujer lo sorprendía cada vez que podía, aun en su lecho de muerte seguía sorprendiendo.

-"_No te tengo miedo_"

Vio sus ojos humedecerse y unos cristales tan brillantes como la luna, se avecinaron a esas ventanas plateadas que lo observaban, ¿lloraba?, ¿estaba llorando por él?...¿Por qué?, si lo único que hizo fue empujarla una y otra vez hacia la desolación, hacia la desesperación.

De pronto cuando su mano sintió alejarse, ella aun sin comprenderlo la levanto y se dirigió hacia él aun cuando por el simple roce de ambas el terminase por desaparecer, haciendo que ella nuevamente volviese a abrir su mano para alcanzarlo nuevamente no logro más que tocar ese polvo fino y oscurino, que era en lo que él estaba terminando de convertirse.

Ella pudo solamente observar a través de sus dedos su rostro, un rostro que indicaba que estaba de acuerdo con lo que sucedía, que aceptaba totalmente su suerte…

-"_Ya Veo…" _aun cuando fuese tarde para él lo comprendió…

Él volvió su rostro hacia abajo cubriendo sus ojos con sus cabellos, pensando para sí mismo por las fuerzas que ya no tenía para poder decirlo y que ella las pudiese escuchar, pero lo sabía muy bien, y la llegó a conocer tanto durante ese tiempo a esa _Mujer, _que ella comprendería ahora lo que había en sus pensamientos en ese momento, sus ojos se lo dijeron y los de él comunicaron, ambos sincronizaron en un último y fallido intento de acercarse lo que todo lo dicho o escuchado por parte de ambos. Le dijo con una última y media sonrisa asomándose por la comisura de sus labios, para que ella lo notase.

Curioso…

"Así que lo que está en esta mano"

"Es el Corazón"

Solo una nube de polvo grisáceo fue lo que termino por ver, como era arrastrada por el viento, llevada a los confines de Hueco Mundo convirtiéndose en parte de esas dunas blanquecinas, que terminaría por engullir su color adquirido en ese estado, haciendo ver que él no era y nunca fue nada.

Se congelo, no pudo hacer más…. Se petrifico con lo último que vio y sintió su compungido corazón, internamente grito, lloro, aunque no pudo demostrarlo porque ya sus ojos estaban secos de tanto llorar, no había nada más que ofrecerle a él, para que supiera lo que significó para ella en ese lugar…. Como agradecimiento por todo lo que le enseño aunque el camino haya sido tortuoso y desolado.

…_**.Fin Flashback….**_

-Creo que tienes razón, pero aun así Ichigo no debería comportarse de esa manera, lo único que conseguirá es que el chico piense que está loco, y no quiero ni imaginar el día que lo tome de malas, eso sí terminaría muy mal para cualquiera de los dos.-

Orihime al oír lo último solo pudo imaginarse otra batalla sin razón, porque no podían entender los demás y en especial Kurosaki-kun que ella odiaba verlos pelear, y más le dolería si fuese inmiscuido Ulquiorra ya que para ella este se volvió alguien importante. En el encontró fuerzas que nunca pensó que tendría cuando estaba en Hueco Mundo, y más ahora que aunque este no lo supiese él tenía su corazón… (Porque sí, eso ya era una afirmación, tiempo después entendió cuales eran ahora sus sentimientos por él)….ella se lo entrego, al extender su mano hacia él antes de desvanecerse y convertirse en un cumulo de cenizas que fueron arrastradas por la brisa eternamente nocturna de aquel lugar.

-Bueno, dejemos de ser pesimistas, apresurémonos o llegaremos tarde vamos corre.-

Ambas chicas salieron corriendo por lo tarde que se les había hecho ya que mientras caminaban y tenían su plática iban lentamente sin darse cuenta del tiempo.

Un par de días habían trascurrido desde esa platica con la pelinegra, pero aun así calaba en la mente de la pelinaranja que no podía evitar sentir preocupación por el Ojiverde cada que lo veía cuando la iba a recoger a su trabajo.

* * *

Transcurrido los días el viernes estuvo a la vuelta de la esquina, una muy apresurada chica pelinaranja corría de un lado a otro en su apartamento buscando lo necesario para ese día, ¿Por qué? se preguntaran, la razón….

Toc toc..

Si eso era, ese día iría con Ulquiorra a la famosa compañía que tenía en el centro de la ciudad para su proyecto de la escuela.

-V-voy, espera un minuto…-Corriendo hacia la puerta la abrió estando del otro lado un joven con un rostro despreocupado y con su mochila en su hombro…

-Ya estas lista?-

-Eh…n-no dame un minuto, p-por favor p-pasa…- Invitando a pasar al joven hacia la pequeña sala de su apartamento.

-Bien, pero no tardes que debemos de aprovechar el tiempo.- entro y se sentó en el sofá de color beige que era para unas tres personas, bajo su mochila cruzo de brazos mientras cruzaba igual su pierna y espero.

-G-gracias ya regreso.-Orihime se apresuró a su habitación para amarrar su cabello en una coleta y colocando un listón de color verde claro, y cogió una libreta con flores blancas y fondo rosa que tenía en su escritorio, la había comprado el día anterior para usarlo para los apuntes, la metió en su maletín y llego a la sala.

-Ya estoy lista!-Con una sonrisa radiante se presentó frente al chico.

Ulquiorra la vio de abajo hacia arriba, debía admitir que se veía bien, ambos decidieron ir con su uniforme diario, para evitar tener que regresar a sus casas y cambiarse para ir a las clases de la tarde, viendo el pequeño cambio de ella, Orihime había recogido su cabellera naranja en una coleta con un listón de color haciendo juego con sus prendedores que ahora se veían un poco más pequeños que antes y dejando caer unos cuantos mechones.

-No te ves mal.-Dijo sin mostrar cambio en su rostro serio.

-E-en s-serio?…-Orihime lo vio y sus mejillas se tornaron rosas al oír un cumplido de él.

-Vamos, que no tenemos todo el día.- levantándose mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-H-hai.- Orihime saliendo de su departamento y cerrando detrás de ella la puerta, corrió hasta llegar a su lado para ir juntos hacia el centro.

Ambos caminaron y llegaron hasta la estación de trenes, tomando uno que se dirigiese hacia su destino, ellos viajarían hasta el centro al distrito empresarial, después de un poco más de media hora de viaje bajaron en su parada, llegando a Kabuki, Distrito reconocido por albergar varias compañías que se habían empezado a asentar de otros países y del mismo Japón provenientes en su mayoría de Tokio, caminaron cerca de unos veinte minutos hasta llegar a un edificio de tres plantas, entraron al vestíbulo de recepción encontrando a una bella mujer de cabellos negros ondulados, lentes, piel blanca y ojos color lilas del otro lado como recepcionista.

-Muy buenos días, en que puedo ayudarles?-preguntaba la mujer al ver a los dos chicos entrar.

\- Buenos días, por favor vamos al piso de Cifer Corp.-Dijo sin vacilar el Ojiverde.

-Bien, sus nombres por favor y motivo de visita.-la recepcionista los veía mientras anotaba en una agenda, y preparaba gafetes para los muchachos.

-I-Inoue Orihime...-Dijo la pelinaranja un poco cohibida.

-Cifer Ulquiorra, vamos al despacho de la Sra. Cifer Johanna.- menciono el nombrado.

-C-Cifer-San?... disculpe no tenía idea, déjeme entregarles estos gafetes, deben usarlos Cifer-sama son políticas del edificio, su piso es el segundo…. ya he avisado de que se encuentran aquí...-una muy descolocada recepcionista los atendía con mayor amabilidad de la demostrada anteriormente.

Ulquiorra observaba enajenado aquel comportamiento por parte de la recepcionista, para el ese tipo de acciones eran innecesarias, detestaba ese tipo de atención pues le resultaba desagradable.

-Gracias.-tomo ambos gafetes y le entrego el que perteneciese a Orihime.-Ten vamos.-

-M-muchas G-gracias..-haciendo reverencia a la mujer, siguió a Ulquiorra al elevador.

-Es un edificio muy hermoso y elegante….- decía Orihime emocionada y maravillada viendo el lugar.

-Tú crees?... es más pequeño que la Casa Matriz que está en mi país, aquí solo ocupamos un piso, mientras allá es todo un edificio.-

-E-eh?!... tanto así… vaya si que deben ser famosos allí…..jejejejeje…..-La pelinaranja asombrada miraba hacia el piso, pensando en sus adentros que había una diferencia abismal de estatutos que los separaba, no solo social y económicamente, sino que también pensó en lo que él había sido para ella anteriormente…su enemigo…..un arrancar…. En realidad pensó si al final era una buena idea seguir con el plan de que él se fijase en ella y que comprendiera sus sentimientos hacia él.

-Ya llegamos.-

-Uh…-

-Buenos días, Joven Cifer-san.- Un joven que aparentaba unos veintitrés años se presentaba haciendo una reverencia, el caballero de apariencia delgada un poco más alto que Ulquiorra, su piel blanca, cabellos azabaches a la altura de sus mejillas con un mechón rebelde cayendo cerca de su pómulo derecho y sus ojos color azul cielo detrás de unos lentes muy elegantes combinados con su traje azul marino, camisa blanca, corbata roja y sosteniendo una agenda electrónica los recibía.

\- Buenos días Srita. Inoue déjeme presentarme soy Mitsuki Kazehaya, Asistente de la Sra. Cifer-sama es un gusto el conocerle.- el joven sonrió amablemente tendiendo la mano hacia Orihime.

-N-no el gusto es m-mío Kazehaya-san.-Orihime ruborizada por la atención del apuesto joven correspondió al saludo estrechando su mano.

-Oh por favor, solo dígame Mitsuki, Srita. Inoue.-

-Eh?!..e-esta b-bien Mitsuki-san?, pero por favor llámeme también Orihime.- encogida de hombros con sus ojos mirando al muchacho con un tenue y leve sonrojo contesto.

-Bien Orihime-chan.- Una sonrisa muy cálida salió para la pelinaranja quien al verle solo pudo recordar a su querido hermano fallecido Sora Inoue.

-Mitsuki, donde está mi madre?.- preguntaba Ulquiorra en hilo de frialdad e indiferencia, quien al ver como se llevaban ellos dos desde un inicio sintió algo raro dentro de él, como si en un momento siéntese molestia e irritación por observar al muchacho y a Orihime sonreírse de esa manera.-

-Oh, discúlpeme Cifer-san ella los está esperando en su despacho, y me informo acerca de su tarea, si gustan seguirme los llevare a su oficina y luego los llevare a uno de los salones de reunión para llevarles los documentos necesarios.-

Ambos siguieron a Mitsuki hacia la oficina de Johanna, mientras atravesaban el pasillo, Orihime pudo ver muchos cubículos con personas jóvenes y adultos, veía asombrada los diseños puestos en cuadros en las paredes, de casas, edificios, salas, así como varios planos en escritorios personas discutiendo sobre estos, todo le parecía tan fascinante, en su mente paso la idea de que era una buena oportunidad para encontrar aquello en lo que fuese bueno estudiar en la universidad y conseguir una buena carrera como tanto lo hubiese deseado Sora para ella.

Después de cruzar un par de veces los pasillos de izquierda a derecha y luego viceversa llegaron a la oficina de la directora de la compañía, o eso era lo que pudo leer Orihime, Mitsuki toco y luego abrió la puerta dejando entrar primero a Orihime y luego a Ulquiorra para después entrar el, Johanna se encontraba en ese momento con una mujer con quien discutía algún tipo de idea con respecto a un plano de una casa o algo parecido por lo poco que observo Inoue.

-Disculpe Cifer-sama.-El joven llamo la atención de la mujer rubia.-aquí está el joven Cifer y su compañera la Srta. Inoue.-dijo, la madre de Ulquiorra detuvo su conversación y volvió a verlos.

-Hijo, Hime-san!-La mujer se levantó de presto no sin antes pedirle a la mujer con la que estaba que si le daba unos minutos para que luego regresara, después de atender a sus invitados. Llego hacia Orihime y la abrazo.-Estoy feliz de que hayan podido venir, dime no les fue difícil encontrar el lugar?.-preguntaba Johanna después de soltar el abrazo de la pelinaranja.

-N-no Ulquiorra fue quien me trajo, yo solo lo seguí.- dijo señalando al susodicho.

-En serio!? Vaya quien lo diría no creí que pudieses dar, es tu primera vez que visitas nuestra empresa hijo, considerando que es tu primera vez en Japón también...- Johanna vio a su primogénito mientras este volvió su vista a otra parte.

-mmm…AAAhhhh!...U-Ulquiorra, no me digas que te seguí sin saber a dónde ibas?!...- Sorprendida volvió a ver al chico que poso su vista hacia ella.

-Nunca dije que no supiese llegar, además madre tú me diste la dirección así que la memorice, e investigue cuales eran las rutas y calles que debíamos seguir, sin contar que más de una vez me describiste el lugar, por lo que fue sencillo llegar hasta aquí.-respondió a su madre de forma monótona.

-Sí que es sorpréndete Cifer-san, la mayoría de personas incluyendo a nosotros los japoneses se nos es difícil encontrar direcciones más cuando incluye algún kanji que son fáciles de mal interpretar si no los reconoces bien.- asombrado y sonriente comentaba Mitsuki

-Ulquiorra-kun, eres increíble, perdóname si pensaste que no confiaba en ti…si?- Orihime le sonrió tan cálidamente como pudo demostrar dejando a un Ulquiorra descolocado imperceptiblemente ante cualquiera por la acción de la joven.

-Bueno, empecemos que es lo que van a necesitar para empezar su proyecto, por favor Mitsuki, llévalos al salón y entrégales lo que precisen usar quieres, chicos estaré en una reunión hasta el mediodía así que por favor no duden en pedir ayuda a Mitsuki me oyen, por la tarde iremos a almorzar antes de que se vayan a clases.- alegremente les indico Johanna antes de que se retiraran siguiendo al asistente de ella.

-G-gracias Johanna-san.-alegre respondió Orihime.

Siguiendo nuevamente a Mitsuki, llegaron después de un par de puertas a un salón de reuniones donde había una mesa grande en el centro del salón, con varias sillas alrededor de ella.

-Este es el salón 3 de conferencias, solamente en reuniones con departamentos es utilizado por lo pronto son libres de permanecer aquí el tiempo que gusten, en aquella mesa que está a un costado de la puerta esta una caja.-señalando decía.- ahí me tome la molestia de sacar unas cuantas copias de las escrituras de la empresa, así como los demás documentos legales que fueron requeridos para su constitución, hay alguno libros contables también donde pude encontrar los primeras partidas y balances iniciales de la empresa.-

-Gracias Mitsuki, por favor puedes hacernos el favor de solicitar a la casa matriz algunos registros de compras, ventas y balances finales de cualquier año, para que podamos usar, también un registro de acciones y mercados que se utilizaron para tomar la decisión de abrir esta empresa aquí en Japón.-decía Ulquiorra mientras el asistente escribía en su agenda.

-Uhm?!, porque vas a pedir todo eso de allá Ulquiorra.-pregunto un tanto confundida Orihime, pensando que podrían solo usar lo que tenían ahí para su proyecto.

-No podemos usar solo esto, esta compañía apenas tiene 10 meses en ejecución eso es ocho meses antes de venir a vivir aquí, además recuerda que debe ser un año, sin contar que debemos simular una expansión internacional.- contestaba Ulquiorra mientras bajo su mochila dejándola en una de las sillas y caminando hacia la mesa para traer la caja hasta donde estarían ellos trabajando.

-E-es cierto, perdona has de pensar que no presto atención.-decía Orihime mientras ponía su mano tras su cuello.

-Claro Cifer-san, solicitare inmediatamente lo que necesita, aunque pienso que no lo enviaran tan pronto el día de hoy, recuerde que en Alemania ya casi anochece.-

-No importa Mitsuki, de todas formas aun no los vamos a utilizar pero es mejor pedirlo desde ya y no en último minuto, además cuando te los entreguen debo traducir algunos al japonés para que ella me ayude a pasar los ejemplos que usaremos.- Ulquiorra mencionaba mientras colocaba la caja en la mesa y empezaba a sacar algunos de los documentos.

-Muy bien, si me disculpan Cifer-san, Orihime-chan me retiro para empezar mis asignaciones y gestionare lo que utilizaran.-haciendo una reverencia hacia ellos y sonriendo se retiró.-

-G-gracias Mitsuki-san….-sonrió y saludando despidió a joven, mientras Ulquiorra seguía revisando de reojo vio a la pelinaranja, arqueo una ceja y suspiro pesadamente un tanto molesto al ver ese gesto de ambos.

-Sucede algo Ulquiorra-Kun…-Pregunto Orihime al escuchar el suspiro del Ojiesmeralda.

-No es nada, trajiste algo en que apuntar?.-pregunto mientras busco los ojos de ella.

Los verde y los grises se encontraron, Orihime se sentía que podía envilecerse en la penetrante mirada del moreno, ella no entendía porque gustaba tanto ver a esos casi felinos ojos esmeraldas que la impacientaban, desorientaban pero a la vez la embelesaban tanto, desde que el hacia esos contactos no físicos cuando era un arrancar, pudo descifrar que esa era su manera de comunicarse con ella, aun cuando en aquel entonces su mirada era más fría y severa que la que tenía en ese momento; recordando las veces que la hizo sentir lo peor, perdiendo sus esperanzas en todo, pero aun así ella adoraba verlos cada vez más….recordando que si bien no le gustaba su comida ella esperaba impaciente en su prisión esperando a que él llegara, aunque no hablasen de nada el solo ver el único color dentro de esa fría habitación tan blanca como el papel y la oscuridad que invadía todo ese mundo, era suficiente para permanecer cuerda y no perderse así misma dentro de esa monotonía de no hacer nada más que ver esa luna menguante, su única compañía a parte de la del Espada.

-Mujer…-

-Ah?!...s-si d-disculpa….-Orihime dio un respingo regresando de sus cavilaciones que la hacían desvariar cada vez que estaba junto a él sosteniéndole la mirada. Busco dentro de su maletín sacando la libreta de apuntes.

Ulquiorra dejando los papeles en la mesa, busco en su mochila sacando una libreta de color verde con líneas negras, dejándola también en la mesa, ambos tomaron asiento, Ulquiorra paso algunos de los documentos a Orihime para que los viera, ella los tomo y empezó a leerlos, pensando cual podría ser el mejor tema para su proyecto, ocurriéndosele algo que comento al chico quien también leía otros de los papeles.

-Ulquiorra, sé que te parecerá poco creativo, pero que te parece si tomamos de ejemplo y tema el giro de esta compañía, estoy segura de que mis compañeros llevaran distintos temas, pero es posible que en su mayoría vayan encaminados a la venta de productos comerciales, así como la administración de Hospitales, pero creo que usar la arquitectura es una buena idea, no recuerdo que alguien conozca este mercado, si te fijas nuestra ciudad es pequeña y aquí donde estamos está pasando el límite fronterizo de Karakura, por lo que no creo que alguien conozca alguna empresas por aquí.-Orihime de manera seria mientras levantaba el dedo índice frente a ella le decía a Ulquiorra.

-Sí, admito que es poco creativo…-dijo el cerrando sus ojos frente a un grupo de papeles que tenía en sus manos.-pero podría funcionar, si es así, diría que no resultara muy difícil teniendo toda la información.

-Claro, que funcionara…. Entregaremos un excelente proyecto ya lo veras, solo debemos esforzarnos.-una entusiasta ojigris sonreía.

-No está en mis planes entregar un trabajo mediocre, toma tu harás esta parte y yo tomare esta otra, solo discutamos como se llamara, y que tipo de servicios ofreceremos a parte de la arquitectura, con esto podremos ejemplificar el nacimiento de la compañía…-

Ulquiorra y Orihime acordaban los detalles que utilizarían para empezar su trabajo, ambos con varios documentos esparcidos a lo largo de la mesa, cuidando de no desordenarlos también tomaban sus apuntes, él se había quitado la chaqueta solo quedando en su camiseta que llevaba debajo, Mitsuki solo entro un par de veces para dejarles una taza de café y galletas que acompañasen para a cada uno.

Después de varias horas pudieron avanzar una buena parte con lo inicial de legalización de la compañía ficticia, dejaron todo el papeleo en orden y nuevamente en la caja, ya habían pasado quince minutos después del mediodía y faltaba ir a comer aun antes de retirarse al instituto.

-Vamos niños, es hora de irnos a comer.- Johanna se refería a sus "invitados"

-G-gracias por todo Mitsuki-san.-Orihime haciendo una reverencia y adornando su rostro con una bella y agradecida sonrisa se despidió del muchacho.

-No te preocupes Orihime-chan, para mí fue un placer ayudarlos y también espero verte pronto, a Ud. también Cifer-san espero haya sido de su agrado su visita y esperamos volver a verlo por aquí.-haciendo una reverencia se despidió no sin antes estrechar nuevamente la mano de Orihime y saludando mientras se retiraban de la oficina rumbo al estacionamiento.

Observando aquello e ignorando internamente dijo-Gracias por su trabajo Mitsuki, Vamos Orihime.-Ulquiorra con sus manos en sus bolsillos se dirigió hacia el elevador donde ya se encontraba la madre de este.

Johanna los llevo a ambos a comer a un restaurante que se encontraba cerca de la estación, para que no les fuese difícil llegar a él y tomar su tren rumbo a Karakura, ella se había ofrecido a llevarlos nuevamente pero Ulquiorra se negó a que lo hiciese, durante el almuerzo Orihime animadamente le contaba como se había sentido en ese lugar a la madre del chico, la mujer mayor expectante prestaba atención a la joven. Después de eso ellos se despidieron de ella y se dirigieron hacia el instituto.

Llegado ahí, las cosas siguieron su rumbo cotidiano, ambos no acercándose más de lo que fuese necesario y tomando sus clases sin dirigirse palabra, como solía ser naturalmente el ambiente entre ambos solamente, cruzando una que otra mirada, una inexpresiva y la otra denotando una alegría. Obviamente no pasando en algunas ocasiones desapercibida por cierto chico de ojos avellanos…

.

.

.

Continuara...

* * *

Y bien amigos mios ... jejeje les dije que alguien esta celosos jajajaja si quieren algo que pueda incluir solo diganlo y vere que puedo hacer :)

Ahora voy a agradecer a mis Lectoras que dejan sus reviews...

**GalateaDreams: **Gracias por tus ánimos... sabes has sido un gran apoyo para este proyecto y los otros tambien... te lo agradezco infinitamente y espero que te haya gustado estos capitulos... Muchas Gracias por leer!

**Hanasaki95:** No te preocupes... creo que eso suele suceder no?... pero gracias por tu preocupación de veras me animo mucho... y ya sali de ese estado jajaja a ver que tal voy... dime te ha gustado estos capitulos? hazme saber si.. y si tienes alguna sugerencia es bien venida...

**Shadow22416:**Ohhhhh O.O nuevo lector (Tira confeti y salta de alegria) Gracias por tu comentario, si en eso estoy... ya tengo armada casi toda la historia obviamente en mi cabeza, solo estoy tratando de buscar los espacios de tiempo para plasmarlas nada mas...

Y Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer las ideas descabelladas de esta principiante escritora... me alegra mucho y llenan el vacio de mi corazón al saber que les gusta jajajaja...

Espero verlos pronto, pero no se ilusionen mucho creo que podre actualizar talves si me es permitido a finales de julio o en agosto... ¬¬ lo siento mi agenda de trabajo esta complicada...

Un Abrazo y un Beso!

Se despide

Sohma-chan!


	7. Capitulo 7

Hola!

Ya regrese... y pues por aca dejando la continuación de mi historia...

saben la verdad me emocione mucho escribiendo este capitulo, espero os guste asi como a mi...

Con las traducciones, pues gracias a unos consejos pude revisar de principio a fin y me di cuenta que tenia muchos errores y los enmende... jejejej asi que hoy si ya tiene un poco mas de sentido la historia...

Bueno sin mas les dejo que lean la historia tranquilos...

Para compensar subí 3 capítulos de mi historia...

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, la historia es completamente de mi alocada mente...

* * *

Capítulo 7.

Orihime empezó a realizar algunos movimientos sospechosos, algo que ella misma se ideo con un solo motivo, estar aún más cerca de alguien, esperando que nadie se diese cuenta….

En el instituto mientras caminaban a sus salones cierta pelinaranja ojigris se dirigió a una pelinegra de ojos ónix….

-Ah! Tatsuki-chan, esto… h-hoy p-podríamos… el a-almuerzo…- encogida de hombros, con ambas manos juntas, sosteniendo su maletín y algo adicional, Orihime se dirigió a su amiga sonrojándose por lo que estaba tratando de decirle.

-Hum?! Otra vez?.-levantaba su mano para ponerla en su frente, mientras desviaba su mirada.-…. Bueno creo que es comprensible…. Pero trata que no te vean ¿quieres?, la verdad es que me sorprende lo mucho que has cambiado en estos días, en realidad me alegro mucho por ti, pero no dejo de sentirme preocupada por los demás.- contestaba mientras veía a Orihime y posaba su mano en uno de los hombros de esta.

-Hai!, no te preocupes ya tengo un lugar donde casi nadie llega, así que no creo que nos encuentren ahí.- sonreía mientras ladeaba su cabeza.

-Mmm de acuerdo, solo ten cuidado ¿sí?… ya sabes cómo se pondrá si se entera…- lo decía con una mirada de preocupación por su amiga y por cierto chico de cabellos de igual color a los de la ojigris.

-No te preocupes!, estaré bien gracias por preocuparte Tatsuki-chan.- le sonreía amablemente.-solo espero….que ellos lo comprendan.- susurro eso ultimo cambiando su semblante a uno de tristeza al saber el motivo de la preocupación de su mejor amiga y el de ella misma….

-Ohhhh… vamos anímate Orihime si esto es lo que quieres me parece bien.-dijo la chica para sacar de esa expresión a su amiga, odiaba verla de esa forma, asi que debía apoyarla como fuera.

-Gracias Tatsuki-chan, te agradezco mucho tu ayuda.-dijo con una sonrisa Orihime.

-Bueno me voy, llegare tarde si no me apresuro, nos vemos luego.-dijo mientras empezó a caminar

-Está bien, hasta luego.-se empezó a despedir Orihime.-

-Ah! Solo una cosa más….-se detuvo Tatsuki y se volvió nuevamente a ella mientras se esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa.- trata de no envenenarlo, y ni siquiera lo pienses…-le dijo al momento que se empezó a alejarse otra vez de ella con la misma sonrisa y extendiendo su mano para despedirse.- Prohibido experimentar comidas raras con él, no querrás mandarlo tan rápido al otro mundo!-termino por decir mientras corría directo a su salón.

Orihime abrió los ojos como platos al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un acalorado color manzana.-TATSUKI-CHANNN! Claro que no hare eso!...-haciendo un mohín le grito a su amiga mientras la veía alejarse.

Entrando al salón de clases como habitualmente hacía, saludo a todos alegremente.

-Buenos días Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, Kuchiki-san, Abarai-san, Sado-kun…-una alegre Orihime se acercaba a su asiento mientras sonreía y saludaba a sus compañeros.

-Buenos días Inoue-san.-Ishida contesto regresándole la sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Inoue….- Le decía Ichigo, pero con una mirada indiferente, que la pelinaranja la confundió por no saber el motivo de esa reacción.

-Buenos días.-terminaban por contestar los demás, sonriendo amablemente como era costumbre.

Mientras se dejaba sus cosas y maletín sobre la mesa para acomodarse y sentarse, después de un rato entro Ulquiorra por la puerta delantera, dirigiéndose a su asiento miro a Orihime quien le sonrió cuando lo saludaba con sus buenos días, el chico solo correspondió asintiendo con la cabeza, sin decir nada más.

Terminando de entrar todos los estudiantes al salón, seguidamente entro la maestra para dar por iniciada la jornada del día.

-Muy bien, buenos días chicos! espero que ya hayan avanzado con su trabajo ya han pasado varias semanas desde que les deje su tarea, pero como no solo se deben enfocar en eso, deberán estar al día también con sus trabajos de las otras asignaturas y otras actividades que les dejaremos.-la maestra se dirigió al grupo, luego de varios minutos empezó la clase escribiendo en el pizarrón el tema que verían.

Transcurrieron las horas de la mañana, sin novedad alguna…

Durante la hora de almuerzo todos los chicos se levantaron, al igual que Orihime, quien llevaba una gran caja de bento, pero ella no se fue en dirección de ellos salió corriendo en sentido contrario siendo únicamente vista por Uryuu, que la observo confundido.

En la azotea Ichigo y los demás seguían en sus cavilaciones acerca de lo que pasaba con Ulquiorra pues había pasado más de dos meses desde que llego y nada se notaba inusual, sin contar el hecho de que ultimadamente veían a Orihime desaparecer a la hora del almuerzo, debía decirse que no deseaban que estuviese con él, más por cierto muchacho de ojos avellanos, que ultimadamente se había estado comportando un poco diferente con ella.

Para ellos era algo raro en él, pues más que nadie le veían la sobreprotección que le otorgaba a la pelinaranja, pero eso había cambiado desde hace un par de días, pues no entendían que era lo que había sucedido, para ese comportamiento tan radical, ellos se preguntaban.

Pero para él esto era distinto, si sabía el motivo de su rabia y más por quien era infundado, ya no solo era por la aparición de cierto pelinegro de ojos verdes, no ahora era por _ella…. ¿Por qué_?...la razón era simple, él notaba que ella ahora pasaba un poco más de tiempo con él que con ellos, sus amigos, sus salvadores, que dejaron todo y se enfrentaron a muchos peligros solo para rescatarla, y traerla a salvo; era algo que aún no comprendía, pero que averiguaría de una u otra forma.

Aun así todos esperaban de algún modo que la chica no se estuviera relacionando demasiado con el ex-espada, no querían que volviera a salir lastimada, además eso sería peligroso y podrían complicarse aún más las cosas de alguna forma por ello.

Pero no podían estar más equivocados ya que ella en ocasiones buscaba en los jardines traseros del colegio a cierto muchacho de piel tan blanca como la nieve, pues era ahí donde usualmente lo encontraba, en ese lugar que descubrió gracias a él, pues un día le siguió y lo encontró recostado sobre el pasto bajo un gran árbol de cerezo que le daba sombra y tenía una brisa muy refrescante y agradable, aun a pesar de la época del año donde entraba golpeando el calor del verano, él se encontraba leyendo alguno que otro libro de su interés, desde ese entonces decidió que ese lugar sería perfecto para ir a almorzar sin que sus amigos fuesen a encontrarlos.

Orihime era la encargada, impuesto por ella claramente, de llevar el almuerzo para ambos, se comprometió con Johanna a que cocinaría para ellos haciendo algunos platillos que el acostumbraba de su país, y a veces haciendo una combinación de ambos estilos de comida, la madre de este le estaba enseñando a cocinar la comida extranjera o por lo menos toda la que sabía hacer, al igual Orihime le mostraba un poco de la comida Japonesa , eso obviamente no incluía los gustos exóticos de la chica, porque a pesar de todo y como decían sus amigos, eso no podría ser comestible para alguien más que no fuese ella, _"No apto para humanos, como decía Tatsuki-chan", _pensó.

Se había creado una costumbre de estar con él, porque en parte era lo que en realidad quería, saber más de él, que le gustaba o disgustaba, como era donde vivía, todo en particular era su firme deseo por conocer, siendo siempre ella la que iniciaba las conversaciones, era poco lo que contestaba él.

Ulquiorra no le disgustaba su presencia, además que su madre de igual forma en una ocasión le dijo:

"_Hime-san se está esforzando mucho por agradarte, puedo verlo a simple vista, vamos hijo no seas descortés con ella, es agradable, sincera y hermosa. Inclusive se ofreció a llevarte el almuerzo desde ahora, acéptalo por favor, almuercen juntos…..quien sabe tal vez algo bueno resulte de eso…"_

Si, debía admitir que su madre muchas veces era una molestia, más cuando se le metía en la cabeza emparejarlo con alguien a quien ella le agradara, lo mismo fue en Alemania con esa muchacha de cabellos plateados y ojos color dorado, pero su intento fue inútil, ya que para él esas cosas carecían de importancia.

Pero extrañamente hacia _ella, _las cosas las veía de distinta manera, tenía curiosidad por la forma en la que ella cambiada drásticamente su semblante, de la tristeza a la alegría, como si nada en la vida le hubiese pasado, cualquiera que no la conociese podría incluso decir que jamás ha sufrido, cosa que perfectamente sabía que no era cierto, gracias a que ella misma se lo había contado en alguna ocasión, así como la observaba cuando hablaba de su hermano fallecido o lo que le hubo contado acerca de sus experiencias en la primaria y cuando era más pequeña, le dijo lo que había pasado con sus padres, como fue que su hermano la alejo de esas personas que solo abusaban de ellos, los chicos que se metían con ella cuando aún era una niña, y la trágica muerte de su querido hermano Sora, dejándola desamparada a tan corta edad, haciendo hasta lo imposible y tratando por todos los medios de por valerse por ella misma.

Además, estaba el hecho de que por lo menos a la hora del almuerzo aunque él quisiese tranquilidad, no era tan malo estar al lado de ella, algo dentro de él le intuía que eso era lo correcto, que debía cuidarla, que debía protegerla, tenía un sentimiento de _deja vú_, al solo pensar en ello, era como que si en algún momento de su vida….o la otra, aunque él no creyese en eso, le hubieran ordenado de su cuidado, su supervivencia, su bienestar….

También estaba el hecho y debía aceptar que la mujer había mejorado bastante en la cocina, hasta su estómago se lo agradeció, pues en sus primeros y fallidos intentos de preparar algo decente para él, había logrado que se enfermara, gracias al cielo que fue finalizando la semana, de no ser así, hubiese faltado dos días completos a clases, ese fue el único fin de semana que no trabajaron en el proyecto, en cambio ella se sintió tan culpable por haberlo enfermado y se ofreció a cuidarlo, durante esos días.

La verdad le había parecido extraño la presentación del plato incluso antes de probarlo, sabía que en tierras orientales se comían alimentos exóticos, pero no recordaba algún platillo que se preparara de esa forma "_salmón troceado con miel, mayonesa y aderezo de canela, acompañado con salsa de vainilla y pasta de frijol" _eso era lo que ella le había dicho que era, el aspecto no se veía tan desagradable que con desconfianza los tomo, repitiéndose a sí mismo mientras daba vueltas en su cama, el prestarle más atención a sus instintos de supervivencia ante un nuevo atentado culinario.

Por otra parte ese día su madre había llegado bastante tarde a casa, por ello no probó la cena, _salvándose _según Ulquiorra de una urgente huida la sala de emergencias por una intoxicación masiva. Aun así tuvo que esperar a que ella llegara para que él si asistiese a dicho lugar, el médico de turno le pareció desconcertante ver la razón por la cual había llegado, después de medicarle suero y entregarle una receta de los medicamentos que debía tomar, le aconsejo que debía tener más cuidado con lo que comiese y que si él no podía cocinar, era mejor que pidiera los números de teléfonos de los restaurantes más cercanos y solicitar su cena a domicilio.

A su Johanna le pareció divertido, y adorable el que Orihime se preocupase tanto de su hijo, aun sabiendo lo que paso, que aunque aparentara una gran frialdad con todos, no era tan descorazonado como él creía que era, obviamente a nuestro _enfermo_ eso no fue en lo más mínimo gracioso, quien podría divertirse por haberse enfermado del estómago durante dos días enteros, sin contar que le sorprendía que la chica no se hubiera muerto con ese tipo de alimentos, que según le comentó ella llevaba años comiéndolos, en verdad no le cabía la menor duda que esa mujer era extraña, interesante pero extraña.

Admitía que no fueron las mejores circunstancias, pero sintió agradable el ser cuidado por esa mujer, verla preocupada por él, no entendida el motivo, seguía dándole muchas vueltas a su cabeza, pensando porque particularmente en ella era tan familiar, esa cercanía, esa predisposición, esa preocupación….

Aunque no solo era ella, también estaban sus amigos, sin embargo no era el mismo sentimiento, pues a ellos los encontraba extrañamente familiares no de la misma manera pero había algo….porque decir preocupación o alguna otra cosa, como pasaba con ella no creía que sintiesen hacia él, aun así tenía la extraña sensación como que los hubiese visto en algún otro lugar…..pero ¿_Dónde?_ …

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos mientras seguía con su lectura, había encontrado un libro en la biblioteca que le llamó mucho la atención, agradeciendo que estuviese en inglés para leerlo con más tranquilidad, ya que debía aceptar que aún le costaba tratar de traducir los kanjis a su idioma, era más sencillo hacerlo con el inglés que con cualquier otro lenguaje, era un libro de _Friedrich Nietzsche _con una publicación titulada "_El Nihilismo y la transvaloración de todos los valores"_, ya lo había leído anteriormente cuando estaba en su país, pero no estaba de más volver a releerlo.

A él siempre le llamaban la atención todas las publicaciones que tratasen acerca de ese tema El Nihilismo.

"_¿Qué me importan a mí los demás?, los demás son solo la humanidad, se debe ser superior a la humanidad por la fuerza, por el temple, por el desprecio…."_

Esa era una de sus frases favoritas del autor, del cual ahora leía dicha colección, no es que estuviese obsesionado, pero de toda la diversificación de teorías que existían y conocía a su alrededor, para él era una de las más acertadas, así fue como se concibió sus propia ideas

*****_"No hay sentido en nuestro mundo, ni en nosotros los que vivimos ahí. Nosotros, sin sentido, pensamos en el mundo, aun sabiendo que ahí no hay sentido"_

Esa era en efecto su idea favorita, aun cuando se le presento mucho después otra, que salió por una situación de su pasado del cual estaba dispuesto a olvidar….

"_La nada nos rodea, todo pertenece a la nada….¿quién decidió creer en algo que no existe?, si no puedes palparlo, olerlo, o inclusive verlo, simplemente no es nada…no existe, la nada es la no comprensión del mundo, que busca desesperadamente creer en algo para no colapsar y terminar por destruirse, no aceptando la realidad, no aceptando que la nada es lo único que une al ser humano en su totalidad"._

Mientras leía, Orihime solo lo observaba, recordaba los varios libros que había visto que tenía en su habitación con temas relacionados todos conllevando al mismo trasfondo, a decir verdad, le parecía irónico el hecho que estuviese leyendo un libro que hablaba de algo que ella sabía perfectamente que él representaba durante su existencia como Arrancar, mejor dicho como La Cuarta Espada, suspiro pesadamente y sirvió el almuerzo de él y luego el de ella.

….

Mientras en el otro lado del Instituto cierto chico de cabellos naranjas empezó a inquietarse por una chica frágil como él suponía que aún era, no llegaba al punto de reunión.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.-musito por lo bajo.- ¿dónde está Inoue?- termino preguntando Ichigo, pues había pedido que se reunieran para ver si no habían notado la actividad extraña de los últimos días.

-No lo sé Kurosaki, le dije que la esperaríamos aquí, pero creo que no me prestó atención.- ahora Ishida era el que contestaba, recordando a su amiga salir corriendo del salón, aun cuando este se acercó a recordarle de la reunión.

-Solo espero que no esté, donde creo que esta….-murmuro para sí, luego se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta para bajar.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas Ichigo?!-La pequeña de cabellos azabaches y ojos violetas ahora era quien cuestionaba mientras cerraba sus ojos y cruzaba sus brazos.

-A dar una vuelta!, estoy muy estresado de tanto pensar y quiero distraerme!.-lo decía mientras caminaba con sus manos en sus bolsillos sin regresar la vista a Rukia.

-¿Ahora piensas?! JA!- una pregunta con deje de burla salía de los labios del pelirrojo, con una mirada muy sarcástica.

-CALLATE!-Pues claro que pienso MALDITO IDIOTA!, Si estas imaginando que soy igual a ti estas muy equivocado!.-Ichigo mucho más furioso dejo el lugar mientras azotaba la puerta tras de sí después de gritar lo último.

Todos vieron al chico marcharse, Renji tenía una expresión seria, sabía que el muchacho estaba mal pero no hasta qué punto, de igual forma pensaron los demás, estaban preocupados ya no solo por Orihime sino hasta por él….

-Últimamente veo a Kurosaki que está más insoportable e irritable no solo con nosotros, lo es incluso más con Inoue-san, no lo crees Kuchiki-san.-Ishida volvió su vista a Rukia cuando decía esto y ella asintió.

-Tienes toda la razón, ahora incluso hasta en su casa se comporta así, pasa más tiempo molesto y creo que todos sabemos el motivo.-suspiro.- Recibí algunas noticias de la Sociedad de Almas y no es nada alentador, pero no quise decirle nada, lo conozco demasiado como para saber que cometerá una estupidez, si le digo algo antes de concluir la investigación de la Sociedad de Almas.-Rukia comentaba lo que ella pensaba y lo último que se les informo a ella y a Renji.

-¿Y qué es lo han descubierto hasta ahora?.- pregunto el chico mientras acomodaba sus lentes con sus dedos.

Rukia ahora veía a Ishida muy seria mientras explicaba lo poco que la sociedad de almas le informaron a ella y a Renji, por obvias razones no se les informo por parte de la Sociedad de Almas de la protección del Ex-Cuarto espada, solo se limitaron a un ordenarles "_Asegúrense de estarlo vigilando_"…

…

-¿No deberías estar con tus amigos en lugar de estar aquí?-Preguntaba un joven con sus profundos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, que veía al cielo mientras estaba recostado con sus brazos debajo de su cabeza sobre la grama bajo aquel gran árbol de Sakura, acababa de dejar a un lado el libro para descansar un rato.-No me interesa lo que piensen, pero sé que no les agrado en absoluto y tu podrías tener problemas por ello.

-Humm?!E-estas p-preocupado por mí?-Orihime se sorprendió al escuchar decir eso mientras terminaba de almorzar lo que había preparado para ambos, el termino su parte del bento ya hace un rato.

-No seas ridícula, no lo digo por eso.- se medió incorporó sostenido por sus brazos, mirandola fijamente mientras levemente fruncía el ceño.-Solo digo lo obvio, si no quieres que te lastimen mejor vete, yo estaré bien siempre he estado solo, no me importa.-termino por decir

Orihime se molestó un poco al verlo.-N-no! Una persona no debería estar sola, debe tener amigos para sentirse bien, para compartir momentos de alegría, tristeza e incluso para compartir sentimientos.- le contestaba mientras guardaba las cajas de bento que ambos terminaron, y volvió nuevamente su mirada hacia él.

-Sigues con esa basura de los sentimientos.-de manera plana y fría dijo

Orihime se tensó, no creyó volver a escuchar nuevamente esas palabras dichas tan duramente como lo hizo en aquel entonces.

-Los humanos creen en cosas que nadie ve, y se dejan llevar por emociones que solo les traerá destrucción y soledad, es solo una forma de ocultar su debilidad, si no tienes ningún lazo con nadie, no hay forma de ser débil y no habrá manera de salir lastimado o herido, eso es algo que siempre he pensado y lo mantengo.- dijo Ulquiorra ahora puesto de pie para retirarse, no entendió de donde salieron esas palabras y esa veracidad con las que las dijo, si era verdad que creía en ello, pero no pensó decirlo tan crudamente y más a alguien que lo único que hacía era preocuparse por él.

Orihime se levantó, llevo ambas manos a la altura de su pecho para replicar y con una mirada que dejaba ver confusión dijo.- P-pero, eso no debe ser así, debes tener a alguien en quien apoyarte, en quien puedes encomendar tus frustraciones, miedos alegrías, tristezas, alguien en quien confiar, a quien puedas depositarle tu corazón….-

-Estupideces, no le veo el sentido en compartir algo que no existe, sino puedo verlo, sencillamente no está.-Ulquiorra miraba a la ojigris fijamente, pues no entendía por qué desde hace unos días ella intentaba hacerle creer en eso del corazón, aunque en alguna de esas ocasiones, sentía como si estuviera viviendo un deja vú, pues lo encontraba tan familiarizado con las preguntas y respuestas que ultimadamente tenían.

-P-pero, si existe el corazón es lo que nos motiva cada día a seguir adelante, no puedes simplemente no creer por no verlo, ese cálido sentimiento que tenemos está ahí, anidado en nuestro interior, diciéndonos día con día que no debemos rendirnos, que somos capaces de ser aún más fuertes.-sus comentarios salieron como pudieron, pues se formó un nudo en su garganta al oír tan cruentas palabras como las había dicho hace un momento.

El regreso su camino a ella, levantando su mano a la altura de su pecho le dijo.-¿Qué es el corazón? ¿Si abro tu pecho, podré verlo?.-luego subió su mano a la altura de sus ojos señalándole.-¿Si abro tu cráneo, estará ahí?.-todo esto lo había dicho de una forma tranquila, fría, calculadora y sobretodo ruda más de lo que fuese posible.-

No podía creerlo, era cierto lo estaba escuchando, sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón, después de todo él seguía pensando igual, ella sabía que no sería fácil, pero no creyó ni por un instante que podría volver a escuchar a su carcelero de Hueco Mundo, al Arrancar frio y cruel, lagrimas empezaron a anidarse en sus ojos, amenazando con salir en cualquier momento, podía sentir sus manos temblar, ese sentimiento no le gustaba en lo más mínimo…..detestaba volverse a sentir así, como cuando estuvo en aquel oscuro lugar…..

Bajo su brazo, mientras la seguía observando con esos profundos ojos verdes, el semblante de ella tan frágil como si estuviese a punto de romperse, no entendió porque le dijo todo eso, sabía que la estaba lastimando, sin contar que no supo de dónde demonios habían salido esas malditas palabras….tan inhumanas…..se maldijo a sí mismo, ¿_porque era así con ella_?, si lo único que intentaba era estar cerca de él, o eso le parecía que hacia según lo que pudo deducir durante todo ese tiempo.

Lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era alejarse, hasta que ella se tranquilizara o incluso hasta él mismo lo hiciese, no debía estar cerca de ella, eso lo sabía muy bien, por alguna razón en su interior lo tuvo muy claro desde que el momento en que la conoció, pero se estaba comportando de una forma egoísta, la sola idea de pensar que ella estuviese con alguien más que con él, le desagradaba. -Suspiro pesadamente mientras cerraba sus ojos. -Si lo mejor era irse, ya no quería seguir haciéndole daño, ya era suficiente con todo lo que le había dicho como para ponerla aun peor, incluso él no deseaba que ella lo viese de esa forma tan dolorosa..

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, caminaba un chico de ojos avellana y cabellos naranjas con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, con su usual mirada y su ceño fruncido, iba demasiado pensativo…

"Tsk!...Como es posible que ella le vea de esa manera, si fue por culpa de él que ella fue acusada de traición, fue su culpa por habérsela llevado del nuestro lado, que todos nuestros amigos casi mueren en ese maldito lugar…"

Ese tipo de ideas lo tenían de cabeza, seguía sin entender porque sentía tanta molestia hacia el chico, si se había dado cuenta de que su reiatsu era muy diferente, pero igual no era de confiarse, además de que no se explicaba por qué la rabia de ver a su amiga, casi su hermana con el Ojiverde, acaso lo que estaba sintiendo eran…..

Sacudió su cabeza para espantar esas estúpidas ideas, no estaba cien por ciento seguro de sus sentimientos, nunca se había preocupado por ellos, pero ¿porque ahora sí?, siempre había visto a todos sus amigos como una familia, como parte de su familia a la que debía proteger, aun así…-No, debo dejar de pensar en esas tonterías.- se regañó a sí mismo.

Sin notar que camino hacia un lado de la institución que él y sus amigos, no sabían recorrer, le gusto ver el detalle de los Sakuras florecidos y la brisa acariciaba su rostro, era tan gratificante, era agradable aquella sensación aun cuando la estación empezaba a ser calurosa….. Sin darse cuenta camino un poco más, acercándose a un claro hasta encontrarse, con _ellos_…..al verlos empezó a tensarse, decidió que lo mejor sería que se calmara pues no quería cometer alguna tontería como bien le decía Rukia.

Se acercó un poco, evitando que pudiesen verlo, observo como ambos jóvenes estaban hablando de algo, según lo que parecía, vio como Ulquiorra le decía algo mientras levantaba su brazo y con su mano señalaba su pecho y luego volvió a subir hasta el rostro de ella a la altura de sus ojos, la sangre le empezó a hervir, no sabía porque pero detestaba como estaba tratando a su amiga, y por lo que podía divisar, le estaba dañando al ver el rostro de la chica que se veía indescifrable, con un deje de dolor y casi al borde del llanto. No lo soporto, iría en ese mismo instante a proteger a su amiga de ese estúpido que la lastimaba.

-Oi, Inoue!-Grito Ichigo con sus manos hechas puños a sus lados, miraba de una forma severa y desafiante al chico de cabellos azabaches quien lo único que hizo fue verle desinteresadamente, pues estaba a punto de marcharse.

-¿Ku-Kurosaki-kun?...- con sorpresa vio hacia su amigo, ¿Qué hacía ahí?, pero al ver los ojos del chico pelinaranja se dio cuenta a quien estaba mirando de esa forma. Inmediatamente giro su rostro hacia Ulquiorra, empezó a sentir temor, por lo que pudiese suceder.

-I-Inoue que haces aquí con _él_.-remarco esto último al decirlo entre dientes y con furia.- ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo? Les pedí a ti y a los chicos reunirnos, pero veo que estuviste _ocupada.-_ ahora era hacia ella con quien hablaba duramente, no podía controlarse a ese punto, odiaba ser el quien le hablara de esa manera, pero es que no encontraba la forma en la que ella pudiese entender que estaba mal lo que sea que estuviese haciendo.

-Y-yo…..K-Kuro….saki…-kun…n-no…- tenia ambas manos aun sobre su pecho, esto la estaba colocando a una posición bastante incomoda, a ese punto no sabía que responder, había olvidado por completo que algo de la reunión le había mencionado Ishida-kun esa mañana, pero estaba tan ensimismada con pasar tiempo con el pelinegro que le restó importancia.

-Basta, deja de presionarla de esa forma _Basura!.-_ Ulquiorra de manera cortante se entrometió en la conversación de ellos, no podía ver como alguien más hiciese sentir mal a la chica, ya era demasiado que él lo estuviese haciendo, como para ver a ese niñato tratarla de esa manera.

-A quien llamas basura maldito!.- Ichigo, se acercó aún más enojado por lo que le dijo el moreno, quien se creía que era para llamarlo así, suficiente tuvo de él como Arrancar en Hueco Mundo como para aguantarlo ahora que había regresado y peor aún en la misma escuela que él.

-Es lógico que me refiero a ti.-dijo de forma calmada pero fría.-te crees su dueño para ordenarle lo que debe o no hacer.- le cuestionaba mientras mantenía una pose desinteresada con sus manos en sus bolsillos y su rostro plano sin emoción.

-Tsk!, maldito imbécil, claro que no soy su dueño, que piensas que ella es un objeto que le pertenece a alguien! .- se puso frente al chico, ese semblante tan calmado lo odiaba de sobre manera, detestaba como lograba verse superior a cualquiera con solo eso.

-Hmp! Entonces porque te molesta con quien ella se encuentre, o es que detestas que ella me preste más atención a mí que a ti.- le miro con mucha más intensidad, no había duda para él, lo que Kurosaki Ichigo sentía eran _celos_, pero viendo lo idiota que podía ser ese chico, no podía equivocarse al pensar que este no se había percatado de ellos.- Patético.-termino por decir, giro sobre sus talones para irse, no estaba de humor como para aguantar esas ridiculeces.

-Q-que dices?!….- Ichigo mordió su labio inferior, esto se le estaba escapando de las manos, ahora si se sentía muy molesto.

-OI, ULQUIORRA, ESTOY HABLANDOTE!.- al ver que el moreno no le prestaba atención y se retiraba, sus puños empezaron a temblar de la ira, camino apresuradamente a detenerlo por el hombro, haciendo que este girara de lado, solamente le dedico una severa mirada, eso puso más fúrico a Ichigo.

-Suéltame Basura!.-Ichigo no pudo más, agarro con más fuerza la chaqueta del moreno para que se volviese completamente a él, alzo su mano en un puño y le dejo ir un golpe a su mejilla fue tal la fuerza que hizo retroceder a Ulquiorra.

Este saco una de sus manos de sus bolsillos y la dirigió a su labio, al retirarla pudo observar el color carmesí, era la sangre que ahora estaba también en su mano.- qué manera de resolver tus problemas Kurosaki Ichigo, supongo que eres como dicen, un estúpido que solo usa la violencia en vez de su cabeza.-imperceptible frunció el ceño el pelinegro, ya estaba cansándose de toda esa mierda que le hacía pasar el peli naranjo, era mucho más listo que él no podía permitirse caer con facilidad en algo tan estúpido como eso.

-JA!, con que eso es lo que crees, porque no intentas desquitarte ahora!.-Ichigo empezó a provocar a Ulquiorra con una sonrisa burlesca, esto le recordó a alguien al pelinegro que hacía lo mismo con otros solo para buscar peleas y _entrenarse_ según decía _él _mientras golpea a aquellos que molestaba.

-No me rebajare a tu nivel, empezando una estúpida riña sin ningún fin en particular, y menos con algo que no es de mi interés.- Ulquiorra calmadamente le contesto a Ichigo, ya esto se estaba pasando de lo ridículo, lo mejor sería irse, además no quería meterse en problemas y menos tratar de involucrar a la mujer.

Le dio la espalda a Ichigo nuevamente, cuando este estrepitosamente lo tomo por la camisa con ambas manos viéndolo fúrico, era más que obvio que esa actitud tan indiferente que Ulquiorra mostraba lo mataba cada vez más, era como ver un alma vacía, y se odiaba a si mismo por sentir eso, nunca tuvo problemas de conciencia con sus enemigos después de derrotarlos, claro que para el caso de Ulquiorra, este creyó haber acabado con él en aquel domo. Pero de cualquier manera esto ya no solo era por él, sino era porque ella estaba acercándose más a su enemigo….

-Escucha Kurosaki, ya me cansaste.-con una de sus manos echa puño golpeo con fuerza el estómago de este, logrando que lo soltara.-dejare de ser benevolente contigo, así que será mejor que no me aburras.- Ulquiorra empezó a desabrocharse los dos botones del cuello de la chaqueta de la escuela. Se quedó parado esperando a que Kurosaki empezara con el ataque.

Tosiendo dijo -Vaya, veo que eres fuerte.-Ichigo se incorporó, debía admitir que ese puñetazo le había dolió porque le hubo sacado un poco el aire, y para la posición en la que se encontraba el pelinegro cuando le provoco era bastante ágil.-Descuida no te aburriré, AHORA VERAS ULQUIORRAAA!.-Ichigo se abalanzo sobre este con uno de sus puños en el aire para asestarle un golpe directo al rostro.

Ulquiorra no se inmuto ante el grito de guerra, espero paciente a que estuviese lo suficientemente cerca, para después girarse a un lado, su rostro solo vio pasar a el puño del chico, aprovecho la situación y se impulsó para darle una patada con todas sus fuerzas, logrando darle de lleno a la barbilla, haciendo gemir a Ichigo cuando lo mando a volar por el golpe.

No por nada sus padres lo habían puesto a practicar artes marciales cuando era muy chico, según ellos era para defenderse cuando era requerido, ya que algunos chicos era probable que quisiesen abusar de él por su tamaño y su apariencia, esto a él nunca le importo, siguió las indicaciones de ambos progenitores y para la edad de 13 años ya era cinta negra en séptimo dan, uno de los más altos méritos reconocidos no solo en su país sino también en el que ahora vivía, en lo que respecta a las artes marciales, como siempre fue calculador e indiferente a ese tipo de cosas, no andaba buscando problemas con nadie, por ello evitaba la socialización innecesaria, según él, aunque a veces existía uno que otro tipo que lo sacaban de su tranquilidad así como Ichigo, y terminaban por lamentarlo porque se ganaban un pase directo al hospital por varias semanas, cuando el apenas obtenía uno que otro golpe, nada de qué preocuparse, pues sanaba en uno o dos días.

-Creo que te dije muy claramente, que no me aburrieras.-despreocupadamente le dijo Ulquiorra al chico tirado a un par de metros de él.

-No te creas mucho, solo por haberme dado un par de golpes, aun no sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz.-Ichigo le decía mientras se sentaba y tomaba posición para incorporarse, limpiándose a la vez la sangre de su labio con su mano.-Esto solo lo vuelve más divertido.-socarronamente dijo.

Orihime no cabía en su asombro, estaba viendo de nueva cuenta un enfrentamiento entre ambos, solo que esta vez no habían poderes de por medio, pero aun así no quería ser testigo de ello, no sintió en que momento lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas haciéndose camino hasta el suelo.-basta….-murmuraba entrecortadamente su garganta no le permitía hablar por el nudo formado con lo que estaba sintiendo, se abrazó a si misma temblando por el miedo.

Ichigo al levantarse volvió a embestir a Ulquiorra, pero esta vez uso su habilidad para engañarlo haciéndole creer que usaría otro golpe, al ver que el moreno volvía a hacerse a un lado aprovecho para girar sobre su eje, ofreciéndole una patada directo a su costado, enviándolo hasta la base de un árbol que se encontraba cerca, logrando que por el golpe se detuviera estrepitosamente el Ojiverde.

-Ahora ya no dirás que esto es aburrido, ¿no es así?.- Ichigo ya no se encontraba en sus cabales, algo dentro de él se perdió desde el primer golpe que le propino, pues él no era de los que buscaban peleas, normalmente estas lo buscaban a él.

-Admito que tienes mucha fuerza, pero aun así ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? Hmp! Patético.- Ulquiorra se incorporó sobre el árbol, con un rostro despreocupado, sacudiendo su hombro como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo mover los cabellos de la ojigris quien no podía soportar más esa situación debía hacer algo, ya no quería mostrarse tan débil, logrando recordar las palabras que le dijo el Cuarto Espada, en una ocasión…..

* * *

_Cuando estaba en Hueco Mundo, a petición de Aizen-sama para evitar que Orihime se aburriese le pedía que la llevaran a dar una vuelta a algún lado, no alejándose demasiado del palacio y como él era su guardián, también sería el encargado de dar ese paseo con ella._

_Durante una de esas salidas salió un enorme Hollow corriendo hacia ellos amenazando con asesinarlos, Ulquiorra no se inmuto pero ella tuvo mucho miedo escondiéndose detrás de él, este con pesadez suspiro y cerro sus ojos se hizo a un lado y empujo a la chica delante de él, ella le miro con asombro ¿qué estaba haciendo?, Aizen-sama le pidió protegerla que se suponía que estaba pasando, ofreciéndola como tributo a ese desagradable y horrendo ser._

_-"Q-que haces? S-si me pasa algo Aizen-sama se pondrá furioso contigo!."-le reclamo mientras veía como ese Hollow corría hacia ellos velozmente rugiendo por sed de almas para devorar._

_-"No seas estúpida, te crees débil porque los demás te ven así, no lo eres en absoluto Mujer, solo debes hacer lo que creas correcto y usar todo tu poder sin miedo, o prefieres morir sin haberlo intentado".-_

_Ulquiorra no era de los que daban ánimos a nadie, pero él había observado durante su llegada al mundo humano con Yammy, como era catalogada ella, como una débil quien solo les servía de estorbo. Y para colmo disfrazaban esa idea con mentiras afirmando que era para protegerla, Absurdo._

_Orihime no se creyó lo que le dijo, pero un grado de verdad si tenía, si no luchaba moriría ahí, así que opto por encarar al Hollow, con una gran firmeza en su corazón posiciono sus manos y llamo a sus horquillas.-Santen Kesshun! Tsubaki!.- Un resplandor dorado salió de ellas casi del tamaño de un gran cero, girando como un boomerang y con una fuerza que hasta ella no creyó poseer destruyo al Hollow en un segundo, haciendo que se desintegra en aquel desierto.-_

_Ulquiorra sonrió en sus adentros, estaba más que convencido que ella era una Mujer muy fuerte, solo que ella no quería admitirlo, pues sus amigos siempre la llenaron de ideas que era débil y que no podía pelear, sin contar que parte era por ella, pues por lo poco que llevaban conviviendo como Carcelero y Prisionera sabía que no gustaba de dañar a otros._

_-"U-Ulquiorra-san! Viste eso fue asombroso, no creí que…y-yo…. Gracias!..."- sin pensarlo, solo sentirlo, se abalanzo sobre el Espada abrazándolo, tomándolo inclusive a él por sorpresa, estaba muy feliz porque alguien creía en ella, porque no la veía como alguien débil como los demás lo creían. _

_Ulquiorra abrió sus ojos al sentir su abrazo, percibió su calidez, era eso lo que los humanos siempre experimentaban con ese tipo de acciones, no, no debía desvariar o contradecir sus creencias, el odiaba a los humanos, y más odiaba esos sentimientos estúpidos que lo único que lograban era destruirlos sin siquiera notarlo. La separo de él bruscamente asustando a la ojigris para decir._

_-"Deja de hacer cosas innecesarias Mujer, vamos regresemos se acerca la hora de tu comida".-dicho esto se dispuso a caminar hacia el palacio._

_Pero aun así nadie podría quitarle a ella esa inmensa felicidad que sentía, porque si bien él no quería admitirlo, para ella era muy importante pues por primera vez, si la veían como una guerrera, como alguien fuerte pensando en eso siguió a su carcelero animadamente y sonriendo muy genuinamente._

_Ulquiorra giro el rostro para observarla por el rabillo del ojo, se veía tan contenta dijo para sí, sonrió imperceptiblemente al ver que la Mujer este día no le daría problemas para tomar sus alimentos._

* * *

Ichigo se acercó al moreno velozmente para golpearlo, este se descuidó un momento tiempo necesario para que Ichigo pudiese tomarlo por sus ropas, y empezar una serie de golpes a causa de la ira que emanaba, pero cuando acercaba su puño para dar pasó al primer golpe

-YA BASTAAAA!-grito con lágrimas en sus ojos la chica de cabellos de fuego.

Este se detuvo inmediatamente al oír el grito de su amiga, giro hacia donde ella se encontraba, lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido y no solo a él si no a Ulquiorra, ella estaba con ambas manos a sus lados hechas puños temblando, con una mirada Fúrica y Desafiante. Era la primera vez que veían esa expresión en ella, siempre había sido una chica tranquila, que se preocupaba por los demás pero esta vez…..

Ichigo se calmó luego de eso, había estado en un error, como fue posible que volviera a perder el control de sí mismo por culpa de ese tipo, no se explicaba esto, lo único que atino a decir mientras lo veía aun con cólera fue.

\- Aléjate de ella, si vuelves a hacerle daño, esta vez sí acabare completamente contigo y _terminare lo que dejamos pendiente_…-

Ulquiorra abrió un poco sus ojos de sorpresa, confundido por lo que el pelinaranja de ojos avellana le decía "_Terminare lo que dejamos pendiente_" a que se refería, lo que acababa de ocurrir no era para tanto como para ser llamado un _pendiente, _incluso estaba el hecho de que el en su vida jamás lo había visto como para exclamar tal cosa, además, ¿porque percibía una especie de rivalidad hacia él?, siempre había sido de aquellos que calculaban las cosas antes de actuar, pero el caso de este molesto chico no era lo mismo sentía que debía tratarlo como una escoria, como un insecto al cual debía eliminar.

\- A que te ref…-pero no termino de preguntar porque alguien se interpuso en medio de ambos, logrando así tomar la atención de ellos.

-K-Kurosaki-kun, por favor, n-no lo hagas...-miraba casi como suplica al chico de ojos avellanos, mientras tomaba con su mano el brazo de este quien aún mantenía a Ulquiorra sujetado pues estuvo a punto de molerlo a golpes, estaba preocupada, temía que si dijese más de la cuenta podría complicarse aún más la situación.

-I-Inoue…-Ichigo recapacito, ella tenía razón con su mirada le decía, que debía dejar las cosas así, además era posible que si seguía con esa pelea lo sancionarían por varios días. Soltó las ropas del moreno y empezó a relajarse mientras suspiraba y cerraba sus ojos.

-Hmp!, solo haces que pierda mi tiempo contigo Kurosaki Ichigo.- acomodo sus ropas para luego mirarlo de una forma tan fría que cualquiera se le hubiese crispado la piel, luego volvió su vista hacia ella.- Mujer, dejemos esto por hoy.- dicho esto se retiró, sin volver a ver nuevamente a los peli naranjas.

-Ulquiorra...-susurro por lo bajo, decidió dejar las cosas así, de todas formas era preferible eso que verlos terminarse de matar por la pelea que se estaban dando.

-I-Inoue...-musito Ichigo al ver preocupación en el rostro de la ojigris.-estas bien, ¿no te hizo nada ese tipo?.-pregunto ya más calmado.

-Eh?!, n-no, no, no para nada, K-Kurosaki-kun, discúlpame por no llegar creo que lo olvide por completo.-Orihime se disculpó nerviosamente con Ichigo pues habían terminado de esa forma las cosas todo porque ella no se presentó a la reunión.-P-pero ¿tu estas bien, n-no q-quieres que te cure?-pregunto dubitativa.

-Descuida Inoue, déjalo así creo me lo merezco por actuar sin pensar, pero lo que quiero saber es qué ha…-no término de preguntar porque el timbre de la escuela sonó para dar paso a la siguiente jornada de clases.

-L-lo siento Kurosaki-kun, debo irme me toca presentar una exposición de la clase de arte y debo estar temprano, pero gracias por preocuparte por mí, nos vemos!.-Orihime dio una reverencia y apresuradamente tomo la caja de bento que tenía tirada en el suelo, pues se le cayó cuando llego sorpresivamente Ichigo justo en el momento en que hablaban Ulquiorra y ella, también alcanzó el libro que Ulquiorra estaba leyendo por lo visto lo había dejado olvidado por la tonta pelea de hace un momento, después de eso salió corriendo desapareciendo de la vista de Ichigo.

-I-Inoue...-musito por lo bajo volvió su vista hasta el cielo claro y despejado una suave brisa golpeo su rostro, recriminándose nuevamente por lo de hace un rato, y volvió a preguntarle esta vez a cielo como si el tuviese la respuesta.- ¿Por qué?

Cuando llego al salón Orihime, busco a Ulquiorra con la vista, pero al parecer él ya se había retirado a sus clases de complemento, ella guardaba sus cosas y mientras sacaba el material para dirigirse al taller de Arte, una nota salió volando de su maletín, está la recogió un poco extrañada, la abrió y empezó a leer…

_Mujer._

_Esta noche no podré recogerte a tu trabajo, habrá una fiesta en la compañía y debo estar presente con mi madre, mañana tampoco nos reuniremos para ir a la oficina ya que estarán todos los empleados en la fiesta y después de que termine se trabajara un poco hasta la madrugada. Te veré el domingo, te esperó en mi casa no llegues tarde._

_Atte. Ulquiorra _

_Pdta.:_

_No te preocupes por mí, esos golpes no significaron nada, te conozco y sé que estás pensando en "porque no los detuve a tiempo", deja de lamentarte no fue tu culpa, eres una Mujer fuerte eso debería ser suficiente para no sentirte así.  
_

Orihime sonrió por lo bajo, de verdad él se estaba preocupando por ella, además que volvió a escuchar esas palabras de él, aunque esta vez imagino su voz mientras leía la nota.

Guardo el papel entremedio de uno de sus libros, recordó entonces que esa noche le habían pedido que cambiara de turno, y así no iría mañana viernes a trabajar, sin contar que tampoco habrían clases ese día, por los preparativos póstumos antes del festival escolar, aunque hacía falta como un mes para ello, al final suspiro serian un par de largos días sin ver esos esmeraldas, tal vez era mejor así, de todas formas esto le ayudaría a pensar un poco las cosas, lo que había pasado con Kurosaki-kun y la actitud de hace un rato de Ulquiorra, si definitivamente descansaría y pensaría bien las cosas durante esos días.

**Continuara….**

**N.A.: ***** **Este es uno de las frases o poemas que Ulquiorra tiene escrito como personaje en los tomos del manga, para ser exactos el volumen 22 del manga.

Ahh.. el Sr**. **_**Friedrich Nietzsche**_ es uno de los padres del Nihilismo positivo, porque también existe el Nihilismo negativo, que básicamente es al cual representaba de forma oscura Ulquiorra durante su forma de resurrección y 2da etapa. Aunque para el primer caso, cuando empezó a tener curiosidad por las cosas y más por Orihime, reflejaba el nihilismo positivo, además de contar que el Sr. Nietzsche el libro que menciono es una de sus más famosas obras en Alemania, dando vuelta su versión en varios idiomas en todas partes del Mundo y que ha sido muy bien recibida a través de los años, aplicando incluso el nihilismo en los valores familiares y en la economía de los países….


	8. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8.

Era sábado y Orihime se encontraba arreglando algunas cosas mientras esperaba que terminara su turno en la panadería, luego de un rato sonó la campanilla del local, anunciando la entrada de un cliente, la chica muy sonriente dijo.

-Bienvenido!, gracias por preferirnos que desea ordenar.- pero al abrir sus ojos se encontró con cierto chico que llevaba unas gasas pegadas al rostro, según parecía la pelea entre ellos había sido un poco más de consideración de lo que imagino.

El chico vestía una camisa color crema debajo de una chaqueta de color oscuro entre marrón y verde musgo, además llevaba un collar con dije en forma de piedra pentagonal de color zafiro, llevaba puestos unos pantalones color gris y con unos zapatos deportivos color cafés oscuros, todo combinaba perfectamente al chico de cabellos naranjas y ojos avellanos.

-K-Kurosaki-kun?, p-puedo ayudarte en algo?.-dijo nerviosamente la chica, no creía que lo vería en su trabajo, él sabía que ella trabajaba en una panadería pero no exactamente en cual.

-I-Inoue?.-con asombro vio a la chica, se sintió un poco nervioso pues después de lo ocurrido en la escuela no había tenido lugar de charlar y aclarar las cosas con ella.-¿t-trabajas aquí?

-P-pues s-sí, desde hace ya unos meses, ¿n-necesitas algo?.-le pregunto no encontraba la forma de hablar tranquilamente con él, aun cuando sabía que sus sentimientos habían cambiado, pero todavía se sentía algo incómodo para ella poder hablar de forma natural con él.

-B-bueno es que Yuzu, me mando a comprar unos pastelillos como postre para después de la cena, y la panadería a la que suelo ir estaba cerrada y por ahí me dijeron que existía esta, solo que se encontraba un poco alejada.-puso su mano atrás de su nuca mientras rascaba de forma nerviosa.

-O-oh, es verdad, jejejej, mmmm…bueno ¿de qué sabor quieres los pastelillos?.-pregunto ya un poco más relajada, debía comportarse lo más serena posible, no podía mostrar los nervios que le entraban estando sola con Kurosaki-kun

-P-pues, necesito dos de vainilla, uno de fresa, uno de chocolate, uno de coco y uno de caramelo, por favor.-le solicito a la chica.

-Claro!.-animadamente dijo, saco una bolsa de papel y una bandeja plástica transparente de varios depósitos, empezó a colocar dentro de la bandeja los pastelillos que le pidió, luego la cerro y la guardo dentro de la bolsa de papel.-toma aquí tienes, son ciento setenta y cinco yenes, por favor.- Orihime le entrego en el mostrador su pedido a Ichigo, y luego extendió su mano para solicitar el efectivo.

-S-si, ten gracias Inoue.-Ichigo tomo la bolsa y luego al darle el efectivo para pagar los postres, roso su mano sobre los dedos de ella, haciendo que esta la apartara inmediatamente, ese leve rose de manos hizo sentir algo raro en el chico, no supo que era pero, sentía un cosquilleo que recorría desde su pecho hasta su estómago, ¿sería que se estaba enfermando o algo?

-N-no es nada, toma te entrego tu cambio, gracias por tu compra.-aun con restos de nerviosismo albergados en su pecho le dijo, no se explicaba el porqué de ello, si sabía quién era ahora dueño de su corazón o eso es lo que suponía.

-Gracias.-dicho esto Ichigo se disponía a regresar a su casa, pero se detuvo en la puerta, se giró y la volvió a ver, experimento un extraño calor en sus mejillas, ahora creía que si se enfermaría, pero eso lo vería cuando llegara a casa más tarde, por ahora necesitaba hacer algo.

-I-Inoue, a-a qué horas t-terminas tu trabajo?-pregunto un muy nervioso chico de cabellos enmarañados y naranjo color, pregunto.

-Eh?!-Sorprendida y con los ojos abiertos se divisó a Orihime.-p-pues no falta mucho, y-ya casi término, s-solo me falta guardar un par de cosas y m-me retiro.-aún más nerviosa y con un ligero carmesí posado en sus mejillas respondió.

-P-podría esperarte, quiero hablar contigo, luego puedo dejarte en tu casa ¿es posible?.-regreso hacia ella, esperando su respuesta.

-B-bien, supongo q-que no hay problema.-contesto.

-Está bien, te espero afuera, cerca de esas bancas ¿te parece?.-un sonriente chico pregunto.

-Claro!, no tardare mucho.-

Después de unos quince minutos termino lo que debía hacer, se preparó y cerro el local, encontró a Ichigo sentado en una de las bancas disfrutando del atardecer, ella se acercó y le llamo.

-¿K-Kurosaki-kun?.-

Por ser sábado, le dio tiempo para cambiarse, no regresaría a su casa con el uniforme, después del incidente de hace meses atrás, decidió que para evitar dañarlo por cualquier motivo, lo mejor sería que se cambiara ahí, y luego que terminase su turno regresaba a utilizar su ropa de diario para regresar a su casa, sin contar que igual lo hacía por cierto chico, para que la viese linda.

Ella iba vestida con una blusa de color rosa fuerte de un escote levemente pronunciado con unas mangas cortas estilo globo con detalles de piedras brillantes a los lados, el mismo detalle de piedras formaba en un costado sobre su vientre una gran rosa brillante, tenía puestos unos jeans de color azul oscuro, con unas botas color crema, además llevaba su cabello recogido a media coleta con unas pinzas que tenían detalles de flores color marrones, incluso había aplicado un poco de glosas a sus labios de un color melocotón con pequeños destellos, además de llevar un pequeño bolso de color rosa pálido y una bolsa entre sus manos donde llevaba sus uniforme.

-Uh?!, I-Inoue?!.- no reconoció de inmediato a su amiga, era increíble lo distinta que se veía fuera de la escuela.

Ella estaba realmente hermosa, como es que no se había percatado antes Ichigo de la belleza de la chica, a decir verdad, durante los últimos meses ambos habían tenidos varios cambios en su apariencia, incluso sus amigos lo habían sufrido.

Sus facciones era mucho más finas y para alguien de la edad de ella, tenía un cuerpo escultural envidiable para cualquier mujer de la misma edad o incluso mayor que ella, sus curvas eran más atenuantes y remarcados, su busto habían crecido incluso mucho más, estaban en iguales proporciones que sus caderas, ni mucho ni muy poco, eran perfectos, su cabello había crecido considerablemente sus mechones que antes llegaban a sus ojos, ahora caían a cada lado de su rostro, su fino rostro, ya aquella apariencia de niña la había dejado hace mucho, ahora tenía frente a él a toda una mujer.

El igual había cambiado mucho, sus facciones eran incluso más duras, sus hombros más anchos y había crecido un poco más, su ceño se había suavizado bastante aunque no dejaba de hacerlo fruncir la mayor parte del tiempo.

-E-estas hermosa.-dijo con un leve sonrojo apareciendo por sus mejillas, ¿Por qué? ¿Porque sentía de nuevo ese malestar hormigueante en su pecho nuevamente? quizás le pediría al idiota de su padre que lo revise luego, podría ser incluso ser más grave de lo que suponía.

-E-en s-serio…..g-gracias…-Orihime sintió el rubor subir a sus pómulos agacho un poco la mirada para evitar que Kurosaki-kun lo notase.

-Es verdad Inoue, me gusta cómo te ves, estas muy linda.- le sonrió cálidamente.

-M-muchas gracias Kurosaki-kun.-ella se acercó a él y pregunto.-e…etto, ¿y de que querías conversar?.-

-Uh?!, es verdad…. Podemos ir a dar una vuelta antes, ahí te lo diré.-Ichigo se levantó y se puso a su lado, empezó a caminar seguido por ella, en verdad que se veía realmente bella pensó para sí.

Caminaron cerca de largo rato, llegaron a un pequeño parque que se encontraba unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a las residenciales extranjeras de la ciudad e Karakura, de noche podía verse bastante desolado, pero en el atardecer era hermoso.

Se sentaron sobre el pasto bajo un gran árbol de Sakura, el viento jugaba con sus hojas y pequeños pétalos caían haciendo una danza que lucía increíble para la vista.

-¿No es hermoso?.-pregunto ella mientras lo volvió a ver con una bella sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Uh?! Tienes razón, se siente bien disfrutar un poco de este belleza.-comento y al igual que ella le sonrió.

No se explicaba porque le estaba embargando esa sensación por todo su cuerpo, era una calidez como nunca la había sentido antes, sabía que estos eran diferentes a lo que sentía por cierta pelinegra ojivioleta, pero a este punto ya lo estaba confundiendo un poco. _"Lo mejor sería terminar esto rápido antes que_"….. Este sacudió su cabeza ahuyentando todos esos locos pensamientos, ya sabía que todas esas tontas historias de amor de Chapí que le obligaba Rukia a escuchar lo estaban volviendo paranoico.

-Sucede algo Kurosaki-kun.-pregunto un poco preocupada Orihime al ver el semblante de su amigo.

-N-no no es nada...-suspiro debía empezar, no tenía mucho tiempo, además estaban solos, así sería más fácil y sin interrupciones.-Inoue, necesito que me escuches por favor, ¿es posible que puedas hacer eso?-pregunto esperando una respuesta de la Ojigris.

-H-hai…..-musito no estaba segura de que era, pero no le gustaba la sensación que estaba llegando a oprimir su pecho en ese momento.

-Primero, quiero disculparme por lo de hace unos días, no era mi intensión preocuparte de esa manera.- algo arrepentido le decía el chico a ella, el golpe de su rostro no fue provocado o ganado durante su pelea con Ulquiorra, sino que fue gracias a cierta Ojivioleta que lo golpeo casi hasta la muerte, después de contarle lo que paso con ellos en la escuela. Obviando claramente aquella ensalada de sentimientos que tuvo en ese momento el muchacho.

* * *

"_Eres idiota o que!, que no mides las cosas que haces… hhuhgghhg!.-se tocaba las sienes con ambas manos.- en verdad estas buscando que te envíen lejos Ichigo.- ahora de manera muy preocupada y frustrada recriminaba la mujer bajita y de cabellos negros._

_-De verdad, lo siento, no creí….y-yo… en verdad no estaba pensando Rukia…-decía él_

_-Pero no es conmigo con quien debes disculparte Ichigo, sino que es con ella, recuerda que la única que tiene muchas más contacto es Inoue, si haces algo como eso nuevamente, no sabemos cómo reaccionara el ex-arrancar. Todavía no tenemos mucha información en La Sociedad de Almas que nos dé un indicio de si aún conserva sus poderes o como es que lo tenemos aquí con nosotros.-Rukia miro de forma triste a Ichigo._

_Ichigo solo la observaba, podía verse en su rostro lo arrepentido que estaba, más si eso lastimaba a su amiga, y eso era algo que él no quería seguir sintiendo._

_-De verdad, no quiero que te envíen lejos….baka… necesito decirte algo…perdona no habértelo comentado antes pero dada la situación debo ser franca contigo…._

_-Que tratas de decirme Rukia…."_

* * *

-No te preocupes, Kurosaki-kun, en verdad estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mí, él en realidad no me estaba haciendo nada, en serio.-

-Está bien, te creeré.-Ichigo volvió a suspirar para decir lo siguiente.- Y puedo saber qué hacías con él, sé que ultimadamente pasas más tiempo a su lado, y-yo los he visto un par de veces…-esta vez miro a su amiga esperando pacientemente su respuesta.

-Eh?!, Y-yo… .-ahora sí que se sentía acorralada no sabía que decir ante ello.- S-solo estamos trabajando en el proyecto, él es muy organizado y meticuloso con los horarios y con las tareas escolares, es muy responsable, por ello siento que debo esforzarme, sé que todos piensan mal de él, pero es que no lo conocen del todo.-melancólicamente le comentaba a su amigo.- Tiene una madre amorosa, aunque él sea carente de emociones o sentimientos, tú también sabes eso Kurosaki-kun .- lo vio por el rabillo del ojo al decir lo último.

-Tienes razón en ello, la verdad me sorprende lo bien que lo conoces, en este poco tiempo que han interactuado, aun así….solo no quiero que te lastime ¿sí?, tú y todos los demás son muy importantes para mí, y no quiero que ninguno salga lastimado sin necesidad.-Ichigo alzo su mano a la altura de la cabeza ella acariciándola haciendo que ella se sonrojase por tal acto.

-Sí, no te preocupes, estoy segura que él no me lastimara, y gracias por comprender.-Sonrió hacia él, viéndose realmente hermosa ante ello, lo que descoloco perceptiblemente a Ichigo, volviéndolo a sonrojar.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos marchemos ya se está haciendo tarde aún debo llevarte a tu casa.- Se levantó sacudió su ropa y luego ofreció su mano hacia ella para ayudarle a levantarse.-

-Gracias Kurosaki-kun.-ella agradeció el gesto, al igual que el sacudió sus ropas y se dispuso a caminar al lado del chico para dirigirse a su hogar.

Mientras ellos caminaban varios autos con las luces puestas, pasaron cerca adentrándose a la residencial. La noche había empezaba a caer.

-Se ve que gente muy acomodada vive en estos lugares ¿no?.-preguntaba algo curioso Ichigo a Orihime.

-Eh?!, S-si tienes razón, jejejejeeje.-nerviosamente rio, no estaba segura si decir que era ese lugar donde vivía el pelinegro.

Mas autos recorrían las calles, pero una camioneta en específico de color verde oscuro, con líneas plateadas sobre los lados de las puertas ilumino a los muchachos que caminaban juntos, en su interior viajaban dos personas, una iba muy concentrada con la vista al frente sobre la calle, hablando de forma alegre, mientras el otro desinteresadamente veía por la ventana, con su brazo apoyado sobre está sosteniendo su quijada.

Al pasar cerca de ellos, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, eso logro que internamente se sintiera molesto, sin demostrar emoción alguna musitando por lo bajo.-Tsk! Mujer que haces con esa basura, es que te gusta que vean lo débil que eres gracias a ellos.-

-Hijo, ¿sucede algo?-pregunto una madre un poco preocupada viendo que su hijo volvió a ver al lado de la ventana mientras murmuraba algo.

-No es nada madre, solo pensaba lo ridículas que son algunas personas dejándose exponer ante otros para ser dañados, todo por culpa de sus _sentimientos.-_

-Hijo…..-Johanna desaprobó la idea de su hijo, aun no podría creer que cambiara tanto después de lo sucedido. _"Todavía sigues con ello, hasta cuando dejaras de atormentarte, no fue tu culpa es que no quieres entenderlo…"_ suspiro, dejo de lado el comentario de su hijo y se dirigieron a su hogar.

Llegando cerca del apartamento de Orihime, Ichigo la acompaño hasta la entrada.

-Inoue, espera…-Ichigo saco de la bolsa el empaque de los pastelillos, lo abrió y le entrego el de caramelo a la joven.-Ten quería dártelo, sé que te gusta mucho las cosa dulces, tómalo como compensación por mi disculpa, por favor.

Orihime se sorprendió, no hayo que decirle, era la primera vez que le regalaba algo, y más que le dijese lo que a ella le gustaba, tomo entre una de sus manos el postro y le sonrió al muchacho.-G-Gracias….K-Kurosaki-kun.-

-No es nada, bueno será mejor que me vaya, creo que ya se ha de estar preocupando Yuzu y Karin de que aún no regrese.-volviendo a meter la bandeja dentro de la bolsa dijo.

-Sí, ten cuidado cuando vuelvas, por favor….Buenas Noches…nos vemos hasta el lunes.-se despidió haciendo una reverencia y se dirigió hacia su piso.

Ichigo solo la observo, al final lo que debía también decirle no pudo hacerlo.

-Creo que es mejor así por ahora, si le digo algo podría preocuparla innecesariamente, buenas noches Inoue.-dicho esto se retiró hacia su hogar.

Ya no quería preocupar a sus hermanas porque aún no llegaba, además estaba debatiéndose si le pedía al idiota de su padre que lo revisase, pues los síntomas que sintió desde el final de la tarde hasta ahora, habían desaparecido, pero no estaba demás comprobar su buena salud, más ahora que debía necesitarla, después de lo poco que le comento Rukia respecto a lo investigado por La Sociedad de Almas.-

Ese mismo sábado por la noche mientras cenaba Orihime empezó a rememorar todo lo que había vivido durante las últimas semanas junto a sus amigos y cierto Ojiesmeralda, habían pasado ya tantas cosas que se hizo un sumario de lo que en verdad estaba haciendo, y al final que era lo que necesitaba lograr con todo ello…

Tomo el panecillo que le regalo Ichigo y con una taza de té se acercó a la sala, para seguir pensando, mientras devoraba tan delicioso manjar.

Han pasado ya varias semanas desde que Ulquiorra y ella empezaron a trabajar, usando los viernes para ir a la empresa , y uno que otro día donde no tuviesen clases ya sea por la mañana o por la tarde, obviamente apegados al plan de trabajo que hizo este, evitando que ella faltase a trabajar.

Durante su jornada de trabajo ella empezó a aprender a hornear las diferentes tipos de especialidades de pan que vendían, algunas veces le llevaba a Johanna y otras a sus amigos del instituto.

Igualmente Johanna empezó a enseñarle a cocinar alguno de los platillos que preparaba para ellos durante la cena, afinando su gusto por la comida y su estilo de cocina, dando como resultado aquello a lo que debiese ser normal para ser consumido por cualquier humano o espíritu si recordáramos a ciertos Shinigamis también.

Aunque no había manera que ella, dejara de comer aquellos platillos que tanto había degustado por años, y que siempre, a su parecer no eran tan malos, como decían los demás que parecían, incluso llego a pensar que un día de estos volvería a intentar darle una probada de ellos a Ulquiorra "_Sé que le gustara mucho, esta vez no se enfermara, además es delicioso, no entiendo porque nadie le gusta los trozos de pescado con wasabi y helado de chocolate, sabe exquisito, apuesto a que Ulquiorra-kun le encantara"_, se decía a sí misma.

Los domingos no eran la excepción algunas veces salía un rato con Tatsuki-chan, en otras con los chicos, siempre respetando el horario en el que debía estar en casa de Ulquiorra trabajando en su proyecto y en ocasiones cuando tenían tareas adicionales.

Ambos empezaron a ayudarse, claro Ulquiorra no aceptaría tan fácil que Orihime le ayudaba en cierto modo a entender un poco más los textos de los libros, familiarizándolo con algunos kanjis que podrían ser difíciles de entender, usado en la clase de caligrafía, él le ayudaba en Inglés que era donde tenía más deficiencia ella, no así en las otras materias donde ambos una por su dedicación y el otro por gran intelecto los resolvían sin mayor preocupación.

Aun cuando pasaban una considerable cantidad de tiempo juntos esto no era suficiente para que el dejase de comportase tan frio como siempre, y de vez en cuando o contadas ocasiones mantenían alguna conversación un poco más larga de lo que usualmente era.

Solamente cuando estaban en la empresa Ulquiorra se comportaba, según lo que ella podía notar, un poco extraño cuando la veía charlar naturalmente con Mitsuki y reír por alguna cosa que dijesen, se preguntaba porque se comportaba de esa manera, a ella le agradaba tanto el joven Kazehaya porque en cierta forma su calidez le hacía recordar a Sora.

Por lo demás para tristeza de ella todo se mantenía como siempre, algunos monosílabos, pocos argumentos y miradas, aunque no como las que tenían en Hueco mundo, pero al final era algo…. sabia algunas cosas de él, pero no mucho, solo lo usual cuando conoces a alguien, donde vivió, como era ese lugar entre otras cosas, que sirvieron para apaciguar su propia curiosidad. Muchas veces deseaba que el pudiese recordarla y constantemente se preguntaba si el la aceptaría, si seguiría con ella o se alejaría…..

Estos últimos pensamientos iban cada vez en aumento y muchas veces dolía pensar que el pudiese alejarse, por no decirle la verdad, por no explicarle de donde y de qué manera se habían conocido con anterioridad.

Sacudió su cabeza esperando que con ello alejara esas ideas que en nada podrían ayudarle a acercarse al moreno, a mostrarle lo que era el corazón.- No…. sé qué él ahora es distinto, puede parecer frio, pero sé que en el fondo si existe y se encuentra justo ahí, es solo que de algún modo él lo ha olvidado…..- eso de alguna forma se había convertido en una convicción para seguir y luchar por lo que tanto ella quería.

Gracias a él, ella ya no era tan débil, gracias a él, estuvo intentando seguir adelante, día con día, no dejarse desmoronar por nada, ni nadie, pero a veces solo el recuerdo de él, era lo que la mantenía en constante depresión hace meses atrás, ¿Por qué?, la razón pues porque no tuvo las suficientes agallas para tirar todo, de no importarle lo que dijesen y traerlo ella con sus poderes nuevamente cuando se desvanecía frente a sus ojos.

Pero esa pena aparecía solamente en sus desoladas noches, ya que en el día actuaba como si nada, y lo hacía no solo por ella misma, sino que lo hacía igual por sus amigos no quería seguir preocupándolos, además él le había mostrado, que no todo era perfecto y bello, que siempre existía oscuridad, incertidumbre, desesperanza y miedo, no era malo sentir eso de vez en cuando, pero esas emociones le ayudaron a ser más fuerte para no derrumbarse cuando aparecieran nuevamente.

Ahora las cosas pintaban distinto, porque, pues primero que él estaba con vida y lo segundo que estaba ahora ahí, cerca de ella, a su lado; si bien el chico era estoico, frio al hablar y con una inexpresividad que hacía pensar que en verdad era como estar frente a un muerto, ella aun así lo quería, le costó mucho darse cuenta de ello, y ahora tenía como objetivo de hacer que él la notase. Pensó en Kurosaki-kun si se llegara a dar cuenta de esos sentimientos era seguro que haría hasta lo imposible por alejarla de él

No es que Kurosaki-kun fuese malo, le prohibiera u ordenase de quien de alguna forma ella debía querer o estar enamorada, no era difícil leer los pensamientos del pelinaranja de ojos avellana, para él su deber era siempre proteger a quienes quería, proteger a su familia y amigos, y ella no era la excepción, la matemática era simple con él.

¿¡Quien en su sano juicio, dejaría que te acercaras a alguien que te hizo mucho daño?!

De igual forma le recriminaría ese simple hecho, ellos habían ido a Hueco Mundo, arriesgando sus vidas por ella, para rescatarla, estuvieron al borde de la muerte, y entonces que hacia ella, acercándose al tipo que inicio todo eso, haciéndole creer a los demás que se había convertido en una traidora por irse, solo para protegerlos.

Es que no valían nada las vidas de sus amigos, para solo pensar en ello, que no le importaba el hecho de que estuvieron a un paso de morir a manos de los Espada, por ella….

Sin contar que también el Cuarto Espada había asesinado en dos ocasiones a Kurosaki-kun, si, no solo una, sino dos veces!... por dios en que estaba pensando…. y que de alguna forma de no ser por ella, se hubiese convertido en una tumba más y Aizen hubiera ganado la guerra, en ambos momentos, le ayudo a regresar aunque la segunda ocasión, no fue como se lo esperaba.

Pero regresando a lo primero, no podía, no era una opción dejar que se acercara a él, Kurosaki-kun la quería y la protegía como si se tratase de una hermana más, pues así fue lo que al final ella pudo entender ya hace mucho, dolorosamente lo reconoció en su momento, aunque esa no era la única razón por la que aquel amor que sentía por él se había estado extinguiendo todo ese tiempo.

Además estaba el hecho de que aún no sabían cómo Ulquiorra había formado parte de los Espadas, pensaban que era un Hollow mas, pero resulto que en realidad era como ellos, que era un humano, el solo pensar de qué forma Aizen lo obligo a formar parte de su Ejercito hacia que le se le revolviera el estómago.

Pero de no ser por eso, de no haber formado parte de los Espadas, de no haber ido a por ella buscándola en el Sekaimon para llevarla a Hueco Mundo, de no haber sido que por orden de Aizen, él era sus carcelero, su cuidador, su única compañía en aquel desértico lugar. Jamás se hubiesen conocido, ¡Jamás!...

La sola idea de eso, era peor que el ser alejada de él, porque de alguna forma este se convirtió en alguien a quien ella le debía mucho más de lo que se pudiese imaginar.

Kurosaki-kun no podría entender esos sentimientos que poco a poco fue comprendiendo con el tiempo, durante sus noches en su prisión, pero no aquella de paredes blancas, no esta era aún peor y más desolada, por lo menos en aquel lugar tenia a alguien que la visitaba a cada momento, que la protegía de aquellos que quisiesen hacerle algo, que aunque no hablara mucho escuchaba todo lo que ella dijese, alguien que en muchas ocasiones se quedó a su lado durante las horas que debían ser dedicadas para dormir, se quedaba a un lado de la puerta con ambos brazos cruzados, recargado sobre la pared, solamente observando, vigilándola atentamente.

Solo así, ella no sentía aquella soledad, que la embargaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, era verdad sus amigos estaban ahí siempre que lo necesitase, pero solo hasta que pudiesen darse cuenta de ello.

Pero él no, durante el tiempo que estuvo en ese lugar aunque ella no lo comprendiera, aun sin que pudiera decir algo, él ya lo sabía, sabia la necesidad de ella, de que alguien se encontrase ahí a su lado para no volverse loca y ahí se hallaba él solo viendo, solo observando, pero para Orihime era todo lo que necesitaba, no era necesario decir nada, lo único que quería era compañía y en eso se había convertido La Cuarta Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer ante sus ojos en su única y agradable compañía, pero no fue hasta que regreso al mundo humano que se hubo dado cuenta de ello.

Era cierto, Kurosaki-kun no podría conocer lo que es la verdadera soledad, él tenía a su familia, aunque en ocasiones fuesen molestos como él inquiría, eso era preferible a la terrible soledad, tenía a Tatsuki-chan que era como una hermana o una madre si se puede decir así, para ella, pero no era lo mismo, además que por sus prácticas y todas las actividades que empezaron a llegar por estar en casi en el último año del instituto, solo faltaba un poco más de medio año para que todo terminara, faltaban cerca de seis meses, eso sería todo y cada quien tomara un rumbo distinto, y ella ¿qué?, estaría nuevamente sola…

Orihime quería demasiado a sus amigos, como para impedirles que no siguiesen sus metas y sus objetivos, ella tampoco debía quedarse estancada, se lo prometió a Sora y quería cumplirle como fuese, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentir un vacío el solo pensar en ello.

De alguna forma sintió, que comprendió a Ulquiorra, comprendió por qué el representaba el vacío, ¿era así como él se sintió en realidad?

¡Patético!

Sí, eso hubiera dicho él, pero para ella esto era distinto….

Por ello de alguna forma empezó a aferrarse a él, ya no quería depender de sus amigos, sabía perfectamente que sería menos dolorosa la partida de todos cuando llegara el momento, porque él se lo volvería a demostrar, que todo tiene un comienzo y un fin, que nada es color de rosa como siempre decían algunos.

Pero entonces, porque la insistencia de querer mostrarle el corazón, si sabía que era posible que él también se fuera, así como sus amigos, acaso era, que guardaba la esperanza de quedarse a su lado siempre.

Sí, ese era su anhelado deseo, su egoísmo, quedarse junto a él siempre, aquellas palabras que una vez él le había dicho que eran sentidas por culpa del corazón, ahora ella los tenía por él, "_solo los humanos podían dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos que de alguna manera traerían dolor y destrucción."_

Pero que más dolor podría sentir ya su dañado corazón, Su hermano murió hace mucho, el chico que ella había dicho que amaría durante toda su vida y otras más, nunca la vio de esa forma, y luego cuando termino esta estúpida batalla entre Kurosaki-kun y él, lo vio esfumarse como el viento, como lo efímero en lo que se convirtió en ese momento, que más dolor y destrucción que esa que trajo consigo de aquel domo…..después de eso ya no le quedaba nada!

Ahora, que ya todo era diferente, si bien no se llevaba para nada con sus amigos, tampoco era tan malo, pues que más demostración que la que hacía siempre, ir a recogerla al trabajo, llevarla a su casa a cenar, sentirse de alguna manera, que ella era parte de algo, que tenía una familia a quien le importaba, que estaban al pendiente de ella, y no era al revés como siempre sucedía con los chicos.

Era en ese lugar donde nuevamente sintió una calidez, que no tenía desde hace mucho, aun cuando durara muy poco, pero era suficiente para ella, después se encargaba de llevarla a su casa, y dejarla segura ahí, para que descansase, que más pruebas necesitaba para ver las buenas intenciones de él.

Ya había pasado tanto tiempo, desde que la salvo de aquellos hombres que la querían lastimar, pero eso no era excusa para que el estuviese siempre al pendiente de ella. Era por ello, que en su interior se decía, que quizás de alguna forma era posible que el la recordase, aunque no estuviese segura de ello.

Por ahora, era todo lo que ella había pensado, sabía que no sería un camino fácil de recorrer, lo supo desde un inicio, pero aun así que podía hacer, lo único que se le ocurría era que sus amigos, que Kurosaki-kun de algún modo la entendiera, comprendiera los sentimientos de ella, que la dejara ser feliz a lado de él, obviamente debería saber primero los sentimientos de Ulquiorra para decir aquello, aun así, eso era lo que ella deseaba, y de algún modo, sabía que las cosas no resultarían si hacía lo mismo que estuvo haciendo con Kurosaki-kun.

No, esta vez ella debía dar los pasos correctos para llegar al corazón del ojiverde, aunque lo primero era hacerle ver la existencia del mismo. Al final todo lo que logro recopilar de lo pensado era que tenía un camino bastante difícil, pero eso no la desanimaría, se lo prometió y lo cumpliría.

Aun cuando después quieran darle la espalda sus preciados amigos, aun así ella sabía que a final ellos entenderían, que reconocerían sus acciones, llevados por sus sentimientos, y que no sería malo al final de todo, pero debía ir con cuidado primero, si no quería que las cosas se complicaran más de lo que al parecer ya estaban.

Con ello, ya en su cama empezó a quedarse dormida, el domingo tendría un día largo, debía trabajar en varias cosas además que debía ir a casa del Ojiesmeralda, para avanzar en el proyecto, ya solo quedaba más o menos uno a dos meses para entregarlo.

"_Kurosaki-kun, por favor, confía en mi…. Solo confía en mi…."_

Pensando en ello, se quedó dormida…..

**Continuara….**


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9.

El domingo siguiente en el cual una peculiar pelinaranja, después de pasar toda la mañana con Tatsuki-chan, se dirigía a casa de Ulquiorra, luciendo una blusa lisa de tirantes color amarillo tierno, con una pequeña cinta blanca marcada bajo el busto, unos jeans color grises ajustados a su silueta, su cabello suelto usando sus infaltables horquillas a un solo lado, y unos zapatos cerrados color piel, llevando consigo una pequeña mochila floreada donde llevaba su libreta de apuntes y unos cuantos libros.

Mientras atravesaba el parque sintió una extraña presencia algo inquietante para ella, se detuvo un momento para ver alrededor para identificar de que se trataba, mas no pudo encontrar nada extraño, siguió caminando era entrañable cada vez que recorría ese lugar, pues fue ahí donde por primera vez vio a Ulquiorra, aunque no fue en las mejores condiciones, pero siempre le traía recuerdos.

Caminando ensimismada en sus pensamientos, volvió a sentir esa sensación nuevamente, algo le decía que no era nada bueno, se detuvo y espero para ver si se calmaba pero….. de pronto, cuando volvió su vista al frente.

**WROOUUARRRR!**

Se encontró con un Hollow de gran tamaño rugiendo estrepitosamente, haciendo que Orihime tapara sus oídos con ambas manos dejando caer a un lado la mochila.

Ante tal acción el Hollow al percatarse de ella levanto una de su grandes manos con garras para atinarle un golpe a lo cual la joven logro a tiempo, tener los reflejos necesarios para evitar el osado impacto, pero no se percató de que este había levantado su otra mano haciendo que esta la golpeara por el costado y la mandase directo al suelo, por el golpe rodo hasta impactarse contra un árbol, Orihime se sorprendió aun con el cuerpo algo adolorido y un poco confusa, que el golpe gracias al cielo no había sido tan fuerte y destructivo como se los esperaba, era eso, o ella con todo lo que ha pasado se volvía aún más fuerte y resistente.

Se levantó, un hilo de sangre bajo por su frente desde su cabeza, sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo, observo fugazmente el leve daño que obtuvo por el golpe recibido, volvió su vista al frente frunciendo el ceño con una severa mirada y sonriendo ligeramente de lado, entonces decidió, puso ambas manos frente a ella y exclamo…

-Koten Zanshun! Tsubaki! .- al momento de decir aquello, un destello dorado salió de sus horquillas, logrando aparecer el hada macho de ojos filosos frente a ello, este la vio, ella asintiendo ordenó.- Destrúyelo!.- y este en un haz de luz giratorio, haciéndose ver como un boomerang voló hasta la máscara del Hollow rompiéndola, partiéndolo por la mitad, mientras este daba un alarido desgarrante momento en que desaparecía.

\- Bien…- se dijo para sí, pero no conto con lo próximo a suceder, de repente una garganta se abrió en el cielo, haciendo que salieran tres Hollows de un tamaño mayor al que acaba de derrotar…

**GRRRUUUARRRR!**

-Oh no….¿pero…qué….está…pasando….?.- estando a escasos metros los mounstros de grandes proporciones corrían hacia su dirección para atacarla, cuando ella rápidamente uso su escudo para defenderse.

-¡Santen Kesshun!-Activo su protector dorado esperando a que durase lo suficiente como para que ella pensara en que podría hacer… pero ante los duros golpes que asestaban sus depredadores no podía pensar con claridad…su escudo empezó a flaquear…al momento siguiente solo diviso…..su escudo…..rompiéndose en mil pedazos centellantes… dejándola sin oportunidad alguna…..hasta que…

De la nada un potente Reiatsu se hizo sentir, la presión era tal como si todo el aire se volviese más pesado y denso, volviendo su cuerpo un poco más difícil de sostener por la gravedad, poco pudo mantenerse de pie, volviendo su vista, algo que Orihime no pudo prever, sudo frio, no podía creer a quien tenía frente a ella.

Abrió sus ojos como platos por la sorpresa, su boca quedo muda, sin poder pronunciar nada, solo quedo ahí congelada…

Sin saber cómo, él que estaba a su frente uso su energía para eliminar a uno de las aterradoras bestias, los otros al ver la suerte de su compañero rugieron con mayor furia se abalanzaron sobre su objetivo, este alzo su brazo apuñando su mano extendiendo su dedo que se ilumino en una centellante color verde intenso.

\- "_Cero"_.-

Dirigió su poder a uno de los hollows que se precipitaron, una fuerte explosión se hizo sentir, destruyéndolo en un segundo, una densa capa de polvo cubría donde se encontraba aquel mounstro.

Con inexpresión algunasoltó.

_-¿_Te encuentras bien, Mujer?-

Miro sobre su hombro hacia donde ella se encontraba, con esa mirada gélida e inherte tal cual adquirida, como ella lo recordaba, como cuando era La Cuarta Espada.

-¿U-U-Ulquiorra…?

Orihime no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando, era él quien la llego a salvar de una muerte segura, pero aún más desconcertante fue verlo usar su poder nuevamente sin necesidad de ser un Arrancar o un Hollow o menos aun su forma liberada.

Sino que él pudo utilizar tales habilidades como lo que era en ese momento, al igual que ella, siendo un simple _Humano..._

Pero sus cavilaciones no duraron mucho….

Él volvió su vista al frente.

-Ponte de pie, esto aún no termina.-le ordeno, sin mirarla.

Mientras la estela de humo se disipaba, el ultimo Hollow observo tal escena, su ira se intensifico aún más dando un fuerte alarido, el cual que con el mismo otra garganta se abrió saliendo de ella nuevamente otros cinco hollows de igual tamaño…

Orihime al ver nuevamente aquellos terribles seres, hizo caso a la orden del joven y se incorporó, tenía claro su deber, ella debía pelear….

_¡No, eso no era lo que debía hacer! ¡Ella Debía Proteger! _

Era lo que le dictaba su corazón… inmediatamente al ver que _él_ uso otro _Cero_ para destruir a dos más de esos desagradables Hollows.

Pero, de un momento a otro, vió como el moreno se llevaba una de sus manos a su cabeza haciendo que flaqueara, cayendo y sosteniéndose por sobre una de sus rodillas, denotando lo que parecía un gran dolor, que ahora se apoderaba de todas sus fuerzas, bajando estrepitosamente la fuerte energía que había desatado hacia un momento atrás.

* * *

Ulquiorra mientras lanzaba un cero para destruir aquellos mounstros para proteger a la mujer, sintió una punzada en su cabeza, haciendo que de manera furtiva su energía disminuyera considerablemente, llevando una mano hacia su cabeza para intentar contener la molestia, para que en el mismo momento otro dolor llegara haciéndolo reaccionar extrañado y preguntándose.

_¿Dónde se encontraba él?¿Que estaba haciendo, y que es lo que estaba pasando?_

Luego otro desgarrador dolor llego al mismo tiempo que varias imágenes pasaran por su cabeza y que de alguna manera era como estar viendo trozos de una historia.

_Los recuerdos agolpaban su mente, primero un hombre de gran tamaño, como el de un gigante observaba a una chica y con una estúpida sonrisa, preguntaba._

_-"Oí…. Puedo matarla?"_

_-"Es solo basura, haz lo que quieras"…-_

_Luego observo como ella extendía un escudo y corrió hacia el hombre grande logrando que este la golpeara y la lazara lejos muy malherida._

_Después otro recuerdo atravesó su mente, este era cuando encontró a la chica en una especie de túnel, diciendo algo mientras le daba una especie de pulsera, ella tenía un rostro que demostraba miedo y preocupación, al ver varias imágenes de algunas personas que eran atacadas por varios mounstros._

_Por ultimo llego una imagen de un chico que era atravesado por su brazo el pecho de este, aunque no podía distinguir muy bien su apariencia lo único que si podía observar era su mirada, como poco a poco perdía el brillo de la vida, estaba muerto….._

Y así de manera violenta todos esos fragmentos de recuerdos, así como llegaban así desaparecían, dejándolo completamente exhausto, sudando frio y con una confusión enorme, _¿Qué había sido todo eso?_, de pronto, se sintió demasiado débil como para seguir manteniéndose en pie, escuchaba rugidos, había mucho polvo alrededor, pero su vista ahora le fallaba, no podía distinguir absolutamente nada, luego de ello sintió otro inmensurable dolor que lo estaba embargando poco a poco, nublando más su vista hasta que empezó a ver todo negro….

* * *

Orihime observo como aquellas horribles bestias corrían a gran velocidad, sabía lo que estaban haciendo, irían a por él para aniquilarlo, inmediatamente sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, cuando una de esas bestias que se encontraba cerca del chico, levanto una de sus grandes garras.

Sin que el joven pudiese notarlo, no pudo defenderse ante tal ataque, este fue lanzado de un solo golpe hacia el suelo a unos cuantos metros, haciéndolo dar varias vueltas sobre este por la fuerza utilizada, aun así pudo medio incorporarse, pero su mirada era distinta, no podía estar segura Orihime de que se encontrara bien, pues cuando intento levantarse temblorosamente llevo ambas manos para tomar su cabeza, empezó a gritar por la desesperación del dolor, haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo.

La chica al ver el estado del chico que estaba lastimado y la reacción que estaba teniendo en ese momento corrió hacia él, al mismo tiempo que los Hollows lo hacían, ella pudo distinguir que ellos querían terminar el trabajo.

Alzo ambas manos nuevamente frente a ella e invoco su escudo con mucho más coraje que el usado anteriormente, grito…

-"SANTEN KESSHUN"!.-

Una estela dorada en forma de triángulo invertido, se posó frente al joven de cabellera azabache quien poco o nada podía seguir distinguiendo, pese al desgarrador signo de dolor que sentía en su cabeza y por lo lastimado que se encontraba, volvió a ver a la chica que estaba corriendo para llegar a pocos metros frente a él, solamente alcanzando a divisar unos ojos grises que expresaban valentía, preocupación y resolución…

-"KOTEN ZANSHUN"!.. TSUBAKI!- de inmediato el hada macho salió, pero esa vez, no era una técnica giratoria, sino parecía un misil, disparado directamente a uno de esos Hollows atravesándolo por su máscara, regresando con una vuelta desde arriba hacia abajo, con la misma fuerza impactando de lleno a al otro Hollow que se encontraba corriendo también en dirección a ellos, este lo atravesó por la mitad para ser eliminado. Los otros solo miraron, rugieron nuevamente volviéndose a abrir otra garganta para seguir luchando.

-E-esto, es imposible….-se dijo para sí la pelinaranja, a ese ritmo se cansaría demasiado como para seguir defendiendo a él y a ella misma de esos terribles seres. Se alejó un poco para atraer la atención de ellos regresando un poco más atrás de donde se encontraba el chico. Para que la siguiesen y lo dejaran.

Pero no tenía previsto su razón principal, tenían como objetivo atacar y destruir. Al ver que no la seguían y que se dispusieron a correr hacia él, ella palideció.

El joven no podía entender lo que pasaba, y menos quien era la persona que le estaba ayudando, con ese escudo, pues el dolor era insoportable, y los ruidos que generaban esos mounstros lo volvían cada vez más débil, pues agolpaban sin cesar su cabeza esos estruendosos rugidos, logrando que terminase por caer al piso inconsciente.

Los Hollows llegaron hasta donde estaba el chico y empezaron a golpear incesantemente el escudo mientras rugían, incansablemente estaban tratando de destruir aquello que protegía al muchacho que se encontraba tirado en el piso sin siquiera notar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, por su desvanecimiento.

Orihime cuando vio que cayó desmayado, se angustió de sobremanera haciendo tambalear su poder, y debilitando su escudo, que después de varios potentes golpes, fue destruido por una de esas poderosas bestias, viendo que ambos Hollows elevaban sus poderosas garras ante un chico incapaz de defenderse, ella cayo de rodillas terriblemente asustada solo pudo gritar….

-ULQUIORRAAAAAA!

En el siguiente segundo, mientras lágrimas de agobio bajaban por sus mejillas teñidas de carmesí por la angustia, por la frustración de estar a un punto de volver a perder a alguien, al chico que era ahora dueño de sus nuevos sentimientos, su vista se amplió dejando ver lo siguiente que sucedía frente a sus acuosos ojos.

Un traje negro ondeando por el viento generado por los bruscos movimientos de un corte tras blandir una gran espada a los brazos de aquellos seres, ahora estaban delante de _ella _y de _él_, si estaba en lo correcto era su amigo y había ido a su rescate.

Y no solo él, también había llevado compañía, pues ahora se encontraban ahí Kuchiki-san y Abarai-san, de quien podríamos estar hablando, si no de su salvador de no solo esta sino de muchas anteriores ocasiones en las que se sabía a si misma terminaba por encontrarla para salvarla de último minuto, pero esta vez no solo fue a ella sino también a _él, _a quienes hoy Kurosaki-kun salvo…

-Inoue, ¿te encuentras bien?-Ichigo frunciendo el ceño mientras su espada descansaba en su hombro pregunto.

-H-hai…Ku-Kurosaki-kun…- aun abrumada y desconcertada por todo lo último contestó.

-Bien…déjame esto a mi…-Ichigo reparo en quien estaba a escaso metro y medio frente a ella, bajo su mirada para encontrarlo tirado e inconsciente, _al único culpable de toda su maldita frustración dejada en aquel domo en ese lugar, tras su aguerrida batalla que para su mal sabor no hubo un ganador si no solamente a dos perdedores,_ entonces conjeturo que ella estaba defendiéndolo.

\- Rukia, llévalos a un lugar seguro, Renji y yo somos suficiente para estos Hollows.

-¿Estás seguro?.-pregunto

El solo la volvió a ver y le dio una mirada, que indicaba la respuesta a su pregunta.

Sin más Rukia lo observo y asintió, tomo a Ulquiorra por la cintura y lo cargo, Inoue quien se había sujetado de ella también le acompaño y los llevo usando Shumpoo lejos de la ese lugar.

-Muy bien, me han encontrado de muy mal humor, así que voy a divertirme con ustedes un poco.-Dijo Ichigo mientras sonreía socarronamente.

Renji lo observo con extrañes arqueo una ceja, era rara la manera en la que se estaba comportando la zanahoria esa, no recordaba haberlo encontrado así cuando se dispusieron para ir camino al parque donde habían sentido esos reiatsus fuertes, de los Hollow y de la chica. No le dio mucha importancia al asunto así que se dispuso al igual que Ichigo a derrotar unos cuantos de esos malditos Hollows

Ya lejos de ahí, Orihime se soltó de su amiga, tomando a Ulquiorra mientras se acomodaba sobre sus rodillas en el pasto del parque, Rukia se acercó, inquieta por saber qué era lo que pasaba.

-Inoue, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?-pregunto ojivioleta a la chica.

\- Mi teléfono te detecto al momento en que elevaste tu Reiatsu, pero lo más inquietante fue…-vio fugazmente de reojo al chico quien era sostenido ahora por Orihime en sus brazos, aun inconsciente y con unas cuantas heridas…-también sentimos un poderoso reiatsu, ¿dime, él fue el dueño de ese perturbante energía?.-

-N-no lo sé K-Kuchiki-san, todo paso tan rápido q-que no pude distinguir mucho, solamente intente defendernos aunque por mi culpa el salió lastimado.-Unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a caer nuevamente por sus mejillas mientras veía al chico malherido por su culpa.- ellos no paraban de salir por unas gargantas en el cielo.-

Orihime no estaba segura de que si contase lo que en realidad paso sería bueno, más por el hecho que no quería que le hiciesen daño a Ulquiorra, aun no comprendía del todo lo que paso con él, eso era seguro, pero una vez se dijo a sí misma "_Esta vez te protegeré_" y esas palabras no eran vacías, no, estaban llenas de una resolución que ella quería mantener, aun cuando sintió que no lo hizo del todo bien, aun así ella siempre lo defendería de todo, _de todo._ Apretó contra si con más fuerza al moreno.

-mmm, ¿estas segura? Y ¿qué hacías con él entonces?.-pregunto incrédula Rukia.

-B-bueno, e-es que…- vamos piensa…- es q-que e-estamos t-trabajando en el proyecto de economía y los domingos nos reunimos para avanzar….- bueno eso no era técnicamente una mentira, si estaban trabajando en eso, pero era ella quien iba a casa de él, y no que estuviesen reuniéndose en el parque o algo… debía asegurarse que no se dieran cuenta de que el llego ahí apareciendo de la nada.

-De acuerdo, te creo...-arqueo una ceja, pero no podía exigir más, no creía que ella le diría completamente la verdad de lo que paso, si es que sabía algo.

Luego de varios minutos Ichigo y Renji llegaron donde ellas, afirmando que no les fue difícil derrotar a dichos Hollows.

Ambos hicieron las mismas preguntas que Rukia a lo que la pelinaranja respondió lo mismo que le dijo a la chica de cabellos azabaches, pero al igual que esta, ellos no estaban muy convencidos con sus repuestas.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?, no podemos dejarlos aquí.-Rukia pregunto.

-Tienes razón…-Renji cruzado de brazos dijo.

-Qué tal si lo llevamos a la tienda de Urahara, para que traten sus heridas.-Pregunto Ichigo

-No!.-grito Orihime

Todos volvieron a ver sorprendidos a la chica, no entendieron el porqué de ese grito y negatividad de llevarlo donde el rubio.

-I-Inoue?...-dijo Ichigo aun sorprendido, vio a la chica que aun abrazaba al moreno, ocultando sus ojos bajo su cabello, para evitar la mirada de estos.

-P-porque no lo llevamos a m-mi departamento.-por lo bajo musito Orihime, siendo escuchada por ellos.

-Pero, Inoue no creo que sea buena idea.- Ichigo frunció el ceño mientras replicaba.-porque no dejas que lo llevemos a la tienda de Urahara.-pregunto aun con más insistencia.

-N-no puedo, es mi culpa que terminara así.-dijo aun sin convencer a los demás.-si solo fuese más fuerte.-murmuro para si.-K-Kurosaki-kun por favor, yo puedo curarlo en mi apartamento, además y-yo…...-con sus expresivos ojos y suplicantes miro a Ichigo.

De manera pesada suspiro.- está bien, llevémoslo ahí…- y con ello cogió al chico y lo cargo a su espalda cual bolsa de papas se tratase.

-Gracias Kurosaki-kun, gracias chicos.-aun con el rastro de sus lágrimas marcadas en sus mejillas agradeció a los demás.

Ichigo al ver eso, sintió una punzada en su pecho, pero y ahora ¿qué significaba eso?, no le gusto ver la forma en la que su amiga se estaba sintiendo, todo porque el también no llego a tiempo para ayudarla, la observo y se dio cuenta que ella igual se encontraba herida. Pero alguien se encargó de sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-No puedes ser más amable al llevarlo.-Rukia reprocho mientras fruncía el cejo al ver a Ichigo cargando de esa forma al joven.

-Cállate Enana!... Lo llevo como se me pegue la gana.- bufó molesto.

De esa forma empezó una nueva discusión entre ellos como era de costumbre…

* * *

-¿Lo viste?

-Hmp!, Claro que si…

-Esto se pondrá interesante….

-¿Y porque no vamos a por él de una buena vez?

-¿Eres tonto? ¿Quieres terminar como Agnhus?

-Claro que no! Él era un completo imbécil!

-Entonces, deja de decir idioteces, sabes que el Amo lo buscara a su debido tiempo, aún debe madurar su poder.

-Tsk!, Esto es una molestia, ¿porque tenemos que esperar tanto?

-Recuerda que mientras _él _no _despierte_ completamente su poder no nos servirá para nada, además ya te diste cuenta, está custodiado por ellos.

-Tienes razón. Ellos fueron los que derrotaron al tonto de Aizen ¿no?

-Bien, veo que alguien estudio el informe.

-Cállate!, si no quieres terminar como ellos

Volvió su mirada sobre su hombro, en dirección de un grupo de Shinigamis tirados en el piso, inconscientes con sus armas esparcidas.

-¿Los mataste?

-Me crees tan tonto como para levantar sospechas. Si hago eso solo atrasaremos más el Plan.

-¿Sabrán de nosotros?

-No te preocupes, use el hechizo de mi familiar, para borrarles sus memorias, no recordaran nada, solo que fueron atacados por unos Hollows de menor rango.

-Y eso no crees que se vea sospechoso.

-No lo creo, por lo que se, son apenas unos novatos, creo que no hace mucho les asignaron esta misión, además estoy seguro que olvidaron que Karakura es una ciudad inusual, que posee la mayor cantidad de energía espiritual para que aparezcan de la nada esas basuras.

-Suenas como él.-señalaba a Ulquiorra que en ese momento era cargado por Ichigo un tanto lejos de la ubicación de quienes los observaban.

-No me compares con ese insecto. Soy mucho más fuerte que ese _hibrido._ Metete eso bien en la cabeza.- de forma amenazante inquirió lo último al otro sujeto.

-¿En serio?¿Y si te tocase luchar con ese chico, el que derroto a Aizen, con su aspecto Hollow?

-No me hagas reír, Aizen fue un estupido al dejarse vencer por ese niño, se confió demasiado pensando que sería indestructible y no me resta pensar que el otro era un idiota, aún con su forma liberada, él sabía que podía derrotarlo, pero…

-¿Pero?...

-Por lo que acabamos de ver, tal parece que no lo hizo para evitar herirla a _ella._

_-_Ah…. Te refieres a que no quería que lo odiase por matarlo, aunque, sabemos que acabo con él en dos ocasiones, entonces a que te refieres con _¿herirla?_

-Tienes razón, pero no me refería a solo matarlo, sino a desaparecerlo completamente de la vida de ella, cuando se transformó en aquel ser, a eso es lo que me refiero cuando dije _el no dañarla_.

-Con que era eso, ¿quiere decir que no uso su verdadera fuerza?

-Exacto, aunque también ese Shinigami tuvo algo de razón en lo que le dijo, desde que volvió a enfrentarlo después de ser curado por ella cuando fue asesinado la primera vez por Cifer.

-Tienes razón, fue claro y _él_ no lo comprendió. Fue un estúpido por no darse cuenta que estaba regresando su humanidad nuevamente a su alma, para volver a unirse.

-Solo, espero ver en que terminara todo esto, estoy ansioso de ver la verdadera fuerza de él.-sonrió de forma siniestra.

-¿Hum? espero que no te estrelles por desearlo, bien, de todas formas no hay mucho que podamos hacer ahora, nuestro trabajo termino, y debemos ir a informar al Teniente.

-Cállate, no seré yo el que me estrelle! Y de cualquier modo ya me estaba empezando a aburrir, así que vámonos.-

Y de la nada uno de ellos chasqueo sus dedos haciendo que en el acto apareciera una especie de portal, como un espejo largo, con ondulaciones que giraban desde el centro formando un círculo.

Ambos sujetos entraron para luego desaparecer en ese instante…..

* * *

-Mmmm….- Miro alrededor extrañada, como buscando algo.

-¿Pasa algo Rukia?-Pregunto Renji

-No es nada, es solo que….-

-Tú también lo sentiste, ¿no?.-seriamente dijo Renji a Rukia.

-¿También tú?.-pregunto ella.

-No estoy seguro de que era, pero tal parece que acaba de desaparecer.-regresando su vista hacia atrás comentaba a la azabache.

-Creo que tenemos que estar alertas de ahora en adelante.-

-De acuerdo, ¿se lo dirás?.-

-No, suficiente tiene Ichigo con intentar soportar al Ex-Espada, como para hacerle explotar la cabeza con esto.-decía mientras cruzaba de brazos y cerraba sus ojos

-Jajaja, tienes razón, no vaya a ser que por hacerlo, termine haciendo yo solo ese dichoso proyecto.-

-Renji! Baka!.-

-Oii!…. Y uds que no piensan avanzar, no tenemos todo el día.-decía fastidiado Ichigo.

-Ya vamos, deja de ser tan gruñón quieres. Te volverás un viejo amargado como sigas comportándote así.-

-A quien le dices viejo y gruñón! Idiota pelopiña.-

-A quien le dices idiota… Imbécil!

-Aggghhhh.. y aquí vamos de nuevo…- se decía Rukia mientras se frotaba la frente viendo cómo se tiraban improperios ambos chicos, estos se miraban desafiantes y se generaba choque de ondas eléctricas alrededor de ellos.

* * *

Una vez en el apartamento de Inoue, todos entraron, esta guio al pelinaranja para que recostase a Ulquiorra en el sofá.

-¿Quieres que nos quedemos, por si acaso?.-pregunto Rukia

-No es necesario, él no me hará daño, además si los ve se pondrá incómodo y no me creería lo que debo decir para evitar que recuerde lo de hace un momento.-Con una sonrisa pidió que la dejasen, y que no se preocuparan por ella.

-Muy bien, pero ante cualquier cosa, ya sabes has lo de hace un rato, solo eleva tu reiatsu y estaremos aquí inmediatamente.-

-Gracias Kuchiki-san y gracias a ti también Abarai-san.-dulcemente sonrió.

-No es nada.-ambos respondieron.

-Inoue.-Ichigo la miro con firmeza. -No creo que esto sea buena idea, en verdad, así que mej…-pero ella le corto, con una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Ichigo y el otro hecho puño sobre el de ella, le respondió.

-Kurosaki-kun.-lo miro.-gracias por ayudarnos a los dos, de no ser por ti creo que ambos estuviéramos ya dando vueltas en el Sereitei.- cálidamente sonrió, descolocando un poco a Ichigo haciendo que se sonrojase levemente.

-I-Inoue, N-no fue nada…pero aun…..- rasco su cabeza y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado.

-De verdad, estaré bien Kurosaki-kun, te lo aseguro, no debes preocuparte.

Suspiro cansinamente.-espero que tengas razón, solo ten cuidado con él, por favor.- la vio y le dio una sonrisa cálida, donde deposito su confianza sobre ella.

-H-hai… descuida Kurosaki-kun.-le volvió a sonreír tiernamente.

No le gustaba la idea de dejar sola a su amiga con ese chico, pero ya que se lo pidió amablemente casi que suplicante, no tuvo más opción que permitirlo, aunque en sus adentros sentía una sensación horrible, otras punzadas acompañadas de un calor que sentía por dentro, de solo recordar las lágrimas de ella, gracias a él.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar todo eso, no sin antes fuese observado por una ojivioleta, que al final suspiro tristemente.

Después de que se marchasen sus amigos y los despidiera en su puerta, ella la cerro dando un sonoro suspiro, miro a Ulquiorra que estaba aún sin despertar en el sofá, se acercó y extendió tímidamente su mano hacia su rostro mostrando unas cuantas heridas en una de sus mejillas, dibujo y memorizó cada facción de ella, quito uno de sus rebeldes mechones y contemplo cual belleza que hacia énfasis en su rostro atenuado, y maduro un poco distinto al que ella había visto en Hueco Mundo.

Mientras imaginaba acerca de ello, uno de sus dedos se deslizo desde su ojo hasta su barbilla, dibujando imaginariamente aquellas líneas verdes que poseía haciendo contraste con el color de sus ojos.

Alejo delicadamente su mano, lo examino buscando más heridas, cerciorándose de que el daño ocasionado por el Hollow no fuese mucho mayor. Suspiro al recordar todo lo que había pasado, se sintió culpable aún más, Ulquiorra le había enseñado a defenderse, pero porque no pudo hacer lo mismo por él.

De nueva cuenta un par de solitarias lágrimas volvieron a recorrer sus mejillas, sus manos se volvieron en unos puños temblorosos, se sentía muy mal, odiaba sentirse de nuevo como una _inútil,_ porque no podía ser más fuerte… pensó para sí, levanto una de sus manos y con el dorso refregó sus lágrimas, no era momento para remordimientos, ya habría tiempo para eso.

De momento tenía que curar de inmediato a Ulquiorra, no podía darse el lujo de seguir perdiendo más el tiempo. Debía sanarlo; debía hacerlo antes de que este despertara, así que se concentró y puso sus manos a escasos centímetros del cuerpo del muchacho.

-Ayame, Shun'ō...- llamo a sus hadas y estas se desprendieron de sus horquillas, haciéndose presente frente a ella mientras le sonreían.

-Sōten Kisshun.…. Yo…lo rechazo...- dijo en un susurro y asintiendo ambas hadas se desplegaron de punta a punta alrededor del cuerpo de Ulquiorra, convirtiéndose ellas mismas en un escudo para empezar a rechazar las heridas del moreno, dejándolo en su estado original.

Pasó poco tiempo para terminar, una vez que lo hubiesen hecho ambas hadas regresasen a sus prendedores.

Orihime, tomo delicadamente la mano del chico y espero hasta que pudiera despertar, además tenía que pensar que haría cuando el abriera sus ojos, y preguntara que fue todo lo que paso. Miro nuevamente su rostro con unos ojos preocupados pero a la vez compasivos, esperando pacientemente que despertase.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui os dejo mi historia, espero actualizar pronto y poder compartir mas de ella... los capitulos que vienen se pondrar interesantes...jjejeje asi como este...

Gracias por su apoyo... agradezco mucho a

**GalateaDreams:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, has sido pieza fundamental para no rendirme... gracias por tus animos tambien, jajaj tienes razon con lo de Ulquiorra y Mitzuki, lo mejor es que falta aun para que entienda que lo que siente son celos, y mas cuando alguien mas se entrometa entre el y nuestra amiga... Aun falta para que salga quien es el que quiere a los espada pero te prometo que tendras mucha accion cuando salga a la Luz... De nuevo gracias por tu apoyo! Un abrazo!

**Hanasaki95: **Bueno, gracias por tu apoyo y si tambien es una de mis autoras preferidas, m encantan sus obras y tambien sus traducciones... y pues ueno gracias por que te ha gustado! ahh con respecto a Ihio, pues veras el aun no tiene claro lo que siente, pero te prometo que no lo dejare en paz hasta que se de cuenta... aun cuando piense que esta enfermo jajajajaaj... gracias Un abrazo!

**Guest: **Lector nuevo! gracias por los animos, pues aqui te dejo tres por falta de uno.. espero os guste.

Además agradezco mucho a **Key-chan! **Agradezco enormemente tu apoyo tambien... y espero igual mas de tu trabajo... Un abrazo!

Espero no tardar mucho con los siguientes capitulos pues ya la temporada de trabajo a bajado bastante...

sin mas me despido

Un beso y un abrazo!

Sohma-chan


	10. Capitulo 10

Holasss!

Disculpad la demora, pero he tenido un sin fin de problemas, y pues una parte también la inspiración se me había ido por ahí resguardada...uno me despideron hace dias y pues eso me desmotivo mucho, sin contar que ese trabajo me consumia una gran cantidad de tiempo, personal y familiar.. pero como reza el dicho "Dios nos quita lo bueno para darnos lo Mejor" asi que por eso aqui estoy, otro punto fue que mi maquina sufrio unincidente y casi me quedo sin información ya saben lo que eso implica... si estuve como LOCA! y pues sumado a no estar trabajando ya se imaginaran... bueno no los quiero aburrir con mi melodrama, les dejo el capitulo, espero lo disfrute... si ya lo se... se que hace falta algo... comentarios al final!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen al gran Mangaka Tite Kubo! y la historia pues es una invención mia para satisfacer el hecho de una hermosa y bella historia Ulquihime...

* * *

**Capítulo 10.**

Donde se encontraba, no lo sabía, de nuevo lo único que divisaba eran aquellos pilares blancos y esos muros de igual color.

Esta vez no estaba corriendo, comprendió que si se desesperaba no lograría nada, lo mejor era investigar, tal vez con ello tuviese alguna una pista de que hacía en ese lugar tan extraño.

Camino por largo rato, por un gran pasillo, se encontró con una gran puerta entonces la abrió, adentro se encontraba oscuro pero pudo distinguir un gran salón, según lo que pudo percibir, era un lugar grande que podía suponer que era usado para reuniones, tenía una gran mesa, con sillas alrededor de ella, estas eran blancas con un respaldar muy alto, contó once sillas alrededor de la mesa.

De momento escucho pasos que se acercaban al lugar, se sobresaltó y decidió entonces que lo mejor era esconderse, ya un poco alejado, observo a varias personas entrar a ese salón, trece en total, once tomaron asiento en esa gran mesa y los otros dos estaban parados atrás de un hombre que ocupaba el asiento principal frente a los diez alrededor, supo entonces que el podría ser el líder de ese grupo.

Era un hombre de cabellos y ojos color marrón, con una mirada que denotaba prepotencia, orgullo y vanidad, parecía alguien muy fuerte, según sus pensamientos en ese momento.

También pudo observar a esos extraños sujetos, eran diez en total, cada uno tenía una apariencia un poco rara, a su parecer, ellos poseían cosas sobre si, como partes de huesos, en sus cabezas, rostros y quijadas.

Era inquietante ver como todo ello de alguna manera le resultase extrañamente familiar, se quedó en una oscura esquina para evitar ser visto por ellos, era una lástima que no pudiese escuchar que era lo que decían, pero asimilo que la situación era muy seria, observo como hablaban algunos despreocupados y otros molestos, se gritaban unos con otros o eso parecía, callaron cuando tuvo la palabra ese hombre de cabellos marrones, además pudo ver como uno de ellos discutía por algo, para luego pararse y alejarse, algo le decía que a ese sujeto, lo conocía de algún lado, pero ¿_de dónde_?, esos cabellos azules y sus ojos de igual color, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué se parece tanto a…._él?_ –imposible…-musito por lo bajo, abriendo sus ojos por la sorpresa.

Al ver como ese sujeto que se marchaba se detuvo sorpresivamente, se dio cuenta que algo estaba sucediendo, se inquietó de alguna manera, de un momento a otro, solo pudo ver como ese hombre de cabellos castaños se le quedaba viendo de reojo al tipo de cabellos azules que tenía una especie de media quijada con dientes filosos como una especie de mascara por sobre su mejilla izquierda, vio como caía casi que de rodillas por algo, era como si una gran carga fuese puesta sobre ese sujeto, incluso hasta él sintió una terrible presión que incluso lo hacía respirar con gran dificultad, "_¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era esa gran energía que sentía?"_ era como estar en encerrado en un cuarto con una gravedad mucho mayor al de la tierra, impidiendo quedarse de pie por más tiempo. Volvió su vista hacia ese grupo y cuando pudo darse cuenta, de que había parado estrepitosamente esa energía, se fijó que ese hombre cabellos azules se paró y volvió a su asiento nuevamente para seguir escuchando las ordenes de su líder.

Después de un rato, la reunión termino, espero un poco más para luego salir de donde se escondía. Eran raras las cosas que sucedían en ese extraño mundo, y las cosas que sentía estando ahí lo molestaban aún más. Salió del salón y cerró la puerta.

Volvió a caminar otro poco más, y se encontró con una puerta blanca, entonces recordó la última vez que estuvo ahí, que había entrado y que vio a una joven en ese lugar…

Esperen… un momento…. era verdad, recordó que ahí había visto a una mujer de largos cabellos y que se parecía un poco a cierta chica que conocía.

Después de meditarlo por largo rato…..

Entro a dicha habitación, y la vio, aunque el lugar estuviese a oscuras, vio su silueta bajo la luz de la luna que era la única iluminación que bañaba dicha prisión, ella estaba admirando ese astro que era su compañía y lo único que podía mostrar ese mundo donde no había estrellas que la acompañaren, se veía tan solitaria así como _ella_ también lo estaba, parecía ensimismada en sus pensamientos, mientras contemplaba la luz que desprendía esa luna menguante, tan pura e inmaculada como ella.

Trato de acercarse pero en ese momento….

_-"Voy a entrar".-_una voz grave y masculina se hizo escuchar.

Como anteriormente hizo en aquel salón, volvió a esconderse en un rincón de la habitación envolviéndose con la fría oscuridad de la esquina de la habitación..

_-"De modo que ya te diste cuenta no es así."-_le dijo un extraño hombre mientras entraba. Esta se giró para solo verle de forma desafiante, pero preocupada.

Pronto pudo darse cuenta que ese mismo hombre, era uno de aquellos que había visto hace un rato en aquel lugar junto con todos esos extraños tipos, pudo observar con curiosidad ese casco que ocupaba la mitad de su cabeza, como un hueso con una punta hacia arriba, ¿_podría ser que fuese el resto de algún cuerno?..._fue lo que se preguntó. También pudo notar rasgos muy peculiares en ese sujeto, que de alguna forma le daba miedo pensar pero…-¡_esto es imposible!¿porque?¿porque se parece a mi?…-._pensó, aunque su apariencia era similar había rasgos muy diferentes que podrían diferenciarlos, como esas líneas que caían por sus ojos, y su piel aún más pálida, tal cual papel blanquecino, tan blanca como la nieve misma, era como ver un cadáver pero moviéndose, de pronto poso sus ojos sobre esa chica.

Abrió sus ojos como platos ante la sorpresa, esa mujer…..era igual a _ella, _ pero ¿porque?, sus grisáceos ojos, su figura, su cabello, aunque su aspecto era un poco distinto, pues se veía un poco más joven como aparentando unos 15 años, aunque sabía que su compañera andaba rondando los 17…no era mucho pero era una gran diferencia con respecto a su rostro, al igual que su cuerpo.

Sabía que estaban diciendo algo, pero no pudo prestar mucho cuidado, por pensar en lo anterior con relación a sus apariencias. Decidió mejor callar mentalmente y seguir observando aquello que sucedía.

-"_Es hora de comer, come"- _esa extraña criatura le ordeno. Ella solo le observo.

-"_No la quiero."_-Contesto ella.

_-"Mi deber es mantenerte con vida, hasta que Aizen-sama me ordene lo contrario"_.-le decía de forma tajante y fría a la mujer que hasta ese momento mostró que no estaba gusto por su presencia.-"¡_come!".-volvió a ordenar._

-Ai…zen….sama…-susurro el pelinegro, aunque estuviese escondido, ese cuarto no era tan grande como el anterior, por lo que podía escuchar con claridad aquella conversación entre esas dos personas.

_-"¿Acaso tengo que forzarte a tragarte la comida? ¿o prefieres que te ate y te la inyecte por vía intravenosa?".-_de manera severa le espeto a la mujer.

Por lo que percibió el moreno, pudo notar que la mujer, era como una especie de prisionera, aunque no sabía el motivo, pues vestía igual que ellos, cualquiera diría que era parte de ese grupo extraño. Noto enormemente la tensión que se formaba entre estos dos, de igual forma, aunque al principio vio en ella algo de temor, poco a poco le observo que se resistía, a lo que fuese que ese sujeto le dijera para que la hiciese flaquear.

_-"¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿No te preocupes estoy seguro que aun esta con vida?_"-Le preguntaba mirándola fijamente. Ella solo sostenía uno de sus brazos con su mano, se podía notar que estaba temblando _¿de miedo ó de rabia?, _no se podía explicar exactamente que demostraba esa mirada, pero veía como se apretaba con fuerza, como si fuese de alguna manera un distractor para lo que le decían.

_-"Patético__. __No estoy aquí para consolarte__."_

Según parecía, discutían por alguien, que si se encontraba o no muerto, ella alegaba que no era verdad, pero el inquiría en que no importaba si fuese más tarde que temprano que de todos modos siempre moriría.

-"_Detente"_.-en su voz casi apagada, mostraba la súplica a sus crueles palabras.

_-__ "No te entiendo. ¿Por qué te importa tanto que mueran uno o dos? Ellos morirán, ¿qué más da que muera uno antes de tiempo?"-_fríamente seguía diciéndole, ignorando las suplicas de la mujer.

Parecía que por lo poco que entendió, algunas personas habían ido a su rescate, pero se podía entender que ellos ya lo tenían resuelto, que no saldría de ahí y que sus amigos morirían, _algo lógico_, si le preguntaban, según podía ver todos ellos no eran seres ordinarios, aparte de ser extraños, se veían muy fuertes, y que cualquiera que se atrevía a plantarles cara, no creería que saldría con vida de esa.

Volvió a callar sus pensamientos mientras los miraba. No creía que esa mujer duraría mucho, contra esas frías y duras palabras dirigidas a ella, otro hubiese sido ya hubiera caído ante tal guerra psicológica.

-"_Para….".-_levantando la vista lo volvió a ver.

-"_Si no estaban preparados para afrontar todo esto, entonces la culpa recae sobre su estupidez. Si te dijera que son una grupo de estúpidos no te estaría mintiendo."-_seguía confrontándola rudamente.-"_Entonces ¿Porque no lo admites?"-_

Parece ser que lo último que estuviese diciendo ese hombre, hizo reaccionar algo en ella, pues vio como dio un respingo acompañado de un temblor y esos ojos empezaban a notar miedo, frustración…

-"_Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, estaría molesto con ellos por haber venido a Hueco Mundo sin haber medido sus fuerzas antes__".-_dijo él.

_-¿_Hueco….Mundo…?-murmuro para sí, porque esa palabra le hacían sentir algo raro dentro de sí, le hacía pensar que algo se encontraba olvidado y que necesitaba desmedidamente recordar, pero no sabía cómo, rápidamente volvió a ver lo siguiente.

Eso si no se lo espero, con sorpresa y con sus ojos abiertos, lo presenció.

_¿Era posible? ¿De dónde saco esa valentía….esa osadía_?, pensaba que sería todo, que le gritaría que se callase, que le rogaría de rodillas que la dejara pero no…... lo que hizo en realidad lo dejó sin habla, pero no solo a él…..sino también a ese sujeto.

Un gran eco se hizo sentir en la habitación, le abofeteo con tal fuerza que hizo girar su rostro de lado por completo, ella aun jadeando por su acción le veía con una mirada fúrica, con algunas lágrimas que asomaban en sus ojos tan próximas a salir y ese sujeto quedo con su rostro y vista hacia la pared.

Ahora estaba seguro, de que la mataría, no se necesitaba ser un genio para predecir que si un prisionero le hiciese algo a quien te tuviese en cautiverio, no dudaría en lastimarte y hacer que te arrepintieses por ello.

Mientras ese tipo seguía con su vista hacia la pared, el chico se paralizo, pues se dio cuenta de la razón por la que ese tipo se quedó así durante ese corto lapso de tiempo, vio como esos verdes se encontraron con los suyos, se congelo, pensó que diría algo, pero….

Ese extraño hombre, por el rabillo del ojo dirigió su vista aun con el rostro de lado, nuevamente a ella. Pero aun así no hizo nada. Solo la observo.

Se giró sobre sus talones completamente para dirigirse a la puerta y salir, le recalco nuevamente que _debía comer_ y que regresaría dentro de una hora, que si para entonces ella no hubo acabado sus alimentos entonces _la ataría y la forzaría a tragarlos_.

Luego de que salió, la puerta se cerró y ella aun temblando con ambas manos sobre su pecho empezó a soltar sus lágrimas, llorando en silencio, cayendo de rodillas por las fuerzas que la abandonaron en ese momento.

Quizó acercarse, no entendía porque, pero no soportaba ver ese sufrimiento en esa mujer, si por el fuera, hubiese tratado de alejarla de ese sujeto, que lo único que provocaba era dolor, miedo, angustia y desesperación hacia ella.

Pero antes siquiera de hacerlo, escucho los entre sollozos, palabras que decía a ese hombre que acababa de dejarla es ese estado tan deplorable.

-"¿_p-porque?….¿porque me tratas así….ahora?...¿no…logro entenderte….?...¿dime que pasa?..."-_termino por decir mientras lloraba y se abrazaba a si misma con mucha más fuerza.

Saliendo de ese oscuro rincón, camino hacia ella desconcertado por lo que ella había dicho, sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho como si lo que ella acabase de decir, hubiese sido tan doloroso con el hecho de solo escucharlo, _¿Por qué? _querer entenderlo era más frustrante que el hecho de solo pensarlo.

Pero de pronto sintió algo cálido sobre su cuerpo, giro nuevamente su vista hacia ella, mientras la veía indefensa, pero logro observar lo último que ella pudo otorgar….a esa puerta….no...él ya sabía para quien era esa mirada, una fugaz, cálida, tierna pero triste mirada, aun con todo el sufrimiento que acababa de pasar, ¿era posible que aun tuviese fuerzas para hacer eso?y más aún, a quien era dedicada

-"_¿P-porque duele tanto?¿ dime porque me duele tanto mi corazón? ¿p-porfavor d-dimelo….Ulq"_

De un momento a otro, sintió nuevamente que era tragado por aquella fría y tenebrosa oscuridad, pero escucho que ella seguía preguntando y ahora que quizó tratar de saber quien preguntaba se sumió en la nada..…eso fue lo que termino por envolver su cuerpo, la nada, haciéndolo flotar en ese mundo sin luz, sin brillo, sin nada…y así perdía poco a poco la consciencia y se dejaba arrastrar por ese vacío….

* * *

-mmm….-empezó a despertar.-¿Q-que sucedió? ¿Dónde estoy?.- abrió sus ojos poco a poco tratando de reconocer el lugar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-una preocupada Orihime preguntaba.

-Mmm… ¿Mujer, que haces aquí?¿dónde estamos?.-un tanto desorientado y con una mano sobre su cabeza pregunto Ulquiorra.

-¿N-no lo sabes?, estamos en mi departamento.-

-¿Tu departamento?.- se incorporó sentándose y mirando a la chica, de pronto noto que ella tenía sus manos sosteniendo una de las suyas, ella al percatarse soltó rápidamente su agarre, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada

-¿y que estamos haciendo aquí?-ladeo su cabeza mientras la observaba confundido.

-¿N-no recuerdas? ¿no sabes lo que paso?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Si lo supiese, no te estaría preguntando en primer lugar ¿no lo crees?.-levemente frunció el ceño para contestar aquello.

Regreso a la normalidad se decía ella al escuchar los comentarios de este. Lo único era que no estaba segura de que decir ante su pregunta, era más que claro que no podía decir la verdad, pero como tratar de engañar a aquel que fue el mejor estratega de las fuerzas de Aizen, _tarea imposible, pero debía intentarlo, _pensó para si… suspiro…

-U-Ulquiorra, b-bueno, t-tu, mientras iba a tu casa, apareciste en el parque, y-y bueno esto….como t-te lo diría mmm…..-puso su dedo sobre su barbilla mientras miraba hacia arriba para pensar.- Ah! Si, estabas como sonámbulo, o algo así, creo… jejejeje.-rasco su nuca de forma nerviosa. Tal vez diciendo lo que vio en esa película de terror que vio anoche podría convencerlo...

-¿Estas segura?.-entrecerró un poco sus ojos arqueando una ceja mientras la veía.-no te creo ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Y esta vez quiero la verdad.-le ordenó.

_Lo sabía,_ pensó para sí, _sabía que sería difícil mentirle_.-La verdad….-suspiro y dejo caer la pesadez sus hombros.-…es que no lo sé… iba camino a tu casa cuando algo paso en el parque, parecía una especie de temblor o algo así, tu venias en mi dirección, me extrañe porque me dijiste que me esperarías en tu casa, me tomaste de la mano y sin decirme nada me jalaste para que te siguiera.-de alguna forma logro sonar lo bastante convincente posible.

-Aja, y después.-Ulquiorra se cruzó de brazos mientras la escuchaba, cerrando sus ojos.

-Mmm….p-pues no sé...-encogida de hombros siguió.-….mientras te seguía algo te sucedió, empezó a dolerte la cabeza muy fuerte, me puse nerviosa e intente acercarme pero me lo impediste, luego solo pude observarte como colocabas ambas manos a tu cabeza, entonces me preocupe demasiado, después de eso te desmayaste, como eres algo pesado para mí.-dijo esto avergonzada.-llame a Kurosaki-kun para que me ayudase a traerte a casa y….

-Espera.- puso una mano frente a la chica y abrió sus ojos de golpe.-¿qué hiciste qué?

-P-pues, b-bueno, tuve que llamarlo, Ishida-kun sé que es fuerte pero es algo delgado y b-bueno Sado-kun está trabajando en este momento, y… l-lo único q-que se me ocurrió f-fue llamar a K-Kurosaki-kun para levantarte y t-traerte…y…-Orihime no supo en que momento sonó tan convincente para decir todo aquello, ahora solo debía hablar con Ichigo por si él quisiese preguntar le dijera exactamente lo mismo…aunque claramente dudaba que lo hiciera después de lo que había pasado entre ellos hace unos días.

-Obviando el hecho que esa _basura _me trajo hasta aquí, creo que es posible que te crea, pues lo poco que recuerdo es ese dolor de cabeza, el parque y unos extraños ruidos, más allá de eso, no tengo memorias.-dijo volviendo a su semblante tranquilo y sin emoción.

Ulquiorra trato de levantarse, pero aún se sentía un poco mareado, antes de caer nuevamente al sillón, fue sostenido por la pelinaranja, quien aún seguía preocupada por él.

-N-no te levantes, aun te encuentras débil, has pasado cerca de una hora inconsciente.-le explicó mientras lo observaba.

-¿Una hora?.-pregunto sorprendido.- supongo que no tengo otra alternativa.- suspiro.-está bien me quedare un poco más.-

-Gracias Ulquiorra, yo avisare a tu madre, no quiero que se preocupe y piense que te paso algo, si sabía que yo era la que llegaría a tu casa.-sonrió deforma cálida al moreno mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la mesa donde tenía el teléfono.

Esa sonrisa hizo que una fugaz imagen cruzara su mente, una donde ella llevaba un extraño atuendo blanco, con una bandeja en su mano y dos tazas con bebida, pero tal como llego así se esfumo… "_extraño, ¿que fue eso?" _ Se preguntó pero luego reaccionó y contesto

-No te molestes, déjalo esto no es importante.-dijo mientras se recostaba en el sillón de la chica, apoyando su cabeza sobre el respaldo y tratando de descansar un poco más en lo que se recuperaba.

-¿Que dices?, Claro que no! le llamare y punto, ella se preocupa por ti aunque no lo quieras ver.-dijo alzándole un poco la voz, incluso sorprendiéndose de ello.

Ulquiorra con asombro la vio, tanto estaban pasando juntos, que ya se sentía con la confianza de reñirle de esa manera, le sorprendía cada vez más como ella lograba contradecirlo casi en todo, en verdad era tan terca en muchas ocasiones, pero admitía que le agradaba sentir la atención que recibía de ella.

-Hmp! Haz lo que quieras.- término por decir.

Después de unas horas, Ulquiorra ya se sentía mejor, así que regreso a su casa con una Orihime que lo acompañaba, ella evadió el camino del parque para evitar cualquier nuevo incidente, llevo de nuevo su mochila, pero se había cambiado de camisa, antes de que él despertara se curó a ella misma y se cambió para evitar las preguntas del ¿porque se encontraba toda sucia?

Llegando a casa de este, entraron y encontró a una madre un tanto desesperada de la preocupación.

-Hijo!, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No quieres que te lleve al hospital?.-una madre angustiada preguntaba a su primogénito.

-No madre, estoy bien, no es nada.-desinteresadamente le contesto soltándose del agarre que ella le había hecho a sus manos.

-P-pero… ¿has estado tomando tus medicamentos?, sabes que no debes dejarlos por lo menos hasta que pasen un poco más de un año.-con sus manos juntas a la altura de su pecho le preguntaba muy preocupada.

-M-medicamentos, ¿e-es que estas enfermo o algo parecido Ulquiorra?.-Orihime quien hasta ahora estaba escuchando y viéndolos reacciono al oír a Johanna hablar de eso.

-Hmmm….p-pues… e-es que….-Johanna miro preocupada a Ulquiorra, y luego a Orihime, ella sabía que su hijo e inclusive ella no habían hablado del asunto desde que salió del hospital, y menos decirle a alguien más ajeno a la familia, acerca de ello, eso era un asunto muy personal.

-No es nada de que debas de preocuparte, son solo unas vitaminas.-Respondió sin vacilación el chico.-así que dejémoslo hasta aquí, entiendes.-la miro fijamente a la ojigris.

-P-pero, Ulquiorra…..y-yo….-lo miro preocupada.

-Dije que lo dejemos hasta aquí.-le corto y respondió duramente.- madre estoy bien así que deja tus preocupaciones sin sentido, me voy a mi habitación aún debemos seguir trabajando en el proyecto, mujer vamos.-dicho eso de forma molesta se retiró a su alcoba.

-Está bien, Hime-san disculpa las molestias causadas, gracias por cuidar de él.- hizo una leve reverencia mientras se dirigía a la chica.

-N-no se preocupe Johanna-san.-movió sus manos para despreocupar a la madre del moreno.-p-pero ¿él se encuentra bien o no?.-pregunto a la mujer rubia.

Suspiro cansadamente.-Si, eso creo, pero no soy yo la que debe decirte lo que paso, perdóname, pero no puedo romper la confianza de mi hijo.- le contesto.-lo único que debo pedirte, es que por favor, cuides de él, sé que no es capaz de abrirse a nadie…..pero contigo es diferente…sé que en algún momento él te dirá todo lo que sucedió, y solo espero que no te alejes de él, por favor.-suplicantemente le dijo a Orihime quien un poco desconcertada y asombrada asentía para contestar.

-No se preocupe, siempre estaré ahí para él.-dijo con una sonrisa cálida y un leve sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas.

-Gracias Hime-san, en verdad, eres una chica increíble.-sonrió de igual forma.

-B-bueno disculpe ahora me retiro, Ulquiorra se molestara si no me apresuro, con su permiso.- hizo una reverencia y se fue directo a la habitación del chico.

Mientras Johanna la veía marcharse, solo esperaba que las cosas no resultasen tan graves, saber que su hijo pudiese encontrarse tan mal, hacía que se sintiera insegura, que su corazón doliera, temía una recaída, suficiente tiempo había pasado en el hospital como para pensar que podía regresar nuevamente ahí, solo esperaba en que el día que su hijo le contase lo sucedido a Orihime, que su accidente no fue más que producto de su estado catatónico orillado por lo que acababa de pasar en esos momentos de su vida, no fuera tan terrible y cruel como para que ella se alejara, deseaba de todo corazón que no llegara a pasar eso después de saberlo, porque a decir verdad eso sería devastador para él, lo que sufrió fue suficiente como para poder soportar verlo nuevamente en ese estado o en alguno mucho peor, pues había visto que esa muchacha se había convertido en un pilar para su recuperación, admitió que esa niña logró lo que ella no pudo, después de varios meses tratando de intentar todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para ayudarle, para animarle, para que abriera su corazón a ella, aun cuando él negase la existencia del mismo, pero sobre todo a perdonarse, una vez que salió del hospital meses después de ese terrible accidente…

"_Por favor Ulquiorra, ya no sigas atormentándote de esa manera, ¿que no ves el daño que te haces? No podías hacer nada, nadie te culpa por ello, ni siquiera ellos que también salieron lastimados como tú…..solo fue un accidente…"_

Pensaba Johanna mientras observaba el segundo piso de su casa, desde las escaleras, colocando una mano sobre su pecho y la otra en la baranda de las mismas, era dolorosa la forma en que Ulquiorra se destruía a si mismo por su pasado, sabia tan bien como su sobrino que jamás le reclamarían por algo que no fue precisamente su culpa de que ocurriera, es verdad que fue parte del detonante, pero era algo que no pudo evitarse, y nadie lo culparía por ello nunca, nadie tendría el valor de reclamar algo que estuvo fuera de sus manos controlar, ni siquiera _su Padre_….

* * *

Ya en la habitación de este, Orihime entro y observo a Ulquiorra cerca de su escritorio con un par de documentos, pero en su semblante podía notar que estaba un poco molesto, para los demás podrían no entender las miradas, los gestos imperceptibles, pero ella ya podía leerlos con algo de dificultad pero podía hacerlo al fin y al cabo, así que sabía los estados de ánimos del Ojiesmeralda de vez en cuando, era algo de lo que se sentía muy orgullosa, pues había logrado hacerlo durante su estancia en Las Noches, cuando él era su carcelero y su única compañía en ese lugar….

-Ulquiorra….¿aun sigues molesto?.-pregunto dubitativa la ojigris.

-Hmmm, No la verdad...-suspiro cansadamente.-ya no.-contesto con simpleza.

-¿En serio, estas seguro?¿cómo te encuentras, ya te sientes mejor?.-volvió a preguntar con una mirada preocupada.

-Ya mujer, olvidémoslo por hoy, además tenemos trabajo que hacer.-dijo sin inmutarse mientras seguía revisando sus anotaciones.

Suspiro en señal de alivio.-si llegas a sentirte mal, dímelo por favor, te ayudare en lo que sea necesario, no te presiones mucho ¿de acuerdo?.-dijo intentando sonar autoritaria.

-¿Que?.-A Ulquiorra le pareció un poco gracioso lo que le quería ordenar la mujer, no podía negar que le agradaba ver esa faceta suya se veía _adorable, _un momento pensó en ¿adorable?, eso es estúpido se dijo para sí, pero no importaba, no estaba de ánimos para empezar una discusión tediosa así que decidió mejor hacerle caso a la chica.

-Me escuchaste, no te presiones demasiado, lo estoy diciendo en serio.-volvió a insistir la pelinaranja.

-Está bien, lo que tú digas.- dijo sin emoción alguna.

-Bien!.-junto ambas manos y sonrió alegremente.

-Toma, haz esta parte, tengo varios ejercicios que debemos pasar acerca las transacciones comerciales, ya estamos acercándonos a los últimos meses del ejercicio anual, solo debemos terminar unos cuantos más y empezaremos con los balances, los estados de flujo de efectivo y las notas contables, después de eso es poco lo que nos haría falta.-empezó a explicar mientras le daba unas hojas para que trabajara.

-Ahh….. Parece mentira que ya estemos casi por terminar, no es así.-sonrió al decir esto.

-Aún hace falta varias cosas para que cantes victoria y digas que puedes descansar.-dijo mientras tomaba otro grupo de papeles y empezó a transcribir en su portátil.

-jejejeje…. está bien, ahhh… y yo que creí que ya casi terminábamos.-dijo mientras rascaba su cabeza y reía tontamente.

Ulquiorra solo la observo y siguió trabajando, pensó en lo que su madre le había dicho anteriormente, ella se preocupaba mucho por él, lo único que no sabía era, si alguna vez se atrevería a contarle lo que le sucedió hace varios meses atrás y lo que consiguió por ello, en ese terrible accidente, uno que fue causado por su culpa, y de nadie más sino solo suya.

Imposible, un ángel jamás perdonaría a un demonio como él, porque al final eso era en lo que se había convertido, en un oscuro, frio y cruel demonio, que no le importaba nada ni nadie, esa era su naturaleza, eso fue el motivo por el cual el destino le había mostrado cuál era su lugar, no en el paraíso, no, tampoco en el inframundo, no había lugar para él aun cuando fuese más cruel que el mismísimo Lucifer, no, su existencia era errar en el mundo de los vivos, vivir su sufrimiento una y otra vez, hasta que sus días se desgasten y sean aclamados por la lúgubre oscuridad….

Ni el mismo Dios podría perdonar sus acciones, porque lo haría alguien tan puro e inocente como ella, porque si de algo él se había dado cuenta, era de la pureza y dulzura de Inoue Orihime, y el abismo de mundos que lo separaban, Un demonio no puede, ni debe pensar que tiene el derecho de estar cerca de un ángel, uno que muestra la bondad, el perdón e incluso el amor, que destila desde lo profundo de sus corazón…

Irónico

Pensar que aunque se lo negase tanto, si creía en él, pero no porque tuviera uno, no ese lo había perdido ese día, después de todo, lo perdió por su terquedad y negligencia, en cambio lo único que podía ver era un enorme hueco, en su pecho, ese era el motivo de sus pesadillas, su verdadera forma de demonio, llegaba cada noche atormentándolo, sobreponiendo lo claro, de que el jamás sería nada más que un mero espectro de maldad y crueldad, disfrazado en un cuerpo de carne y hueso.

No, el solo pensar que el día que tuviese que contarle a la Mujer lo sucedido, hacia estremecer su interior, porque él no quería, no deseaba que ella se fuera de su lado, y tampoco lo permitirá, tal vez algún día podría ser capaz de decirlo, pero si ella se negase a seguir con él, no le importaba pasar por sus propios sentimientos, haría que jamás deseara o siquiera lo pensara en alejarse de él nunca.

Si la perfecta idea de un demonio, eso es lo que salió de sus pensamientos, sin duda nunca dejaría de serlo, aunque lo desease, jamás dejaría de ser ese mounstro de grandes garras, una extensa cola, unos cuernos enormes, con ojos tan dorados como el oro, pero con una mirada asesina en ellos, con esas alas negras que lo elevaban hasta el más infinito espacio donde la soledad, era su única compañía, ese demonio sediento de destrucción, desesperación, con ansias por atravesar el pecho de quien sea para robar y destruir con sus propias garras el corazón valiente y bondadoso de su víctima.

Un demonio como lo era Ulquiorra Cifer, no merecía nada de nadie, por eso de su eterna soledad, por ello se alejaba de todos, por ello, no quería ver que nadie sintiera lastima por él al verse internamente tan desgraciado, por eso, nadie jamás vería lo que guardaba en su interior, por él….debía mostrar que el demonio, se encuentra mejor solo.

Sacudió su cabeza y dejo ir toda esa gama de pensamientos que cruzaron su mente en ese momento, siguió con lo que hacía, mientras dejaba de lado esas ideas, hasta que sonó su teléfono….

_Promise me you think of us, as a time so wonderful._

_Promise me you think of us, still bright still colorful._

_Promise me to look back at us, as time in your life you enjoyed….._

Orihime observo el teléfono del chico, tenía como tono de llamada el tema una canción del grupo "Dead by April" Un grupo Sueco juvenil de Metalcore Melódico, tenían varias canciones que incluso a ella le gustaban, desde que los escucho meses atrás en una tienda de discos mientras buscaba el último disco lanzado por "_High Might the Color", _atrapándola por completo con sus melodías, a pesar que era poco el inglés que entendía, eso no había sido excusa para no comprar uno de sus sencillos, para luego buscar en su ordenador, en algunas páginas de internet, más información de ese grupo, sus temas, sus letras y las traducciones de las mismas. El tema que estaba sonando era "_Promese Me_", curiosamente esa era su canción preferida.

-Veo que te gusta ese grupo, a mí también!.-dijo sonriéndole al chico.

-Mmm…. si es uno de los pocos grupos que ha logrado captar mi atención con su música.-dijo impasible como siempre.

El teléfono seguía sonando la melodía mencionada….

Ulquiorra tomo su teléfono y contesto.

-Diga.-dijo monótonamente

\- _Hallo, da diese bat! (_Hola_, como estas Murciélago_).-escucho en la otra línea…ya sabía quién era. Miro de reojo a Orihime y no dijo nada por un rato, pero dejo ir un suspiro de molestia.

-_Ber was ist los mit dir? Sie Können hören nervig (¿pero qué te pasa? __Te oigo un poco molesto)_

_-_ **Es ist nicht nichts **(No es nada).-contesto por fin a la voz molesta de quien le llamaba

Orihime se sorprendió y a la vez estaba confundida, el chico estaba hablando con alguien en su idioma natal, pero como obviamente ella no lo manejaba, no entendía nada de lo que decía o respondía.

\- _Erzählen sie mir blo__ß nicht, dass ein Mädchen __Sie Ablehnung!__, jajajajajajaaj (_no me digas un chica te rechazo, jajajaja).-suspiro pesadamente mientras miraba a Orihime que estaba atenta a lo que hacía el moreno.

\- _Hey, hält lhnen das sagen, fragen sie inh, wie er sich bereits in diesem land.(_ _oye, deja de decirle eso… pregúntale como se encuentra y como le ha ido en ese país_).- escucho una voz fémina preguntar a lado de quien le llamaba

\- **Und gut, dass, rufen sie mich an?** (Y bien ¿para qué me llamas?).- volvió a colocar su teléfono en su oreja pues lo alejo en el momento en que empezó a reírse la voz del otro lado del auricular, sin contar que podía escuchar los gritos de la chica que obviamente estaba al lado de ese sujeto, no quería ganarse otro dolor de cabeza así que por ello, decidió alejarlo de su oído antes de poder lamentárselo.

Mientras se contestaban o se peleaban según pudo darse cuenta que estaban haciendo por lo que medio escuchaba, Ulquiorra se levantó y salió de la habitación, por más que fuese en otro idioma y que la mujer no entendieran nada de lo que dijesen, no estaba dispuesto a mostrar su rostro haciendo gestos que lograba sacar ese par al otro lado del teléfono y sin mencionar del continente.

Orihime solo lo observo alejarse, de todas formas no era de su incumbencia, además de demostrar una vez más, que habían muchas cosas que aun los separaba, su mirada se envolvió en tristeza y decidió mejor seguir trabajando.

Después de un rato, Ulquiorra regreso a su habitación para continuar con las tareas, pero pudo notar un poco extraña a su compañera, no sabía que era lo que le pasaba, pero era notorio su silencio.

-Mujer….¿Qué te pasa, porque estas tan callada?.-pregunto mirándola fijamente.

-Huh?... n-no es nada, no te preocupes….es solo….-suspiro.- ¿cómo te encuentras?.- terminó preguntando

-No, creo que esa sea tu verdadera pregunta, pero déjame infórmate que me encuentro en perfecto estado.-sentándose nuevamente frente a su computador dijo a la chica.

-Bien, me alegra oír eso...- el amago de una sonrisa asomo en sus labios.

"_No entiendo lo que te ocurre Mujer, pero debo admitir que no me agrada verte así"_

Después de salir de sus pensamientos Ulquiorra y Orihime se dedicaron a trabajar en sus tareas y avanzar en el proyecto, durante toda la tarde.

* * *

-Oye, hasta cuando seguirás de espectador con todo lo que sucede.-dijo una voz felina.

-Vaya, vaya, no te preocupes, no estoy haciendo nada malo solo con observar, además ese es mi trabajo por ahora ¿o no?.-dijo mientras sentado miraba hacia el infinito cielo con una taza de té en sus manos.

Un gato de pelaje morado oscuro y ojos color ámbar se paseaba alrededor de un hombre con Yukata de color verde, para después saltar hasta las piernas de él, para que le acariciase su espalda.

-¿Estás seguro que solo es tu trabajo?.-pregunto mientras se acomodaba.

-Vamos Yoruichi, sabes bien que si se llegaran a encontrar en grave peligro, sería el primero en ir a ayudarlos. No lo recuerdas.-dijo mientras acariciaba a la felina.

-Lo se Kisuke, pero, estoy un poco preocupada ¿De verdad no sabes de lo que es capaz ese invento tuyo?.-pregunto mientras ronroneaba.

-La verdad, jamás pensé que podría usarse para tales motivos o en todo caso, hasta en humanos, Aizen fue capaz de utilizarlo hasta tal grado, no cabe duda que es un hombre sumamente peligroso además de inteligente, sabia hasta qué punto presionar para conseguir lo que quería y yo solo fui su marioneta aun después de cien años lo seguí siendo….-suspiro duramente pensando en aquello.

-Kisuke...-susurro el gato mientras veía melancólica a Urahara.

-Es cierto que estoy muy intrigado y deseo saber que paso con la Hyogoku, pero no puedo poner otra vez a los chicos en riesgos innecesarios, por eso solo me he quedado observando, hasta donde me sea posible lo seguiré haciendo, además no puedo dejar que les pase algo por mi capricho.-dijo Urahara

-Tsk!, solo espero que no vuelvas a equivocarte, como le hagas caso a tu _curiosidad_.-cerrando sus ojos dijo al rubio.

-Descuida, Yoruichi-san espero tener todo resuelto antes de que algo más ocurra, por el momento dejemos a los chicos que sigan disfrutando de la juventud de estos días, falta poco para que se gradúen y me sentiría muy mal, si por culpa nuestra no lograsen hacerlo.-dijo mientras dejaba su taza vacía sobre la mesita que tenía a un costado.

La felina solo abrió unos de sus ojos mientras lo veía de reojo y movía su cola de un lado a otro.

-Además hay algo que me inquieta, después de que di el reporte a la Sociedad de Almas, las cosas parecen ir y venir, como un sube y baja, no sé qué es lo que estarán planeando nuestros nuevos enemigos, pero me temo que no va a ser algo sencillo….-suspiro pesadamente.-….me atrevería a decir, que pueda ser posible, que lo de Aizen solo haya sido un juego de niños.-menciono con una mirada seria y sombría debajo de ese sombrero.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Pues como me quedo... me lo diran uds...si lo se, me hace falta mas mmm no se... mas salsa... o condimento... hahhahaha... bien, se que debo avanzar mas, poco a poco me vienen las ideas, y las voy armando a como me van viniendo.. pero tengo la trama como la quiero... si lo se... Hanazaki95 no lo he olvidado hace alta el beso solo dame dos capitulos mas y lo tendras lo prometo...

Gracias aquellos que siguen mi FIC, y pues les agradezco a una amiga que ha sido un valioso apoyo para mi Gracias Galateadreams! gracias por tu confianza... sin mas me despido y espero actualizar pronto... para el proximo si se que me lanzaran tomates, pero hey! es parte de la trama y prometo que esto es un Ulquihime no un Ichihime asi que no se preocupen... ya sabran porque lo digo... jajajajaj...}

Nos vemos al siguiente

Un abrazo!

Sohma


	11. Capitulo 11

Capítulo 11.

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde el incidente del parque, ya estaban un poco adentrados al mes de septiembre. Por lo cual la escuela se veía muy animada ya que pronto se celebraría el festival cultural, que daría como inicio a la época de otoño-invierno.

-Bueno, chicos es hora que vayan pensando que tipo de puesto pondremos para el festival cultural, ya saben que este evento servirá para atraer nuevos estudiantes, así que espero que lo hagan lo mejor que puedan!.-dijo una animada profesora.

-Qué bien!.-grito un chico.- porque no escogemos un maid caffe, les pondríamos uniformes a las chicas y…-Keigo muy entusiasmado les daba la idea a todos sus compañeros, hasta que…

-Rechazada!.-gritaron todas a un voz

-¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?-pregunto con unas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos(al estilo anime)

-Porque te conocemos y sabemos tus intenciones!.-le espeto Rukia molesta cruzándose de brazos

-P-pero Rukia Chan!.-se abalanzo para abrazar a la chica, quien reacciono, dándole una fuerte patada al rostro, enviandoló al final del salón.-R-Ru….kia…ch-chan…- intentando hablar, extendió su mano hacia la pequeña compañera, pero termino por perder el conocimiento, gracias al golpe de la ojivioleta.

-Ahhh….-suspiro Mizuiro sin dejar de ver su teléfono mientras escribía en él.-Sabes bien lo que ellas piensan de los maids y más si tu estas involucrado, te dije que desistieras de la idea, pero bueno que se le puede hacer, tú te lo buscaste.- dijo sin ninguna intención de ayudar a su amigo desvalido.

-Bien, si no hay más interrupciones que más se les ocurre.- dijo la maestra despreocupada, sin importarle tener a un alumno tirado al final del salón con una urgencia para ser llevado a la enfermería.-¿alguna otra idea? mientras más luego nos pongamos de acuerdo, será menos el tiempo que nos tome para trabajar en ello.- explico la maestra mientras indicaba a dos alumnos que se llevara a Keigo a la enfermería.

-E-etto…-levantando la mano, un poco apenada llamo la atención Orihime.

Sus compañeros Ishida, Ichigo, Sado y Renji que hasta ese entonces estaban absortos de toda la idea, se volvieron al escuchar su voz.

-Aja, que se la ocurrido señorita Inoue.-pregunto dándole la palabra la maestra.

-B-bueno… e-esto…y-yo….tal vez si montáramos una cafetería, p-pero con disfraces, d-distintos….-intento por decir la pelinaranja.

-¿Mmm?...¿puedes explicarte mejor señorita Inoue? Tus compañeras han descartado la idea del maid caffe que dijo el señor Asano hace poco.-le explico a la chica.

-No!, n-no e-esa clase de cafetería, quiero decir, una de mounstros, b-bueno con disfraces como de Halloween, podríamos usar lo que quisiéramos s-sin repetir d-disfraces si g-gustan.-con un sonrojo cada vez más notable explicaba la ojigris.- e-estaríamos sirviendo cafés, panecillos u otra variedad de p-postres, adornaríamos el salón c-como si fuera la c-casa de s-sustos o algo así, ¿n-no se q-que les parece la i-idea?.-termino por preguntar muy apenada y cabizbaja.

-Mmmmm ya, creo haberte entendido señorita Inoue.-con una mano en su barbilla le contesto, luego se dirigió al resto de la clase.-Bien, que dicen los demás, ¿están de acuerdo?.-

-Claro!.-

-Si!-

-Nos parece!-terminaron diciendo los demás

Orihime levanto la mirada y se alegró al ver que todos les gusto su idea.

-Como veo que no hay inconvenientes, y todos estamos de acuerdo con eso lo haremos así, agradecemos su valiosa ayuda Señorita Inoue.- dijo y luego continúo.

-Bien, por favor Yuuki has el listado de los que participaran en servicio, los de cocina, los que repartirán volantes, Tohru por favor tu prepara lo necesario para que tengamos los permisos de salubridad para montar el puesto.- Ambos estudiantes asintieron y empezaron a escribir en sus libretas.

-Ishida, Inoue, por favor ayúdenos con la confección de los trajes, y si necesitan más ayuda para cortar, pegar y detallarlos díganlo, les asignare a quienes necesiten.-ambos asintieron ante la asignación que les entregaban.

-Kuchiki, Ichigo, Yasutora, Abarai, Mizuiro, Asano (aunque este último estaba aún inconsciente en la enfermería) se encargaran de la decoración.-estos asombrados se quedaron viendo entre ellos y luego hacia el dragón de la maestra, pero antes de replicar algo, ella se encargó de callarlos con la mirada - una que verdaderamente te crispara la piel, por el aura que empezaba a despedir negra y violeta con unos ojos brillando de lo afilados que estaban - tragaron duro y asintieron, ella suavizo la mirada y luego siguió con las indicaciones.

-Kyo, Sasuke, Hanayima, Mikasa y Cifer, ustedes se encargaran del menú y los postres que serviremos, especialmente usted Señor Cifer, me encantaría que pudieras darnos alguna ayuda con el tipo de postres que se sirven en Alemania, tienes a los chicos del club de cocina que pueden ayudarnos a prepáralos, que dices ¿lo harás?.-pregunto la sensei, luego todos dirigieron sus vista al Ojiesmeralda.

Ulquiorra quien en ese momento estaba mirando hacia la ventana, sin prestar mayor interés en todo eso, volvió su mirada a la maestra quien acababa de preguntarle si podría ayudar con los postres, era irónico que le pidieran ayuda en algo que él sabía muy bien que le desagradaba, bueno no en su totalidad, pero no era muy fanático o amante de los dulces y los postres , suspiro cerrando los ojos y termino por asentir; seguramente debería preguntarle a su madre que tipo de dulces son los más indicados y debería pedir prestado el recetario de postres de ella, pues como sabía a ella si le encantaban, tanto que aprendió a prepararlos cuando estaban en Alemania, comprando un libro donde había una gran variedad de postres que a ella gustaba y le encantaba preparar, para ocasiones especiales según le decía.

-Muy bien, entonces ya que decidimos la forma de trabajo, los demás pido que se distribuyan para ayudar a sus otros compañeros, haremos lo siguiente, como tenemos cerca de dos a tres horas libre durante la semana, y precisamente mañana tenemos una de ellas, nos reuniremos para avanzar y trabajar en la actividad, les parece bien.-todo el salón la observo y contestaron afirmativamente aceptando la idea.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la mayoría de alumnos empezaban a pasar más tiempo ocupados con los preparativos de la fiesta cultural que se celebraría en el instituto en un par de semanas

Todos comenzaron a trabajar en la actividad que ellos habían escogido, Yuuki y Tohru, habían pasado los formularios para pasar las revisiones de salubridad para poder colocar el puesto de cafetería.

Así como Ichigo, Renji, Rukia y los demás empezaron a preparar que tipos de accesorios y decoraciones usaran para la cafetería, obviamente uno de ellos era el más emocionado, pues hasta en sus ojos se notaba, si Rukia no cabía de la emoción ante tal evento, esta de un lado a otro con todos los demás siguiéndola mientras les daba indicaciones de como tendrían ellos que adornar.

Los otros grupos estaban igual de ocupados, pensado que más necesitaría, y organizando a detalle toda la actividad. Así mismo estaban Orihime e Ishida pensando en los diseños de los trajes y tomando ideas.

-Yosh!.-alegremente dijo Orihime.-muy bien cómo podríamos vestirnos todos Ishida-kun.- le pregunto curiosa y animada a su amigo.

-Mmm….creo que deberíamos empezar por hacer un listado, y preguntarles a cada uno como les gustaría vestirse.-dijo mientras acomodaba sus gafas.-y para algunos, veremos que les queda mejor.- sonriendo maliciosamente insinuó, pues tenía en mente algo para ciertos chicos.

-Huh?.-dijo confundida Orihime, pues no entendió a qué se refería con lo último.-está bien, Ishida-kun hare el listado y les preguntare a uno por uno.-tomo una libreta y comenzó a escribir el nombre de todos sus compañeros en ella y a la par había escrito en una fila _disfraz,_ para distinguir que tipos harían para cada uno.

Orihime alegremente se acercó a todos sus compañeros y comenzó a preguntar que traje les gustaría utilizar para el festival cultural, no sin antes ser observada fugazmente de forma curiosa por un par de ojos color esmeralda, quienes miraban la alegría que irradiaba la chica.

Ulquiorra siguió escuchando a sus compañeros de comité del "Menú y Preparación de Postres" lo que habían decidido preparar y armar para ese día, odiaba tener que relacionarse más de lo necesario con otras personas y detestaba por obvia razones los llamados _grupos_, pero quizás el pasar tiempo con la mujer había logrado, que eso no pareciese tan terrible o por lo menos lo más irritante posible de lo que ya estaba, siguió prestando atención al listado de postres y dulces que podrían servir con diferentes tipos de bebidas y el llevo el recetario de su madre, para que pudiesen apreciar que tipo de postres necesitaban que él les ayudara a ofrecer y a preparar.

Obviamente los chicos no entendían ni un pelo, o mejor dicho, ni la coma de ese libro, pues estaba es Alemán, idioma original del chico, pidió que se fijaran en las fotografías y a la que mejor les apetecía, en esa podría ayudar, obviamente pidiendo consejo primero a su madre de como prepáralo, para luego traducir el recetario y ayudar a los de cocina a que lo preparasen. No era mentira, ya estaba asqueado solo pensar en la idea de _ayudar…_ definitivamente debía estar mal de la cabeza por hacer eso…. ¿Es que podría ser que esa chica lo hubiese cambiado tanto?

"_Ridículo", _pensó para sí.

* * *

Y asi corrían los dias en lobque los jovenes amenamente se divertían trabajando para preparar el festival cultural del Instituto de Karakura.

-Ahhh, Inoue-san, puedes venir un momento.-pregunto Ishida haciendo señas desde su escritorio para que se acercara.

-Huh?, Si en un segundo voy!.-termino de anotar el tipo de disfraz que quería un chico de cabellos rojizos y ojos del mismo color.-Gracias Kyo-kun, ya tengo apuntado tu vestuario.- regreso hasta donde Ishida.-Si, ¿qué sucede Ishida-kun?, ¿pasa algo?.-dijo mientras miraba curiosa a su amigo.

-B-bueno Inoue-san quería preguntarte, ¿s-si te gusto el regalo que te di?, disculpa si lo hice después de la fecha, pero estuve muy ocupado durante esos días.-apenado y acomodando sus lentes comento a su amiga.

-Huh?!, Ahh! no te preocupes Ishida-kun.-unió sus dedos en su mano y le sonrió.-claro que me gustó mucho, la verdad no sé cómo le hiciste para adivinar mi talla.- dijo mientras colocaba un dedo bajo su barbilla y miraba hacia arriba.- pero me encanto, eres muy bueno con la costura, si no fuera porque me dijiste que tú mismo lo confeccionaste, no me lo hubiera creído.- regreso su mirada al chico y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Gracias por recordar mi cumpleaños, también los demás me regalaron algo unos días después de ese fin de semana ¿sabes?, Tatsuki-chan me llevo un pedazo de pastel, Kuchiki-san me regalo un peluche de Chapí, dijo que le había gustado y decidió comprármelo, ahhh, y Kurosaki-kun me regalo una hermosa pulsera, por cierto es esta que ando puesta.-le mostraba una pulsera plateada con tres cadenillas rollizas a cada lado uniéndose por en medio, centrando un detalle de media pulsera de tubo y con un dije de media luna que colgaba de la misma.

-Huh?!, ¿Kurosaki te regalo eso?.-le pregunto asombrado.-vaya jamás me hubiera imaginado que él tuviera detalles como ese.-le dijo mientras admiraba la pulsera de Inoue.

-Si a mí también me sorprendió, pero fue un gesto muy amable, igual que el tuyo.-dijo mientras observaba su pulsera y luego regresaba su vista a él.

-No digas eso, para mí es un placer regalarte un detalle para tu cumpleaños.-sonrió y luego suspiro.- aunque debo admitir que lo que te dio Kurosaki hace ver mi regalo como insignificante Inoue-san.-dijo algo decepcionado el muchacho.

-Claro que no!.- negó con su cabeza.- me gustó mucho el vestido que me hiciste, en verdad es muy lindo, me asegurare de usarlo en una ocasión especial.-le dijo mientras se acercaba a su amigo, casi a la altura de su rostro con una expresión de ánimo.

-B-bien, g-gracias de todos modos Inoue-san….-sonrojado contesto el chico pues le puso muy nervioso que se acercara así la pelinaranja.-¿Y te la dio el mismo día de tu cumpleaños?.-regreso a su postura normal mientras se acomodaba sus lentes con sus dedos.

-No, fue el sábado de esa semana que me la dio.-contesto Orihime mientras observaba su regalo.

* * *

Orihime recordó el momento en que Kurosaki-kun le dio la Pulsera, era gracioso e irónico que ahora él le estuviese regalando algo como eso, pues cuando tenía sus sentimientos muy arraigados hacia el chico se hubiese desmayado de la emoción, para luego gritar y brincar de alegría por dicha acción, hubiese pensado que al fin había podido alcanzar al chico de sus sueños, pero eso no fue más que una fantasía al final de todo.

Ese simple detalle para ella significo otra cosa, no es que no le gustase pero era simplemente un capricho de la vida que tal accesorio le hiciese recordar de forma lacónica sus días en aquel lugar.

Sin duda era cosa del destino que ella debía tener siempre presente, sus momentos duros en desosiego así como también represento un lugar donde encontró por primera vez la fuerza que tenía para enfrentarse a todo, la osadía y valentía que ella no hubiese imaginado nunca que podría llegar tener.

Ulquiorra le dio una pulsera de plata muy preciosa, sencilla pero bella, que la llevaría a ese lugar donde estuvo cautiva por mucho tiempo hasta que sus amigos fueron a por ella en pro de su rescate, y precisamente ahora era Kurosaki-kun quien le regalaba otra pulsera, pero comprendiendo que era símbolo de su amistad, mientras la del pelinegro para ella simbolizaba, su valor, su fuerza y su amor….irónico que lo pueden ser dos pulseras con significados diferentes, tengan una sola cosa en común, y era esa luna, esa media luna, que le recordaba lo inmaculada y lo único resplandeciente en aquel lugar…..quizás si se comparaba, ella era esa Luna, que brillaba no solo para uno sino que para ambos, para un mundo lleno de oscuridad y frio y para el otro donde había color y calidez….el problema era que a quien debía darle más brillo, si al mundo sin esperanza, sin calor, solo con vacío, o al otro donde siempre hubo mucho más esperanzas y calidez que ninguna.

Cuando Kurosaki-kun le entrego el obsequio fue precisamente el sábado de la semana de su cumpleaños, dos días después para ser específicos, agradeció que ese día no la fuese a recoger Ulquiorra, pues no sabría la reacción que tomaría si hubiera visto a Ichigo esperándola a que saliera de su turno del trabajo, no es que siempre el pelinegro la fuese a buscar lo sábados, pero a veces lo hacía pues debían avanzar en su proyecto, pero ese día en particular no llegaría, pues ella se lo había solicitado un día antes.

El viernes durante la cena, Orihime le había pedido a Ulquiorra que no se reunieran el ese fin de semana.

Tatsuki le había dicho que le celebraría su cumpleaños en su departamento el domingo, haciendo una almuerzo para ella, además que también tendría de invitado a los chicos, cosa que la alegró muchísimo, pero también se sentía un poco avergonzada, pues no le gustaba que gastasen innecesariamente en ella, según pensaba, así que por ello decidió, que el sábado después del trabajo iría a comprar algunos ingredientes para que no gastara solamente Tatsuki-chan y los demás.

Aunque Ulquiorra no reparo en la más mínima intención de preguntar el porqué de esa decisión, ella tampoco quizó decirle que era por su décimo séptimo cumpleaños que estuviera celebrando, en realidad le daba vergüenza decírselo, pues pensaba que de alguna manera él o Johanna-san se sentirían comprometidos a hacer algo para ella…-"_bien ok tal vez él no, pero su madre si!"_\- así que mejor decidió guardárselo para sí.

Él por su parte solo accedió ante tal petición sin darle mayor importancia, solamente advirtiéndole que la siguiente semana debía recuperar las horas perdidas para avanzar en el proyecto y que no había excusas, debía llegar para ponerse al día con los ejercicios fiscales que le correspondían, así que de esa forma cerraron el trato, Orihime por su parte, se preguntaba si para él todo significaba responsabilidades y tareas, algún día le preguntaría si su vida era en verdad así de _aburrida._

* * *

Orihime estaba terminando su turno esperando que fueren la cinco para retirarse, hacía falta cerca de 15 minutos para ello. Mientras limpiaba el estante donde colocaban los panes y los postres, de repente se escuchó la campanilla de la puerta, que avisaba, la entrada de un nuevo cliente.

-Bienvenido! Gracias por preferirnos ¿en qué puedo servirle?.-dijo alegremente sin darse cuenta de quien había entrado, pues sonreía ampliamente con sus ojos cerrados, pero al abrirlos…

Vistiendo una camisa manga larga recogida en ambos lados de color blanca con un detalle de cruz gótica color negro con una inscripción en inglés por sobre alrededor de la cruz en letras góticas y negras, así también unas símbolos como ondulaciones, sobre el hombro de la misma camisa un detalle igual de gótico pero el dibujo era de una corona siempre en color negro bajo ella otros figuras de ondulaciones del mismo color, encima traía un chaleco de color petróleo, con cuello y con detalles de tachas sobre la caída del cuello hasta el pecho con orillas de color blanco, con tres botones grandes para abrochar, a cada lado a la altura del pecho un detalle de ciper por bolsillos, llevaba puestos unos jeans color celeste con desgaste(asemejando que estuvieran rotos) bajo el bolsillo derecho y más debajo de esta otro de mayor tamaño, otro detalle igual de desgatado al lado izquierdo a la altura de su muslo, traía un cinturón con tachas de color negro y tachas plateadas, así como una cadena enganchada por el frente en una de las correderas donde atravesaba su cinturón y terminando en su bolsillo trasero izquierdo, usaba dos collares plateados una corta de forma rectangular con un diseño por dibujo, y otro más largo siendo una especie de cruz con una calavera al centro y por extremos un par de alas, llegando esta hasta donde comenzaba su pecho. Su cabello despeinado de color naranja y sus ojos color avellana, Ichigo había llegado a buscar a Orihime y traía en su mano una cajita de color rosa con un moño blanco.

-I-Inoue, hola ¿ya casi terminas?.-pregunto pasando una de sus manos por su cabellera naranja para disimular su nerviosismo, y desviando un poco la mirada, mientras un leve sonrojo asomaba sus mejillas sin ser detectables para la chica.

-K-Kurosaki-kun?!-ampliamente abrió sus ojos sin creer que su amigo estuviera ahí.- h-hola, b-bueno pues casi t-termino, q-que te trae por acá ¿d-de nuevo necesitas p-pastelillos?.-pregunto nerviosa, regresando atrás de la vitrina de los postres para abrir y empezar a sacar lo que Ichigo necesitara.

Aun no se acostumbraba a que él se acercara tanto a ella de esa manera, se sentía muy distinto a como era en la escuela, y a decir verdad eso la confundía a veces, pues su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, latiéndole a mil por hora, era tan diferente, tan distinto a lo que sentía por Ulquiorra, pues estando junto a él su corazón se sentía más relajado, más tranquilo, pero sobre todo protegido. Aun debía encontrar la respuesta a eso que estaba sintiendo, no podía dividir sus sentimientos por ambos chicos, hace mucho dijo cuanto amaba a Ichigo, incluso se lo confeso aunque este estuviese inconsciente antes de partir a Hueco Mundo, pero desde que conoció a Ulquiorra eso había cambiado, poco a poco él se terminó colando en sus pensamientos y sobre todo en su corazón, a pesar de que él era un Arrancar y sobre todo su _enemigo_.

-No, Inoue, esta vez no vine a comprar para llevar a casa.-dijo con más confianza Ichigo, aunque extrañamente su corazón empezó nuevamente a latir de forma impaciente y rápida, creería que en un momento a otro podría salírsele, definitivamente a él le pasaba algo y odiaba admitirlo pero esta vez, tendría que pedirle al _idiota_ de su padre que lo chequera, la última vez no lo hizo porque cuando entro a su casa, su padre salió corriendo como loco y empezó a gritar tonterías como "_Cariño nuestro hijo se fue a perder por ahí, sin decir nada!… será que esta vez ha regresado como un hombre! Y quien será la afor…" no termino de decir sus estupideces pues en ese momento Ichigo le dio una patada que lo dejo inconsciente, era tan tonto que su viejo se comportara de esa forma, dejarlo de esa forma fue lo mejor pues le dio tiempo hasta que se calmara, y extrañamente, ya no se sentía tan raro, como en el momento en que dejo a su amiga en su casa. _

-Huh?! ¿C-como y e-entonces a que debo t-tu v-visita?.-Orihime se reincorporo con nerviosismo notable cerro la vitrina, asombrada pues no sabía que era lo que quería entonces Kurosaki-kun, pensaba que compraría alguna repostería para llevar a su casa, entonces reparo en lo que traía en su mano derecha, una cajita de regalo.

-B-bueno la verdad, es que v-vengo….-"_vamos tu puedes hacerlo, no escosa del otro mundo, son solo amigos ¿no es cierto?" _Suspiro tomando aire y dijo.-vengo a traerte para invitarte a cenar, por tu cumpleaños Inoue.-

-Que?!- ni en sus más lejanos sueños creyó que llegaría el día en que Kurosaki Ichigo la invitara a cenar, y eso definitivamente era nuevo.-¿p-pero, p-porque s-si mañana l-lo i-íbamos a c-celebrar c-con los d-demás?.-con un rubor subiendo tan rápido como pudiesen imaginarlo, llego a posarse por sus mejillas llegándole hasta la última hebra de sus cabellos, bajo su mirada tratando de ocultar sus acalorado rostro por lo mismo.

-S-si lo sé, p-pero, quiero darte algo y mañana con todos los chicos presentes no podría hacerlo, ya sabes cómo son ellos, por eso es que he decidió hacerlo ahora .- dijo acercándose hasta donde ella se encontraba y luego pregunto.-así que….que me dices ¿quieres ir a cenar conmigo?.-si antes pensaba que su corazón se salía, ahora sentía que se estaba quemando, ni un pavo sufriera tanto calor en el horno como el que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento, definitivamente, era posible que se estuviese enfermando.

Vaya esto si la había tomado por completa sorpresa, en verdad ese chico que tenía frente a ella era Kurosaki-kun?.-Oh…e-esta bien Kurosaki-kun, g-gracias…supongo…jejejeje.-termino diciendo con sus mejillas a mas no poder tornadas con un color manzana intenso, sin duda, no había forma de que eso no pudiese ponerle más nerviosa.-p-puedo ir a cambiarme a casa primero, no quisiera ir con lo que vine a trabajar.-dijo tímidamente.

-Claro, no hay problema y gracias por aceptar Inoue.-cálidamente sonrió el chico.

Orihime cerro el local, fueron de inmediato a su apartamento, para llegar esa vez más rápido y no perder tanto tiempo en el trayecto, esta vez decidió usar el colectivo, les tomo cerca de quince minutos estar en su casa, de lo que en realidad tomaría si lo hubiesen hecho a pie; normalmente ella podía tomarlo cuando quisiese, pero no le gustaba pues debía cruzar hacia el otro lado del centro caminado unos diez minutos y esperarlo en la noche después de su hora de salida era mucho más peligroso, por eso había mejor decidido caminar aunque tardara más en llegar a su casa, sin contar que el ultimo salía a las ocho en punto justo a la hora en la que ella cerraba, otro punto por el cual no lo tomaba.

Orihime hizo pasar a Ichigo al apartamento, le ofreció sentarse en su sofá, mientras ella iba a cambiarse.- N-no tardare m-mucho, s-salgo unos minutos K-Kurosaki-kun.

-Está bien, esperare lo necesario.-dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá pequeño de la chica.

Orihime corrió hacia su habitación busco unas ropas y se metió a la ducha, no podría ir con su amigo a una cena con olor a pan sobre ella ¿o sí?, tomando un baño, literalmente tan rápido como si hubiese usado Shumpoo aunque ella no supiese usarlo en realidad, termino de ducharse, se vistió se puso unas ropas y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto nuevamente, se aplicó loción y un gloss de melocotón sobre sus labios, arreglo su cabello, tomo sus tacos y su cartera, metiendo algunas cosas que podría necesitar y salió.

-Y-ya estoy lista, Kurosaki-kun.-le tomo cerca de 20 minutos terminar de arreglarse pero fue todo un record para ella, nunca creyó arreglarse tan rápido como en ese momento, se dirigió al chico y le hizo saber que ya podían salir.

-I-Inoue…-Ichigo literalmente se quedó boquiabierto al ver a su amiga tan hermosa vestida así, su mirada fue de arriba abajo admirando el esplendor de la chica.

Ella salió vestida con una blusa de tirantes con cuello en V que terminaba muy sutilmente en sus pechos con un detalle de listón con lazos largos por sobre donde terminase el estilo, el color de la blusa era blanca con líneas sobre el cuello de color rosa, traía puesta encima una chaqueta de color purpura, con mangas recogidas en doblez donde la tela era de color rosa, dos botones del mismo color rosa, un cinturón café con detalles de racimos rojos puesto sobre su blusa, una falda de tres revuelos de color negra corta, que dejaba en evidencia sus tonificadas y cremosas piernas, por accesorios llevaba una gargantilla pequeña con un dije de punta dorada, una pulsera blanca con detalles lilas y piedras blancas centellantes y unos tacos altos de color blancos con detalle de piedras sobre las correas que sujetaban al tobillo. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto y sus infaltables horquillas a un lado de sus cabellos, además de su pequeña cartera de color crema.

"_Simplemente hermosa" _pensó para si Ichigo….un momento dijo ¿_hermosa?_ desde cuando veía así a su amiga, sabía que era bella, no por nada le decian la diosa de la belleza en el instituto, pero él nunca la vio de otro modo que no fuera como alguien especial y linda, como una hermana menor…. o eso era lo que quería creer...

-T-te ves muy b-bella Inoue.-dijo Ichigo claramente nervioso por lo estupefacto que lo había dejado la chica, y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas quedo demostrado.

-G-gracias K-Kurosaki-kun…s-supongo…jejejje.-nerviosa respondió al alago de su amigo.-Y b-bien a donde v-vamos...-pregunto un poco cohibida.

-Huh?, Ah, es cierto, es una sorpresa, lo veras cuando lleguemos.-dijo sonriendo.

Ambos salieron del apartamento dirigiéndose al centro de la ciudad, llegando a un sector donde había varios restaurantes elegantes y otros con diseños más hogareños y tradicionales.

Ichigo la llevo hasta un edificio con su fachada de ventanales grandes y semidifuminados, y con unos pilares rojos, en la entrada tenía dos dragones uno a cada lado y en letras doradas se podía leer el nombre del restaurante "HANAMI" por dentro era aún más hermoso, tenía varias mesas con sillas de madera color caoba, manteles de color rojo y blancos haciendo juegos, además el salón estaba iluminado con unos faroles sobre las lámparas, dándole un tenue color dorado al lugar.

Ambos chicos se sentaron cerca de uno de los ventanales de la tercera planta, pudiéndose ver las luces de los edificios como pequeñas estrellas, poco a poco cayó la noche, dejando entrar la magnífica vista de toda la ciudad iluminada de diversas gamas de colores. Una hermosa melodía llenaba el lugar tornándose el ambiente tan mágico, se escuchaba el sonido de teclas y violines al compás, creando unas hermosas melodías.

-Esto es tan hermoso….-asombrada mientras veía a su alrededor y con alegría esbozo la chica.

-No, es nada, hace mucho vine con mi familia y me gustó mucho, por eso decidí traerte, sabía que te encantaría Inoue.-dijo Ichigo mientras contemplaba lo sonriente que estaba la pelinaranja-a

-G-gracias no t-tenias p-porque m-molestarte con e-esto.-bajando la mirada y avergonzada comento Orihime.

-Hmm?, no para nada, esto es solo una muestra de lo mucho que te estoy agradecido.-sonriéndole cálidamente contesto a la chica.

-P-pero…y-yo-

-Nada, ten.-le corto el chico y le extendió la caja que llevaba consigo.-esto también es parte de mi agradecimiento, así que quise dártelo.

Orihime tomo la caja, esta era una pequeña en forma de cubo de color rosa, con un moño delicadamente adornado sobre esta en color blanco, ella abrió con mucha delicadeza la caja, de pronto al ver su contenido sus ojos se ampliaron de la admiración, al observar la preciosa y fina pulsera posada sobre un cojín en color nacarado.

-K-Kurosaki-kun, e-esto e-es demasiado, n-no p-puedo aceptarlo.-ella extendió nuevamente la caja con la hermosa joyería hacia el chico

Ichigo negó con la cabeza ante la acción de la pelinaranja.-No, no pienso tomarlo, es tuyo, vamos, ¿despreciaras de esa forma mi obsequio?.-dijo en tono triste mientras la veía a los ojos.

-P-pero K-ku…-

-Ya te lo dije, es una muestra de lo mucho que te agradezco lo que has hecho por mi.-dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de Orihime y devolviéndole a su lugar, colocando la caja a un lado de ella.

-Huh?, s-si no h-he hecho nada.-agachando su mirada respondía al comentario del pelinaranja.

-Eso no es cierto, eres fuerte y siempre te preocupas por todos durante nuestras peleas.

-y-yo no soy tan fuerte como ustedes, y pues bueno, no creo que sea de mucha ayuda en las batallas, que más podría hacer que solo preocuparme, eso no puede llamarse ayuda.-diciendo esto último en un susurro contesto.

Ichigo siguió negando con la cabeza, se levantó al lado de ella y tomo con delicadez la pulsera con su mano derecha, y con la izquierda tomó la mano de la chica, haciendo que esta respingara ante tal gesto.-eso sabes que no es así.- susurro mirándola, mientras colocaba la pulsera alrededor de la muñeca de la chica, continuó.-tu eres fuerte, es posible que para la batalla, tal vez no…pero tu poderes son sorprendentes y únicos.-termino de abrochar la pulsera y regreso a su lugar.-de no ser por ti, ahora yo tal vez solo fuera un recuerdo, tú Inoue me regrésate a la vida y eso es algo no solo admirable sino también es valioso para mí, gracias.-

La chica con unas lágrimas asomando por sus ojos y sonriéndole cálidamente le respondió.-Gracias Kurosaki-kun.

-No hay porque Inoue, ahora celebremos, pide lo que quieras la comida de este lugar es deliciosa.-levanto la carta del menú y le mostraba los estilos a Orihime-

-En serio? Ahh como se me antoja un filete de pescado cubierto con salsa de chocolate y maní para acompañar, ¿tendrán eso Kurosaki-kun?.-juntando sus manos y con una amplia sonrisa le pregunto al chico.

-Huh? B-bueno, dudo que puedan tener esa clase de platillo.-con una gota cayendo por su frente, y rascando su nuca respondió.

Ambos se quedaron viendo y empezaron a reírse…

-Pero te puedo recomendar el pescado con camarones y con salsa wasabi, trae unos extras además, te aseguro que te encantara.-

-Yummm…muero por probarlo!, gracias por todo Kurosaki-kun.

-Ya te lo dije, no es nada…-

Ambos chicos disfrutaron la cena, riendo, contando historias, contándose los avances de mangas que han estado leyendo, en especial uno que estaba siguiendo la chica, le contaba de que iba la historia de las aventuras que vivían los personajes y todo, al final terminaron pasando una amena velada.

* * *

-san…ue-san….Inoue-san.-Ishida saco de sus pensamientos a Orihime.

-Huh?! Que?, y-yo… ¿que paso?.-pregunto confundida la chica.

Ishida suspiro, sabía muy bien lo fácil que se distraía la chica con cualquier cosa.-no Inoue-san te preguntaba cómo vamos con la lista.-

-Ahhh! Si lo siento!..-rasco su cabeza con nerviosismo.-ten, aquí esta.-entrego la liberta al chico

-No es nada, bien sigamos con lo que estábamos, ya tienes todos los disfraces.-pregunto acomodándose en el asiento y tomando la libreta.

-Solo faltan algunos, más que todos, los de los chicos y los nuestros, ah y el de Ulquiorra-kun.-esto último lo dijo algo dubitativo, pues hacia unos días le pregunto de que quería ir vestido y no le dio ninguna respuesta, ignorándola por completo.

-¿Ulquiorra-kun?!.-arqueando una ceja, miro a su amiga.-Inoue-san, desde cuando le hablas de esa manera, tu normalmente te diriges a todos por su apellido.- le pregunto curioso, no le gusto en lo más mínimo esa especie de confianza con el que decía su nombre.

-Huh?!...b-bueno…e-esto...y-yo…- no sabía que responder ante ello, pues a Ulquiorra no le gustaba que se dirigieran a él con honoríficos y tampoco es que los chicos supieran que en verdad trataba de esa forma al chico.

-Y bien Inoue-san, porque te diriges a Cifer-san de esa forma.

-B-bueno, la v-verdad es que es una costumbre de su país, ahí las personas no se tratan con formalidades como nosotros y pues a él no le gusta que se dirijan con honoríficos.-termino diciendo la chica, tal vez con eso tranquilizaba al chico.

-Hmm? Pero si es así, porque no lo dice, y deja que los demás lo sigamos llamando de esa forma.-pregunto, pues no parecía muy convencido ante la respuesta de su amiga.

-d-disculpa, ahí no sé qué responder, porque por lo menos a mí, me pidió llamarlo así, aunque debo admitir que me tomo tiempo acostumbrarme.

-Bien, Inoue-san, dejemos eso de lado, pero necesitamos saber que disfraz usara, ya vamos a la mitad de las confecciones, y solo faltan unos cuantos, en tanto al disfraz de los chicos.-agacho la mirada e hizo una mueca maliciosa.-ya están listos sus trajes, de eso me encargue personalmente.-sonrió ante tal hecho.

-Eh?!, y el mío también?.-pregunto mientras se señalaba

-Claro Inoue-san, el tuyo se adecua a tu personalidad.-

-Gracias! Y con el de Cifer-kun, no te preocupes, yo le pregunto, para mañana ya lo tendremos listo.-sonrió divertida, pues pensaba en ese momento que tenía el traje perfecto para él, solo debía comprobar si era adecuado.

-QUE NOOOOO!

-QUE SIIIIIII!

Todos volvieron a ver a quienes estaban gritando en ese momento.

-ENANA, SI TE DIGO QUE CHAPI NO SE PUEDE USAR ES PORQUE NO!-Ichigo le gritaba a Rukia en ese momento.

-Y YO TE DIGO QUE SI LO PODEMOS USAR! ADEMAS SOY UNA DE LAS ORGANIZADORAS ASI QUE SI DIGO QUE SI ES POR QUE SI!.- gritándole frente a frente estaba Rukia también peleando contra Ichigo.

En ese momento se quedaron viendo Ishida y Orihime, luego este regreso su vista hacia los compañeros escandalosos y suspiro pesadamente.

-¿Y ahora cual es la discusión?.-pregunto Ishida muy serio.

-Están discutiendo por ese estúpido intento de conejo que a Rukia le gusta, ella quiere usar varios muñecos de eso para el festival, y la fresa estaba intentando persuadirla que no los usara, y terminaron así.- señalaba Renji mientras se balanceaba en una de las sillas del salón, observando seriamente a la ojivioleta y al pelinaranjo.

-Esto, Abarai-san ¿no deberías detenerlos?, quiero decir, tú también eres parte de ese comité…-nerviosamente le preguntaba Orihime.

-Cálmate, no tardara en que termine esto, además por nada del mundo me metería en una pelea de parejas para salir escaldado, ni que me maten.-muy serio le dijo a la ojigris, quien en ese momento abrió sus ojos y se ruborizo ante el comentario del pelirrojo.

-A QUIEN LLAMAS PAREJA!-ambos chicos regresaron su vista al chico, por lo que acababa de decir.

-A mi no me emparejes con este demonio de chica!.-grito Ichigo

-A quien llamas demonio, Baka!.-le recrimino la pequeña chica.-ni en tus más lejanos sueños esta Kuchiki te haría caso.-sonrió con malicia.

-Como si quisiera, estás loca, jamás pensaría tal cosa, antes muerto que estar con una lunática, mal genio, y tonta chica como tú!.-le regreso Ichigo.

Algo en ese momento dolió dentro del corazón de la pelinegra, bajo la mirada y temblando apuño sus manos, dejándole ir un reverendo golpe con todas sus fuerzas al estómago del chico, haciéndolo sacar todo el aire y dejándolo caer al piso por el dolor.-Estúpido.-susurro por lo bajo para luego salir tranquilamente pero molesta del salón.

-Kurosaki-kun.-Orihime corrió a socorrer al chico de ojos avellana.

-En verdad a veces eres un tonto Kurosaki.-le dijo fríamente Ishida al chico que aún seguía tirado en el suelo sosteniéndose el estómago.

-Sera que algún día aprenderás niño.-se paró Renji colocándose frente al chico, mirándolo con altivez y más serio de lo usual.-solo espero que nunca digas algo de lo que despues puedas arrepentirte.-dijo en voz baja mientras salía también del salón.

-Tks! Maldición, ¿pero qué le pasa?.-golpeando el suelo con el puño se preguntó el chico.-

Ulquiorra quien estaba con su "comité" observo todo el escándalo generado por los muchachos, "_absurdo, ¿es posible que sea tan tonto para no darse cuenta?" _se dijo para si el Ojiesmeralda, pero más que todo se sentía irritado al ver la atención de la Mujer para con ese chico. Pero ¿Por qué? Es decir ella era libre de estar y preocuparse por quien quisiera o ¿no? ¿Qué era eso lo que estaba sintiendo en sus adentros?¿en realidad podría el empezar a tener sentimientos hacia ella?¿tal vez debería comprobarlo para estar seguros? ¿Sería capaz de hacer eso para darse cuenta de ello? _Es posible que talvez pueda….._pensó, sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y negó esos pensamientos en ese momento-_Patético, eso es lo que soy por pensar en estupideces- _se dijo a si mismo y regreso a sus actividades con su grupo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Hola pues les dejo por aqui el 11avo capitulo... y uds diran... tendre sorpresas para el próximo capitulo y si lo que muchas esperan el tan esperado 1er ¿beso? jajajaja no les dire mas... nos vemos en la próxima... y no por favor no lanzen tomates ni verduras, estan caras ¿lo saben?...

hasta la próxima

Matte Nee

Sohma

Un beso!


	12. Chapter 12

**Si lo se no tengo disculpas... no me excusare tanto... si recuerdan me habia quedado sin trabajo, me pidieron la casa donde vivia...me regrese con mi abuela ¬¬ no crean que es facil vivir con alguien de 74 años y que piense que estas gastando luz por puro gusto cuando estas en la computadora... bueno en fin...**

**Lo unico que si me trajo el 2016 fue Trabajo siii!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo Sensei!**

**y algunos nombre que uso a sus respectivos autores jejejeej...**

**Disculpen si es extenso... creo que me emociones y tuve que partir el festival en 3 partes... asi que no me maten ! (=.=)UU**

* * *

Capítulo 12. Festival Parte I

-Esto esta delicioso Johanna-san!-alagaba muy alegre la pelinaranja la comida del restaurante al que habían asistido después de salir de la oficina terminando ya varios ejercicios y pasándolos al sistema contable, para luego imprimir dichos documentos.-gracias por la invitación, no tenía por qué molestarse.

-No es nada Hime-san, es un placer.-dijo mientras sonreía.-Huh?, hmm…Hime-san hace unos días que quería preguntarte, acerca de eso.-señalaba la muñeca de la pelinaranja.

-Huh?.-dijo la chica sin comprender la pregunta.

-Oh disculpa, creo que debí sermás específica, estaba preguntándote acerca de esa pulsera es linda y se ve muy bien en ti.-

-Ahh…..lo siento.-dijo nerviosa.-disculpe mi descortesía, soy muy distraída, y a veces no pillo las preguntas.-rio tontamente y rasco su cabeza, luego volvió su atención a su muñeca.- _esta_ pulsera….-toco con su mano la pulsera y con una mirada sutil sobre esta respondió.-me la regalo un amigo, por mi cumpleaños termino diciendo con una sonrisa.

Ante tal acto inconsciente de la mirada de Orihime, no pasó desapercibido por Johanna y también por cierto pelinegro. Johanna fugazmente vio a su hijo al ver el gesto de la pelinaranja y pudo percibir su rostro, luego regreso otra vez su mirada a la chica.

-Ohh.…Orihime-chan, ¿ya paso tu cumpleaños?, porque no lo dijiste, te hubiese regalado por lo menos unos chocolates o dulces como detalle.-dijo asombrado el joven Kazehaya, que en esos momentos los estaba acompañando en el almuerzo.-prometo que la próxima vez que vengas te tendré algo, aun cuando ya haya pasado.-sonriéndole le dijo a la chica.

-Huh! No!Mitsuki-san, quiero decir….por favor, no se moleste.-negó con la cabeza ante lo dicho.-así estoy bien no tiene por qué molestarse.-nerviosa y con un rubor sobre sus mejillas siguió.-eso fue hace unas semanas, y no dije nada, porque no quería molestaros o que se sintiesen presionados por eso…..así que no importa, así estoy bien.

-Claro que no es molestia, es algo que quiero hacer, vamos ¿déjame si?, solo es un detalle.-le pidió sonriéndole tan cálidamente que la chica no tuvo otra que aceptar.

-¿Y cuándo fue tu cumpleaños, Hime-san?.- pregunto la rubia en ese momento.

-P-pues fue el tres de este mes.-dijo un poco nerviosa y con sus ojos puestos sobre su comida.

-Esa pulsera te la dio _Kurosaki_, ¿no es así?-Ulquiorra quien hasta ahora solo estaba escuchando y observandolanzó la pregunta.

-Eh?! ¿p-pues como lo sabes?.-pregunto asombrada la pelinaranja.

-No es de extrañar, además te escuche decirle eso a Ishida Uryuu, hace unos días y te la he visto puesta, después de _ese_ fin de semana, donde, si mas no recuerdo me pediste que no trabajáramos ¿_o me equivoco?_.-dijo con cierto desdén en sus palabras, como si le molestara ese detalle, recordando el gesto que ella hizo al decir que _un amigo _se lo había obsequiado.-Tsk! -susurro por lo bajo

-Y-yo….b-bueno…..si fue ese fin de semana, p-pero yo…-trato de decir algo coherente la chica.

-No importa, eso no es de mi incumbencia, al final es asunto tuyo.-dijo fríamente Ulquiorra mientras regresaba a su almuerzo.

-Yo…-dijo tristemente en un susurro la ojiplata.

-Ulquiorra Cifer!, esa no es forma de tratar a una dama.-regaño la rubia al chico.-No te preocupes Orihime, no has hecho nada malo, es solo…que pensamos que ya nos tenías un poco de confianza como para contarnos lo de tu cumpleaños….-dijo mirando maternalmente pero con cierta tristeza en sus ojos a la chica.

-Hmp!, _que estupidez_.-dijo en un susurro el moreno.

-Bueno, Hime-san como lastimosamente ya paso de tu cumpleaños, haremos algo para no quedarnos atrás.-dijo alegre la mujer mayor, como si nada hubiese pasada- un cambio radical de personalidad si se lo preguntan-.

-Huh?!, Que! No, no, no, no, eso no, por favor no quiero ser una carga o una molestia para ustedes solo por eso..-dijo negando con sus manos y su cabeza.

-No te preocupes Orihime-chan es un gusto hacerlo, eres una buena chica, déjanos consentirte un poco ¿no es tan malo o sí?.-pregunto el joven de lentes frente a la muchacha con una dulce sonrisa.

-E-es que b-bueno….yo…-trato de decir.-no deberían.-susurro lo último. Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza mientras apuñaba sus manos en su falda y asintiendo acepto la solicitud de ellos.

-Muy bien!, ya verás la sorpresa que te tendremos, deja todo en nuestras manos.-mirando a la chica dijo y al ver el semblante de nerviosismo siguió.-no debes ponerte así, tampoco es que te digamos que te llevaremos a París.-comento alegremente la rubia.-para eso ya tendremos más tiempo.-sonrió finalmente.

-¿Qué?!-sorprendida chillo Orihime por lo último que escucho.-jajajaja…-tontamente rió y siguió comiendo tratando de ignorar ese último comentario.

-Lo de Paris es una mentira, deberías dejar de creer en todo lo que te dicen.-le dijo sin inmutarse mientras tomaba su bebida Ulquiorra.-un día terminaran por secuestrarte si sigues creyendo a todo lo que te digan.

La chica que en ese momento tenía con un trozo de carne en su boca, se atraganto al escuchar lo dicho en labios del chico, Kazehaya al verla empezó a reír sutilmente y le ofreció un vaso con agua para que le bajara la comida y no siguiera ahogándose. Mientras Johanna volvía a regañar a Ulquiorra por ser tan poco considerado con Orihime, y _él_ pues seguía sin mostrar ninguna evidencia de emoción por ello.

Casi llegando a la escuela Orihime se detuvo, Ulquiorra la observo de reojo y de igual forma se detuvo pero sin mirarla, él se encontraba unos pasos al frente de ella, dándole la espalda pues él iba más adelante mientras caminaban.

-Y-yo lo siento Ulquiorra.-dijo agarrando fuertemente su cartera.

-¿Y porque debería de disculparte?-dijo sin seguir mirándola.-te lo dije, no es algo que me concierne. Vamos se hace tarde.-sin más siguió caminando para llegar a la escuela.

-P-pero…-trato de seguir la chica.

-Te he dicho que lo dejes.-le espeto con dureza, ella no podía verlo pero internamente estaba molesto, y sin ser así, el no entendía porque se sentía de esa forma, solo pensar en su compañera y ese chico con nombre de fruta, era algo que empezaba a detestar. Apuño sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, no podía dar a demostrar esos cambios de humor que últimamente estaba teniendo, ya se estaba hartando de todo ese ir y venir de mal genio.

Todo era un completo dolor de cabeza, esos sueños tan confusos que ha estado teniendo desde que llego a ese país, esos extraños seres peleando con espadas contra otros sujetos vestidos de negro. Después de todo, podría decirse que, si era posible que se hubiese recuperado acerca de su depresión des que padeció después del accidente, pero ahora era otra cosa que ocupaba su mente. Esos estúpidos sueños que le llegaban cada noche, y ahora eran con más fuerza, incluso llegando al punto que en muchas ocasiones amanecía mareado y con un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero aun así, no entendía el porqué de ellos, antes eran las mismas imágenes, ahora habían cambiado, ahora eran escenas de sangre, batallas, un mounstro de grandes alas negras-muy similar a su apariencia de demonio, de aquellas pesadillas que había tenido con anterioridad, desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de llegar ahí – peleaba con otro mounstro con un cráneo extraño con marcas negras en su rostro y dos grandes cuernos sobresalientes, una larga cabellera naranja o roja – aun no podía distinguir bien ese color- otro sujeto de cabellos cortos y un traje blanco pero más ajustado que el que usaban otros en su sueño, y una chica, siempre la misma. No estaba aún muy convencido de porque esa chica era muy parecida a su compañera a Inoue Orihime.

De momento toco su cabeza por una pequeña punzada de dolor que llego a colarse, pero nada grave, cerro sus ojos y espero unos segundos. Quito su mano y la coloco en su bolsillo –_"Esto es cada vez más molesto, ¿Qué significan todos esos malditos sueños?"- _se dijo para sí, mientras empezó a avanzar.

Ambos chicos caminaron silenciosamente a la escuela, las clases estaban casi por empezar, así como el mes había empezado a dejar de saludar, en la entrada se veían muchas cosas, tablas, rótulos, disfraces de animales, de todo, faltaba poco para el festival cultural que daba la bienvenida al ousticio de otoño-invierno.

* * *

-Oye Orihime, está bien que lo dejes solo, ya han pasado días desde que dejaron de almorzar juntos. ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes?-

-Huh?, No, no te preocupes Tatsuki-chan, no es nada de eso…..-

-Estas segura, has actuado extraña en los últimos días, ¿acaso te ha dicho algo?-

-No!, para nada, es solo que….-

Orihime que en esos momentos estaba almorzando con su amiga Tatsuki puso un semblante pensativo pues ultimadamente había sentido a Ulquiorra un poco más raro de lo usual, como si se estuviese alejando de ella, aun cuando no había un motivo para ello, ninguno que ella recordara.

-¿Es solo que?.-pregunto de nueva cuenta la chica de ojos ónix.

-No, no es nada, la verdad es que aún me siento extraña al tratar con Ulquiorra a pesar de que llevamos unos meses como compañeros.-

-¿Estas segura?, no estoy muy convencida de tus palabras, pero bueno, si tú dices que está bien tratare de creerte, sabes que lo que quiero es que seas feliz, y si él es parte de eso, entonces te apoyare al cien por ciento…-

-Gracias, Tatsuki-chan.-

-Ya sabes para eso estoy.-dijo sonriendo.-Ah! Y dime como van las preparaciones para el festival, ¿ya casi terminan? Escuche que harán un caffe de Halloween.-

-Umm…Si!, eso haremos, ya están casi terminamos los disfraces de todos,solo faltan unos cuantos accesorios eso es todo, pero estaremos listos para ese entonces.-

-Vaya! Como si nada pasa volando el tiempo.-dijo alegre la chica.-Oye, dime Hime, y, ¿al final ya saben que ocurre con ese chico?, quiero decir, ¿si les han dado noticias?.-pregunto dubitativa.

-Ah…ummm…tal parece que sí, pero, según dijo Kuchiki-san, no es posible que nos digan nada aun, no entiendo muy bien que es lo que pasa…pero me siento un poco intranquila aunque no se la razón…-dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho y ponía un rostro preocupado mirando hacia la ventana, viendo como empezaban a caer las hojas de los arboles dando a demostrar que el otoño estaba llegando.

-Vamos, Hime no pongas esa cara, veras que no pasara nada…debes tener fe, además si quieres estar al lado de alguien que es importante para ti, debes esforzarte más.-decía mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de la pelinaranja.-

-Gracias.-

-No es nada, y, ummm, porque no lo invitas a ver los fuegos artificiales después del festival, eso sería una buena oportunidad para acercarte a él ¿no crees?.-con una sonrisa picaresca insinuó a la ojiplata.

-Que!?¿C-cómo?! Y-Yo….Tatsuki-chan!...yo no podría hacer eso.-dijo tapando su rostro con sus manos tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que había llegado hasta la última hebra de su cabello.-

-jajajaja, vamos no pongas esa cara, y te lo estoy diciendo en serio, si sigues así como me has dicho que han pasado estas últimas semanas, no llegaras a ningún lado.-

-C-creo que tienes razón….-un poco decepcionada le respondió Orihime

-Mira, te conozco y se cuánto te gusta pero, no puedes esperar a que él, algún día se dé cuenta de lo que sientes, sabes que podría aparecer alguien más y si no te esfuerzas podría ganártelo.-dijo seriamente Tatsuki.

-¿Tú crees?.-pregunto la chica.

-No creo, lo sé, es un gran mundo el que hay afuera, sabes que él no pertenece a este país, y que en cualquier momento podría volver a su hogar ¿ya te lo habías preguntado?,¿además qué sabes de su pasado, no cuando era un Espada o lo que sea, hablo de su vida como humano?, debes saber que si no tratas de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, alguien más llegara y podría apartarlo de tu lado.-

-T-Tatsuki-chan.-mirando a su amiga siguió.-t-tienes razón, no sé lo que siente por mí, pero me prometí que quería estar a su lado y eso es lo que hare.-con una determinación asevero.

-Muy bien Orihime, eso es lo que quería escuchar.-sonrió ampliamente ante a respuesta de su amiga.- ahora déjame pensar como podrías invitarlo a ver las luces después del festival.-

-Qué?! Tatsuki-chan!-grito volviendo a colocar sus manos sobre su rostro tan rojo como un tomate.-

* * *

Las semanas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, muchas delas hojas de los arboles empezaban a marchitarse por el tiempo que pasaron durante primavera y verano, anunciando la llegada de su fin, un nuevo cambio de estación, un cambio de ambiente, los jóvenes encontraban esta época buena, disfrutar del viento que poco a poco llegaba empezando a usar sus chamarras para días fríos, sentir como el aire chocaba con sus rostros y como mecía los cabellos de ellos, el inicio de otoño, la llegada del invierno estaba mucho más cerca de lo que pensaban….

Ya faltaba menos de un día para que diera inicio el festival escolar, las clases se habían pausado momentáneamente para dar mayor atención terminar los preparativos, todos estaban muy animados, algunos reforzando sus puestos en las afueras de los edificios, otros llevaban cajas de allá para acá, otros revisaban sus notas, otros se encargaron de decorar la entrada y pegar afiches por todos lados, dando opciones a sus visitantes de ir a sus puestos y demás actividades para ellos, una estupenda forma de atraer nuevos estudiantes para el próximo año como nuevos aspirantes, mucha era la emoción que embargaba a todos los alumnos del instituto de Karakura.

El día termino, todos se despidieron, eran tantas cosas, salones adornados, mesas colocadas, en la parte trasera de la cancha era se había colocado una especie de hoguera, la entrada ya estaba terminada, todos los puestos habían sido levantados, terminados y preparados, una día de mucha emoción se viviría en tan solo pocas horas.

La mañana siguiente llego, los rayos del sol saludaban y daban los buenos días a los jóvenes, muchos llegaron temprano al instituto, otros se quedaron dormidos por haber estado en vela por los nervios, y otros ya estaban dando los últimos retoques y detalles a sus lugares, trajes y demás, un instituto lleno de vitalidad le daría la bienvenida a todos sus visitantes en tan solo cuestión de minutos, mientras que….a lo lejos, en un salón del tercer piso se escuchaban unos gritos….

-¿QUÉ, RAYOS ES ESTO?!-

-Cálmate Kurosaki, es solo tu traje.-

-K-Kurosaki-kun, b-bueno no te ves tan mal.-

-Como dices que no me veo mal! Mírame… Ishida se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando!.-grito Ichigo mientras se miraba el traje que llevaba puesto.

-En nada, solamente en algo que quedaba muy bien contigo.-dijo calmadamente Ishida mientras guardaba sus accesorios de costura en una caja.

-JAJAJAJA y te dio al clavo.-riéndose dijo Renji a unos metros del pelinaranja.

-TU CALLATE QUE NO TE PREGUNTE!.-el chico le reclamó con una vena palpitante en su cien.

-Ichigo! Podrías dejar de hacer tanto escándalo por eso, además Renji tiene razón, mejor no pudo haberte quedado.- dijo Rukia cruzando de brazos y cerrando sus ojos.

-Si claro, como no eres tú!.-cruzándose también de brazos le devolvió Ichigo.-Tks! Maldita enana…-

-jejeje…b-bueno Ishida-kun y como se te ocurrió estos disfraces, p-pensé que nos preguntarías como a todos los demás.-curiosa pregunto Orihime.

-¿Recuerdas que hace días te dije que tenía listo sus trajes?.-

-Umm…ahh!, ya recuerdo si tienes razón me lo mencionaste, pero, aun así ¿Cómo se te ocurrieron estos diseños?.-

Con una sonrisa de superioridad, le empezó contestar a Orihime, mientras acomodaba sus gafas.-Sabes que no todos escogieron disfraces de Mounstros, y pues como haremos el puesto parecido a una fiesta de Halloween decidí modificar algunos diseños y los nuestros no se quedaron atrás, escogí de acuerdo a la personalidad, aunque debo admitir que para algunos fue un desafío escoger lo apropiado.-dijo mientras miraba a Ichigo que aúnse encontraba molesto.

-Bueno yo puedo decir, que a mí, si me gusta.-sonriendo la pelinegra, siguió.-Gracias Ishida, y por ese, no te preocupes ya sabes que por mucho que intentemos no cambiara jamás.-señalando a su compañero a sus espaldas dijo.

-Que dijiste!.- Ichigo se acercó a pasos presurosos para quedar de frente –bueno casi –de Rukia.

-Ya, ya debemos terminar de tener todo listo para cuando lleguen los visitantes.-seriamente dijo Renji.

-Tsk!-molesto aun bufo Ichigo.-Por lo menos tu traje se ve bien Inoue.-

-T-tú crees Kurosaki-kun.-con sus ojos mirando hacia abajo, como si fuese algo interesante, contesto con un pequeño rubor asomando sus mejillas.

-Claro, es lo único bueno que se le ocurrió al _genio_ este.-siguió Kurosaki, con cierto desdén en sus palabras.

-Cállate Kurosaki, sabes cuánto me tarde en hacer tu traje, deberías agradecérmelo en vez de seguirquejándote.-dijo Ishida mientras terminaba de acomodarse su traje.

-Si cómo no!, _Gracias Sr. ¿_QUE DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE ERES?!.-trato de mofar el chico, pero al no entender de qué trataba el traje de Uryuu, término preguntando – bueno si es que eso puede llamarse pregunta-

-Si es que aparte de idiota eres un troglodita.-suspiro en forma de cansancio Ishida.-bien lo explicare una vez más, el traje de ustedes por si aún no les queda claro.- señalo mientras hablaba.

-Kuchiki-san, viste un traje de Hechicera del siglo XIV.-Rukia en ese momento vestía un traje en color negro azulado, con un pequeño detalle de corsash de encajes en el pecho, adornado por un listón de color rojo atenuando su delicada figura, encima una capa de color negro con unos grabados de estrellas al final de la capa y su sombrero picudo doblado casi en la punta.

\- y para complemento, toma.-le entregaba una especie de báculo de madera rolliza y ramas bifurcadas con una esfera negra en la punta – muy bien elaborado- de color café quemado.-ahora pareces una verdadera bruja y con ese maquillaje que te dejo Chizuru-san te queda perfecto.-alago el chico de lentes.-tenia delineada sombras oscura sobre sus ojos para atenuar y remarcar su mirada, ruborizo poco sus mejillas y coloco un labial de color lila oscuro –combinado perfecto a sus ojos- unos pocos destellos en sus sombra de parpado le dio el estilo delicado y demarcado a su rostro.

-La mayoría piensa que las brujas de ese siglo, eran feas, pero no es así, fue un error habérseles llamado bruja por el simple hecho de conocer libros oscuros como ese.-señalo una copia que habían hecho dejándola en un pulpito en la entrada para atender a los visitantes.-pero en fin, dejemos esa historia para después.

-El que sigue es el de Abarai-san consta un traje de soldado de la guerra civil del siglo XVIII, si han leído es similar al de los confederados de la guerra civil de Britania e Inglaterra, claro está, con unas cuantas modificaciones, además he detallado con unos cuantos agujeros y marcas carmesí que simulan manchas de sangre.-Renji vestía untraje completamente rojo, eran un pantalón y una camisa manga larga con nueve detalles de izquierda a derecha lazos color dorado, que se unían por el medio para abrochar la camisa toda laorilla, cuello y falda de lamisma estaba forrada en ese detalle dorado pero en vez de lazo era cinta, a final delas mangas en los puños de igual forma dividía cada detalle dicha cinta con botones de figurillas inglesas, y una cinta que salía por el bolsillo trasero hasta la corredera donde atraviesa el cinturón. Sin olvidar unos cuantos agujeros en uno que otro lado dela chaqueta y pantalón asemejando que había sido herido de gravedad, Chizuru igual lo había maquillado un poco pálido con una sombra casi violeta debajo de sus ojos y maquillaje de sangre cerca de su boca.

-Aunque hubiese preferido que dejaras tirada por ahí, esa tonta pañoleta.-dijo un poco irritado Ishida al ver que Renji traía puesta el accesorio infaltable de su look.

-JA!, si como no, y dejar que me vistas como quieras completamente, si claro!.-cruzado de brazos dijo el pelirrojo.

Suspiro cansinamente.-Bueno, si como quieras, sigamos.

-Sado-kun, esta vestido como Franckquenstain, lo mejor fue aprovechar su estatura.-solo modifique un poco un pantalón, que se viera un poco rasgado al igual que la camisa y lo demás es solo maquillaje y accesorios.- Sado tenia puesto un pantalón verde, desgastado unas camisa manga corta, con unas hebillas en sus muñecas de color negra con decoraciones de tornillos. En su cuello tenia colocado una especie de collar negro con unos cuantos tornillos sobresalientes para simular la unión de cabeza con cuerpo. El maquillaje que se le aplico fue unas líneas trazadas por su rostro y sus brazos con pequeñas líneas, simulando costuras de piel.

-A mí no me molesta en lo absoluto, si es con ello que puedo ayudar, pero, ¿de verdad esto me queda bien?.-pregunto Sado en ese momento.

Ichigo quien veía con una cara de aburrimiento, le respondió.-Chad, no debes preocuparte, en realidad va con tu personalidad, pero, ¿PORQUE YO DEBO VESTIR ASÍ?!.-siguió reclamando el chico naranja.

-Ichigo cállate!.-le grito Rukia tratando de callar al muchacho impaciente.

-Gracias kuchiki-san, está bien sigamos, Inoue-san.-dijo el peli-azul

-Si!.-grito entusiasmada la chica.

-Bueno a ti creo que no debo presentarte tu diseño, es claramente tú personalidad, ¿no?, eres como un ángel para todos, o por lo menos así te vemos, así que eso es en resumidas cuentas, solo le hice uno que otro arreglo para que no se vea tan soso.- dijo mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

-Gracias Ishida-kun.-dijo sonriendo mientras miraba su traje. Orihime tenía un vestido blanco desmangado con un cuello como de tubo con unas línea de cierre desde el cuello hasta el hombro en color negro, un pequeño revuelo a la altura de sus piernas donde combinaba un tenue rojo, como si del vestido estuviera cambiando de tonalidad de rojo a blanco, unas medias en forma de telaraña blanca y unas pequeñas alas de plumas. Su cabello suelto adornado con un listón blanco en forma de diadema, por maquillaje se había hecho discretamente, unas sombras claras color piel destellantes a sus ojos, un rubor rosa pálido, y un gloss de melocotón, como brillo a sus labios.-Aunque hay unos detalles que se me hacen un poco familiares.-dijo mientras seguía observando su vestido.

-Si, en eso pido disculpas Inoue-san, ese detalle.-señalando la parte alta de su vestido.-es parecido al antiguo traje que te dieron en _ese_ lugar, para ser honestos, solo eso me gusto, espero no haberte ofendido.-

-Huh?!...-se quedó inmóvil al escucharlo- "_Parecido a mi traje de las Noches"- _pensó, luego lo volvió a ver y no pudo soltar una pequeña sonrisa, era tan nostálgico pensar en ello, e inconsciente llevo sus dedos hasta ese detalle de su cuello.-N-no te preocupes Ishida-kun, me gusta.-dijo eso último en un susurro.

-Aghh!y se puede saber porque sigo vistiendo así!.-ya con una vena mucho más grande reclamo Ichigo, ya estaba harto de que a todos les explicara que porque iban vistiendo de ese modo.-Si ya lo sé!, Rukia es una maldita bruja enana!.-señalo a la chica, quien al verlo puso sus manos en sus caderas y le frunció el ceño .-Renji es un soldado idiota que muere en la guerra!.- señaloahora al susodicho, quien lo miro amenazadoramente.-Chad, es, bueno alto y por eso es Franckquenstain, o lo que sea!.- siguió señalando.-Chad disculpa que te grite.

-No hay porque Ichigo.-dijo el chico tan tranquilo como si nada pasara.

-Inoue, es un ángel.-señalando a la chica que sonrió nerviosa ante el estress del chico.-tú también disculpa por gritarte.-

-No te preocupes Kurosaki-kun.-moviendo sus manos para calmar al pelinaranjo dijo Orihime.

-Pero, ¿POR QUE SOY UN MALDITO SHINIGAMI?!- Ichigo se señaló a sí mismo, traía un traje negro parecido, no muy fielmente a un kimono, similar al de su Bankai, en vez de usar sandalias usaba unos zapatos negros y traía una capa con capucha, en vez de espada estaba usando una guadaña – si era la auténtica muerte en persona – su maquillaje era casi blanco, marcando una sombra oscura sobre sus ojos, como antifaz, y sus labios pintados negro.-Se puede saber que pasaba por tu cabezota!-

Suspiro, este chico le terminaría dando un ataque y él cogería una jaqueca por tanto ruido muy tempranopor la mañana.-Te dije, que es tu personalidad, y si eres un _Shinigami_, pero tampoco lo eres en serio, eres el que todos conocen o leen en libros, eres _la muerte, _ es que no tienes imaginación acaso.-le reprocho acomodando sus lentes y serenamente.

-Como que mi personalidad! Desde cuando parezco la maldita muerte!-grito, sosteniendo la guadaña luego señalo.-Chad, es quien tiene esa técnica no yo!.-

-Umm, eso es diferente Ichigo.-contesto Sado.

-En serio quieres que te responda, solo deberías verte en un espejo, eres impulsivo, no piensas antes de actuar, no mides las consecuencias, eres completamente un desastre, en pocas palabras eres la _muerte _rondando alrededor de todos nosotros, _y sabes porque lo digo.-_ le contesto mientras señalaba cada punto Ishida.

Los chicos estuvieron a punto de reír al ver la cara de frustración de chico pelinaranja, pero todavía, faltaba ver que más les depararía el día, sería divertido ver la cara de todos al verlo así.

-JAJAJA! Descuida Ichigo, seguro que si te ven así, ningún Hollow se acercara por aquí, creo que incluso le quitarías el trabajo al verdadero _cegador de almas…._jajajaja.-Renji quien no soporto se echó a reír a carcajadas.-

-CALLATE SOLDADO MANDRIL!.- le grito Ichigo y después lo golpeo con su guadaña en la cabeza para que se callara.-

-Tsk! Maldito Idiota!... ahora veras.-mientras se sobaba, le grito el pelirrojo se levantó y en el momento en que se disponía a tirarse sobre él, los detuvo Rukia.

-QUIETOS, PAR DE IDIOTAS!, Al que siga armando un jaleo como este, se las verá conmigo al final del día.-dijo con una aura muy peligrosa y asesina, haciendo que ambos chicos asintieran de miedo.

-Hmp!, Y entonces me dirás ¿de qué demonios estas disfrazado Ishida?!.-termino preguntando y refunfuñando Ichigo.

-Ah! Es verdad, pues hace días, Inoue-san estaba leyendo uno de esos libros que le gustan tanto, de personajes y todo.-decía mientras cerraba sus ojos y levantaba un dedo para explicar su punto.

-Dirás _Mangas_.-decía aun molesto Ichigo.

-Eso precisamente, y hubo de esos personajes que me llamo la atención, creo que es un hechicero o algo parecido, solo hice unos cuantos arreglos de acuerdo al traje y "woala" he aquí el resultado.-termino diciendo al señalarse.

Ishida estaba vistiendo una especie de traje parecido a un kimono pero solo la parte de arriba, modifico la falda de la mismas, estrechándola más para asumir que fuesen pantalones, no tan flojos ni tan ajustados, usaba guantes negros hasta los codos, con grilletes y cadenas cortadas en sus muñecas, se había vendado el cuello, parte de su cara y la cabeza con una especie de vendajes negros, dejando sobresalir varios mechones de sus cabellos. La parte posterior también usaba una especie de capa blanca que hacia juego con la camisa estilo kimono o yukata –para mejor referencia – y un cinturón de tela de color negro.

-Ah! Ese es el de…-intento decir Orihime muy animada.

-No lo digas, creo que se cuál es….aunque también es diferente, al de él personaje, pero no importa. Has lo que quieras.-Ichigo con una mano en su cara, mostrando desaprobación ante el vestuario de Ishida, detuvo a la chica.

-Oigan, ya dejen de perder el tiempo! Ya casi se abren las puertas del instituto así que espero lo mejor de todos ustedes!.-grito la profesora a todos quien se asomó cerca de la puerta

-Si!.-animados al unísono contestaron todos. Los vestuarios que llevaban los demás chicos del salón eran distintos,habían demonios, hombres lobo, momias, gatas, princesas, caballeros, plebeyos, hechiceros, conejos, gárgolas, Zombies, hadas, elfos, en fin había de todo para gustos y colores, sin llegar a lo grotesco en sus vestuarios. Verdaderamente habían creado un ambiente de fantasía, tema principal para ese año durante el festival.

-Bien, como el comité de vestuario y arreglo tenía todo terminado, podrían ayudarnos para atraer a la gente y puedan visitar nuestro caffe.-dijo el presidente de la clase, este vestía un traje de elfo de juegos online, con una espada en su espalda y una gabardina negra con detalles blancos.

-Qué?! Y porque nosotros?!.-pregunto Ichigo, era obvio que no quería pasearse por toda la escuela vistiendo así.

-Por favor Kurosaki-san, los chicos que estaban encargados de hacer la propaganda tienen actividad en el teatro hoy por la mañana, tal parece ser que los clubes también harán gala de sus presentaciones durante el festival, y los que están en ellos deben participar.-dijo Yuuki con notable nerviosismo ante el semblante de Ichigo.

-Ahgh!, ya cállate de una vez Ichigo.-dijo molesta Rukia.-Esta bien presidente Yuuki, no se preocupe, nosotros ayudaremos.-alegremente le respondió la pelinegra.

-Oh, Gracias Kuchiki-san.-

-No es nada, bueno ¿debemos dividirnos, no es así?-pregunto la chica.-

-Umm, si, había pensado en enviarlos en grupos de tres y dos pero ¿no sé qué les parece la idea?-

-A mí me suena bien. Nosotros podemos ser el primer grupo hoy por la mañana y en la tarde puedes mandar al segundo, que es el grupo de dos, ya que hay menos gente a esas horas.-dijo alegre la chica, mientras señalaba a Renji, Ichigo y ella, como primer grupo.

-Vaya, muchas gracias Kuchiki-san, lo dejo en sus manos, ahora si me permiten debo ir a ver al grupo de la cocina y servicio.-dicho eso, se retiró el joven.

-Y a ti quien te dijo que quería ir contigo.-

-Por dios! Ichigo, es que has comido cangrejo, ¿porque estas tan molesto?, anímate hombre, en realidad te volverás viejo prontosi sigues así!.-regañando al chico, Rukia lo señalaba.

-Jajajaja, yo creo que está atravesando su periodo, por eso tantos cambios de humor….jajajaja.-empezó nuevamente a burlarse Renji.

-Que dices?! Mira estu…-volvió a gritar el chico, pero fue callado con un golpe que le propino en la cabeza con el bastón.-que te pasa Rukia, porque me golpeas!.-pregunto adolorido.

-Estoy hablando en serio, sigan portándose como dos críos revoltosos, y se las verán conmigo cuando termine el día.-si anteriormente su aura, parecía maligna, ahora estaba mucho más tensa, creería que podría competir contra la del mismo demonio.-

-Si…!-al unísono se levantaron los chicos y asintieron, en verdad, ver esa faceta de la chica asustaba.-

-Bien, Inoue, tu podrías ir en la tarde, con Ishida.-dijo acercándose a ella Rukia.

-Claro! Por ahora veré si necesitan ayuda los chicos aquí.-sonriendo y despidiendo a los chicos que se alejaban en la puerta contesto.-diviértanse.-

-Como si pudiéramos con este demonio.-susurraron ambos chicos.

-Que dicen?!.-los volvió a ver la ojivioleta.

-Nada!.-

-Bien!, nos vamos, hasta luego!.-se despidió también Rukia y saltando alegre se despidió.

-En verdad, ¿estarán bien con ella?-pregunto Ishida al verlos marcharse, ya estaba empezando asentir lastima por esos chicos.

-¿Por qué lo dices Ishida-kun?.-

-Solo esperemos que no destrocen nada.-dijo tranquilamente Sado.

-Umm, ¿Sado-kun?.-

-No es nada Inoue-san, ven vamos a ver en que podemos ayudar.

-Claro!-

* * *

Muchas personas asistieron al festival de Karakura, había muchos puestos de comida. Carteles colocados en la entrada de las actividades de varios clubes, y de los salones de clases.

Tantos colores y adornos por todas partes, era todo tan espectacular. Muchas personas visitaron el Instituto de Karakura. Pasillos repletos de alumnos, padres, hermanos, abuelos, era tanta la alegría que se vivía en ese lugar.

-Asombroso esto es tan diferente a los festivales de la escuela media!.-alegre esbozaban algunos chicos de la escuela secundaria.

-Se ve divertido!-otros alegremente decían.

-Oigan! Ustedes. No quieren visitar nuestro Halloween Caffe.-con el ceño fruncido pregunto golpeado Renji.-

-Huh?!.- Los chicos de hace un momento se quedaron de piedra el ver el rostro del pelirrojo, les dio tanto miedo que salieron corriendo del susto.-Nooooooo…!-

-Baka!-le golpeo Rukia.-te dije que debías ser más amable y divertido!.-le reclamo la chica.

Mientras que el otro extremo otros chicos y chicas que estaba reunidos en grupo de 5 miraban una nota o una especie de mapa.-¿Seguro que por aquí queda la clase de Cifer-sempai?.-preguntaba una de las chicas del grupo.

-Uhmm… Cifer-sempai? Ahh! el chico nuevo de esta escuela, escuche que es muy apuesto.-dijo una de las muchachas.

-Ahh…ustedes chicas solo en eso piensan…-dijo uno de los chicos del grupo con sus manos en su chaqueta.

-OI! Ustedes chicos!, desean que los lleve al Hallo…-intentaba decir, pero con el aura que emanaba en ese momento no daba más que miedo.-

-...-

-Ahhhh! P-por favor, nooo, no nos lleves todavía…-temblaban del miedo mientras unos cubrían sus rostros y otros se abrazaban entre si.-

-Huh?!-dijo confundido el pelinaranja.

-T-tu eres l-la mu-mu-muerte…..y…quieres llevarnosssss! Somos demasiados jóvenes para morir!- gritaban asustados los jóvenes visitantes.

-...- Unas venas palpitantes empezaron a aparecer en su cien y empezó a temblarle los hombros culpa de la molestia que acababa de ganarse.-QUE NO SOY LA MUERTEEE!.-grito a mas no poder.

-KYYYAAAAA!.-corrieron espantados todos los chicos.

-IDIOTA!-Le grito y golpeo Rukia.- Debemos invitarlos no asustarlos.-suspiro cansada.- Es que ustedes son unos inútiles.-dijo mientras colocaba su mano en su cara, en señal de derrota.

-Si tanto te molesta porque no lo haces tú!.-le devolvió Ichigo.

-Pues claro que eso hare!.-acepto el desafío la pelinegra.

-Ohh. Ahí viene otro grupo, puedes empezar con ellos.-le soltó Renji, también con deje de molestia.

-Jajaja, en serio dijo eso Kyousuke-kun.-decía una de las chicas de un grupo de jóvenes de secundaria, que venía en grupo con dirección al trio.

-Jajaja, si es tan lindo…aunque me sabe mal que hayan hecho que hiciera eso.-contestaba alegre.

-Uhmm…como me gustaría quetambién fuera así de lindo conmigo Kyouhei.-

-Bueno chicas, aunque me gustaría oír sus pláticas de sus novios, habremos otras que quisiéramos disfrutar más de este festival.-

-Oh..!DiscúlpanosAsaou-san…jajjaja.-

Ese grupo empezó a caminar muy animadamente, alegres y disfrutando del ambiente que generaba el festival.

-Bienvenidas!, debe ser el destino que ustedes vinieran aquí. Por favor disfruten este deslumbrante tiempo a su gusto.-Muy alegre y persuasiva comenzó Rukia.

-Ohh!...que hermosa onee-chan.-los chicos que acompañaban a las jóvenes quedaron deslumbrados ante la belleza de Rukia.

-Gracias, puedo invitarlos a todos para que visiten nuestro Halloween Caffe.-dijo alegre la pequeña chica.

-Ohhh….Siii…-todos asintieron, y Rukia les explico cómo llegar.-

-Gracias Onee-san.-dicho eso el grupo se despidió y se dirigió hacia la cafetería de la clase de Kurosaki.-

-Bah! Solo fue suerte.-se quejó Ichigo.

-No es suerte…Baka!...solo debes ser amable eso es todo.-le contesto la ojivioleta.

-Sí, sí,si…ya dejen eso y sigamos.- Renji separo a los muchachos y siguieron buscando más personas para invitar.

Fue toda una mañana muy divertida, una de algunos fracasos, otros sustos, otras burlas, en fin de todo… pero lograron su cometido, invitaron muchas personas para el turno de la mañana. Por lo que a la hora del almuerzo fueron a tomarsu respectivo descanso los chicos, regresando al salón nuevamente.

-Ohh perdona Ishida-san, ¿es posible que nos puedas ayudar un poco en el servicio?.-le pregunto Yuuki.-como veras estamos algo saturados, es por eso que estoy pidiendo la colaboración de todos.

-Ah…está bien presidente.-contesto amablemente.-bien iré con Nakahara-san para apoyarla.-dicho eso se fue a ayudar a la chica.

-Wooww…..es increíble la cantidad de invitados que nos ha enviado Kuchiki-san y los demás.-dijo asombrada Orihime.

Muchas personas llegaron al salón, el puesto "Halloween Caffe" estaba repleto. En la entrada habían pegado carteles en la puerta de entrada que decían "Escoge tu servicio" "Ven por un hermoso tiempo" "Los niños son Bienvenidos", además adornaron con arañas falsas, telarañas, candelabros, las mesas tenían manteles de colores, negras, naranjas, blancas y rojas, también estaban se había levantado una cortina al final del salón, para poder dividir donde tenían almacenado en una pequeña heladera y una pequeña vitrina muchos postres, algunos de los chicos, pidieron a los profesores de la clase de Economía doméstica, si era posible que les prestasen el hornillo para terminar unos cuantos postres más de ser necesario.

Todo estaba tan bien adornado, y sin contar que en las mesas, en el centro aparte de los candelabros, había varias figuras del _conejo Chapí_, vestidos de forma de vampiros y otros mounstros mas, algo que terminaron pidiéndole a Ishida que disfrazara ante la terquedad de Rukia de usar esos muñecos.

-Inoue-san, podría pedirte de favor que ayudes a los chicos a preparar los postres que soliciten nuestro clientes o mejor dicho invitados?-Pregunto Sasuke a la pelinaranja.

-Claro no hay problema!, deja yo me encargo…-con amplia sonrisa se dirigió a la parte trasera donde estaban los postres. Pero antes de cruzar al otro lado, choco con alguien,por no fijarse.-Perdón, no me fi…je…-Orihime amplio sus ojos al ver con quien había chocado.

-Eres muy problemática sabias.-Sin emoción alguna le respondió el chico.

Vistiendo una un traje de la época Victoriana de camisa manga larga blanca con revuelo en los puños, guantes de color blanco, chaleco de color gris, saco color negro, pantalón negro y una capa color negra con cuello alto, en el reverso de la misma era de color rojo sangre, y para complemento una corbata de color roja con revuelo doblado en tres partes saliendo del chaleco, dándole una elegancia de la época que representaba un Conde. Ulquiorra se había vestido como el verdadero Conde Drácula, no fue muy difícil el caso del maquillaje, por su sorprendente palidez, solo le habían retocado un poco, para no dar auténtico miedo, la elegancia que manejaba lo hacía ver incluso más guapo de lo que ya era. Su cabello aunque con verdadero dolor de cabeza, se pudo arreglar en un elegante peinado hacia atrás, pero no faltaron algunos de sus mechones rebeldes que caían en su rostro, cayendo bifurcados en su perfilada nariz, sumado a eso sus inexpresivos ojos de color verde esmeralda.

-U-Ulquiorra.-dijo Orihime al verlo, ruborizándose en el acto, desvió su mirada de inmediato pues no creyó lo bien que podría verse el pelinegro.

-Fue tu idea ¿no es así?.-le pregunto sin tapujos.

-Huh? A que te refieres.-pregunto ingenua la chica. Regreso de nuevo su vista a él.

-A esto.-extendió la capa de su traje, en forma de señalamiento a sí mismo.

-Ohh…eso…jejeje…b-bueno.-rio nerviosa, rascando su cabeza.-s-si, me pareció que era la mejor elección para ti, es decir, creí que te quedaría bien.-dijo bajando su mirada y volviendo a tornarse su mejillas en un claro color rosa.

Suspiro en señal de cansancio, era posible que no solo _ese_ idiota y su loca novia lo vieran así, sino que, también _ella_, por lo visto eso al final terminaría siendo como una especie de estigma que lo seguiría toda la vida. Aunque se llegaba a preguntar a menudo porque lo veían de esa forma, ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue la primera vez que le empezaron a mirarlo de ese modo.

-Podrían darme un respiro.-susurro inaudible para la chica.

-Huh?! ¿Dijiste algo?.-pregunto inocente.

-No es nada, y ¿bien que haces aquí?.-

-Ahhh… el presidente me pidió que le ayudara a los chicos a servir los platos para que ellos lo llevaran a las mesas, ya sabes cómo estamos llenos porque Kuchiki-san y los chicos están atrayendo gente, entonces necesitan toda la ayuda posible.-sonrió dulcemente.

El chico al verla de mejor ángulo pudo apreciar lo bella que se veía en ese traje de –_Ángel_\- pero había algo también en ese diseño que lo hacía ver vagamente familiar. Por lo pronto una imagen surco su mente de forma fugaz - _Ella usando un traje de color tan blanco como la nieve misma, con unas líneas negras en algunos de los detalles y cierres hasta el cuello. Él entrando a una habitación y diciendo "Te queda _bastante bien….- sin poder notarlo, dijo eso que llego a su mente como un recuerdo fugaz. Incluso no pudo notar que la chica lo había escuchado perfectamente.

-U-Ulquiorra…?-"_n-no puede ser…¿p-podría ser que haya recordado eso?" _pensó mientras lo veía atónita ante el comentario del chico.-¿e-estas bien?.-pregunto al ver como el chico llevaba una mano a su cabeza.-

-No te preocupes, no es nada.-le contesto sin vacilar. "¿_Que había sido eso?"_ se preguntó internamente. Volviendo a bajar su brazo.

-¿Estás seguro, no deberíamos ir a la enfermería?.-preocupada le pregunto la pelinaranja.

-No. Estoy bien, déjalo ya.-

-P-pero Ulquiorra….- tratando de tocar uno de los brazos del chico, habló la chica.

-Tks! Dije que estoy bien.-alzo un poco la voz para que Orihime entendiera que no le molestara con el asunto. Agarrando la muñeca de ella, antes de siquiera poder colocarla sobre el brazo del moreno. Ante eso Orihime se quedó perpleja, por la reacción del chico.

-Oi, Ulquiorra! Deja de hablarle de esa forma.-rudamente agarrando el brazo del pelinegro, Ichigo se acercó a defender a su amiga.

Ulquiorra que volviendo a mirar al chico, tan frio como solo él sabía hacerlo, soltó la muñeca de Orihime y de igual forma se safó de un movimiento del agarre del pelinaranjo.

-Esto no te concierne.-dijo con una voz tan plana, pero mordaz.

Ichigo sonrió con ironía.-Ah, en serio eso crees.-frunció mas él ceño y siguió.-te lo dije anteriormente y te lo volveré a repetir _Aléjate de ella.-_como advertencia le dijo sin prisa alguna.

-Y quien va a impedírmelo. Acaso lo hará alguien como _tú.-_

_-_Eres un...-quiso seguir Ichigo pero alguien lo impidió.

-K-Kurosaki-kun…..-preocupada Orihime se puso frente a él.-déjalo, por favor.-

-P-pero Inoue!, es que vas a permitir que te hable así!.-le recrimino a la chica.

-Mujer, no necesito que me defiendas, puedo manejar esto sin tu ayuda.-

Algunos de los compañeros que estaban cerca, empezaron a presenciar la disputa que se tenían Ichigo y Ulquiorra. Incluso los chicos Renji, Ishida, Rukia y Sado, fueron a ver el alboroto que al parecer se estaba dando lugar, en la parte donde deberían servir postres.

-Ah… así que ahora si vas a enfrentarme.-dijo muy confiado y socarronamente Ichigo.

-Ichigo! Qué demonios crees que haces?!.-le pregunto Rukia.

-Rukia, no te metas.-dijo serio el chico.

Orihime empezaba a sentirse muy nerviosa, esto no estaba bien, debía parar esos antes que terminaran como el otro día. _"Por favor que alguien los detenga"_ suplico en sus adentros ya con lágrimas asomando por sus ojos.

-Vamos Kurosaki, deja esto, si te metes en una pelea, te suspenderán.- trato de calmarlo Ishida. Sosteniendo uno de los hombros de Ichigo.

-Déjame Ishida, esto es con él!.-le respondió a su amigo, apunto al pelinegro con la guadaña que tenía en sus manos aún, pues no había ni alcanzado a sentarse cuando vio a Orihime y a Ulquiorra, observo lo tenso del ambiente entre ellos, y como empezaba a ver preocupación en el rostro de su amiga.-Te equivocaste de enemigo Ulquiorra.-

Y como si hubiese sido un detonante, esa pose, nuevamente trajo a su mente otra fugaz imagen, -e_l chico vestía unas ropas similares a las que tenía en esemomento, solo que parecía más un kimono, en la parte del pantalón, una espada delgada negra, su rostro cubierto con un poco de sangre y esa mirada desafiante…._\- pero igual que la imagen anterior, esta se fue de forma fugaz. Un poco desorientado volvió a llevar su mano a su cabeza. "¿_Pero qué demonios está pasando conmigo?"_ se preguntó, una pequeña punzada de dolor, llego a colarse a su cabeza.

Orihime al verlo se alarmo, y volvió a colocarse al frente de Ichigo.-Por favor, ya paren esto.-dijo con un poco más de convicción.

-I-Inoue?!.-bajo su brazo Ichigo y se quedó perplejo ante lo que hacía su amiga.-Pero, ¿Por qué?.-susurro eso último.

-Kurosaki-kun, por favor, él no se encuentra bien, ya fue suficiente, ¿no crees?.-le dijo mientras lo veía con la mirada preocupada.

-P-pero…-

-Ichigo, ya basta.-esta vez fue Renji el que salió a defensa.-deja esto por hoy.-

Ichigo solo los observo a todos, se quedó callado, y no dijo nada más.

-Gracias.-bajo la voz y agacho la mirada Orihime.

-Ulquiorra por favor, vamos.-le dijo mientras tomaba su brazo y lo jalaba.

El moreno al ver la acción de la chica, trato de evitar su cometido, pero, volvió a recordar las palabras de su madre -"_ella solo se preocupa por ti"-_por lo que no tuvo más opción de seguirla, pero después de dar el primer paso, se colocó cerca de Ichigo y susurro.-No pienso hacerlo.- y con eso siguió su camino.

Ichigo solo se quedó parado giro su rostro a un lado, observando la ventana, podía ver el claro cielo azul, y las palabras del pelinegro volvieron a cruzar su mente _"No pienso hacerlo"_ él sabía muy bien a lo que se refería-No iba a dejarla tan fácilmente- estrecho sus puños y tenso sus dientes.-Tsk!.-

Todos los chicos que estaban viendo como esos dos empezaron una discusión de la nada, fueron fácilmente despabilados por Rukia que empezó a decirles o más bien gritarles, que siguieran en lo que estaban, y que no perdieran el tiempo.

* * *

Mientras ambos muchachos caminaban, Orihime no pudo evitar sentirse mal, pues, pensó que por culpa suya, falto tan poco para que ambos chicos empezaran otra pelea estúpida e innecesaria, se sentía tan culpable, e inútil y eso era algo que ella odiaba, lo odiaba tanto, porque, le hacía ver lo débil que era. Es que, podía ser posible, que no hubiese aprendido en casi todo ese año a ser más fuerte.

No hacía mucho tiempo que Ulquiorra le había mostrado como serlo, ser más fuerte, a sacar el coraje que ella guardaba adentro, entonces "¿Por qué_? ¿Porque todo esto sigue como antes?"_ caminaba con cabizbaja, pensando en tantas cosas, tantas que lo único que lograban, era deprimirla aún más.

-Y-yo…-se paró a medio camino Orihime. Apretó su vestido con sus manos, no pasando desapercibido por el Ojiesmeralda.-Y-yo l-lo sie…-

-No lo hagas.-

-Eh?!.-

-No te disculpes, es molesto cada vez que lo haces.-le dijo mirándola fijamente.-creí habértelo dicho antes.-

-P-pero Ulquiorra, y-yo…..d-de no ser por mí, nada de eso hubiera pasado, si no fuera por mí….no hubieras discutido con Kurosaki-kun.-

-¿Porque piensas que todo es acerca de ti?.-ahora mirándola serenamente le dijo.-acaso mi rivalidad con esa _basura, _ ¿piensas que es por tu causa?.-se acercó un poco más a ella.-¿acaso eres tonta?.-le espeto con dureza, estrechando un poco su mirada.-No te creas demasiado.-

-N-no….yo…yo…-sintió una terrible punzada en su corazón, él, le estaba diciendo que ella no significaba nada, que ella no era nadie para él.

Mas lágrimas empezaron a acunarse en sus ojos, eso le había dolido, le dolió tanto que llevo una mano a su pecho, para con ello tratar de menguar un poco ese dolor, era tan doloroso, el pensar, que la persona que amas te estuviera diciendo tal cosa. Ah, pero claro, Ulquiorra no sabía aun lo que ella sentía por él, será por eso que se sentía aun peor, es decir, ¿algo hubiera cambiado si él lo supiese?.

Ulquiorra en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder, lo que acababa de decir, porque por un momento podía sentirse tan molesto, ¿acaso ella tenía la culpa de lo que sucedía? No, claro que no la tenía. Entonces ¿Por qué?¿porque siempre que se encontraba irritado, terminaba por descargarse con ella?

-tengo actividad en unas horas, es mejor que me retire…- se giró hacia otra dirección, lo había vuelto a hacer, la había vuelto a dañar, lo mejor sería alejarse, era tan frustrante, lo que en ocasiones lograba hacerle reaccionar ese estúpido chico con nombre de fruta, si se alejaba tal vez encontraría la forma en la cual podría enfriar sus pensamientos, además que era la manera perfecta para dejar de lastimarla de esa modo. Pero al momento de dar el primer paso fue detenido por ella, quien alcanzo su brazo.

-Y-yo….fuegos artificiales….-en voz baja y con su rostro cubierto por unos mechones trato de decir.

-….-Ulquiorra la observo extrañado por su comportamiento.-debo irme así que…-

-Ulquiorra ven conmigo a ver los fuegos artificiales! Y-yo te esperare en la azotea cuando termine es festival...-le soltó de golpe, lo miro con sus ojos llorosos.-por favor….ven….te estaré esperando.-quito su mano lentamente, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, y giro.

-Y que te garantiza que iré.-le contestó el chico.

Ella abrió sus ojos por la respuesta, sin volver a verlo le respondió.-te…esperare…-dicho eso se marchó a paso apresurado.

-Si es una mujer testaruda.-Ulquiorra en voz baja, más para sí mismo dijo lo anterior, una pequeña bifurcación cruzo sus labios, fue lo más parecido a una sonrisa. Volvió a girar y siguió su camino.

...

Continuara.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13. Festival Parte II**

Orihime más tranquila camino por los pasillos de la escuela, aun se sentía mal, pero no debía demostrarlo, debía sonreír, o por lo menos intentarlo, ella le esperaría pacientemente a que llegara. Aunque en ese momento pensó las cosas más detenidamente. Ella había invitado por primera vez a un chico, y lo que es más, estarían_solos- "Uhg! Que hice?!"-_ el color carmesí subió rápidamente a su rostro, mostrando lo apenada que estaba en ese momento. Suspiro, ya no había vuelta atrás, si quería estar con él por lo menos debía intentarlo ¿no?.

"¿_Porque piensas que todo es por tu causa?¿eres tonta? No te creas demasiado." _

Esas palabras se volvieron a colar en su mente, y volvió a sentir como su corazón dolía, llevo una vez más su mano a su pecho a la altura de su corazón y agarro con fuerza su vestido.

-¿Dime porque duele Ulquiorra? ¿Es que no puedes ver lo que siento por ti? ¿Sigues sin creer en el corazón, aun cuando eres tu quien lo lastima?.-susurro para ella misma.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo alguno, hasta que llego al claro de árboles, donde ellossolían almorzar, tan solo hace unas semanas atrás. Se acercó a uno de los árboles de Sakura, que empezaba a mudar sus hojas, pero aun había un poco de sombra, por lo cual era él lugar perfecto para sentarse a pensar un momento. Posó su vista al cielo, y vio las nubes blancas surcar el increíble mar azulado, era un día hermoso, estaba mucho más fresco por el tiempo, ya había pasado el verano, el abrazador calor de esa estación había desaparecido, se sentía más grato la frescura de la epoca, pues, ahora ya estaban adentrándose al frio invierno.

Eso incluso le hizo pensar, que hace tan solo un año, ella había dejado a sus amigos, ella se había armado de un valor inigualable y se marchóa Hueco Mundo, con tal de salvarlos, tal como le había indicado el Espada.

-"_En tus manos está la cuerda de la guillotina que pende sobre las cabezas de tus amigos."_

Pero eso no había sido más que un engaño…..si incluso ahora….si incluso ahora ella seguía siendo una ilusa, ¿es que no había aprendido nada? había pasado ya casi un año desde que se fue a ese lugar con….- con Ulquiorra…-dijo como un secreto al viento.

Hace casi un año, que ella se fue con _él_, a ese lugar, a ese frio y oscuro mundo, lugar el cual le falto poco para perder su juicio a causa de la culpabilidad, se fue al lado de él, con mentiras, y con manipulaciones, por parte de su captor, pero aun así, no estaba para nada arrepentida de haberlo hecho. Incluso si fuera posible enretroceder el tiempo y volvía apasar por todo, no dudaba que lo haría nuevamente, se iría con él, estaría con él. Claro que primero se aseguraría que sus amigos no la siguieran, y podría decirles incluso que solo siguieran entrenando duramente para prepararse para la batalla que se avecinaba,incluso les aseguraría que ellos ganarían, y que no era necesario que corrieran a por ella. Que estaría segura, y que alguien se encontraría ahí para ella, si pudiera, incluso podría evitar tantas muertes, y tanto dolor innecesario. Pero regresar el pasado no era posible, ella debía vivir su presente, incluso cuando este fuese doloroso y confuso.

Hace tan solo un año, lloro por dejar a sus amigos y hacer verse como una completa traidora, aun cuando al final se terminó convirtiendo en una….

¿Por qué razón?

No había otra más que su corazón, si ese corazón del que más de una vez la había estado hablando al Cuarto Espada, del que una vez afirmo que se encontraba con sus amigos, ese mismo del cual,Ulquiorra sentía una extraña curiosidad, ese mismo del que ella en un inició se sentía muy orgullosa.

Ese mismo corazón el cual sin darse cuenta, ya les había traicionado, porque ese mismo corazón, empezó a latir desmedidamente más fuerte y más rápido por su carcelero. Incluso, todavía recordaba todo lo vivido en ese lugar, tan distante, pero al mismo tiempo tan tranquilizante.

Cualquiera pudiera diagnosticarla con un grave problema psicológico encima, podría decirse que padecía eminentemente de un grave Síndrome de Estocolmo….y no dudaría en llevarles la contraria ante esa afirmación, pero era claro un cosa, y esa era, todo lo que vivió.

Fueron tantas las cosas vividas, aunque al principio fue extremadamente doloroso, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que ya no lo era tanto, a medida las semanas pasaron en ese lugar, las cosas terminaron siendo tan distintas, incluso después de regresar, sedio cuenta que hasta el tiempo era diferente en ese mundo, los días y semanas que ella juro haber pasado ahí, no fueron nada más que horas para el mundo real, entendió que fue de esa forma en la que Aizen en tan poco tiempo consiguió guerreros fuertes y poderosos.

Pero aun con todo eso, para ella lo que en un inicio no fue más que llantos y guerras psicológicas, con el tiempo terminaron por disminuir gradualmente, incluso el tiempo que paso con Ulquiorra llego a atesorarlo de tal forma que solo le recordó a la compañía de su hermano, aun cuando sus sentimientos no estaban del todo ó sus ojos y se dejó llevar por sus recuerdos.

_En una de esas ocasiones, cuando el Espada solamente debía encargarse de velar por que se alimentara, fue a visitarla después de su hora de dormir, ella según parecía no se encontraba del todo bien, a los pocos días de estar encerrada empezó a tener pesadillas y en una de esas noches, sin siquiera imaginarlo o esperarlo, enfermo de una fuerte fiebre, según le habían dicho, era por la presión espiritual a la que ella aún no estaba acostumbrada, era bastante fuerte y tal parecía que ella aun no era capaz de adaptarse en esos momentos a tal energía. _

_Ulquiorra había entrado para observar a su prisionera, llevaba días en los cuales la veía más triste de lo usual e incluso había perdido un poco el apetito, aunque tardaba más de la cuenta siempre terminaba sus comidas para no molestar al Espada. Pero no pudo ocultar su sorpresa que en una de sus rondas para vigilarla la encontró tirada en el piso, según aprecio se había desmayado después de tomar su baño y haberse cambiado con un camisón de tirantes que utilizaba para dormir o descansar un poco, él se apresuró hacia donde ella se encontraba, toco su frente y grande fue la sorpresa al encontrarla con una fuerte fiebre, tanto que parecía que estaba delirando._

_-"Sora….nii-san…"-susurraba entrecortadamente con la respiración dificultosa._

_-"Hmm ¿Sora?".-dijo mientras la observaba._

_-"Sora….tengo miedo…".-termino susurrando dificultosamente._

_-"Ese debe ser el nombre de su hermano".-Ulquiorra la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta el gran sofá, la coloco suavemente, tomo las sabanas y cubrió su cuerpo, se levantó hasta el baño y trajo un pequeño cuenco con agua y una toalla pequeña, para ponerle lienzos de agua fría y bajar su fiebre.-"en verdad…eres una mujer problemática".-dijo con una mirada que podía descifrarse como preocupada al observar a la frágil mujer._

_Ella había estado soñando con su hermano, ella había pensado que Sora le había estado cuidando, acariciando su cabeza y cerciorándose de que se recuperara. Cuando despertó, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Ulquiorra al final del sillón –el que ella usaba para descansar-se encontraba durmiendo, con sus brazos y piernas cruzadas -"entonces"- él le había estado cuidando todo ese tiempo. Tratando de incorporarse, se levantó y se quedó sentada, mientras lo observaba._

_-"No deberías levantarte. Has tenido mucha fiebre".-dijo Ulquiorra aun con sus ojos cerrados._

_-…..-Orihime respingo ante la voz del Arrancar, ¿Ulquiorra había estado despierto todo ese tiempo?.-"Y-yo….l-lo siento…n-no era mi intención enfermar….".-dijo con deje de tristeza y nerviosismo, aun recordaba su sueño, donde su hermano estaba sentado a su lado, esperando a que bajara su fiebre, mientras le hablaba y contemplaba._

_-"déjalo, no es tu culpa. Es normal que enfermes, ya que no estas acostumbrada a este mundo".-Ulquiorra se levantó y se acercó a Orihime, llevo lentamente su mano derecha a la frente de la chica.-"Ya ha bajado, ahora solo debes descansar. Informare a Aizen-sama que ya te encuentras mejor.- volvió a meter su mano en elbolsillo de su Hakama y giro sobre sus talones para salir de la habitación._

_Orihime ante el acto se sonrojo levemente, su corazón empezó a palpitar aceleradamente y cuando Ulquiorra se dirigía hacia la salida, llevo una mano suya a lugar donde el Espada había colocado su mano, armándose de valor dijo-"Hmm…U-Ulquiorra…"-siguió mientras tomaba con fuerzas la manta que tenía encima y miraba cabizbaja.-"G-Gracias…".-_

_-"Eso es innecesario Mujer.-deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta, al escuchar que le hablaba, le respondió sin siquiera voltear a mirarla.-"Mi deber es velar por ti. Por ahora descansa".-dicho esto salió del cuarto._

_Orihime lo vio salir, y le regalo una tierna mirada, no una de temor, tampoco de felicidad, sino una de tranquilidad, esa era la primera vez que Ulquiorra le cuidaba de esa forma, y a la vez le decía que era importante que se encontrara bien, aun cuando sabía que él lo hacía siguiendo por las ordenes de su amo, no le importó, se sentía tan agradable, que incluso pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, él en realidad no era tan malapersona como creía que era.-"de todas formas gracias".-_

La chica suspiro sonoramente al percatarse de los recuerdos que habían jugado ante ella, en verdad solo quería que Ulquiorra le viese como ella lo estaba mirando en esos momentos, que sintiera lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Que correspondiera a sus sentimientos, ¿es que era tan difícil?, ¿tal vez no lo era?, ¿o tal vez si?, si tomaba en cuenta el hecho de la personalidad del chico.

-Si tan solo tuviera el valor de decirle.-se dijo a si misma. Una brisa gracialempujo sus cabellos y los hizo danzar ante tales movimientos. Nuevamente recordó las palabras de Tatsuki "_si no te das prisa, alguien más podría quitártelo".- _Tienes razón Tatsuki-chan, jamás sabré si me corresponderá si no soy capaz de decirle apropiadamente mis sentimientos.-

Nuevamente la pelinaranja se levantó, se limpió con el dorso de su mano el rastro de lágrimas que se habían trazado hace un rato mientras recordaba y pensaba, se dio valor a si misma y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hasta el edificio, había dicho que por la tarde ayudaría a llevar más visitantes al Halloween caffe en el que todos habían trabajado tanto, por ello no podía quedarse mucho más en ese lugar, no podía perder tiempo y dejar que los demás carguen con todo, a sabiendas que ella había prometido ayudarles.

* * *

Mientras caminaba hacia el salón escucho a alguien gritar su nombre.

-Orihime!.-Tatsuki corrió hasta alcanzar a su amiga.

-Tatsuki-chan!, que sorpresa.-dijo sonriente.- dime ya fuiste al salón para ver cómo hemos adornado.-

-Huh?! Ah! Ehh no…digo si…bueno fui a buscarte, así que lo vi, pero como no te encontré ahí, no me quede mucho tiempo, disculpa.-

-¿en serio?.-

-Si.-

-¿Y para que me buscabas?.-pregunto curiosa.

Tatsuki al ver a la chica de pies a cabeza le sonrió maliciosamente.-Oye te ves bien así.-le codeo a la chica.-no me digas que escogiste eso para impresionarlo.-dijo sonriente.

-EH?! NO!.-le respondió de inmediato, tanto que compitió con el rojo que se llegó a colocarse en su rostro al mismo tiempo con contestaba.

Tatsuki se carcajeo traviesamente, le gustaba poner en aprietos de ese estilo a su amiga.-Esta bien, está bien, te diré para que te he estado buscando.-se calmó de reír y siguió.-dime Orihime, ya invitaste a Ulquiorra a ver los fuegos artificiales.-casi que pregunta sonaba a demanda.

-Eh?!...b-bueno…s-si…-contesto nerviosa con un nuevo carmín posado en sus mejillas.-p-porque lo preguntas.-

-Excelente!.-sonrió triunfante su amiga, ahueco sus manos en forma de cuenco y las coloco en la oreja de su amiga, y comenzó a decir algo secretamente.

Si antes tenía un carmín en sus mejillas, ahora estaban prendidas en un rojo vivo, y no solo las mejillas sino toda su cara llegando hasta la última hebra de sus cabellos.

-QUE?!.-grito Orihime al terminar de escuchar todo lo que le dijo su amiga.-N-no T-Tatsuki-chan, n-no creo que sea buena i-idea.-

-Tu solo relájate que yo ya me encargue de todo.-dijo triunfante levantando su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-P-pero…-

-Vamos Hime, esta podría ser tu oportunidad.-dijo sonando seria la chica de ojos ónix.

Suspiro y respondió.-Cre-creo que tienes razón, está bien…..-

-Así se hace Hime!.-

-B-bueno si tú lo dices….-rio nerviosa.-y bien ¿quieres acompañarme a comer un postre en nuestro puesto?.-

-Claro!, pero solo será por un momento, mi club está apoyando en el recorrido para los visitantes, y me toca dentro de una hora cubrir turno.-

-Está bien Tatsuki-chan.-sonrió y asintió la ojigris.

-Además…-Tatsuki hizo una sonrisa maliciosa.-escuche por ahí que hay un chico vestido de la muerte y que tal parece que ha causado un poco de alboroto entre los visitantes.-

-Huh?! La muerte?….-pensó Orihime.-Ahh! Es Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun le preparo el vestuario, en realidad se parece más a un Shinigami, a decir verdad, él escogió y trabajo también en mi traje y en el de los demás chicos.-

-Ah?! En serio, Ja! Entonces muero por verlos, cuando llegue a tu salón para buscarte ellos no se encontraban, así que no sé cómo estarán vestidos.-

* * *

-Inoue-san! Arisawa-san! Que hacen aquí?.-pregunto curioso Ishida.

-Ohhh con que así es como tu vestuario.-con una sonrisa maliciosa le hablo Tatsuki.

-Eh?! B-bueno si….-contesto apenado el chico, a veces era un poco incómodo como lo trataba la Karateca.

-Y bien donde esta Ichigo?!.-pregunto demandando la chica.

-Que quieres Tatsuki?.-pregunto de mal humor el chico.

-Oye esa es la forma en que debes tratar a una dama? Y más si es ella quien quiere verte.-le recrimino la capitana de Karate.

-Yo no veo ninguna dama por aquí!.-le respondió irónicamente.

-Que dices?! En verdad no entiendo como algunas de las chicas puedes gustarles, mírate solo hay que ver lo bestia que eres.-

-Vuélveme a repetir eso a la cara Tatsuki!-

-Bestia!.-

-Eres una….-

-Ya paren de discutir!-les espeto Ishida. Ambos chicos solo lo vieron y luego se desafiaron con las miradas.

-Hola Tatsuki!, ¿qué haces por aquí?.-le pregunto Rukia que en ese momento apareció junto a Renji.

-Ah! Hola Kuchiki-san, quise venir a visitarles y de paso ver como estaban, pero _alguien_ no le importó y empezó a discutir conmigo.-

-Oye! Fuiste tú la que empezaste no yo!-

-Ves a lo que me refiero Kuchiki-san.-señalo la chica mientras hablaba con Rukia.

-Te creo, a veces hasta yo me sorprendo lo lejos que puede llegar en algunas cosas.-

-Oigan no hablen como si no estuviera aquí!-les reclamo Ichigo.

-Bueno, ahora que los veo, Orihime tenía razón en verdad se ven bien, en sus trajes, te luciste Ishida, han quedado fantásticos.-

-En especial estos dos, que les diste al clavo con sus vestuarios.-dijo Tatsuki señalando a Orihime y a Ichigo.-ahora se porque algunos de los visitantes salieron corriendo y gritando que las muerte los persigue, jajajajaja, si solo basta con ver tu rostro para decir eso.-mientras reia le señalaba el punto a Ichigo.

-podrías dejar de reírte de mí Tatsuki.-le pidió Ichigo ya con una vena palpitante en su sien.

-claro, claro…bien, será mejor que me vaya, debo ir a cubrir turno, así que nos vemos luego.-

-Eh?! No te quedaras a comer algo?.-pregunto la pelinaranja.

-Hmm, no lo siento Orihime, esperaba hacerlo, pero debo ir a hacer algunas cosas antes de tomar turno en el recorrido.-le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo

-Huh?!.-dijo desconcertada la pelinaranja.

-Bien me voy! Nos vemos luego!.-dicho se retiró ella.

-Hasta luego Tatsuki-chan!.-le despidió Orihime saludándola con la mano.

-Hasta luego Hime, Ah! No se te olvide!-le contesto la joven, mientras estaba cerca de la puerta.-ya sabes, lo que debes hacer!.-sin más se retiró dejando a una Orihime con las mejillas encendidas de rubor.

-A que se refiere Inoue?.-pregunto el pelinaranja.

-Eh?! Ah…a…n-nada….no es nada…-sonrió nerviosa la chica.

-Hmmm….I-Inoue…-dijo apenado el pelinaranja.

-Si, Kurosaki-kun?.-

-Y-yo b-bueno…..quería disculparme por lo de hace un momento.-empezó el chico con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.-me deje llevar…y…casi pierdo el control de lo que hacía, no era mi intención colocarte en esa posición.-

-Eh?! N-no, no debes disculparte, f-fue mi culpa por insistirle tanto a Ulquiorra.-la ojigris dijo mientras movía sus manos, para asegurar que estaba todo bien.

-En serio?, está todo bien entre nosotros….-dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos….-la verdad es que cuando estas con Ulquiorra, no me agrada y me siento inseguro….no quiero que vuelva a pasarte algo.-termino diciendo con mayor determinación.

-Huh?!...n-no pasa nada…..de veras Kurosaki-kun, no me pasara nada, Ulquiorra es una buena persona, no debes de preocuparte.-Orihime al ver los ojos del chico, casi podría jurar que esas palabras significaban algo más, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que lo decía porque en realidad ellos son buenos amigos, nada más.

-Estas segura Inoue?.-pregunto todavía un poco preocupado.

-Claro!, no debes preocuparte!.-dijo enérgicamente.

-Ah! Aquí estas Inoue-san, te he estado buscando por todas partes.-dijo Tohru, la vice-presidenta de la clase.

-Si Honda-san, que sucede?.-pregunto la pelinaranja.

-Pues veras, ya no hay necesidad que tu e Ishida-san, hagan la ronda de la tarde, hemos vendido casi todo, y en este momento están los chicos encargados de preparar postres, haciendo más en los hornillos de la escuela, así que vendrán más tarde, incluso ya he hablado con Ishida-san de esto.-empezó la joven que estaba vestida con un traje de elfo, cabellos castaños sueltos y un traje de color verde largo con un corte hasta la altura del muslo, se había colocado orejas de elfo y se había recogido el cabellos en una coleta de flor de Lirio.

-además, los chicos que debían ayudar a llamar personas, ya están desocupados y dijeron que tomaran el turno de la tarde para cumplir su labor. Claro si no te molesta.- término por explicar la joven.

-Ah! No, no te preocupes Honda-san, entiendo.-dijo moviendo sus manos y sonriendo.-por mí no hay ningún problema.-

-Gracias Inoue-san.-hizo una pequeña reverencia y se giró.-Ah! Gracias a ti también Kurosaki-san por la ayuda de esta mañana.-hizo otra reverencia y se dirigió esta vez al chico.

-Hmm, N-no tienes que agradecer nada.-contesto el muchacho rascándose la cara mientras desviaba la mirada, la joven de cabellos castaños les sonrió y se retiró.

-Tal parece que tienes la tarde libre, que harás Inoue?.- le pregunto el chico.

-P-pues la verdad, quería ir a dar un vistazo a todos los puestos del festival.-dijo nerviosa la chica.

-En serio, me parece bien.-

-Y tú que harás Kurosaki-kun.-

-Huh?!.-suspiro pesadamente.-yo debo esperar a mi viejo y a mis hermanas, que dijeron que vendrían por la tarde.-le contesto.-disculpa si no puedo acompañarte Inoue.-

-No, no te disculpes, está bien, y los demás dónde están?!.-pregunto.-Hace poco estaba aquí Ishida-kun ¿donde se metió?.-

-Tal parece que Rukia escucho antes que tú que no harían turno y lo arrastro a él y a Renji afuera para que la acompañaran a ver todo el festival, tal vez los encuentres por ahí.-señalo el chico.

-Ohh…-dijo algo decepcionada y triste la ojigris.-yo quería ir con ellos...-dijo en voz baja la chica.-quizas….será mejor que me vaya, tal vez los encuentre si empiezo a buscarlos ahora.-dijo animadamente.

-Huh?!.-de no ser porque los estados de ánimos de Orihime eran tan cambiantes y que él conocía la mayoría, le hubiera extrañado el repentino cambio de humor.-Claro, espero tengas suerte, tal vez nos veamos cuando termine el festival.- le sonrió el chico.

-"_cuando termine…..es cierto…debo encontrarme con Ulquiorra….tal vez podría buscarlo, quizás quiera acompañarme a dar un paseo antes de que termine el festival."-_pensó la chica, mientras un leve sonrojo subió nuevamente a sus mejillas, no pasando desapercibido por cierto muchacho.

-Inoue?-

-Huh?! Ah…si tal vez…b-bueno debo irme olvide que quería hacer algo.-después de eso se retiró la chica de inmediato.

"_No sé porque, pero tengo la extraña sensación de que pensabas en alguien, sin contar que desearía que no te encontraras con él".-_pensó el chico, luego de darse cuenta de lo que dijo en sus pensamientos amplio sus ojos_.-"pero en que rayos pienso!"._

_-_demonios ver esas estúpidas novelas con Rukia ya me están afectando!.-se regañó a sí mismo Ichigo.

* * *

Mientras Orihime caminaba sin rumbo con un semblante pensativo marcado en su rostro, se topó con alguien, estuvo a punto de caer de no ser que fue sostenida por la cintura antes de que eso sucediera.

-Eh?!-sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa pálido al sentir esas manos en su cintura.

-Deberías tener un poco más de cuidado, podrías lastimarte.-dijo quien la sostenía.

-Huh?!-"_esa voz"_pensó de inmediato.-d-disculpe mi imprudencia.-se soltó del agarre e hizo una reverencia.

Sonrió y rio silenciosamente, llevo una mano a su rostro para evitar que lo viera reír la chica.-vamos, no te pongas así, fue un accidente, ¿no es así? Orihime-chan.-

-Eh?! M-Mitsuki-san?!-dijo sorprendida Orihime, levanto inmediatamente la vista para ver al joven parado frente a ella, con ese rostro de amabilidad y sonriendo cálidamente.-Q-que hace aquí?!-pregunto asombrada la chica.

-Oh…te ves hermosa Orihime-chan.-dijo sin dejar de sonreír, Mitsuki iba vestido de forma casual, iba con una chaqueta de color verde musgo, una camisa lisa de color negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla de color azul. Se había hecho una media coleta en su cabello largo y solo caían unos cuantos mechones en su rostro, además de no estar usando sus habituales lentes.

"_Se ve muy guapo_"- pensó Orihime en ese momento, nunca le había visto vestido de esa forma, la verdad, como solo lo había visto en la oficina era imposible verlo vestido casualmente.-"_Parece otra persona_".-Hmmm…M-Mitsuki-san que hace por aquí?...-pregunto nerviosa la chica.

-Huh?! No te dijo Ulquiorra-san que vendríamos?.-le pregunto confundido.

-¿Vendríamos? ¿Quiénes?¿No vino usted solo? ¿Alguien más ha venido?.-pregunto confundida más de lo que ya estaba.

-Claro, la Sra. Cifer-sama vino también, ah! Ahí viene.-dijo señalando en la dirección que venía.

Johana se había vestido de igual forma, casual, llevaba un pantalón de pescadorque le llegaba un poco debajo de sus rodillas casi a la altura de sus tobillos este era de color turquesa, una blusa manga larga de color rosa palido con encajes en la línea de los botones, y un suéter de color crema por el clima, llevaba su cabello suelto, traía consigo un ramo de rosas azules.

-Hola Hime-san, pero que linda te ves!-dijo alegre la mujer Rubia.

-Ah…b-bueno…g-gracias…usted también se ve hermosa.-dijo ruborizada, en verdad la madre del pelinegro se veía muy bella, incluso dudaba mucho aparentar la edad que tal vez tendría.-Eh?! Para que son esas rosas?.-pregunto curiosa Orihime.

-Huh?! Ah! Son para mi hijo, no te dijo que vendríamos a verlo?.-

-N-no la verdad no, p-pero no es demasiado solo para el festival, es decir, el solo ayudo con los postres para nuestro puesto.-

-Cómo?! Ahh…te refieres a eso.-dijo sorprendida y luego volvió a sonreír.-no, no hablaba de ello, la verdad estoy emocionada porque después de tanto tiempo, podre verlo hacer lo que más ama.-le dijo mientras ponía una mirada nostálgica.

-¿Lo que más ama?!.-pregunto con sorpresa la chica. ¿Sería posible que él conociese ese sentimiento?¿era posible que en verdad él tuviese corazón?

-Sí, Ulquiorra-san, dará un concierto, tocara el violín, él es un popularmúsico en su país, y esta será la primera vez que toque desde hace mucho.-le contesto Kazehaya.

-V-Violín?! P-pero….-y fue entonces cuando se le vino a la mente las palabras del pelinegro –"_tengo actividad en un hora…".-_e-entonces, ¿Ulquiorra puede tocar el Violín?.-pregunto mucho más sorprendida.

-No lo sabias, ¿verdad?.-dijo nostálgica la madre del chico.-No te preocupes, hay muchas cosas que no sabes aún. Sabes, Ulquiorra hace mucho que no toca, y cuando venimos a este país, creí que podría ayudarle….me dije que si tal vez cambiaba de ambiente, era posible que podría recuperarse, pero aun así, tenía tanto que no tocaba, y fue hasta hace unas semanas que decidió volver a hacerlo, es por eso que estoy muy contenta.-termino diciendo casi con lágrimas en los ojos y con una sonrisa muy cálida.

-En verdad no sabía de eso…-dijo bajando la mirada la ojigris.-¿y que clase de música toca?.- pregunto aun cuando le dolía un poco por no saber ese detalle de él.

-Es música clásica, fue uno de los jóvenes más talentosos de Alemania, y participo en muchos eventos ganando el primer lugar en varios de ellos, en realidad Ulquiorra-san es un joven muy admirable.-dijo sonriendo Kazehaya

-Eh?! En serio?!...Hmmm…Mitsuki-san, porque ahora le llamas por su nombre.-

-Ah!.-rio nervioso.-bueno fue porque él me lo pidió, dijo que no le gustaban los honoríficos y que no le tratara como a los demás o algo parecido.-respondió el joven igual de nervioso mientras ponía su mano en su cabeza.

Orihime sonrió, al pensar que a pesar de todo,él no había cambiado nada, y que más daba si no conocía una o dos cosas acerca de él, ella había dicho que quería saber más de Ulquiorra, entonces porque no volverlo a intentar, una buena forma para estar más cerca de él, la mejor manera para…-protegerlo.-susurro para sí.

Kazehaya fugazmente miro de reojo a Orihime, de forma seria, curvo levemente sus labios, sin que ambas féminas se percataran.-Bueno, porque no vamos entonces, Cifer-sama, ¿a qué horas es el concierto?-

-Ah…es verdad, es casi la hora, porque no vamos juntos Hime-san, sé que él se alegrara de verte ahí.-le dijo sonriéndole tan cálidamente.

-S-seguro que puedo ir?.-pregunto muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Claro! Estoy segura, ven vamos, ¿o es que tienes algo que hacer?.-pregunto la mujer mayor.

-N-no no tengo nada que hacer, iré con ustedes.-levanto la mirada y sonrió de forma cálida, tras eso empezó a caminar con ellos rumbo al gimnasio.

Mientras caminaban, Orihime se apresuró y colocándose frente a ellos dio una reverencia. Sorprendiendo a ambos invitados.

-Hime-san? ¿Por qué haces eso?.-pregunto curiosa la rubia.

-Disculpen, es para demostrar mi agradecimiento por lo del otro día, no tenían que tomarse las molestias para celebrar mi cumpleaños.-dijo un tanto avergonzada.

-Ah! Es eso, no te preocupes, fue algo que nos dio mucho gusto hacer para ti, no es así Kazehaya-san.-

-Claro Orihime-chan, con solo que te haya gustado nuestros obsequios fue más que suficiente.-dijo sonriendo y mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes, el apuesto joven.

-Si! Me gustaron muchísimo gracias.-se apresuró a decir la pelinaranja.-aunque de verdad no debieron tomarse tantas molestias por eso.

-No te preocupes por eso, y nos alegra que te hayan gustado, ahora sigamos o se nos hará tarde, si Ulquiorra no ve que estamos a tiempo, estoy segura que se molestara.-dijo sonriéndole muy feliz y cortes Johanna a Orihime.

-Es cierto…-dijo en voz inaudible la chica.

Después todos siguieron con su andar hacia el gimnasio de la escuela.

* * *

-Oh…dios, esto está muy lleno.-dijo asombrado el joven caballero.

-Hmm es cierto, tanto querrán verlo…-se preguntó la rubia.

Orihime al ver la cantidad de gente y percatarse que habían más chicas que chicos o adultos, no dudo, que era por la popularidad del joven, la cual tenía en el instituto, y esa era la causa de que estuviera repleto.

-Bueno, no se preocupen, según me dijo iba a apartar unos asientos al frente, vengan vamos, es posible que todavía no los hayan ocupado.-dijo alegre la Ojiverde.

Caminaron hasta el frente y en efecto, el profesor del club de música, había apartado tres asientos en la segunda fila a la izquierda del gimnasio.

-Eh?! Esperaban a alguien más?.-pregunto Orihime al ver los tres asientos.

-No.-dijo Johanna, luego la observo y le sonrió divertida.-creo que sabía que te encontraríamos y decidió apartar tres asientos en lugar de dos.-

-Bueno, por lo menos estamos cerca, así podremos disfrutar mejor no lo creen.-sonrió el muchacho.

-Hmm….Jo-Johanna-san, como sabía que Ulquiorra tocaría hoy?.-la duda le carcomía desde hace un rato, no había escuchado que él fuese a dar un concierto durante las semanas de preparativos al festival.

-Ah?! Eso….-rio maliciosamente.-es que encontré unas partituras y un itinerario en el estudio de nuestra casa, hace unos días, y le pregunte, ya sabes cómo es, así que me costó un piquín convencerlo de que me dijera de que trataba.-

-Vaya…no lo sabía.-

-No te preocupes, además le pregunte si podía traer a Kazehaya-kun para que me acompañara, y dijo que no le molestaba, en verdad estoy muy feliz de verlo nuevamente tocar. Me emociono solo de recordarlo como cuando estábamos en casa.-

_"aun así hay tanto de ti que aún no conozco."-_ miro hacia el escenario, pensando en ello la ojiplata.

-¿Y….porque dejo de tocar?.-pregunto sin mirar a la mujer mayor.

Johanna quien miraba el escenario contemplando un piano y esperando, al escuchar la pregunta de la pelinaranja, no pudo ocultar su asombro, sus ojos se ampliaron como platos, empezó a ver todo cristalino, y luego muchas imágenes surcaron su mente- _ambulancias, un coche volcado, paramédicos, sus familiares, sangre, unos jóvenes, doctores corriendo de un lado a otro, y un chico con su camisa ensangrentada así como sus manos….-_ volvió a ver a Orihime y le respondió.

-S-sucedieron algunas cosas, cuando estábamos en Alemania, y p-pues….Ulquiorra dejo de tocar y-y…-en eso Johanna llevo su mano a su rostro para limpiarlo por el rastro de lágrimas que empezaba a salir.

Orihime inmediatamente poso su mirada en la madre del chico y llevo una mano de ella hasta las de la Sra. Cifer.-L-lo siento…no fue mi intención…-

-N-no disculpa, fue grosero de mi parte ponerme triste por eso.-le dijo con una cálidasonrisa a la joven.-es solo que….no, no es nada, olvídalo…mejor disfrutemos del concierto ¿quieres?.-

-S-si…-respondió aun con un poco de remordimiento por lo que acababa de suceder.

-Gracias por esperar querido publico! Estamos orgullosos de presentar a uno de nuestros alumnos con gran talento musical, él hace poco se mudó a nuestro país y es uno de los jóvenes más destacados en el ámbito de la música en el extranjero, por lo que esperamos que así como nosotros ustedes también aprecien su talento!.-exclamaba uno de los organizadores de actividades del gimnasio, quien daba apertura a cada actividad realizada en ese lugar.

-No deseamos hacerles esperar así que presentamos con honor al alumno de 3-A (tercero) el joven Ulquiorra Cifer!.-El director presento al muchacho y el público aplaudió para quienes estaban entrando en ese momento.-

-Huh?! P-pero de que esta vestido Ulquiorra?!-pregunto asombrada la Rubia.

-E-es….el C-conde Dra-Drácula….-Orihime nerviosa y apenada le respondió la duda a Johanna.

Kazehaya y Johanna se le quedaron viendo a Orihime y luego a Ulquiorra y se rieron silenciosamente, ahora se daban cuenta que era posible de que la actividad del salón de ambos jóvenes debieran usar disfraces.

-Si su primo lo viera en esas pintas, seguro estuviera divirtiéndose como nunca.-rio graciosamente la Ojiverde.

-s-su primo?...-pregunto Orihime desconcertada.

-Sí, es gracioso, pero incluso él lo molesta con eso que era un Vampiro, o Drácula, o incluso a veces le decía que era Batman, siempre le decía eso desde que eran pequeños…-le dijo divertida mientras recordaba todo eso Johanna.-Ulquiorra normalmente no le prestaba mucha atención o incluso le llegaba a contestar, pero a veces cuando lo sacaba de quicio le decía que _un día de esos lo ahogaba en el lago que estaba cerca de nuestra casa_. Era tan gracioso ver de vez en cuando algunas emociones en mi hijo.-

"_Oh…en serio…¿eras así de divertido Ulquiorra? Desearía poder conocer más esa faceta tuya…"_pensó la pelinaranja al ver al pelinegro.

Mientras el público terminaba de aplaudir, Ulquiorra se colocó en medio del escenario, a un lado había un piano, otro joven entro junto con el Ojiesmeralda, y se sentó frente al piano, Ulquiorra lo volvió a ver y asintió. Cuando todo estaba en silencio, comenzaron a tocar.

Era una melodía que empezó tranquilamente, primero se oyó el piano y luego inicio el Violín, haciendo unos pequeños acordes mientras tocaba la melodía, su acompañante al piano empezó a tocar para dar comienzo a la melodía.

-La novena sonata para Violín de Beethoven "Kreutzer", eso es lo que está tocando Orihime.- en un susurro comento cerca de ella Johanna para que entendiera.

Luego de unos segundos, la melodía que salía del violín, empezó a cobrar vida, comenzó a adquirir personalidad, con ello tomo la atención del público, los movimientos del Ulquiorra eran como un pequeño baile, con el violín, sin necesidad de moverse de su lugar, no era violento, pero tampoco tan alegre, era nostálgica pero con vida, la melodía envolvía todo el lugar, incluso mientras seguía, los conocedores de ese tema se dieron cuenta que ya no era la melodía, tempo, acorde, no eran fiel a la partitura, sino que eran propias del chico que estaba tocando, era algo excepcional, tanto talento que acompañaba al muchacho.

Cuando toco el último acorde, la melodía que salía de su violín se detuvo en el acto, dando un enorme espectáculo musical al término, hubo un momento de silencio, pero luego no se hizo esperar lo eufóricos que dejo a la audiencia. Aplausos, gritos, ánimos, de todo le fue entregado al joven.

-I-increíble….e-en verdad eso fue increíble….-dijo sin dejar su asombro y sorpresa la pelinaranja, jamás, jamás hubiese creído que Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra un ex-espada, un ex-arrancar, su ex-carcelero, pudiera tocar de esa forma, o que incluso pudiese tocar algo tan hermoso, lagrimas rodaron por sus ojos así como sus aplausos no dejaron de cesar.

-solo había escuchado unas cuantas melodías en reproductor, pero nunca creí que fuera tan impresionante.-casi boquiabierto y asombrado igualmente, mientras aplaudía, decía Kazehaya.

-Bravo! Bravo!.-se levantó y aplaudió mucho más fuerte, lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, pero no eran de tristeza, eran de alegría. La madre del Chico estaba tan contenta, tanto que su rostro no dejo de demostrarlo.

Ulquiorra quien aún seguía un poco agitado por la energía que consumía el tocar, sentía algo muy nostálgico, al ver el gimnasio repleto, los aplausos, los halagos, todo, a su mente una fugaz imagen llego – de la edad de 15 años había ganado uno de los concursos de música de Alemania, era uno de los jóvenes prodigios con sus melodías, se sentía muy feliz, estaba tan lleno de vida, se sentía tan pleno por dar vida y llegar hasta el corazón de la audiencia con sus música- volvió su vista hasta los tres asientos que había reservado hace más de media hora, para ellos.

-Así que estas aquí.-dijo en un susurro mientras veía a Orihime aplaudir y llorar, una pequeña curvatura se reflejó en sus labios, hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

* * *

-Buenas tardes, Ulquiorra-san, su interpretación estuvo impresionante.-le dijo amablemente Kazehaya, el muchacho solo asintió sin decir algo.

-Hijo! Estuviste estupendo, estoy orgullosa de ti!.-Johanna le decía a Ulquiorra, mientras lagrimas empezaban a cristalizar su vista.-e-estoy t-tan feliz.-con algunas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas le entrego el ramos de rosas azules a su hijo.

-Madre, no te pongas así….estoy bien.-le respondía Ulquiorra, mientras tomaba las rosas, aun cuando su rostro no demostrase algún cambio de emoción, internamente empezaba a sentirse liberado.

-Mujer, veo que te encontraste con mi Madre _justo_ a tiempo.-empezó a decirle mientras la observaba.

Orihime podía sentir la intensidad de su mirada, aunque no lo pareciese, podía ver con claridad que había estado nervioso, y que incluso pensó que hasta estuvo temblando antes de poner un pie para salir al escenario.

-S-si, m-me has dejado impresionada, t-tocas muy b-bello…-dijo apenada mientras un rubor coloreaba sus mejillas.

-Eso no ha sido para tanto.-

-C-como crees…. ha sido tan…maravilloso…tan…hermoso….-

-Orihime-san, tiene razón hijo, tocaste de maravilla, pero….-la rubia lo observo.-porque traes puesto eso?.-le señalo la vestimenta.

-No hagas ningún comentario.-le sentencio Ulquiorra a Orihime que en ese momento pretendía contestar.-al parecer _alguien_ encontró divertido que me vistiera de esta forma.-termino diciendo de manera estoica.

-bueno, bueno, está bien, no debes ponerte así…-rió alegre la mujer.

-Y ni una palabra al gato ese.-

-Oh vamos, no le digas así… es tu familia y lo sabes bien.-

-Si claro, estoy seguro que fue adoptado.-

-Ulquiorra!-

Orihime al ver la escena de madre e hijo no pudo reprimir una enorme sonrisa, había una enorme calidez que emanaba la mujer mayor hacia su primogénito y aunque el pelinegro no lo aceptara, igual ella podía ver el cariño que le tenía a su madre.

-Veo que están muy animados todos.-dijo sonriente el joven Kazehaya.

-Es cierto, Mitsuki-san, Johanna-san, ¿quieren ir a nuestro puesto?, aún falta poco para que termine el festival, y me gustaría que pudieran ver lo que logramos hacer con la ayuda de todos.-

-Por mí no hay problema, quieres venir Mitsuki-san?-

-Muchas gracias, es muy amable de tu parte invitarnos Orihime-chan, estoy ansioso por ver que lo hicieron.-

-Vamos Ulquiorra?.-le extendió la mano la joven, con una tierna sonrisa.

-Adelántense, debo ir a guardar mi violín, al salón de música.-

-¿Estás seguro?, ¿no quieres que te acompañe?.-

-Mujer, no necesito que lo hagas, ve con ellos, yo los alcanzare después.-dicho lo anterior, dio media vuelta y se retiró.

-No te preocupes Orihime-san, aún hay cosas con las que debe lidiar mi hijo.-

-¿Lidiar?.-dijo por la bajo la ojigris, al verlo marcharse, mientras miraba fijamente su ancha espalda.-está bien, vengan vamos, espero les guste lo que hemos preparado.-trato de recomponerse y sonar lo más alegre que pudo.

* * *

-Gracias por acompañarnos Johanna-san, sin su recetario estos postres "Kougelhopf"no hubiesen sido la sensación de nuestro puesto.-

-Oh, no es nada de que deban agradecer.-

-Cifer-san, en nombre de nuestra clase le damos las gracias por su ayuda.-dijo Yuuki con una reverencia.

-En serio, no es nada que deban agradecer.-dijo sonriente la elegante rubia.-todos son unos jóvenes muy educados y apuestos, me alegra que mi hijo se lleve bien con todos.-

-En verdad piensa que nos llevamos bien con _ese_.-dijo en voz baja Ichigo a Renji, siendo escuchada por Rukia quien le asesto un golpe al estómago.-Tsk! Maldita Enana! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?.-

-Cállate!, tú tienes la culpa, no debes decir eso delante de la madre de él!.-le espeto en voz baja la chica.

-Increíble que un tipo como él, tenga una madre tan amable y dinámica como ella.-dijo acomodando sus gafas Ishida.-cualquiera diría que más parece la madre de Inoue-san y no la de ese chico, si no fuera por el color de sus ojos, creo todos dirían lo contrario.-

-Tienes razón, y se ve que se lleva bien con Inoue.-dijo igualmente de tranquilo Sado.

-Ja!, tal parece que se consiguió una buena suegra esa chica!.-siguió Renji.

-Que dijiste!?-le miro furioso Ichigo al pelirrojo.-Estas loco o qué?!

-Humm…..sucede algo muchachos? Los veo un poco inquietos?.-pregunto preocupada Johanna.

-No, no es nada Señora Cifer, es que ha sido un día largo y algunos ya están agotados…jejejeje.-trato de convencer Rukia a la mujer, para evitar más preguntas. Mientras que con la mirada indico a los chicos que no dijeran una palabra más o los enviaba directo al infierno, a lo que asistieron con miedo evidente.

-Está bien, entonces los dejo, Kazehaya-kun, nos vamos todavía hay algunas cosas que quiero pasar a recoger a la oficina.-

-Es una lástima que Ulquiorra no haya venido a tiempo. ¿Qué habrá pasado con él? Estoy un poco preocupada.-le dijo Orihime a la madre del pelinegro.

-No te preocupes tanto, Orihime-san, aún hay cosas que él debe encontrar por sí mismo sabes, y a veces estar solo puede que le ayude, pero sé muy bien que tú siempre estarás ahí para apoyarlo y eso te lo agradezco mucho…-

-N-No, no….pero….y-yo….no es nada…si en mis manos esta ayudarle en lo que necesite estaré ahí siempre…p-pero…aun así….no creo que sea para agradecérmelo tanto….-dijo moviendo sus manos la ojigris.-aunque espero que este bien.-

-Claro que lo está!, es un chico muy fuerte aunque no lo parezca y muchas veces se preocupa por quienes aprecia, aunque no lo aparente o demuestre.-tomo las manos de la muchacha.-por favor, cuídalo si…-abrazo a la pelinaranja y se despidió.

-Ahora si, vámonos Kazehaya, que se nos hará tarde.-

-Como usted ordene, Cifer-sama.-dijo el joven Kazehaya quien todo el tiempo acompaño a su jefa en el festival.-Orihime-chan, nos vemos, espero verte pronto.-dicho eso, tomo la mano de la joven, cual príncipe fuese y le dejo un casto beso en ella, las chicas que estaban alrededor al ver eso suspiraron y corazones salieron de ellas, pues para el grupo de féminas, el muchacho era tan apuesto y maduro para la edad que aparentaba. Mientras que a Orihime ante tal acto, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo tan pronunciado que parecían dos apetecibles manzanas.

-Pero Que…?!.-trato de decir Ichigo, que se quedó de piedra al ver la escena así como sus amigos que se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Mitsuki-san….-tartamudeo la pelinaranja.

-Bien, hasta pronto Orihime-chan.-le saludo con la mano y salió con Johanna que le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo ante el alboroto que armo, por hacer eso. Él rio divertido, estaba seguro que no era nada malo, pero estaba que moría por hacerlo, para molestar a cierto chico de cabellos naranjas que desde que llegaron al salón, observaba a su jefa, a la chica, y a él, tal parecía que no tenía buena relación con el hijo de la mujer rubia.

* * *

Orihime después de que se fueron _sus_ invitados, a como pudo salió del salón, después del millón de preguntas que le llovieron, todos le preguntaban ¿que había sido eso?, ¿si estaba saliendo con un muchacho mayor?¿de dónde lo conocía?¿si tenía hermanos?¿y que si Ulquiorra no se molestaría con ella por lo que acababa de hacer? Al escuchar esa última pregunta, respingo y se sorprendió, entonces recordó que debía ir a buscarlo o por lo menos esperarlo donde habían acordado.

Ya el festival había terminado, todos los visitantes se estaban retirando, y los jóvenes alumnos, empezaban a desmontar algunos de los puestos, faltaba poco para la premiación de los mejores lugares de acuerdo a la popularidad que ganaran los puestos. Aquellos que habían usado, trajes para sus actividades, ya estaban cambiándose, y se colocaban sus uniformes nuevamente.

Orihime fue una de ellas, después de que terminara de asear un poco el salón, se retiró y se cambió, los demás chicos le dijeron que la esperarían en el auditorio para ver las premiaciones, y que luego irían a la cancha a disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales y de la fogata con la que terminaría el festival y por ende su _última _actividad del año del instituto.

-Jóvenes del instituto de Karakura High!-grito por micrófono el presidente de la campaña de Festival Cultural.-Gracias a todos por su ayuda, esta ha sido uno de los mejores eventos que hemos celebrado en nuestro instituto en mucho tiempo….- y así prosiguió comunicando lugares de algunas actividades y desfiles y puestos premiados.

-Oi! Inoue.-extendió su mano Ichigo para que la chica se acercara.

-Kurosaki-kun, chicos!,.-dijo acercándose al grupo.-Kurosaki-kun, pensé que te irías luego de que terminara las visitas.-

-Huh?! Tienes razón, pero cierta _molestia_, no dejo que me marchara.-le respondió demarcando la palabra molestia, refiriéndose a cierta morena de cabellos cortos y ojos color violeta.

-Oh! Vamos Ichigo, en serio no seas tan cascarrabias, es tu último año, deberías disfrutar y no estarte quejando todo el tiempo.-

Orihime les vio divertida la pelea que se manejaban esos dos, en verdad, estaba feliz de que fuera Rukia, quien al final fuese la chica que siempre ayudara y apoyara a Ichigo, en todo, aun cuando fue duro al principio, acepto por fin que ella era la chica perfecta para Kurosaki.

"_hace mucho podría haberme dolido todo esto, pero hoy…."_

Sus pensamientos fueron acallados cuando escucho.

-Y tenemos un premio especial, para un talentoso artista, que nos demostró un poco de lo sorprendente y maravilloso que es con su música!-

-Y ahora qué?! Alguien canto y se lleva premio por eso?.-pregunto irritado el pelinaranja.

-Podrías callarte y observar Kurosaki.-dijo ya irritándose Ishida, estuvo todo el día escuchando las quejas del muchacho, solo estuvo un rato tranquilo, cuando llegaron los familiares del muchacho y se lo llevaron un momento para dar una vuelta, sus hermanas y él, hasta ese entonces pudo respirar con un poco de paz.

-El premio es por mayor audiencia, y aporte cultural!.-decía el de la directiva mientras leía la leyenda del trofeo.-Jamás creímos que fuese tan popular fuera de estas tierras, y ahora está con nosotros y compartió un poco de su talento, cautivando a todo su público!-

-N-no puede ser….-dijo Orihime al saberse de quiénpodría tratarse.

-Démosle un aplauso al Violinista Internacional! Ulquiorra Cifer de tercer año!.-

Mientras muchos aplaudían y algunos gritaban eufóricos (más que todo, las chicas), otros se sorprendieron al escuchar ese nombre.

-QUE?!-gritaron al Unísono Renji, Ishida, Ichigo y Rukia.

Ulquiorra se encamino hacia el podio, tan estoico, sin ninguna emoción alguna aparente que mostrara su estado de ánimo, se acercó al joven de la directiva escolar quien tenía el premio y tomo el trofeo que le fue entregado en ese momento.

-Inoue! Tu sabias de eso?!-le pregunto sorprendida Rukia.

-B-bueno…y-yo…me entere hace poco.-dijo nerviosa la ojiplata.

-oh diablos!, este chico si trae todo un repertorio de sorpresas encima….jajajajaja.-les dijo muerto en risas Renji.

-Cállate idiota!-le recrimino Ichigo.

-Por lo menos tiene más cultura que tu Kurosaki.-le dijo en tono de burla Ishida.

-Ishida si no cierras tu boca…-

-Que, vas a golpearme o a cortarme con tu espada…-le desafío el ojiazul con cierta burla.

-Ese tipo es increíble, nunca creí que fuese tan….-trato de encontrar las palabras para describir al joven, la ojivioleta. Mientras Ichigo quien la escuchaba solo miraba a sus amigos desaprobatoriamente, pues no creía que ellos estuvieran admirando al ex-espada en ese momento.

Después de que Ulquiorra tomo su premio, trataron de que hablara, pero no logro el cometido el encargado de dar el premio, el chico bajo y salió del auditorio, como si nada.

-Bien sigamos, premiando a quienes se esmeraron en sus tra….-siguió la entrega de lugares y premios del festival.

-Ulquiorra….-susurro por lo bajo Orihime.

Luego de que terminara la actividad del auditorio, dentro de unos minutos empezaría el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

-Orihime!-le grito Tatsuki.

-Tatsuki-chan!-alegre esbozo la pelinaranja.

-Huh?! Ichigo, Ishida, Abarai, Kuchiki ¿Qué hacen aquí todavía?.-pregunto extrañada le de ojos ónix.

-¿Que pasa Tatsuki?, ¿algún problema con que estemos aquí…?-respondió irritado Ichigo.

-Hola Arisawa-san, pues decidimos quedarnos hasta el final, es nuestro último año, así que queríamos disfrutarlo lo más posible.-le contesto a su pregunta Ishida.

-Ehh…b-bien…-"_diablos!, si ellos están aquí, serádifícil que dejen a Orihime sola".-_bueno espero que lo disfruten, oye Orihime ¿vamos?.-

-Arisawa-san, ¿a dónde van?, porque no vamos todos juntos a ver el espectáculo, así será más divertido ¿no lo crees?.-

-b-bueno….t-tienes razón…-rio un poco nerviosa, aunque eso no pasó desapercibido por cierto muchacho que la conocía desde niños.

-Estas actuando un poco extraña Tatsuki, ¿sucede algo?.- pregunto curioso y desconfiado Ichigo.

-Eh?! Hmm… no, no pasa nada….solo iré a traer mi maleta que tengo en mi casillero, y regreso con ustedes, ¿Dónde estarán para buscarlos?-dijo con algo sacado de la manga, tratando de despistar a sus amigos para llevarse a su amiga.

-Bueno, estaremos en la cancha, cerca de donde se encenderá la fogata, si quieres te esperamos aquí.-dijo Rukia.

-N-no! No no es necesario, Orihime puedes acompañarme.-dijo tomando el brazo de su amiga.

-Huh?! Ah! E-esta bien, vamos…..chicos…y-ya r-regresamos…-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Está bien, las veremos después.-dijo Ishida.

* * *

Ya lejos del auditorio en dirección del edificio iban las dos chicas caminando.

-Orihime, no me habías dicho que ese chico era un genio para la música, vaya que me lleve una sorpresa, cuando vi su premiación.-rio divertida al ver las mejillas que se encendían de la ojiplata por el comentario de ella.

-B-bueno, p-para mí también fue una sorpresa…-

-En serio?!... bueno por lo menos sabemos que es más educado que Ichigo, ya imagino el rostro que puso al ver a su ex-enemigo como todo un Beethoven….jajajaja.-

-S-si….se puso algo nervioso…-tartamudeando un poco le dijo, volvió a ver a su amiga y siguió.-G-Gracias Tatsuki-chan, no sabíacómo salir de ahí.-

-No es nada Orihime, eso fue un poco difícil, no creí que ellos se quedarían hasta el final, ya sabes, por Ichigo mas que todo.-

-Tienes razón, a mí también me sorprendió.-le contesto sonriendo.-Fue Kuchiki-san quien lo convenció.-

-Así que eso fue lo que paso, y …tú ¿estás bien?.-

-Eh…l-lo dices por Kuchiki-san.-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y veía al suelo.-claro, desde hace mucho que me di cuenta que para Kurosaki-kun, nunca podría ser más que una amiga o una hermana…fue doloroso al principio….pero ya lo he superado.-

-¿Estas segura?.-

-Sí, ahora hay alguien más a quien quiero entregarle mi corazón, y con quien deseo estar.-

-Sabes, al principio, pensé que siempre estarías enamorada de Ichigo, pero, no creí que alguien más pudiera ayudarte a olvidarlo.-

-Yo tampoco creí que eso pasaría, y mucho menos de la forma en que sucedieron las cosas.-

-En eso tienes razón, al final tú también mereces ser feliz, y si él es esa felicidad, debes luchar por ello.-

-Tienes razón, he pasado muchas noches soñando, y sufriendo, mientras pensaba en su espalda solitaria, he llorado por querer verle al punto de casi explotar, y ahora que está aquí, justo a mi lado, al fin entiendo lo que es estar _enamorada_ realmente de alguien.-

-Me alegra que al fin hayas encontrado tu corazón y que ahora sea en alguien que es importante para ti.-le dijo mientras la abrazaba.-y más le vale que te cuide y te proteja o si no sabes lo que le espera.-dijo haciendo un puño mientras miraba a su amiga y luego empezaron a reír.

-Gracias Tatsuki-chan, has sido un gran apoyo para mi.-sus ojos empezaron a tornarse cristalinos al ver a su amiga.-

-Ya Orihime, no llores, guarda esas lagrimas para después.-dijo mientras restregaba sus manos en los ojos color plata de su amiga.-ahora, ve, él te está esperando no es cierto….además te dije que me encargaría de ayudarte.-

-Huh?! A que te refieres?.-dijo extrañada

-Tu solo ve a la azotea y veras a lo que me refiero.-

-Y que le dirás a Kurosaki-kun y los demás si no llego contigo.-

-No te preocupes, diré que…hmmm…ya veré que se me ocurre.-sonriendo le dio un leve empujón a la chica para que avanzara.

-Sé que lo has escuchado muchas veces…pero no puedo dejar de decirlo. Muchas Gracias Tatsuki-chan.-

-No es nada, ya te lo dije.-le dijo sonriendo.-ahora vete, antes de que se les ocurra venir a buscarnos.-

-Si.-

Orihime se alejó a paso veloz, ya casi empezaban el espectáculo, y le había dicho a Ulquiorra que ella, lo esperaría. Corrió, y corrió, hasta los escalones dentro del edificio, que daban a la azotea, estaba muy nerviosa "¿_y si no está ahí? ¿y si se fue sin decirme nada? Oh vamos Orihime no seas tan pesimista, Sora-nii no te enseño que siempre debes pensar positivo" _sus nervios iban en aumento mientras subíaescalón por escalón, llegando a la tercera planta y al grupo de escalones que daban a la azotea, encontró un rotulo que decía.

"PROHIBIDO SUBIR!

AREA EN MANTENIMIENTO.

Atte. Consejo Estudiantil."

-Así que a eso se refería…pero…y si Ulquiorra ve esto, entonces no subirá….y ¿ahora qué hago Tatsuki-chan?.-se preguntó dubitativa la pelinaranja. Entonces recordó lo que su amiga le dijo.- "_te dije que me encargaría de ayudarte…tu solo ve a la azotea…" "me encargare de que no falte, y que nadie los moleste, unos de los chicos del consejo estudiantil me debe un favor, así que lo usare para ayudarte, y tu te encargaras de lo demás."_ Recordando nuevamente eso, no pudo esconder su sonrojo ante lo que le dijo su amiga.

Orihime no lo pensó más, y avanzo, no sin antes evitar ser vista por alguien para poder seguir.

...

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

**3era y ultima parte...**

**si lo se fue largo!**

**y como estuve viendo muchas series para inspirarme porque tambien, fue otra que me quiso abandonar... me demore en poder colocar lo que queria... pero espero os guste!**

* * *

Capítulo 14. Festival Parte III.

Una vez arriba abrió la puerta y salió. Estaba todo un poco oscuro, pero la Luna que empezaba su aparición dejo un pequeño halo iluminando tenuemente, para saber dónde poder caminar. Avanzo un poco más hasta llegar al barandal, de donde podía apreciar la cancha, los estudiantes, y los troncos que servirían para encender la fogata después de los fuegos artificiales. Levanto la vista y aprecio _la Luna_ tan bella, tan inmaculada, tan pura.

-Luces exactamente como te recuerdo en Hueco Mundo.-susurro hacia ella, siendo escuchada nada más por el viento.

Solo una pequeña diferencia había esta vez, que ahora era acompañada por una estela de estrellas, preciosas y brillantes.

-Tardaste mucho.-una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Huh?!.-

-Tú me citaste aquí, y aun así llegas tarde.-

-¿U-Ulquiorra?!.-

-Esperabas a _alguien _más.-

-No! No es eso….-trato de calmarse lo más que pudo, si antes estaba nerviosa, ahora parecía papel, estaba incluso temblándole las piernas y sus manos, parecían congelarse.

-….-Ulquiorra la observo un momento.-¿te sucede algo?.-

-N-no, no es nada….p-pensé que no vendrías…-dijo ocultando un poco su rostro por la vergüenza.

-Creo, que todavía no llego al punto en dejar plantada a una Mujer que me pide acompañarla.-dijo secamente.

-Q-quieres decir…q-que si alguien más te hubiese invitado….t-tú hubieses aceptado?.-pregunto aun cuando sabía que si la respuesta era la que conocía, su corazón dolería.

-Podria ser.-

-...-

-Pero también, podría rechazarlo desde uninicio para evitar llegar a eso.-

-C-claro….-ante esa respuesta, se relajó un poco, aunque no era exactamente lo que quería escuchar, pero no creía que pudiese conseguir más.-¿N-no te parece preciosa la noche?.-dijo mientras le daba la espalda y veía al firmamento.

Ulquiorra quien estuvo esperando desde hace más de un rato sentado a un costado de la puerta de salida a la azotea, se había levantado al ver a la mujer llegar sin que esta notara su presencia, camino hasta donde estaba la chica pelinaranja, no dijo nada, solo la observo y luego miro al igual que ella el cielo nocturno y estrellado, acompañado de una Luna menguante.

-Ulquiorra…¿P-porque no llegaste al salón?, te estuvimos esperando con tu madre durante un largo rato.-dijo en voz suave, mientras tenía sus manos hacia atrás, y contemplaba el cielo estrellado.

-Tuve algo que hacer.-respondió sin ahondar más en el tema.

-¿e-en serio?!, porque no me lo dijiste, pude haberte ayudado.-

-No era necesario, mujer.-le corto.-además, no era indispensable que estuviera con ellos, tú los atendiste así que eso era suficiente.-

-Ya veo, y-y dime…..¿desde cuándo tocas?...en verdad me sorprendiste ahora con tu concierto.-

Ulquiorra le miro, ¿en realidad de que iba todo eso?, no creía que fuera necesario, si por el fuera, no hubiera puesto un pie en ese escenario, el solo recordarle ese instrumento lo tanto que lo detestaba, ¿es que era posible que no podría dejarlo en paz su pasado?¿era su paga por haber querido algo diferente a lo que su progenitor le pedía seguir?

-Aprendí cuando aún era pequeño.-

-De veras? ¿Y-y por qué no me lo habías dicho?¿porque no me dijiste que tocarías hoy?.-le pregunto mientras apretaba un poco sus manos, y le veía de reojo.

-No era algo que fuese necesario que supieras.-dijo sin tapujos.-tampoco quería hacerlo, fue solo que el profesor de música encontró que fui músico en Alemania y me obligo a tocar.-siguió mientras tenía sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

-no era necesario decirme.-dijo casi en un susurro, sintió una punzada en su corazón, era doloroso cuando Ulquiorra le decía las cosas de una forma en la que entendiera que ella no era importante para él.-¿te obligo el Sensei Takenaga?.-le pregunto un poco extrañada.

-Recuerda que tenemos materias complementarias, y necesitaba completar unos puntos, por los meses que perdí de inicio de curso y mi transferencia.-siguió comentando como si nada.-así que no tuve otra opción.-

-Aun así, eso fue sorprendente….hmmm….Ulquiorra ¿p-porque dejaste de tocar?.-pregunto un poco dubitativa aquella duda.-

Ulquiorra la observo detenidamente, imágenes cruzaron nuevamente su mente-_ ambulancias, sangre, hospital, suero, funeral- _llevo una mano a su cabeza de manera inconsciente, aun no entendía que fue lo que paso, pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que por su _maldito orgullo_ ese día que debía convertirse en algo dichoso, solo se tiño de la mas roja sangre, y le recordó de una vez por todas, que la oscuridad era su única aliada, la única cuna de la cual no debía salir nunca.

Ulquiorra agacho un poco la mirada y sus cabellos cubrieron sus ojos, Orihime al percatarse quiso acercase pero el contesto antes que ella pudiese seguir.-la música, puede traer tanto dicha como desgracias, se que puedo tocar bien, pero para mi, lo único que hace es recordarme que no debo acercarme a ella nunca mas. Así como los sentimientos de los que tu hablas son efímero, de igual forma lo es la música.

-P-pero Ulquiorra….n-no c-crees.-

-Déjalo ya Mujer, ha si lo he decidido, y ni tu ni nadie me hará cambiar mi decisión.-le espeto duramente.

-Ulquiorra….-susurro por lo bajo.

-Esta es mi carga, así que no tienes por qué poner esa cara.-

-Huh?!.-Orihime en ese momento sintió, que era posible que a él no le gustase verle triste, de alguna manera tenía esa sensación que le estaba protegiendo, pero ¿de qué?.

Al minuto siguiente, volvió a surgir un silencio, que al principio aunque fue incomodo, fue remplazado por una de paz, Orihime sabía que si quería serle de ayuda, debía lograr que él le tuviera la suficiente confianza para que algún día le contase lo que pasaba por su mente y sobre todo en su corazón. Giro su vista nuevamente a ese firmamento tan mágico y brillante. Ulquiorra por su parte que la veía, de igual forma decidió ver esas estrellas, era un extenso universo, pero así como los planetas que brillaban con su luz para iluminar ese cielo oscuro, con el tiempo se extinguían, y eran remplazados por otros, de igual manera sus sueños fueron remplazados unos por otros._ "Nadie más sufrirá por mis decisiones, si alguien debe pagar por ellas, ese seré solo yo"._

En ese momento que contemplaban las estrellas empezaron a explotar miles de centellas de colores, los fuegos artificiales, se daban por iniciado.

Miles de colores empezaban a cubrir el cielo, colores como rojo, rosa, violeta, azul, dorado, verde, una infinidad de matices, una infinidad de combinaciones, era tan bello, tan mágico y tan cuando inició el espectáculo, decidió ayudar de algún modo al pelinegro, esperando que dejara atrás por lo menos por un momento sus pensamientos tristes.

-Ulquiorra mira! No es lindo!.-Orihime que estaba en ese momento a su lado se emocionó tanto que empezó a brincar de alegría.-mira, parece como cometas que se estrellan y dejan estelas de colores.-

-Tienes una imaginación única, ¿lo sabias?.-

-Eh?! Y-yo….-Orihime al escucharlo se avergonzó, creyó que era penoso que para una chica de su edad,ese no debería ser el comportamiento adecuado.-l-lo s-sie…-

-Para, no lo he dicho para que empieces a disculparte.-le dijo mientras la observaba intensamente.

-U-Ulquiorra…-Orihime cuando vio como la miraba Ulquiorra empezó a sonrojarse, su corazón latía con fuerza, los ojos del chico podían atraerla tan como si fuesen un par de gemas con el poder de llevarla al más profundo bosque y perderla de sobremanera que no quisiese nunca salir de ahí "_tengo que decírselo ahora, si no jamás seré capaz de hacerlo"_

-...-

-Y-yo….y-yo quiero….-empezó a acercarse a él mientras más destellos y explosiones iluminaban sus cabezas. Un enorme sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas, y sus ojos se empezaron a iluminar tan cálidamente, opacando de alguna manera las luces que brillaban a su alrededor.

-¿Pasa algo?¿te sientes bien, tienes la cara roja?.-Ulquiorra se acercó peligrosamente, bajo un poco a la altura de Orihime puesto que era más alto que ella, toco su frente con su mano, para medir la temperatura y al igual que su rostro estaba demasiado próxima al de ella.

Orihime muy nerviosa ante tal acercamiento improvisto, dio un paso hacia atrás, pero al no fijarse, que estaba cerca de unos cables que sostenían las pancartas del festival colocadas en el edificio, tropezó cayendo hacia atrás.

-Kyaaaa!.-

Orihime espero el golpe pero al no sentirlo, empezó poco a poco a abrirsus ojos, sintió algo blando debajo de ella, cuando por fin pudo darse cuenta, ambos muchachos estaban en una posición un poco comprometida… Orihime estaba sentada sobre Ulquiorra, quien al momento de que ella tropezara, la alcanzo inmediatamente, pero no pudo evitar ser arrastrado también por ella, él logro girar en último momento pero no pudo evitar el golpe generado por la caída.

Ulquiorra abrió sus ojos, un poco desorientado observo que tenía a la mujer sobre él, y que sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, podía sentir como se mezclaban sus alientos, el dulce aroma de melocotón que salía de labios de ella, sentía que era atraído, como cual droga se tratase para atraparlo, era tan adictivo ese olor, esos ojos que le veían con ternura y con un brillo que no creyó que alguien pudiese tener jamás.

Orihime podía sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, podía sentir el pecho duro y trabajado que el joven poseía, podía sentir como aquellos fuertes brazos, la estrechaban y la cercaban más hacia él, podía sentir un agradable olor a menta que emanaba el chico, podía sentir como su alma era desnudada con la penetrante mirada que Ulquiorra le otorgaba, Orihime no dudo, ni siquiera por instante paso algo por su mente, nada que la pudiese detener, lentamente empezó a aproximarsemása él.

Ulquiorra solo le observaba, veía sus ojos, sus labios, carnosos y sonrosados, como un dulce fruto prohibido, esperando a ser devorado. Sentía como si era apresado por alguna especie de hechizo uno del cual no podía ni quería evitar a ningún costo.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más, mientrasuna explosión de colores como fondo, una gama de increíbles destellos, iluminaban a ambos jóvenes, La Luna y las estrellas, fueron los únicos testigos, de tal encuentro inesperado que se había creado.

Las sombras de los jóvenes generadas por la iluminación de las estelas de colores creadas, podía observarse como ambos rostros se encontraban completamente juntas.

Orihime había tomado delicadamente el cuello de la camisa de Ulquiorra, y él aun la tenía presa bajo sus brazos, alrededor de la cintura de Orihime aprisionándola aúnmás, ambos se estaban fundiendo ante el más dulce, cálido, embriagador, apasionado y desesperado _beso_, los cabellos de Orihime caían como cortina cubriendo una parte de sus rostros, era como un muro que impedía ser vistos fuera del mundo que ellos acababan de crear.

Ambos sentían como sus corazones latían a mil por hora, _irónico, _para alguien, pues para él no era nada más, era solo un órgano vital, incapaz de sentir algo, pero en ese mismo instante, no pudo haber pensado lo cuan equivocado que estaba. Aun con las explosiones escuchándose a lo lejos, para ellos, no podían negar la inevitable necesidad de sentirse aúnmás cerca, el beso se hizo más profundo e intenso, él había llevado su mano hasta la mejilla de ella para acariciarla, era tan tersa y suave la piel de ella, luego llevo la misma hasta hundir sus dedos en los cabellos de fuego de la joven.

Ulquiorra mordisqueo y lamio el labio inferior de Orihime, pidiéndole de esta forma que ella le diera acceso a su boca, como si fuese una orden, ella accedió, y empezó una danza entre ambas lenguas, el beso más apasionado que jamás Orihime creyó poder sentir, o en su caso poder soñar con cierto chico de cabellos naranjas, estaba teniendo lugar, pero con alguien más, con alguien a quien a ella había despertado tantas emociones, con alguien a quien le debía las fuerzas que una vez el logro que sacara, alguien de quien podía decir que empezaba a sentirse profundamente enamorada, las palabras que no podía decir, las dejaba a demostrar con ese beso, fiero, apasionado, desesperado, y por ultimo termino siendo lo más delicado posible. Ambos labios se separaron, por la falta de aire, pero no sin hacerlo de una forma lenta y dulce.

Tanto Ulquiorra como Orihime, estaban tratando de recuperar el aliento, las mejillas de la chica estaban dulcemente teñidas de escarlata, parecían, dos cerezos, dulces y brillantes, mientras que los de Ulquiorra era imperceptible el sonrojo que estaba sufriendo precisamente en ese momento.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Orihime reparó en lo que había pasado, inmediatamente se apartó del Ojiesmeralda y trato de decir algo, pero sus palabras no podían salir por más que lo deseara, por su parte Ulquiorra se levantó, sacudió su ropa y le tendió la mano a la chica, para que también se levantara.

Orihime muy apenada tomo la mano del chico.-U-Ulquiorra...y-yo…l-lo s-siento…-

-¿Porque lo lamentas?¿acaso no queríastú también esto?.-

Orihime al escucharlo decir "_también"_ rápidamente busco sus ojos.-¿q-que dijiste?-

-Hay muchas cosas que aun no comprendo, y la forma en cómo funciona el corazón es una de ellas.-le dijo mientras la veía fijamente.-pero lo que si tengo claro, es que cuando estoy a tu lado, algo es diferente,y no entiendo el porqué, en ocasiones siento que puedo tener emociones que no creí que alguna vez tendría, es tan confuso, por ello quiero saber que más es lo que puedo llegar a sentir estando contigo.-

-U-Ulquiorra….y-yo…-

-No digas nada Mujer.-le detuvo antes de que ella siguiera con lo que quisiese decirle.-sé que tú sientes algo por ese tal Kurosaki, y aun así, puedo decir que de alguna manera me molesta cuando estas con él.-Orihime abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar eso.

-N-No!.-

-No trates de ocultarlo, puedo ver cómo le miras, así es como he visto que lucen y actúan aquellos que dicen amar a alguien.-

-P-pero eso….-

-Deberías ser más sincera con lo que sientes.-le dijo.-no deberías negar lo evidente.-siguió mientras el chico se giraba para regresar por la puerta. Era verdad que ese beso le causo muchos estragos en sus adentros, pero tampoco quería lidiar con una chica que estuviera confundida con sus llamados _sentimientos._

_-_N-no es lo que crees…-susurro en voz baja al ver como quería retirarse Ulquiorra, en el mismo acto ella le alcanzo, tomo el brazo de él, y le detuvo, mientras le veía, podía verse el cristalino que sus ojos plateados estaban teniendo lugar, podía verse esas lagrimas que amenazaban con aparecer en cualquier punto de la conversación.

-No es necesario que me expliques nada Mujer, lo entiendo.-dijo al momento de verla, ver cómo podría derramar lágrimas a causa de sus palabras no era algo digno de alagar, odiaba muy en el fondo ser siempre el causante de hacer sufrir a los demás, ¿es que jamás podría dejar de lastimar a alguien?-_supongo que no-_ se dijo en sus adentros, la miro y tomo la mano de ella para empezar a soltar el agarre que ella le había hecho.-será mejor que me vaya.-

-No!.-

-¿Qué pasa? si tienes algo que decir dilo.-

-T-te equivocas!.-le grito al momento que un par de lágrimas empezaron su recorrido por sus mejillas.

-¿Me equivoco dices? Y puedo saber que parte de lo que he dicho es en lo que he herrado, según tú.-le pregunto un poco confuso.

-T-te equivocas, con respecto a lo que s-siento….-dijo en voz baja, mientras más lagrimas salían de sus plateados ojos.-Y-Yo no siento nada por él!.-le espetó, no podía dejar que mal interpretara las cosas.-p-por favor, no pienses que m-me gusta a-alguien más…-Ulquiorra sorprendido le miró.

-¿Y con eso quieres decir?.-el chico trato de que la ojiplata terminara de decir lo que suponía.

-U-Ulquiorra….y-yo…y-yo…..-nerviosa, con sus manos como puños, tomando su falda y cerrando sus ojos dijo.- Yo Te quiero!.-un halo de luz centellante de colores purpuras, dorados, verdes y rosas, pudieron observarse ante tal declaración, era como si el cielo mismo, les hubiese creado el ambiente perfecto para tal confesión.

El pelinegro bifurco levemente sus labios, siendo imperceptible el gesto ante la mujer, lentamente se acercó a la chica, levanto su mano y acaricio el rostro de la joven secando en el mismo acto las lágrimas, que ella había estado derramando por él, luego acerco su rostro.-Eso, ya lo sabía.-le susurro a su oído.

Orihime abrió sus ojos al escucharle decir eso.-Q-Que?!.-

-Sabía que sentías algo por mí, aunque no estaba del todo seguro, pero después de esto, me lo has dejado claro.-dijo mientras se alejaba un poco pero tomaba un mechón de cabello de la pelinaranja, era tan colorido y tan vivo el color de estos, deposito un efímero beso en ellos.-No dejare que te _separes _ de mi lado, y aun cuando tú quieras irte, _no te lo permitiré.-_

-Y…yo no quiero que lo hagas….-susurro Orihime, aun cuando fue escuchado claramente por Ulquiorra.

-Pero.-hizo una pausa el pelinegro mientras le veía.-tampoco puedo darte falsas esperanzas.-siguió mientras unos mechones de los cabellos de ella empezaron a cubrir sus ojos y bajaba su mirada evitando el contacto visual con él, sentía su corazón doler.-yo, todavía no tengo claro que es lo que siento por ti, sigo sin entender cómo funciona aquello de lo que todos llaman _corazón_ o los sentimientos, nunca he tenido algún sentimiento por nadie, lo que puedo llegar a pensar de mi familia es otro asunto, pero por alguien más, como un igual o con alguna mujer, eso es _diferente_, lo único que puedo decirte es que…-ella espero lo peor.-_no quiero compartirte con nadie._-

Orihime levanto inmediatamente su vista y le miro, en el acto se sonrojo ante tal declaración, mientras el lucia tan impávido, tan frio distante, pero aun así, sabía que no era mentira, de alguna forma logro comprender lo sorprendentemente verdaderas que eran esas palabras.

-U-Ulquiorra…..Y-yo…-tartamudeo, no estaba seguro de que iba a resultar al final de todo esto, pero ya no quería seguir un minutos más lejos de aquel hombre que lograba hacerle sentir una infinidad de sensaciones, no estaba dispuesta a perderlo, tan fácilmente, no esta vez.-estaré esperando paciente a que tu descubras tus sentimientos, esperare a que sepas donde se encuentra tu corazón, y si es posible, esperare a ser yo quien sea la que este dentro de ese corazón.-

Orihime acerco a él, se puso de puntitas, y logro con ello sorprender al joven, dándole un fugaz beso, sellando así el amor que ella le había estado guardando todo ese tiempo, ese amor que ahora le profesaba, aun cuando ella sabía que él no recordaba absolutamente nada, de lo que ambos habían vivido sabía que habían muchas más cosas que los unían, y no solo un par horas de clases o un proyecto que estaba llegando a su fin. No le importaba que nunca supiese lo que ambos habían pasado en Hueco Mundo, no le importaba que no tuviera memorias de todo lo que le enseño, para ella ahora era más importante el presente, era más importante tratar de que Ulquiorra encontrara nuevamente donde se encontraba su corazón, era más importante protegerle y saberse que podría ser la dueña de tan perfecto hombre, y claro ser posible que el terminara amándola como ella lo estaba amando en ese momento.

Extrañamente para el pelinegro en esos momentos sentía que estar junto a ella era desmedidamente lo que había buscado desde hace mucho, sentía como si ella de alguna forma siempre debió haberle pertenecido, aunque debía admitir que no estaba del todo seguro del porqué, pero estando a su lado tenía la imperiosa necesidad, el enormedeseo de protegerla siempre.

"E_res una mujer extraña, al aceptar esperar a alguien que no sabes si podrá corresponder a tus sentimientos, que no sabes si algún día podrá amarte de igual forma, lo ideal sería que lo dejaras, que te rindieras, que no tuvieras esperanza alguna..."_"¿_Amor?". _Ulquiorra se cuestionó tantas cosas en su interior, que en ese instante estaba llegando a él tantas preguntas, que no le hallaba ni lógica ni respuesta. _"que patético de mi parte el pensar en esas tonterías"… "pero aun así, no puedo dejar de sentirme extraño a su lado…¿Qué es lo que has hecho conmigo Inoue Orihime? ¿Por qué este deseo de tenerte solo para mí? ¿Por qué pienso que eres mía y de nadie más? ¿Por qué siento que debo saberlo? ¿Podre saber porque te pareces tanto a ella? ¿A la mujer que aparece en mis sueños, a la mujer que se supone que cuido en esas pesadillas disfrazadas de sueños en ese árido y gélido mundo? ¿Por qué eres igual a ella?"_

Orihime mientras tanto sus pensamientos viajaban en otra dirección contraria a la del pelinegro, ella no pudo evitar sentirse muy feliz por haberse confesado, y aunque le dolía un poco saber que él no tenía claro sus sentimientos, para ella, era solo cuestión de tiempo, ya había esperado bastante que más daba esperar un poco más. _"Ese fue mi primer beso….con la persona que ahora sécuántole amo…." _Se dijo para sí_._

Ambos jóvenes siguieron viendo la estela de colores que pintaban los fuegos artificiales en el firmamento, sin saber lo que el destinoles aguardaba más adelante, habían muchas cosas que aún debían enfrentar, pero por ahora lo único que querían, que _necesitaban_, era disfrutar de la compañía uno del otro.

* * *

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban ambos jóvenes, había algunos ojos puestos en ellos, unas sombras podían divisarse en el cielo estrellado, justo arriba de la azotea, siendo imperceptibles de detectar por algún Shinigami o en su defecto por algún Quincy, o incluso hasta para un Ryouka, habían bajado considerablemente su energía, con el punto de ocultar su presencia.

-Oh! Mira quién lo diría, nuestros muchachos al fin y al cabo si sentían algo el uno por el otro.-

-Cállate, ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer?.-

-Déjame ver…Hmmm…No!.-

-Pues deberías, no creo haberte invitado para que me acompañaras.-

-No seas cruel, tú ya te divertiste, y no tuviste una pizca de gentileza en traerme por lo menos un panecillo de los que prepararon esos humanos!.-

-Entonces ¿porque no fuiste _tú, _personalmente a traerlos?.-

-Sabes que Nuestro _Señor_, no me dejaría venir a menos que fuese algo importante.-

-¿Y esto es importante?.-

-Ahg! Ya basta Karma!.-le dijo cabreado.-si no quieres….-

-Si no quieres que?!.-le miró fijamente con una mirada tan fría y sombría, comparada con la misma muerte.-

-Nada!.-dijo cabreado y mirando hacia otra parte.

-Esto se pondrá muy interesante…-

-¿y desde cuando vigilar a unos chiquillos humanos es interesante?.-le dijo mientras miraba molesto a los chicos que aún se encontraban en la azotea, observando el espectáculo de luces.

-Sabes, creo que deberías empezar a practicar un poco la paciencia.-le dijo mientras le miraba de reojo.-y no estaría mal empezar desde ahora, no Mickaelis.-

-la única paciencia que he _practicado_, ha sido la de esperar a ese humano _arrancar_ o lo que sea!.-le espeto con dureza.-sigo insistiendo porque no solo vamos y lo llevamos con nosotros! está claro que aún faltan mucho para que recuerde todo!.-

-En eso último tienes mucha razón, aunque debo recordarte que debemos ser cautelosos, por ahora es imposible acercarse, solo mira, con todos estos Ryouka y esos Shinigamis alrededor de él.-

-Entonces ¿qué sugieres?, puedo ver que por la mirada que haces, que tienes algo en mente.-

-Ohh….-dijo mientras curvaba ligeramente su boca como una mueca asemejando una sonrisa, claramente maléfica.-claro que sí, y por lo que veo, es posible que podamos acelerar las cosas.-dijo mientras veía a los jóvenes de forma sombría.-es un poco aburrido estar esperando a que despiertes Cuarta…-

-¿Y se puede saber que planeas hacer para lograrlo?.-

-Pues, usar a cierta Jovencita, para ello.-

-¿No me digas que harás lo mismo que hizo el idiota de Aizen?.-dijo rodando sus ojos color celeste zafiro y hablando irónicamente.-

-¿Es que me crees un idiota? ¿Porque piensas entonces que nuestro Señor me envío a la tierra para observarlos de cerca? Solo estoy esperando el momento oportuno, para usarla, y podría ser mucho antes de lo esperado.-

-¿Y entonces….?-

-¿es que aún no comprendes? Como es posible que tengas a tu disposición una parte de las fuerzas del inframundo y aun así no uses al cien tu entumecido cerebro.-

-Oye una palabra más y te despellejo vivo!.-dijo mientras sus ojos se convertían en un color ámbar intenso y una sombra roja envolvía todo el ojo.

-¿Quieres intentar a ver quién terminaría muerto?.-dijo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se volvieron de igual color.

-Oigan ustedes!, dejen de pelear, saben muy bien que están prohibidas las riñas entre nosotros!.-

-Vamos no seas tan pesado con ellos, están igual o peor de aburridos que nosotros…- seductoramente hablo.

-Vienen uno tras otro…- dijo con cierto desagrado, en sus palabras.

-Que dices karma? Quieres repetirlo!…- alzo la voz

-No soy tonto Ikkyu, para enfrentarme a ti.-le dijo Karma estrechando y afilando su mirada.

-Pero que tenemos aquí…-dijo una voz femenina y seductora, viendo a los adolescentes en la azotea.-en persona se ve mucho más apuesto, hasta siento envidia de tiKarma, puedesverlo cuando tú quieras.-le dijo mientras llegaba donde él y le abrazaba por la espalda, flotando un poco más arriba, pues era más pequeña que el mencionado, susurrando a su oídosiguió.-quieres que cambiemos…-

-Puedes quitarte de encima Avrora!.-le dijo molesto Karma.-comprendo que Ikkyu esté aquí, pero y ¿tú?, ¿no tenías la misión de encontrar a la Quinta?-

-Oh…eso, no te preocupes, ya lo encontré.-dijo mientras le soltaba y se paraba a su lado, siendo seguido por la mirada del chico, sus ojos color Turquesa se encontraron con los de la mujer que eran color rojizos sangre.

-Vaya, veo que actúas rápido Avrora!.-dijo en tono de burla Mickaelis, quien escucho lo que la mujer decía a Karma.

-Mickaelis, ¿Qué haces aquí? No recuerdo que te dieran a ti la misión de la tierra.-le pregunto interrumpiendo los comentarios de ambos Ikkyu.

-Ohhh….vamos…sabes que estoy aburrido, desde que decidimos alejarnos hasta que los Shinigamis dejen de pulular alrededor, me he sentido demasiado olvidado!.Además le hago compañía a Karma, para ver a _nuestra_ presa.-

-Hmmm.-en ese momento observo hasta donde se encontraban Ulquiorra y Orihime.-

-Vámonos, tengo que hablar con nuestro _Señor _ de un asunto importante.-dijo Karma a todos los que estaban ahi.

-¿Oh es en relación de usar a la Humana?.-

-¿A qué te refieres?.-pregunto curioso Ikkyu, quien los observo en ese momento al igual que Avrora.

-Ohh es cierto Ikkyu y Avrora no saben nada aun.-les dijo viendo a los mencionados.-tal parece que a Karma, se le ha ocurrido algo, y quiere usar a la _Mujer_ humana, así como lo hizo Aizen.-

-¿Es eso cierto? No lo crees muy inapropiado, sabes que ellos estarán encima de ella protegiéndola por lo que paso la última vez con ese Shinigami.-

-Sin mencionar que a _mí_ no me agrada que este cerca de nuestro objetivo, la Cuarta es mía y de nadie más.-dijo con un deje de veneno en sus palabras la mujer que los acompañaba.

-Nunca dije que la usaríamos directamente, solo es algo que puede funcionar como también no podría hacerlo.- les dijo mientras los volvía a ver a todos.

-Y tú Avrora, ni te le acerques a ella, o sabes que esto se podría estropear.-

-Ja! Como si quisiera estar cerca de _esa_.-dijo arrastrando sus palabras en eso último.

-Entonces….-rompió el silencio Ikkyu

-Vamos, si tanto quieren saber de qué se trata….-dicho eso se abrió un portal en forma de espejo y empezaron a entrar por ella uno a uno quienes veían a los jóvenes en la azotea.

-Esto será muy entretenido…-dijo mientras Karma se quedaba por ultimo para entrar al portal y regresando su vista hasta los jóvenes humanos.-que hará cuando de usted dependa salvar a esa chica, Ulquiorra-san.-una pequeña y sínica sonrisa cruzo los labios del sujeto, para luego desaparecer ante el portal.

* * *

Después de que los tres hombres cruzaran el portal, y luego se cerrara tras ellos...

Ulquiorra sintió algo muy extraño a su alrededor, era como sentir una incomodidad a su alrededor, volvió su vista hacia atrás y miro al cielo como buscando algo, mas no encontró nada, no podía entender que era ese extraña sensación de estar siendo observado.

-Huh? Pasa algo Ulquiorra.-pregunto Orihime al notar el raro comportamiento del pelinegro.

Ulquiorra le volvió a mirar cuando esta comenzó a hablarle.-No es nada.-le dijo aun cuando sabía que no era del todo cierto "_¿Qué fue eso? ¿No comprendo porque tuve la noción de que estábamos siendo observados?" _se preguntó para sus adentros.

-¿Estás seguro?.-le pregunto no muy convencida, ella llevo su mirada hacia el punto donde Ulquiorra había estado observando hace tan solo unos segundos atrás. "_Eh? Esto es muy raro….¿siento un leve reiatsu hacia ese lugar?¿pero porque?" _Orihime regreso su vista al moreno y le miro brevemente "_¿será posible que haya percibido algo? ¿No, no estoy segura?"_

_-_Te he dicho que estoy bien, deja de ser tan testaruda preguntando lo mismo una y otra vez.-le respondió regresando su mirada hacia ella.- ven vamos, tal parece que ya termino el espectáculo. Te llevare a tu casa.-

_-_Huh?!.-nerviosa le miro Orihime.-c-claro.-

Ambos jóvenes se encaminaron hacia la puerta, pero la pelinaranja no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que Ulquiorra le había dicho, para evitar preocuparla, porque para ella, él solo dijo eso para no tenerla nerviosa y preocupada por él. Un dolor en su pecho, le advirtió, que no debía estar muy confiada, tenía que estar alerta, era un presentimiento de que algo malo podría pasar. Siguió caminando y se colocó al lado del pelinegro.

Volvió a recordar lo que hace tan solo unos minutos acababa de suceder, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tierno color rosa a un color manzana acaramelado, estaba muy nerviosa y no se le ocurría de qué forma podría actuar ahora frente a Ulquiorra después de todo lo sucedido.

Caminaron en silencio, pero aun así, para ella fue un poco incómodo, pues sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse por los nervios, y ahora ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Cómo sería la relación de Ulquiorra y ella ahora? un momento…¿es que hubo alguna especie de relación desde un inicio, de la cual podría decir que ahora fuera diferente?. Ahora si estaba segura que ya no sabía que decir o hacer, no en esta situación, ¿no que estaría preparada para esto desde un inicio?. A quien engañaba, ni ella misma se imaginó que en algún momento esto podría suceder, primero pensar que Ulquiorra estaría vivo. Luego que estuviese a su lado y por último, que respondiera a sus sentimientos….

Oh. Era cierto, había olvidado que él no había correspondido a sus sentimientos completamente, si le dijo que sabía lo que ella sentía hacia él, si era verdad que ella le confundía, pero lo que no sabía, era si algún día podría llegar a colarse en sus sentimientos, para ser precisos, en su frio corazón.

Orihime suspiro, y de forma audible, siendo llamativo al chico de cabellos negros y ojos color esmeralda. Este la miro de reojo, viendo la actitud y el rostro perfilado de la joven, ¿Por qué no había podido ser sincero? ¿Por qué tuvo que decirle que no estaba seguro? ¿Por qué en primer lugar, quiso darle una falsa ilusión a ella? sabiendo bien, que no podría hacerla feliz. Si era solo cuestión de tiempo para que su libertad terminara, era solo cuestión de un año, para que al final, dijera lo que dijera, debiera cumplir una promesa.

_"Una promesa de la cual jamás estuve de acuerdo."_

Era imposible, él no podía, ni siquiera debería conocer la libertad, y saberse que estaba atado a su destino, mucho antes de que sus malditas pesadillas aparecieran, incluso mucho antes de que su Padre falleciera.

Porque entonces hacerle eso a tan inocente Ángel, porque mentirle de esa forma, que podría hacerse con los sentimientos de su corazón? ¿En primer lugar, es que acaso el en verdad tendría uno?

Y si así fuere, y si ella lograba colarse dentro de él, si llegara a amarla como a nadie, ¿qué más valía?. De todas formas, él no podría estar con ella, él no podría hacerla feliz, él no podría dejar de cumplir esa promesa, esa estúpida y maldita promesa a la que estaría encadenado toda su vida. Un demonio jamás podría estar cerca de un ángel, y para un demonio, solo la oscuridad, el infierno, el inframundo, y los mismos demonios, eran los únicos quienes podrían aceptarlo.

Inoue Orihime, era una mujer única, fuerte, amable, hermosa, cariñosa y valiente. Pero a pesar de todas sus grandes cualidades, Ulquiorra Cifer, no podía estar con ella, por más que lo desease, él no podría estar a su lado siempre.

Estaría bien, ¿si solo por un corto tiempo pudiesen estar juntos? ¿Podría….por tan solo un instante poder tocar el paraíso con la punta de sus dedos? Aunque después terminase por sumirse y ahogarse a su oscuro e infernal destino, a su maldito y despiadado destino.

Hoy por hoy, ¿Cómo solían llamarlo todos aquellos que eran felices, y que sus días siempre eran iluminadas? Ah! Si! Es cierto, hoy por hoy, solo podía disfrutar todo lo que pudiese estando a su lado, disfrutando sus caricias, sus besos, su calor, su amor…. "_aun cuando dije que no dejaría que te separes, creo que eso será algo que al final no podre cumplir mujer."_

Siguieron avanzando ambos de forma silenciosa, cada quien sumidos en sus pensamientos, aun cuando dentro de sus cabezas era un terrible mundo de incógnitas, aun eran muy jóvenes, pero muchas veces, eso también es perjudicial, porque por ello, actúan sin pensar, no miden consecuencias, solo se dejan llevar por sus impulsos y sus sentimientos, y eso es algo que al final termina costando mucho más de lo que se pensaba.

* * *

-Oi! Tatsuki! ¿Dónde está Inoue?!.-pregunto o más bien grito sin notarlo Ichigo.

-Huh?! Oye Ichigo no tienes por qué gritar, que no estoy sorda sabes?!.-le respondió molesta la capitana de Karate.

-No te estoy gritando! Solo hice una pregunta, ¿Dónde está? Pensé que vendría contigo!.-le dijo fastidiado.

-Bien! Pues me dijo que había olvidado algo, y que no la esperara, que me fuera con ustedes y que era una lástima que se perdiera el último espectáculo del festival.-

Los demás se le quedaron viendo de forma curiosa a la chica, quien estaba hablando muy de malhumor gracias al pelinaranjo.

-Y que era lo que olvido?! ¿No pudo decirnos para que le ayudáramos?!.-

-Mira Ichigo, no entiendo que te pasa! Pero lo que se, es que Orihime es muy responsable, y si ella dijo que debía hacer algo, es porque ese algo era importante, y si no dijo nada, era porque como deberías saberlo ella se preocupa mucho por los demás, hasta el punto que prefiere hacer las cosas sola, sin necesidad de molestar a nadie! Satisfecho!.-le dijo con una visible vena palpitante en sus sien.

-Pero que mosco te pico Tatsuki?!, solo quería saber dónde estaba y si vendría! Es demasiado pedir un poco de amabilidad!.-

-Tú pidiendo amabilidad! Primero deberías empezar contigo mismo! Si lo que sale de tu boca es solo gritos y berrinches.-

-Agh! Ya basta!.-les paro Ishida, al ver que no cedían ni uno ni otro.-Arisawa-san, gracias por avisarnos, solo esperábamos disfrutar del último festival todos juntos, pero si no es posible, no hay problema, solo no hagamos de esto algo más grande.- le dijo muy sereno Uryuu.

-Está bien Ishida, solo díselo al cabezota de Ichigo, que parece no entender.-le dijo de forma sarcástica al peli azul, el mencionado solo rodo los ojos.

-Serás!...-empezó el pelinaranjo.

-Ichigo! Ya fue suficiente!.-grito la pelinegra.-Ya podemos de una vez disfrutar de este espectáculo, y si Inoue no pudo venir, sus razones tendrá! Deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño!-le grito ya visiblemente cabreada Rukia.

-Pero Rukia!-quiso seguir el chico.

-Oh dios! Ya estoy harta!.-le grito la chica.-ven acá!.-dicho eso le jaloneo, siendo seguidos con la mirada por todo el grupo.

.

.

.

-Ya Rukia, estamos algo alejado de todos!.-le dijo serio.-que es lo que quieres?.-

-Ichigo, puedo pedirte un favor.-le dijo la pequeña chica, sin volver a ver al pelinaranja, y un poco cabizbaja, aún seguía dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué sucede? Es un poco raro que tú estés pidiendo algún favor.-

Rukia apuño sus manos, se giró rápido y siguió.-Podrías de una vez dejar de preocuparte de esa manera de Inoue.-

-Que dices?! ¿No comprendo a que te refieres?!-

-A eso…!-le señalo a él mismo.-comprendo que estés muy preocupado por ella, pero debes entender que ya está grande para cuidarse sola, además no hay nada para que pruebes que Cifer le quiera hacer algo!.-

-Cómo?! Menuda estupidez! Yo no estoy preocupado!.-empezó subiéndole la voz.-es solo que no podemos dejar a Inoue sola, le prometí que la protegería!.-

-Seguimos con eso.-dijo en voz baja Rukia.

-Que dices?!.-

-Digo que ya fue suficiente!, Tú, yo y todos los demás ya la salvamos, ella está a salvo!, tú la salvaste en Hueco Mundo!, ¿qué es lo que quieres probar ahora?!-

-¿Qué que quiero probar? Por dios! Rukia sabes que no fui yo quien la salvo!, fue ese maldito Hollow en mi interior!, creí que por lo menos, tú lo habías comprendido cuando me viste, cuando regrese para ayudar a acabar con el Espada Yammy! No ganaron mis fuerzas, fueron las de él! Las de ese maldito mounstro en el que me convertí! Y por eso Inoue sufrió mucho! Tu no fuiste quien vio la expresión de ella cuando Ulquiorra desapareció!...cuando creímos que murió!.-

-Entonces es solo por eso?!.-

-Como que si es solamente eso?! Rukia! La expresión y la mirada de Inoue decía otra cosa, pelee contra todos nuestros enemigos, con Noitra, con Grimmjow y no vi una mirada más triste que la que causo Ulquiorra cuando se supone que estaba muriendo! Estuve a punto de matarlos a ella y a Ishida! Si no hubiese sido por ese maldito de Ulquiorra! ¿Es que no puedes comprender mi frustración cada vez que lo veo? No pude protegerla como lo prometí!.-exasperado continuo Ichigo.

-Y solo por eso, le debes proteger toda tu vida!.-empezó alzando la voz Rukia, y mirando muy molesta a Ichigo.-Si lo sé!, sé que no te sentías bien….y me atrevería a decir que fui la primera en reconocerlo!, y no, no pude ver la expresión de ella, porqué al igual que tu estuve peleando tratando de rescatarla!.-

-Entonces porque te molestas así?!.-

-Me molesto, porque estas demasiado preocupado por ella que has dejado de lado tus obligaciones, has dejado de entrenar como se debe, y porque le has prestado tanta atención que ya confundes si lo estás haciendo por su bienestar o solo porque no quieres que este al lado de alguien más!.-

-A que te refieres?! No estoy confundiendo nada!.-le dijo igual de molesto o peor.-Maldita sea Rukia! Porque estas así?! Inoue es tu amiga!.-

-Si lo es!, y es por eso que estoy aquí!.-de un momento a otro, no supo controlar lo que decía, los sentimientos y celos del momento le nublaron la poca cordura que guardaba gracias al chico, tanto que no se percató de lo que al final terminaría por decir.- Sabes que ella ha estado enamorada de ti?!.-

-Q-Que?! ¿Cómo?! Porque diablos dices esas tonterías?!.-le recrimino entre sorprendido y molesto.

-No digo tonterías!, te estoy diciendo la verdad!, ella ha estado mucho tiempo enamorada de ti, y ahora que ha estado con Cifer, se ve diferente, incluso podría creer que ya no esta tan segura de sus sentimientos por ti!.-

-A que te refieres?!, Que ella podría estar sintiendo algo por ese maldito imbécil!.-

-Ichigo, por una vez en tu vida! Podrías usar tu estúpida cabeza.-le dijo muy cabreada.-No lo sé! Contento! No sé qué es lo que sucede con ella, pero tú estando a su lado, tratando de cuidarla de nada, no le ayudas!.-

-Pero yo no la veo de eso modo?!.-

-Estas seguro?!, deberías pensarlo un poco mas no crees.-dijo con un deje de tristeza, mientras poco a poco bajaba la ira que llevaba acumulada durante todo ese rato. "podrías tomar también en consideración los sentimientos de alguien más_"_ pensó para sí misma.

-Y-yo….no sé qué decir…-con un enorme confusión empezó Ichigo.-no s-sé que debería hacer?.-

-Creo que deberías conocer tus propios sentimientos….- dijo en voz inaudible para el chico.

-Dijiste algo?.-pregunto, pues creyó haber oído decir algo a la pelinegra.

-Lo único que digo, es que confíes en ella, y que la dejes, si tanto te preocupa, no la ahogues con tu imprudencia.-dicho eso empezó a caminar hacia donde podían encontrarse los demás, dejando atrás a Ichigo.-busca que es lo que en verdad quieres proteger Ichigo.-susurro para sí.

-Y-yo lo siento Rukia….-dijo en voz baja.-y-yo no estoy seguro de lo que siento o pienso.-siguió mientras veía hacia el cielo, observando la estela de colores de los fuegos artificiales que desde hace un rato había empezado el espectáculo.-perdóname Rukia….-hablo al viento, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho, no sabía que era lo que significaba, pero de lo que si estaba seguro, es que no le gustaba era que la Ojivioleta tuviera un rostro triste por su culpa.

No entendía porque cuando estaba al lado de ella, se sentía bien, se sentía vivo, y sentía que todo lo que se propusiese podría lograrlo. Pero ahora, que estaba sobreprotegiendo demasiado a su amiga, a quien la veía como una hermana o eso pensaba, no estaba muy a gusto de como se había vuelto su amistad con la pelinegra desde hace unas semanas atrás, cuando descubrió que había estado llegando a la pastelería en la que trabajaba Orihime y tampoco se le hizo muy en gracia el regalo del pelinaranjo a la ojigris, o eso fue lo que más o menos percibió y le comento Kon.

-No es mi intención ponerte en esta situación Rukia….si tan solo estuviera seguro de lo que estoy sintiendo….-dijo mientras veía sus manos y luego las metía a los bolsillos de su pantalón, regresando a donde estaban los demás.

Por ahora, lo dejaría todo así, pero si una cosa tenía razón la pelinegra era que si debía dejar respirar un poco a su amiga, y podría ser que tuviera razón en lo de Ulquiorra, de querer hacerle algo, no estaría esperando tanto tiempo.

Bueno por el momento dejaría de lado todo ese mar de pensamientos, ya después encontraría la manera de reconocer o de entender su corazón, por ahora era mejor disfrutar de lo último que les quedaba a todos como compañeros de instituto, pues luego de la graduación sería un poco difícil reunirse y estar como amigos como ha sido hasta ahora.

-Pero qué?!.-Ichigo miro rápidamente al cielo, un poco más arriba de la azotea.-¿Qué fue eso? Creí sentir un leve reiatsu justo ahí.-estrecho su mirada pero al no percibir nada y ver absolutamente nada después de un rato siguió con su camino, sin dejar de sentir una extraña sensación de peligro.-Cálmate Ichigo, este ha sido un día largo, será mejor que después tomes un baño y descanses, creo que lo necesitas.-

.

.

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno y que les parecio...si lo se, lo se... y para esto espere tanto! jejeje lo siento... pero espero que guste... ademas que ya me siento mejor... pues empezando trabajo... espero mejorar en muchas cosas...**

**Gracias a quienes me dejan Review... se los agradezo**

**Feliz año y que sus deseos se cumplan siempre.**

**Un beso y un abrazo enorme!**

**Para GalateaDreams y Hanasaki95! **

**Y para mis demas lectores!**

**Las quiero y un abrazo!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hola!

Si lo se...hasta ahora te apareces!

Disculpen el retraso...pero en estos momentos estoy sin compu desde hace 2 meses y apenas la podre reparar hasta dentro de otro mes mas...esto fue lo unico que pude guardar, antes de que no respondiera...

Con las traducciones igual...a medias las he dejado, no crean que lo olvido...prometo que cuando recupere mi maquina traducire hasta el cansancio y pondre al dia las que tengo y subire un oneshot! que pedi permiso para traducir...es bueno...pero no los aburro, les dejo 2 cap. por el precio de 1...

Nos vemos luego!

**Bleach no me pertenece ni sus personajes!**

* * *

Capítulo 15.

Los rayos del sol se colaron por su ventana, sutilmente dándole en su rostro, poco a poco comenzó a despertarse, abrió sus ojos, observo su habitación, se sentó en la cama, despacio refregó sus ojos, y luego volvió su vista a la ventana, ya era de día, uno muy hermoso, pensó para sí.

Volvió a acostarse, tomo su almohada y se cubrió el rostro, ahogo un grito y pataleo de felicidad. Si era felicidad lo que sentía en esos momentos, el solo recordar lo que había pasado un día antes, precisamente el auspicio del anochecer, hacía que su rostro adquiriera un enorme color carmín, era vergonzoso recordar, pero eso daba igual, al final era feliz.

Posiblemente no podría asegurar que todo resultara como hubiese esperado, pero no podía pedir más por ahora, solamente le quedaba esperar. Quitó la almohada y la dejo a la mitad de su rostro, mientras pensaba en lo que pasaba.

"_En realidad ¿será esto lo correcto?….yo….quiero decir….estoy nuevamente solo esperando….esperando a ser correspondida…si lo pienso mejor, esto es parecido a lo que me sucedía con Kurosaki-kun…"-_Suspiro.

Quito totalmente la almohada y la dejo a un lado, se levantó comenzó a tirar la pereza, estiro sus brazos y piernas, camino hacia el baño, vio el reloj que tenía sobre en una repisa pequeña cerca del espejo, eran apenas las siete de la mañana, normalmente a esa hora ella ya debería estar partiendo para el colegio, pero ese día en particular podrían llegar un poco tarde, para recoger todo lo del día anterior lo que quedaba del festival, todos los alumnos entrarían a las nueve de la mañana, por lo que aún tenía un algo de tiempo. Se sacó la pijama y la dejo en el cesto de la ropa, se metió a la bañera, aunque estaba un poco fresco el día decidió tomar una ligera ducha.

Abrió el grifo y dejo correr el agua, espero a que la temperatura estuviera perfecta para poder entrar. Cuando estuvo lista se metió, mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo, empezó a lavarse el cabello, volvió a llevar sus pensamientos de nueva cuenta a lo que estaba pensando hace tan solo unos minutos atrás.

_"No debería de sentirme así, pero_…._tengo miedo…..aun así tengo miedo…Ulquiorra…"_

_"Tengo miedo que lo que estoy viviendo no sea nada más que un sueño…uno muy dulce pero cruel a la vez por serlo…..quiero creer que puedas encontrar tu corazón, una vez más Ulquiorra….y quiero sentirme segura de que sea yo quien se encuentre dentro de él…." _

Orihime empezó a rememorar lo que había pasado la noche anterior...

_Los juegos artificiales, con sus centellantes colores coloreando en un enorme lienzo negro arriba de sus cabezas, la magnífica luna, las gratas estrellas…..sus labios….sus labios oprimiendo los de él, ese exquisito sabor que conoció del moreno, ese embriagante aroma, esas caricias que ambos se entregaron, sus alientos mezclándose, sus destinos entrelazándose….era todo tan maravilloso, tan increíble, tan perfecto…_

_"Hasta que…."_

_-"Yo, todavía no tengo claro que es lo que siento por ti, sigo sin entender cómo funciona aquello de lo que todos llaman corazón o los sentimientos, nunca he tenido algún sentimiento por nadie, lo que puedo llegar a pensar de mi familia es otro asunto, pero por alguien más, como un igual o con alguna mujer, eso es diferente, lo único que puedo decirte es que….no quiero compartirte con nadie._"-

Sin siquiera notarlo curvo levemente sus labios, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en ellos, tenía mucha razón, Ulquiorra no conocía mucho acerca de los sentimientos y eso era algo que ella, a lo largo de los meses que había compartido con él, se dio cuenta, igualmente, sabia de eso cuando estuvo en Las Noches, cuando aún este mismo era un Arrancar, un Hollow carente de cualquier sentimiento….y más importante su carcelero.

Salió de la ducha, se amarro el cabello en una toalla para secarlo, volvió a ver el reloj -"_07:25 am"-_ todavía tenía más tiempo, se colocó otra toalla alrededor del cuerpo y salió del baño.

Siguió vagando en sus pensamientos, hace un momento estuvo pensando en lo que era Ulquiorra, pero llamarlo Hollow, creía que era algo que ya no podía hacer, porque sin duda para ella, él no era uno o nunca lo fue, aún estaba esa duda latente, en la Sociedad de Almas no sabían que fue lo que en realidad paso con él, a decir verdad a veces tenía el presentimiento que con respecto a ella y sus amigos, no les querían informar absolutamente nada.

Ella no era ninguna idiota, aunque algunos la vieran de esa forma, no lo era en absoluto, tal vez era ilusa pero no una tonta, si algo había aprendido de Ulquiorra cuando estaba en Hueco Mundo, era ser muy observadora así como lo era _él_, no creía que a estas alturas, después de tantos meses no hubiesen encontrado una pequeña pista delo que pudo haberle pasado. Muy en el fondo pensaba, que a ella y a sus amigos, no querían decirles nada de lo que habían encontrado, pero… ¿Por qué?...

Tomo el uniforme que había dejado preparado la noche anterior, estaba en su armario, eso fue después de que llego al apartamento acompañada del Pelinegro.

* * *

_Ella le había ofrecido entrar, pero él se negó, la dejo en la entrada del edificio, para después retirarse. Ella le detuvo brevemente, con un marcado sonrojo en sus pómulos…. Se paró de puntitas, alcanzo la mejilla del chico y le beso, tan fugaz que no dio tiempo de reaccionar al chico, ella se giró de inmediato y corrió hacia su departamento, tal cual chiquilla que huía después de haber cometido una travesura. Solo atino a gritarle mientras se alejaba un "Hasta mañana!" el moreno se sorprendió un poco, obviamente no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de gestos, se repuso de inmediato y con la misma mirada aburrida, pero con un dote de curiosidad y mínima emoción interna susurro a lo bajo._

_-Buenas noches, Mujer.-_

_Se giró y se encamino a su hogar, aun no creía en lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que esto no duraría para siempre aunque lo quisiese….pero….no entendía el porqué, la necedad de estar con ella, de ser el protector de la chica, de ser incluso mucho más para ella…_

_Sacudió su cabeza levemente para ahuyentar esos pensamientos, definitivamente, creía que la idiotez de su primo, pudo habérsele pegado por pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con él y la novia de este._

* * *

Termino de vestirse, seco su cabello, y lo peino, busco sus preciadas horquillas y se las coloco esta vez, no a ambos lados, sino en uno solo, como sabía que tendría un día un poco agitado, decidió de último momento hacerse una coleta, y amarrarla con listón verde. "_Justo como el color de sus ojos"_ pensó para sí.

Suspiro por enésima vez, sus constantes pensamientos no la dejaban en paz, no entendía por qué pero sentía unas fuertes punzadas, que poco a poco oprimían su pecho. Era como si desde el momento en que ella se le declarara a Ulquiorra….algo malo _estuviese_ a punto de ocurrir….

-Debo dejar de preocuparme de este modo….-se regañó así misma, mientras de forma fugaz llevo sus ojos hasta el altar de su hermano, tenía días sin hablar con él, tal vez cuando llegara de regreso del trabajo podría platicarle tranquilamente, y contarle todo lo que había estado viviendo durante esos días.

Orihime, se dirigió a la cocina, se preparó un delicioso desayuno, acompañado de jugo. Después de haber terminado, dejo los platos en el lavabo, y se dispuso a salir.

-Hasta luego Nii-san…_ no te preocupes, estaré bien.-_dijo al retrato de su hermano antes de cerrar la puerta y disponerse a caminar hacia el instituto. Hacia un bello día y quizás podría llegar a ser uno muy bueno en la escuela, con una sonrisa radiante se encamino hacia el instituto.

.

.

.

Continuará


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16.

Unos pasos se escucharon que con el eco abarcaban todo aquel oscuro lugar, al parecer eran varios los que se encaminaban a un solo destino, se acercaron a una gran puerta que tenía grabados de demonios siendo devorados por llamas.

Uno de ellos tomo el pomo de la misma y abrió, un estruendo acompaño el sonido cuando esta se abría. Todos los sujetos entraron y se posicionaron frente a alguien que estaba sentado en un enorme trono negro. Todos hicieron una reverencia ante el sujeto que tenían frente a ellos.

-Mi señor, perdone nuestra intromisión.-dijo uno de ellos.

-No hay problema, de todas formas estaba por llamarte.-le dijo mientras apoyaba su mentón con el dorso de su mano.-y dime, ¿Que los trae por aquí, Karma?.- pregunto curioso al hombre de mirada seria con sus ojos color Turquesas, piel blanca y cabellos cortos color rojizos, que caían hasta su quijada, con un mechón bifurcado en su perfilada nariz, quien vestía un uniforme color negro entallado al cuerpo, una chaqueta del mismo color que caía hasta sus rodillas con algunos detalles de cinturón en las mangas de su traje, algunos recuadros de color verde oscuro en su pantalón. Su espada de color negro con detalles blancos mantenía en su cintura.

-Oh excelentísimo Señor, príncipe de las penumbras, rey de la oscuridad.-dijo mientras se adelantaba y se arrodillaba con una rodilla en señal de respeto.-Vengo a proponerle una plan para despertar por completo el poder de La Ex-Cuarta Espada.- dijo bajo su ensombrecido rostro.

-¿En serio?.- le pregunto con un deje de curiosidad.

-Señor, estoy seguro que esto podría ser beneficioso para nosotros, ya han pasado varios meses desde que intentamos despertar su poder con aquellos Hollows que enviamos a atacar a la humana, con ello logramos ver si él era capaz de detectarlos y destruirlos.- empezó a explicar el sujeto llamado Karma.

-Hmmm, pueda ser que tengas razón, el chico reacciono muy bien después de eso, incluso fue capaz de usar un "_cero_" como prueba de su poder que aún se encuentra dormido.-

-Sí Señor, eso lo sabemos, y también sé de qué forma podríamos apresurar un poco a que estos despierten por completo.-

-Bueno si dices que funcionara eso espero, deberíamos tener ya resultados después de haberte enviado a la tierra, y estar todo este tiempo cerca de él, sin que sospeche nadie.- le dijo mostrando un brillo gélido en sus ojos y una sonrisa de superioridad, haciéndole helar por completo la sangre a Karma, quien con mucho esfuerzo no demostró tal sensación.-¿y ustedes, que es lo que hacen aquí?.- pregunto mientras veía al resto del grupo.

-Mi Señor, por favor.-empezó a decir el de ojos color Celestes Zafiro, cabellos de igual color celestes, su cabello era largo hasta los hombros y medio mechón cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, piel blanca, este usaba un traje similar a Karma, solamente que era color rojo con negro, unas botas altas de amarrar que llegaban hasta los tobillos, su chaqueta era de color negra pero tenía detalles de color rojo sangre en forma de rombos, su espada era de color negro con detalles rojos en su mango, al igual que Karma la mantenía en su cintura .- Nosotros queríamos escuchar acerca de la idea de Karma, pensamos que tal vez usted iba a necesitar de nosotros.-termino por decir.

-Señor, si me lo permite, Mickaelis tiene un poco de razón, ellos serían de ayuda, en especial me gustaría que Avrora hiciera su aparición.-dijo señalando con su mano a la mencionada.

-¿Avrora?.-volvió a ver a la mujer, esta era una muy bella, ojos color rojizos sangre, cabello largo, lacio y color plateados, este le llegaba hasta la cadera, su atenuada figura la hacían ver como lo que era, una hermosa mujer, el traje de ella era un chaleco negro con una capucha donde podía ocultar sus largos cabellos, con cierre de zíper, desde su cintura hasta donde iniciaba su pronunciado busto con un detalle de botón plateado con la Letra "E" donde terminaba el corte, desplegándose un cuello en V con piedras plateadas en ambos lados del cuello, mostraba parte de sus hombros hasta sus brazos donde iniciaba un doblez del diseño de la chaqueta también tenía piedras en color plata en el doblez, bajaba las manga hasta sus muñecas donde tenía un detalle en V hasta sus manos. La chaqueta era larga llegándole hasta sus tobillos, tenía un cruce de cinturones negros con detalles en color rojizos de formas de serpientes, un short hasta sus muslos, y empezaba un cruce de tiras del mismo pantaloncillo hasta ocultarse en sus rodillas donde iniciaba las botas que utilizaba de igual color, negras con un tacón semi-alto. A un costado guardaba su espada, que era de color blanco su mango con detalles en color rojo.

-Si mi Amo!.- llego la mujer y se arrodillo en reverencia.

-¿Y cómo supones que ella puede ayudar en esto?.- le pregunto el hombre.

-Es algo relativamente sencillo, estoy seguro de que cuando todas las piezas estén colocadas, solamente habrá de hacer un movimiento y tendremos un perfecto Jaque Mate.-sonrió con malicia.

-Veo que eres ambicioso Karma.-

-Gracias mi Señor, pero en realidad solo hago mi trabajo para beneficio suyo su majestad, y para acercarnos más a nuestro objetivo.-

-Muy bien, si así consigo lo que busco entonces hazlo!.- le dijo en un ademán de autorización con su mano.

En ese momento, alguien entró a la sala donde estaba el grupo que hablaba.

-Disculpe My Lord!.-dijo un hombre de cabellos rubios largos atados con una coleta con dos mechones largos cayendo un poco más abajo de su barbilla y con un mechón más pequeño cayendo a mitad de su rostro a la altura de su nariz, con una mucho más fría que podría igualar a la del Cuarto Espada, sus ojos color cobre hasta el punto de confundirse con un dorado, era alto con un traje de color negro, con acabados en blanco, una chaqueta ajustada a su figura llegándole hasta los tobillos, con detalles de cristales dorados en una de las mangas, en su cintura llevaba sus Espada esta era de mango y hoja en color negra con detalles verdes y piedras en plata y rubíes. Al entrar al salón, noto a los presentes que estaban frente a su señor, de inmediato se percató que hablaban de algo, preguntando por ello mientras los encaraba.

-¿Ikkyu, Avrora, Mickaelis y Karma?! ¿Que hacen todos ustedes aquí?.- demandó el hombre que llegó, ganándose la total atención de todos.

-Acaso te molesta que estemos acá, Daryl?-pregunto mordazmente Mickaelis.

-Maldito! Ten más respeto a tu superior!.-exigió el teniente Daryl.

-Ja! Te faltan muchos siglos más para que puedas lograr que yo te respete como exiges!.-le soltó el peli celeste.

-Deténganse ahí!, dejen esta estupidez de discusión.- se acercó a ellos un hombre de cabellos azul oscuro largo hasta los hombros atados en una media cola, con unos cuantos mechones cayendo por su rostro y otros sobre sus mejillas, sus ojos color azul profundo, este usaba un traje de igual color negro pero con detalles azules y plateados, tenía algunos diseño en plateado, y un tatuaje bajo su ojo derecho en color celeste, era un diseño de As de espada. Así como los demás llevaba su Espada en su cintura, esta era de un mango color zafiro, con detalles negros en la hoja de la misma, y piedras de igual color en el mango.

-Ikkyu...será mejor que no te metas.-dijo Mickaelis, mientras sus ojos de color zafiro cambiaban a un color ámbar y se bañaba en color rojo sangre el contorno de sus pupilas.- esto es entre Daryl y yo...-

-Basta.- su voz estremeció a todos los que estaban ahí, presenciando la sed de sangre que despedía su Amo.-No permitiré una discusión de ese tipo ante mi presencia.-demando, haciendo que ambos hombres se calmaran y bajaran su energía que se había elevado considerablemente.

-Discúlpenos Señor.- dijeron ambos mientras de arrodillaban.

\- Ahora Teniente Daryl, a que debo su visita inesperada?.-

-Disculpe My Lord, el motivo de que este aquí, es para informarle, que gracias a la ayuda de Avrora encontramos a la Ex-Quinta Espada, pudimos capturarlo sin problemas.

-Cómo?!.- exclamó Mickaelis, con asombro ante lo dicho.-P-pero, no se supone que estaba siendo vigilado ese tal Noitra?!.-

Daryl solo se limitó a mirarlo de reojo.

-Buen trabajo Teniente, y contestando la duda de Mickaelis, podrías terminar de informarme como se logró.

-Señor, gracias a la información de Avrora, pudimos investigar cuantos Shinigamis tenía de guardia, y utilizamos a uno de los familiares, para inmovilizarlos, capturamos la Ex-Quinta y dejamos una copia como se había planeado, nadie podrá percatarse que no es el verdadero Jiruga, seguramente, tal vez lo hagan cuando ya estemos más que preparados y con la victoria en nuestras manos, luego de capturarlo dejamos que despertaran los Shinigamis y se alteraron sus recuerdos de la últimas dos horas. Nuestra Misión fue un completo éxito.-termino de relatar el teniente.

-Alguna duda Mickaelis?.-pregunto irónico su señor.

-No...Ninguna...-dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras bajaba la cabeza y apretaba sus dientes y sus puños, odiaba sentirse menospreciado y más si involucraba a Daryl, pues su rivalidad que venía de siglos, no podía más que crecer aún más.

-Mi Señor, dejando eso de lado.-prosiguió el teniente, haciendo notar el deje de hiel en sus palabras, para que entendiera Mickaelis.-que hacen todos ellos aquí?.-

-Oh, no te preocupes, es solamente que Karma, parece que tiene un buen plan en mente, para que capturemos al muchacho Cifer.-

-Espero que funcione, no podemos seguir postergando más esto.-inquirió muy serio a Karma, el teniente.-solo veamos si en verdad llega a ser un éxito, como el que obtuvo Aizen.-termino de decir de forma sarcástica.

-No tienes que decírmelo, claro que lo sé, después de todo mi investigación rindió los frutos esperados. Créeme cuando te digo que lo tendremos en nuestras manos en menos de lo que piensas...-dijo con cierta altanería en sus palabras, para que el otro solo estrechara un poco sus ojos.

-Solo faltaría ahora que encontremos a la Sexta.- dijo Mickaelis en ese momento.

-Oh~ ya no es necesario.-dijo interrumpiendo Avrora a los demás y ganándose la mirada de todos.

-A que te refieres?.-pregunto Ikkyu.

-desde hace mucho por no decir desde que apareció Aizen, y después de lo que nos confirió nuestro Señor, Karma y yo hemos estado trabajando en muchas misiones, para capturar al Chico que fue nombrado como Cuarto Espada.-llevo su vista al pelirrojo y siguió.- No solo Karma se ha llevado toda la diversión de estar vigilándolo en la tierra, al principio fue difícil saber por dónde podíamos empezar, pero después de un tiempo se presentó la mejor oportunidad de la que hubiésemos esperado. De esa forma, encontramos el paradero de la Sexta...-sonrió con un deje de malicia en su rostro.-Se sorprenderán cuando sepan donde ha estado todo este tiempo~.- terminó diciendo de manera burlona.

Rio ante el comentario.-fantástico, tal parece que las cosas están saliendo de maravilla. Karma, Avrora, hagan lo que deban hacer y traedlos ante mi.-dijo satisfecho ante lo que oía, hizo un ademán con su mano, mientras una sonrisa cruzaba por sus labios.

-Daryl, espero que hayas completado la otra misión, lo necesitamos y no aceptaré errores.-

\- Si, My Lord! Estamos preparados, partiremos esta noche.

-Perfecto, entonces vete, y los demás, empiecen a preparar todo, muy pronto tendremos más invitados en nuestra fortaleza.-sonrió sádicamente.

-Si!.-todos asintieron y salieron del salón.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya...muy pronto te tendré en mis manos Ulquiorra...ha caído el primer pilar, solo faltan dos más y todo estará listo...que harás para detenerme Genryusai.-dijo sonriendo.- dudo que tus jóvenes Shinigamis puedan detener mi poder. Solo un poco más y todo absolutamente todo volverá a pertenecerme como lo fue principio.-siguió hablando mientras formaba una pequeña llamarada azul entre sus dedos para jugar con ella.

* * *

Saliendo todos del salón, mientras iban por el pasillo, iban Karma, Avrora y Mickaelis, este último iba un poco malhumorado por el reciente encuentro que había tenido con el teniente.

-No dejes que lo último de paciencia, se la lleve Daryl.- dijo sin mirarlo mientes caminaban.

-Agh! Sabes que tanto lo odio, si por mi hubiese sido, hace mucho hubiera acabado con él.-dijo con el ceño fruncido Mickaelis, luego regreso su vista hacia la mujer mientras la analizaba continuo.-….Pensé que hoy era la primer vez que veías a la Cuarta en persona, cuando estuvimos en su mundo?.-le pregunto con curiosidad obvia.

-Ah~ lo dices por eso, en realidad lo que quise decir fue…..Que él se ve mucho mejor en persona y es obvio que le tengo envidia a Karma por que puede verlo muy seguido.-le dijo mientras afilaba sus mirada de manera divertida.

-Eh? Entonces, si has estado cerca de ese humano? semi-arrancar o lo que sea!.-

-En serio Mickaelis?, insisto…..a veces pienso que es pura casualidad que no tengas el rango de teniente.-

-Cállate Karma!, precisamente de ti no quiero escuchar eso!.-

-Avrora como dijo anteriormente ha trabajado conmigo en varias misiones, en una de ellas cuando encontramos al chico, buscábamos la forma de acercarnos más a él, y como si el destino se encargara de jugarle una mala pasada, nos la dio, aprovechamos esa ventaja que se nos entregó, y desde ese momento Avrora estuvo vigilándolo.

-Pero, no contamos que cuando despertará de su coma, su madre se lo llevara a Japón y menos que de las casualidades de la vida fuera a parar a Karakura, donde esta esa molesta chiquilla.-continuo la mujer de ojos rojizos, con tono acido al mencionar a la chica.

-Aunque debemos admitir que gracias a esa Humana, ha tenido una reacción favorable, con respecto a su poder, y créeme mi querida Avrora, no creo que tú lo hubieres logrado.-serenamente le dijo a la peli plata.

-Hmp! No por mucho tiempo tendrá esa tipa a mi presa.-dijo mientras afilaba su mirada.

-Entonces, me están diciendo que ustedes, sabían que Aizen iba a utilizar a Ulquiorra Cifer, para convertirlo en Espada? Pero ¿cómo?.-

-Vamos Mickaelis, no menosprecies así la capacidad de nuestro Señor para informarse de cada detalle y movimiento.-dijo sin mostrar alguna reacción en su rostro.- él conocía del plan de Aizen mucho antes de que empezara sus movimientos entre la Sociedad de Almas y Hueco Mundo, supo los candidatos que utilizaría para convertirlos en Espada, e incluso me atrevería a decir que hasta ayudo a crearle a Aizen el escenario perfecto de cada uno de ellos, para que el ex-Shinigami los usara a favor suyo.-

-Karma tiene razón, ejemplo claro de ello, es que estaba vigilando a Ulquiorra Cifer, un poco antes de que Sousuke lo usara y se llevara parte de su alma para ocuparla como Espada.-sonrió ante el recuerdo.-tenía una expresión muy linda y apacible mientras estuvo en coma, y no digamos de su madre, verla en ese estado tan deplorable y lastimoso, era ah...tan relajante.- termino diciendo mientras lamia su labio superior, como saboreando el dolor de la mencionada.

-Creo que he entendido, como se dieron las cosas y porque han estado tan cerca de ellos.- Mickaelis menciono mientras regresaba su vista al pasillo.

-Bien...recuérdame darte un premio por ser tan buen alumno.-burlo Karma, mientras el otro le lanzaba una mirada asesina.-bueno, ahora que tenemos la autorización del Amo, voy a necesitar tu apoyo Mickaelis, te informaré en su momento.-le dijo serio.

-Bien, en realidad espero que no sea una pérdida de tiempo tu plan.-

-No lo será, ya lo verás, lo comprobé hace poco. Ahora si me disculpan, mi trabajo me llama.-dicho eso abrió un portal en el aire, y se retiró, desapareciendo la misma cuando él hubo entrado.

-Creo que mi etapa de aburrimiento llegara a su fin.-dijo ensombreciendo su mirada mientras empezaba a reir y era visto por Avrora.

.

.

.Continuara...

* * *

Bien creo que con esto estamos por un rato!

Espero que haya gustado...no prometo que estare pronto pero lo intentare...primero debo revivir mi maquina si no es que necesito una nueva...

Bien... otro detalle...hare una revisión completa de mi historia..y la re-editare! no se preocupen no quitare nada relevante para que no tengan que volver a leer...solo modificare los dialogos de Orihime! Oigan...se que ya tengo casi 1 año de escribirla pero no me habia fijado que la hago parecer TARTAMUDA! y ese no es el punto...dios! si esa chica no se calla o para de hablar en su personaje... solo modificare aquellas partes donde esta conversando para que se lea fluido... pero cuando este avergonzada o inicie su platica lo dejare...calma...no sera total!

Bien espero hacer la revision en un par de semanas y quedara perfecto! o a menos para mi...

Gracias por leer! y Gracias por esperar!

Como siempre agradeciendo sus Reviews! me hace feliz que les guste !

Los quiero!

Un Beso!

Sohma


	17. Chapter 17

Después de tanto he podido subir un capitulo mas...espero lo disfruten...no e preocupen terminare la historia aun cuando ya el manga termino hace mucho

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a su creador Tite Kubo y la historia es enteramente mia...**

* * *

Capítulo 17.

-Así que eso fue lo que en verdad sucedió.-dijo muy serio

-Si Capitán, tal parece que Sousuke Aizen tenía todo meticulosamente calculado.-dijo igual de serio.

-Aún sigue sorprendiéndome después de todo.-suspiro.-es una lástima que no usara ese intelecto para hacer lo correcto, y no dejarse llevar por el poder y la satisfacción de encontrar a alguien como él para luchar.-

-Señor, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?.-

-Adelante.-

-Después de todo lo que tardamos en investigar que les paso. Sigo sin entender, porque este nuevo enemigo los está buscando, si observo y estoy seguro que así lo hizo, ¿entonces por qué trabajar en lo mismo que fracaso Aizen?-

-No puedo responder a esa pregunta con una respuesta que no tengo.-dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.-está claro que este nuevo enemigo, hará algo de lo que nosotros no sabemos nada aun.-

-Creo….que tiene razón.-dijo muy pensativo.-Y ¿pondremos al tanto a los jóvenes?.-

-No creo que sea muy buena idea.-dijo

-Oh vamos Yama-ji ~-entro esbozando una sonrisa.-no puedes dejarlos a un lado, sabes bien, que ellos son los primeros en meterse en problemas aun cuando no los buscan, y….si me lo permites, no decirles nada creo que solo podría empeorar las cosas en algún punto de todo esto.-

-Capitán Kyoraku, como se atreve a entrar a esta sala sin ser invitado!.-dijo molesto

-Capitán Yamamoto, me conoce desde hace cientos de años, creo que mejor que nadie usted sabe de lo que soy capaz, para ponerme al tanto.-dijo mientras tomaba asiento al lado del peliblanco.-Y bien Ukitake, ¿decías?.-invito a continuar con un gesto al Capitán de la 13ava división.

-Nunca cambiaras, no es así Shunsui.-afirmo el capitán de la división de Rukia.

-Jajaja, vamos, no lo digas de ese modo, me haces parecer un inmaduro.-

-No te hago parecer…..lo eres.-

-Qué?!.-empezó a lloriquear el capitán del sombrero de paja.-eres cruel~Shiro-chan.-

-Dejen eso!.-les corto el Capitán Comandante.-como veo que te has puesto al tanto, de una forma no muy grata, sigamos.-le dijo mientras reprobaba la forma en que los espió para escuchar la conversación de ambos en su oficina.

-Como decía, Yamamoto-san, no creo que sea lo más adecuado el dejarles de lado en este asunto, debe recordar lo que paso con esos chiquillos, durante la Guerra de Invierno.-

-¿Y puedo saber qué es lo que propones?.-le pregunto seriamente.

-Tengo entendido, que la información que les han dado, al sub-capitán Abarai Renji y a Kuchiki Rukia ha sido la mínima posible, ¿cierto Ukitake?.-pregunto mientras lo volvía a ver.

-Sí, tienes razón, no podíamos decirle por completo lo que sucedía, porque no estábamos seguros de si podría filtrarse la información hacia el enemigo en algún punto, cuando lo quieran informar a los demás Ryouka y al Shinigami Sustituto.-

-Bien, igual parece que este joven que fue utilizado por Aizen como una Espada, de la nada empezó a generar energía, según parece inconscientemente puede usar su reiatsu de Hollow.-

-Que dices?!-sorprendido le pregunto Ukitake.

-Tengo mis fuentes, o mejor dicho, la información de primera mano.-dijo ocultando su vista en su sombrero.-¿no es así, Urahara?.-

-Jo~ tal parece que fui descubierto.-dijo presentándose ante ellos, apareciendo de la nada Kisuke.

-Vamos, sabes que te he visto desde fuera, y también sé que nunca apareces, si esto no fuera algo serio.-

-Me sorprende increíblemente Capitán Kyoraku.-dijo observándolo y sonriendo, luego volvió hacia los otros dos capitanes.-Capitanes buenas tardes.-

-Pero que sucede aquí?!, ya déjense de rodeos absurdos, Urahara Kisuke ahora dime que es lo que has averiguado, no es suficiente la información que nos da la división del Doceavo Escuadrón?!.-

-No Capitán, no menosprecie de esa forma a la Doceava División, ellos hacen un excelente trabajo, lo que sucede es que yo soy quien de primera mano, está observando al objetivo de nuestros nuevos enemigos.-dijo mientras se dirigía a sentarse cerca de los otros dos capitanes.

-Esto no sé por qué….pero me huele mal.-dijo Ukitake.

-A mí no me veas, hoy me bañe.-dijo Shunsui.

-No lo decía por eso. ¿Espera dijiste que hoy te bañaste?, no imagino lo que sufre contigo la pobre de Nanao-san.-

-Ja~ deberías ver cuando es ella quien lo dice.-

-Capitanes!, les llamo la atención el Comandante Yamamoto.-Urahara, puedes de una vez decir que es lo que pasa.-

-Sí, creo que ustedes saben acerca de un incidente con una cantidad inusual de Hollow que ataco el parque hace uno o dos meses atrás?.-pregunto mientras escondía su mirada bajo su sombrero rayado.-

-Recuerdo haber leído el reporte de Kuchiki-san, donde parece que la Joven Ryouka llamada Orihime Inoue intento combatirlos sola, pero no fue suficiente, y según recuerdo, en ese incidente tal parece que ella estuvo defendiendo al Ex-Espada Cifer Ulquiorra, que se vio involucrado y salió mal herido, fue cuando llegaron Kurosaki-san, Abarai-san y Kuchiki-san, para ayudarles.-termino diciendo mientras recordaba lo de ese informe Ukitake.

-Podría decirse que eso no es toda la información…-dijo Urahara.

-A que te refieres?.-pregunto Ukitake.-dices que Kuchiki mintió en el reporte.

-Yo no diría, que fue ella, más bien fue otra persona.-

-Urahara, si sabes algo solo dilo.-le exigió el anciano.

-Disculpe Capitán, a lo que me refería es que Kuchiki-san solo informo, aquello de lo cual pudo ser testigo, y lo demás, fue lo que cierta chica le dijo.-

-Quieres decir que quien mintió fue la Joven Inoue?.-pregunto sorprendido Ukitake.

-Podría ser, si lo ponemos de esa forma.-

-Intolerable!,.-dijo alzando la voz el Capitán Yamamoto.-Como es posible que ellos no pudieran sacarle a verdad?!, ¡Urahara Kisuke, si sabe lo que en verdad sucedió dilo ahora!.-

Kisuke suspiro, mientras los otros capitanes solo le veían, uno de forma seria y el otro un tanto decepcionado.-Supongo, que no podemos pasar esto por alto.-

Urahara empezó a contar lo que él había presenciado durante el enfrentamiento de Orihime con los Hollows, no es que la dejara sufrir ella sola el enfrentar a esas feroces criaturas, pero si algo le había desconcertado y se quedó observando en lugar de ayudar, fue cuando pudo ser testigo de increíble poder con el que podía llegar a contar la chica, pero lo que no se creía, y fue por lo que en ese punto se quedó solamente observando aun sin poder entender lo que sucedía, es cuando apareció, el Ex-Cuarta Espada, ese joven al cual no hace poco, supo que estaba estudiando con los muchachos, como un compañero más, se desconcertó, al ver la capacidad de energía que estaba utilizando, incluso pensó que de alguna forma, él al igual de Sado, y Orihime, podría ser también un Ryouka, y que de alguna manera, cuando lo supo Aizen, este se valió de eso y utilizo su energía, y modifico su alma, para hacerlo parecer un Hollow, modificar, sus recuerdos, y combinarlo de alguna manera con el increíble poder que pudo haberle otorgado el Hogyoku, cuando lo uso en él.

Por lo que pudo darse cuenta, fue que la energía, que le había concedido, esa valiosa fuente de poder, no se había desvanecido del todo, por ello fue que pudo usar un _Cero_, sin ninguna complicación alguna, pero lo que lo había dejado pensativo, era ver que de alguna manera, pudo obtener un efecto segundario, o más bien un desplazamiento de memoria. Por lo que de un momento a otro, fue como su propio Reiatsu, se volvió inestable, al encontrarse en conflicto, sus recuerdos como un Semi-Hollow y un Humano, podría decirse que sería como un conflicto interno de su fuente de energía, o más bien su alma, que podría de alguna manera haber quedado dividida en dos.

De no ser que en el preciso momento, en que ya no tenía más opciones la joven, y el muchacho estaba completamente inconsciente por haber sido herido por esas bestias, cuando él se decidió a intervenir, aparecieron el Joven Kurosaki, con sus demás amigos, hubiera podido observar más, e incluso lo hubiera llevado consigo a su tienda, para estudiar un poco más al chico, mientras estaba aún inconsciente. Cuando creyó, que podría hacerlo en el momento en que Ichigo le dijo a Inoue que lo llevaran donde él, no supo comprender por completo por qué ella, les había ocultado la verdad de la energía interna de este chico, y más después de tener en cuenta, que_ él_, con una gran destreza y manipulación de sus palabras, sabiendo que había sido entrenado por Aizen, con astutas palabras, y las frases correctas se la había llevado del lado de sus amigos, como su prisionera y estar bajo su cuidado en Hueco Mundo.

Por ello, pensó que ella posiblemente no les había contado toda la verdad de lo que vivió en ese lugar, pues por muy gran corazón que ella tenga hacia los demás, no creía que las acciones de mentir a sus amigos, sean solo por ayudar al chico. No!, sabía que había algo mas y esperaba valerse de eso para descubrirlo más temprano que tarde.

Obviando una parte de la información, con respecto tal vez al sentir de la joven, todo lo que sucedió ese día, le fue contado a los Capitanes presentes, quienes aún no creían, hasta donde podría llegar la falta de cuidado de la joven, por no decir completamente la verdad.-Y eso fue lo que sucedió.-

-Esto es más serio de lo que creí.-dijo Kyoraku.

-En eso tienes toda la razón, Shunsui…Capitán Yamamoto, ¿Qué haremos con esta situación?, muy probablemente el enemigo intenta buscar el poder dormido de estos Ex-Espadas, y al paso que vamos, me temo que tendremos muchos problemas para evitarlo.- dijo entre preocupado y serio Jushiro.

-Esa chiquilla, en qué demonios está pensando, como se atreve a seguir jugando de esa forma, no define a que bando es con el que debe juntar fuerzas y luchar!-muy molesto siguió el Capitán Yamamoto.- Ukitake, envía a Matsumoto y al Capitán Hitsugaya, no podemos dejar que esa niña siga cometiendo este tipo de errores.-

-Bien Capitán, solo una pregunta, ¿después de escuchar todo esto, se les informara a ellos?.-pregunto en ese momento Jushiro.

-Establece de inmediato una comunicación con el Teniente Abarai, y Kuchiki Rukia, además de los otros Jóvenes y Kurosaki Ichigo, debemos ponerles al tanto, y esta vez me tendrán que escuchar, sin ningún reclamo ni peros!.-

-Está bien capitán.-

-No crees que deberíamos escuchar primero sus motivos.-refiriéndose a la joven, le consulto Shunsui.

-Esa jovencita, perdió todo derecho de ser escuchada, desde el mismo momento en que se atrevió a mentir a dos oficiales Shinigamis, así que respondiendo a tu pregunta, la respuesta es No!.-

-Solo era una sugerencia.-suspiro y se levantó junto a Ukitake para retirarse.-Con permiso Capitán.-

-Urahara.-le dijo mientras lo observaba.-Si sabias cual sería esta decisión, ¿porque vienes y entregas toda la información anterior? sabes muy bien, que esto es algo serio y que a partir de ahora, ella no será tomada en ninguna de las futuras decisiones que se tomen.-

-Lo se Capitán, es solo que la última vez que le dije que se alejara de la batalla, y que no la entrenaría, sucedió lo que paso, se fue a Hueco Mundo y recordemos como termino….no del todo bien.-dijo ocultando su mirada bajo el sombrero.-si esta vez quiero que no se involucre, creo que lo mejor sería, que sea desde una posición más firme que la mía.-

-Entonces que así sea, desde ahora Inoue Orihime será vigilada por la escolta que le pondré, y no permanecerá ni un solo instante a solas con ese muchacho, hasta que sepamos contra que y porque nos enfrentamos.-dijo mientras golpeaba el piso con su bastón el Capitán Yamamoto.

_"__Discúlpame Inoue-san…por detener tu felicidad…..pero creo que es lo mejor, para todos." _Pensó en ese momento Urahara mientras salía del salón. _"Solo espero que esta vez estemos haciendo lo correcto…"_

.

.

.

**Continuará**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola mis queridos lectores...se que ha pasado un tiempo, pero ya mi mente esta empezando a dejar fluir las ideas, mi musa se había ausentado durante un largo rato y no encontraba la manera de seguirlo...asi que he hecho todo mi esfuerzo por continuar mi historia que ya cumplió dos años! en esta cuenta! Woowww a donde se ira en tiempo...jejejje supongo que volando... y a pesar que Bleach termino... no importa que haya pasado...esto es por Fans y para Fans...mi OTP hasta que me muera...xD algo radical no...**

**Bueno les dejo el capitulo, espero les guste ya estoy terminando los siguientes capítulos a este, y debo actualizar las otras que tengo por ahí en "Pausa" y si me disculpo por ello...sin mas les dejo el capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen al Mangaka Kubo Tite, yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi historia...los demas personajes son de mi entera imaginación.**

* * *

Capítulo 18.

Las semanas trascurrieron con normalidad en lo que cabía, ya estaba entrada la época de invierno, los arboles hace mucho se habían desnudado, sus hojas ya no estaban en sus ramas, estaban soportando la helada de la estación, pronto solo sería cubierto nada más que por nieve, blanca e inmaculada nieve….

-Bien! La próxima semana me entregarán sus proyectos y espero poder encontrar fantásticos trabajos, entendieron!-

-Si...ya lo sabemos….-al unísono respondieron fastidiados y cansados, parecían un grupo de zombies, puesto que los chicos los últimos días no habían dormido bien tratando de terminar todo el trabajo para entregarlo a tiempo.

-Oh vaya...que ánimos...-con cierto sarcasmo menciono la maestra.-bueno sigamos con la clase, ah es verdad, tu Cifer-kun, el director pidió que fueras a su despacho, así que después de clases ve, entendiste?.-le miró fijamente

El pelinegro solo asintió, sin decir nada.

-De acuerdo, muy bien saquen su libro de historia y vamos a la página 468, la era Tokugawa…-

...

-Y bien que tal las cosas con tu príncipe encantado?.-pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

-Tatsuki-chan!.- al escuchar eso la pelinaranja casi se ahoga con su jugo, para después con un sonrojado rostro, volver a ver a la chica karateca.

-Qué?... Oh vamos Orihime, cuanto se supone que llevan saliendo?... Un mes?...-

-Más o menos...sí...-contesto tímida la ojigris.

-Ves no es tan difícil decirle las cosas a tu mejor amiga, verdad?-sonrió con mucho ánimo.

-Tienes razón, y además debo darte las gracias...-

-Porque?-

-Pues por lo de la azotea, no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecértelo antes.-sonrió de forma cariñosa.

-No tienes porque, todo sea por lo que te hace Feliz, y él es quien logra que lo seas.-

-...si la verdad si... pero...aun así...hay algo...algo que no me deja tranquila...-

-¿Te refieres a lo que me comentaste?... ¿Aun sigues teniendo ese mal presentimiento?- le miro preocupada.

Suspiro-...la verdad es que si...sigo sintiéndolo...es por eso que a veces trato de no dejarlo solo, es como...si en cualquier momento él fuera a desaparecer...-llevo su mano a la altura de su pecho, tratando así de minimizar el dolor que estaba empezando a percibir.

Era como sentir un vacío y una angustia que la engullían lentamente, tratando de sumirla poco a poco en la fría soledad.

-No te pongas así, tranquilízate, nada malo pasara, ya lo veras...-trato de reconfortar a su amiga, quien empezaba a acunar lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos.-...y a todo esto...donde están los demás?, no los he visto por ninguna parte.- cambio de tema.

Orihime lentamente limpio sus ojos, no le gustaba sentirse así, tan desolada, tan frágil, era como si no hubiera alguien a su lado, y si se lo preguntaban era algo ilógico pues las cosas no eran así, ya que estaba Tatsuki, su amiga de años, estaban sus amigos y ahora incluso estaba él, aquel chico quien hace mucho le robo el corazón, por el cual estaba profundamente enamorada... Porque si...ella sabía que lo que sentía por Ulquiorra era mucho más fuerte que un simple "Me gustas" como había dicho al principio.

-No lo sé...salieron hace rato, creo que deben estar en la cafetería.-

-Mmmm... Y bueno...ya saben?...quiero decir...-No encontraba la forma de abordar la pregunta.- Saben que estas saliendo con quien supone no deberías ni de acercarte?...-

Orihime pudo ver lo que trataba de decir, ella estaba preocupada porque "Salir" con quien se supone es tu enemigo, no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera y menos si se incluye la Sociedad de Almas en todo eso, ya que, digamos no han tenido buenas experiencias con lo que refiere en Confianza y Fidelidad, y menos del bando de las chicas si tomamos en cuenta a cierta chica castaña y una rubia mujer...que tenían algún tipo de sentimientos por los llamados Traidores.

"_Rangiku-san_" dijo en sus adentros.

-No...aún no se los he dicho...-bajo la mirada ocultando sus ojos bajo su cabello.

-Está bien...lo entiendo...no te preocupes.- la animo.

-Gracias Tatsuki-chan...descuida, sé que ellos no me reprocharan nada cuando se los cuente, pero...quien me tiene pensativa es...-

-El lugar del que vienen Rukia-san y Abarai-kun, no es cierto?-

Reprimió un pequeño sollozo-si...es eso...tengo miedo...tengo miedo que por no saber cómo han sucedido las cosas ellos hagan algo para dar punto final a todo...- unas traicioneras lágrimas salieron de sus ojos color plata- y...y si hacen algo así...yo...yo...no podría soportarlo... sería como morir en vida...-

-Hime...-tomo sus manos, tratando con ese pequeño gesto decirle "aquí estoy"- no pasara nada...vamos Orihime...que dirá Cifer-kun si te ve así...tranquilízate, ten confianza en que todo saldrá bien...si...-

-Si...está bien...-limpio el rastro de lágrimas.

-Bueno, ya me voy, ahora no creo poder acompañarte a casa, tengo una tarea de investigación y estaré en la biblioteca con Asano y Mizuiro, estarás bien si vas tu sola?-

-Oh...claro...no hay problema, creo que me iré con Ulquiorra.-

-Bien, si es con el me siento tranquila, sé que estarás a salvo y en buenas manos.-se levantó, tomo sus cosas y coloco una mano en el hombro de la pelinaranja.-Y por favor...deja de preocuparte e intenta ser feliz, sabes que tienes mi apoyo al cien por ciento, y si al final tratan de hacer las cosas los demás de una manera que no te agrade, lucha por lo que quieres, nadie más que tu es la única que puede buscar su propia felicidad y si es al lado de Cifer-kun, los demás deben entender, estás de acuerdo?.-

-Sí, está bien, gracias Tatsuki-chan, gracias por siempre apoyarme en todo.-le regalo una tierna sonrisa.

-No tienes porque, sabes que te quiero mucho y esto es lo menos que puedo hacer, bien, entonces me voy, nos vemos mañana.-

-Hasta mañana.-

La chica salió del salón, se dirigía al suyo propio, mientras iba por el pasillo se encontró al adorado tormento de su amiga.

-Hey tú!...-llamo alzando la mano.-Cifer-kun!.-

-¿Qué quieres?.-pregunto con parsimonia deteniendo, si mal no recordaba esta chica era la amiga de su ahora "novia", con quien desde hace unas semanas había optado por empezar a salir, claro que no le diría que eso no era de manera oficial, puesto que algunos ya trataban de asesinarlo con la vista por pasar tiempo con ella, no es que le importe, pero tampoco era aficionado al barullo y el desorden que podría generar tal confesión, además que no quería meter en problemas a la chica, por lo que había notado alguna de las estudiantes que se proclamaban del club de fans del "Príncipe Ulquiorra" como escucho por ahí, harían cualquier cosa por mantener alejadas a las arpías que osaran acercarse con otras intenciones más allá de saludar, a veces es mejor dejar que todo pase desapercibido a mostrar una guerra campal durante los últimos meses de clases antes de graduarse, y no quería manchar su record con tal barrasidad, no, tener en su expediente Una ficha de mal comportamiento no sería aceptada ante la seriedad y perfeccionismo de la clase social a la que pertenecía. Así que para que añadir un dolor de cabeza, cuando sencillamente, pasas el tiempo de manera tranquila. Era sencillo, si claro que lo era.

-Siempre tan serio no?.-

-Disculpa?.-

\- Jaja bueno no importa, solo quiero darte las gracias.- levanto la mano para pedir estrecharla.

Ulquiorra solo le miro extrañado.-Y eso es por...-odiaba que lo dejaran con la duda en el aire, o que no se explicaran bien de que era el asunto.

-Ah! Si lo siento.-rasco su cabeza nerviosamente.-disculpa mi descortesía, soy Tatsuki Arisawa, creo que nunca hemos hablado, pero quiero darte las gracias por cuidar y hacer feliz a Orihime, sabes, desde que llegaste y ha pasado tiempo contigo, le ha ayudado mucho, hace tiempo estuvo deprimida por la pérdida de _alguien_ a quien quiso mucho, y pues tú le has ayudado a levantarse de ese dolor.-era obvio que hablaba de haberlo perdido a él, pero tampoco era tan idiota para explicar algo que ni siquiera ella manejaba bien.

Ulquiorra solo la observo detenidamente, término estrechando la mano de ella y no había necesidad de decir nada más, comprendía y entendía, pero al escuchar lo otro, una duda le surgió, "A quien perdió?" "Alguien importante?" no creería que fuera al hermano de ella, puesto que le comento que murió hace mucho y por como lo planteaba su amiga, esa pérdida había sido reciente, quizás un poco antes de que él llegara al lugar, tal vez. Ya habría tiempo para saber más, por ahora le importaba llegar rápido al salón, necesitaba hablar con la chica de cabellos naranjas de un asunto, así que con un asentimiento se despidió de la joven.

-Te dejo, veo que llevas algo de prisa, cuida bien de Orihime por favor, hasta luego Cifer-kun.- y con eso se retiró la morena.

Raro, eso sentía Ulquiorra, como ellos pueden dejar a las personas en manos de cualquiera sin antes conocerlas?, simplemente incomprensible, y pensar que dicen que él es quien no lo entiende.-Que estupidez.-se dijo para sí.

Entrando al salón busco inmediatamente con la mirada a la ojigris, encontrándola inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras veía por la ventana.

¿Como es que término de esta manera?, él teniendo alguna especie de relación con la mujer que poseía un noble corazón, en verdad era un estúpido, cómo?...porque?...porque se dejó influenciar por la belleza de ella?... Sabía que algún día tendría que dejarla, y no imaginaba el enorme dolor que podría dejar en tan dulce ser...sinceramente se convencía día con día, que él era solo un demonio...un mero demonio que estaba vacío...sin nada que pudiera llenarlo de ninguna de las formas posibles, si había una diferencia muy considerable cuando estaba con ella, su sola presencia le hacía sentir seguro...pero seguro de que?...hacía poco más de dos semanas sus pesadillas se habían calmado, era menos recurrentes, porque ahora eran sustituidos por sueños que la inmiscuían a ella, sin duda alguna eso era lo que le agradaba, con ella podía ser el mismo y a la vez diferente, era como si ella le comprendiera de siempre, aun sin conocerla por completo, ella le entendía de maneras que ni él lo hacía, y eso había que dar un mérito impresionante, ni siquiera su madre lo leía con tanta facilidad como lo hacía la chica, en verdad era una gran mujer y eso lo hacía enojar, porque por más que lo pensara y meditará, nada venía a su mente, nada que le pudiera detener de la enorme estupidez en la que lo había metido su difunto padre hace mucho.

Suspiro imperceptible.-después arreglaré ese asunto.-se dijo para sí, camino hasta donde ella se encontraba y al acercarse, pudo percibir el rostro de la joven, estaba un poco rojizo, alrededor de su nariz y ojos, había estado ¿llorando?...¿porque?... Quien era el culpable de ponerla así de melancólica.

"_hace tiempo estuvo deprimida por la pérdida de alguien a quien quiso mucho_"

Las palabras de aquella chica resonaron en su mente, será por eso?, era tan importante esa persona como para ponerse así, apuño sus manos en reacción al desagrado de ese tonto pensamiento. Siguió avanzando y toco el hombro de la chica.

Ella respingo ante el acto, e inmediatamente giro su rostro a quien le llamaba la atención con ese gesto.-Ulquiorra!... Me...me asustaste.-

-Segura?.- el llevo una de sus manos a la altura de las mejillas de ella y acaricio, tratando también de limpiar algunas lágrimas que habían escapado sin el permiso de ella.

-Claro...disculpa...no me siento muy bien...-mintió, no quería preocuparlo, y de esa manera lo terminaría haciendo, por más que sintiera lo que sintiera, no podía decirle la verdad. Era una locura simplemente el pensarlo.

-Voy a creerte...-quito su mano del rostro de ella.

-Que paso?...-ella termino de limpiar su rostro y luego volvió a verlo.-Tatsuki-chan vino a verme y me dijo que no la esperará, parece que tiene algo que hacer, así que me preguntaba si….podemos irnos juntos hoy?.-

-Sobre eso quería hablar.-dijo, no estaba en sus planes que la amiga de ella no estuviera a la hora que regresara a casa.- seré directo, debo quedarme y hacer unos papeleos, el director me llamo y necesito ir a su oficina por la tarde.-

-Eh?... Ah!...claro...entonces me iré sola...no tienes de que preocuparte.-

-nunca dije que estuviera preocupado.-

Ella sonrió con ternura.-lo sé, pero también sé que no lo demuestras cuando lo haces.-

En serio lo conocía hasta ese punto?.-haré como si no hubiera escuchado lo de hace un momento.-

-Está bien.-le dijo en tono divertida, dejando atrás el semblante que tenía.

-La próxima semana entregaremos el proyecto, ya no queda casi nada por hacer, pero necesito que hagas el último informe, ve a tu casa en cuanto terminen las clases y recoge algo de ropa, trabajaremos el fin de semana, de acuerdo.-no preguntaba, sencillo él ordenaba.

-Está bien, emmmm...puedo saber que te quedarás haciendo?.-dijo en tono desilusionado, esperaba por lo menos irse con él para calmar el palpitar de su corazón, hace días que se había vuelto muy intranquilo, era como si tratara de advertirle algo...pero...el que?...

-No es nada, cuando llegue a casa te lo diré.- saco la mano de su bolsillo y la extendió hacia ella.-toma.-

-Eh?...-ella cogió un juego de llaves, llevaban colgado un llavero metálico con la forma de un número cuatro de color verde con blanco, era hermoso.-y esto?...-le miro un poco desconcertada.

-Mi madre saldrá tarde ahora, tienen una reunión y debe arreglar algunos asuntos, así que llegara hasta entrada la noche, y obviamente yo estaré aquí hasta que termine lo que debo hacer, creo que llegare a las siete, pide algo de comer, ya que en la nevera no hay mucho para preparar, diles que lo carguen a nuestra cuenta, ya luego lo pagaremos, entendiste.-

-Pe...pero...porque mejor no te espero?...-con total timidez dio la opción.

-La verdad no quiero que lo hagas.-se dio media vuelta y busco su asiento.

Le dolió...porque a veces percibía como la alejaba y no la tomaba en cuenta para algunas cosas, eso a veces no lo comprendía aun de él.

-Y no pienses que es porque no te quiero cerca, es solo que estarás mejor mientras esperas en casa y no aquí sola.-se detuvo antes de seguir caminando sabiendo lo que acongojaba ante su comentario a la chica.

Orihime levantó la vista y lo observo, sabía que al final él era una buena persona, siempre lo supo incluso desde que lo conoció en Hueco Mundo.

-Te esperaré en casa...no tardes por favor...-apretó con un poco de fuerza las llaves y se llevó hasta la altura de su pecho sus manos, tratando así de calmar su acelerado corazón que a veces dolía sin explicación.

-No lo haré.-y con eso termino su pequeña conversación.

Luego de varios minutos el timbre sonó, y uno a uno los estudiantes regresaban a sus salones para iniciar la jornada de sus clases por la tarde.

Mientras todos los estudiantes del salón 3-A se acomodaban, entro el infaltable grupo de Kurosaki Ichigo, entrando después de él, Rukia, Renji, Sado y por último Uryu, quien hace un buen rato se había separado de ellos por ir a buscar las tablas de asistencia para la siguiente jornada, todo por encargo de la maestra.

-Como estas Orihime?, pensé que irías a almorzar con nosotros...-pregunto la ojivioleta.

-Lo siento Kuchiki-san...-apenada contesto.-Es que Tatsuki-chan quería que almorzamos juntas.-

-Oh, está bien...no hay problema...siendo así, no tienes por qué disculparte, pero necesitamos que te reúnas con nosotros, hay algo importante que debo decirte.-término de hablar con un semblante serio.

-Mmm...está bien.-con algo de duda contestó, no sabía porque pero nuevamente su corazón pálpito de una manera en la que podría interpretarse de que le estaba advirtiendo de algo.-Podemos dejarlo para después, este fin de semana estaré ocupada, así que no podré ir con ustedes...lo...lo siento...kuchiki-san.-

-Ocupada?...no me digas...Trabajo?...o...Ulquiorra?...-pregunto y fue lo más directa posible atenta a su respuesta.

-Em...bueno...yo...-trato de explicar lo mejor que pudo, pero no era el momento, no por ahora.-...bueno...si...pero...este... luego te explico, si?... Es un poco complicado, además la próxima semana debemos entregar el proyecto de economía y todavía nos faltan unos reportes por hacer así, que por eso...estaré un poco ocupada...-

-Es cierto, con todo lo de "ya sabes que" olvide lo del trabajo.-

-Oi, que tanto hablan ustedes?, Inoue que paso? te estuvimos esperando.-

-Lo lamento Kurosaki-kun, estuve con Tatsuki-chan durante el almuerzo.-

Mientras los muchachos se dirigían cada uno de los chicos se dirigía a su escritorio, ella aparto un poco la vista de Ichigo, aun cuando estaba enamorada de Ulquiorra, le ponía nerviosa la intensidad de la mirada del de ojos avellana.

-En serio?...bien, emm...podríamos hablar luego?-

-Ichigo...-le susurro en reprenda Rukia, el chico solo le miro fastidiado y harto de lo mismo.

-Emmm... Co…conmigo?..-

-si...no nos tomara mucho, claro si puedes...-le rogo con la mirada.

Los demás sabían de que iba todo eso, pero decirle y preguntarle...así como así, no era la mejor opción, es decir, es que había un trasfondo detrás de todo?...no tenían claro nada, y era debido a que a pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido están en el mismo lugar que desde el inicio...en nada...cero.

Hollows aparecían y desaparecían, incluso han estado casi que encima del ex-Espada tanto de día como de noche, vigilándolo, luego de que se enteraran de donde es que vivía el chico gracias a Orihime, pues ella sin pretensión de daño les estuvo diciendo casi que todo lo que sabía y hacía con Ulquiorra, para tal vez de esa manera ella pudiera redimir las faltas de él ante la sociedad de Almas, demostrando que era un chico normal, tan común y corriente como cualquier otro, incluso no habia vuelto a suceder lo del accidente del parque de hace meses atrás para el alivio de ella.

Y ahora estaban ahí, cada quien con su mar de pensamientos, porque, por más que le buscaran algo al chico o alguna otra señal para lo que sabían solamente ellos y no la pelinaranja, pudiera estar sucediendo sin siquiera percatarse por dejarlo todo por la paz, no habían encontrado nada. No era una opción, era verdad…. no querían y no habría otro "Aizen" tratando de destruir todo por una ambición estúpida, no mientras ellos estuvieran ahí, y dieran los pasos correctos, y eso incluía si en algún momento llegase a necesitarse un sacrifico, sabiendo muy bien quien lo seria, sabían cuál sería la cabeza que rodaría, todo por tratar de contribuir y mantener la paz que llego poco después de la guerra de invierno.

Incluso Urahara hace unas semanas le ayudo a Ichigo a mantener sus poderes luego de que este usara todo su reiatsu en su "Getsuga Tensho definitivo contra Aizen en la batalla final, esto después de que despertara varios días después de derrotar al ex-capitán Shinigami, le explicó que dentro de un tiempo perdería sus poderes y no podría ver ya ningún espíritu, y eso también contaba a los shinigamis, sus amigos, esto devastó por completo al chico, y aprovecho cada momento que tuviera mientras aún pidiera verlos, o eso trato hasta que apareció nuevamente un antiguo enemigo, y más descabellado siendo hoy su compañero de clases, pero ante esa realidad, trataba de todas formas posibles que eso no llegara a suceder, no ahora, pero tal parece que las cosas no serían como el quería, así que, ante la extraña intromisión de Hollows, más de la usual, eso de ir y venir, no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados, así que Urahara con ayuda de la doceava división de la Sociedad de Almas, lograron restaurar sus poderes, claro eso incluso escuchando el sermón de más de un día del refunfuñado del Capitán de ese escuadrón Mayuri, quien dijo que él solo podría haber logrado tal cosa, al final, fue un éxito, restauraron sus poderes gracias a la ayuda de todos los escuadrones de la Sociedad de Almas e incluso también a la ayuda del Capitán Comandante Yamamoto, era curioso pensar, que de él había salido la idea de pedirle a Urahara la que restaurará los poderes del chico, ya que tal parece que lo que estaba sucediendo con el susodicho compañero de cabellos negros y ojos esmeraldas, no sería algo tan sencillo después de todo, habían aun cosas que les ocultaban a ellos, pero estaban seguros que más temprano que tarde sabrían que es lo que sucedía con toda esa situación.

-Pues...creo que tengo algo de tiempo antes de ir a casa...-nerviosa contestó.

-Estará Tatsuki?.-pregunto el de cabellos igual de naranjas que los de ella.

-...No...ella me dijo que no podría irse conmigo...así que voy sola...-

-Está bien, te veo a la salida...-

-Y...y los demás también...-volvió su vista hacia el grupo, Uryu, Sadp, Renji y Rukia, todos y cada uno de ellos apartaron la vista.-...Eh?..-"que sucede?"

-No, esto es algo personal.-le miro con intensidad.

-Huh?...yo...no creo...-trato mejor de cancelar lo que sea que tratara de hacer Kurosaki.

-Te veré luego.- no dio oportunidad de refutar nada, dejo por zanjado que la esperaría al final de clases.

-No te preocupes Inoue-san, él...ha estado un poco estresado con todo esto.-trato de calmar Ishida a la chica que tenía puesta una cara de suma preocupación.

-Si Orihime, no tienes nada que temer, lo conoces...han sido unas semanas pesadas para el...-miro al grupo y corrigió.- para todos...-

Suspiro...-está bien, gracias Kuchiki-san, también a ti Ishida-kun...gracias a todos.-

-Ya sabes, para eso estamos los amigos no?-y con esa sonrisa peculiar de la pelinegra, la dejo tranquila, encaminándose a su asiento, así como lo hicieron los demás.

"Esto no creo que sea bueno" pensó en sus adentros..."Que estará pasando?...porque todos actúan extraños?..." mentalmente se regañó, algo había pasado durante el tiempo que ella se ausento, y eso tenía que ver con Ulquiorra, así que mejor decidió no contarles nada de su supuesta "relación?" de ella con el chico.

* * *

**Dentro de poco subiré el próximo no desesperen... que les pareció?...merezco review...XP**

**No leemos luego**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda. **

**Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, notas al final**

Capítulo 19.

Horas después el timbre resonó, dando por finalizadas las clases del día y de la semana.

Ulquiorra, junto con los demás alumnos, fueron de los primeros en dejar el aula, no sin antes mirar a la pelinaranja desde la puerta del aula, con una intrigante mirada, que era lo quería decirle con eso?...bueno ya se lo preguntaría después, mientras ella recogía sus cosas y salía también del aula, le extraño que Kurosaki no la hubiera esperado ahí en el aula como normalmente lo hacía, al buscar también a los demás, se percató que también se habían retirado. "_Eh?...mmm...tal vez tenían algo que hacer?...quizás..."_ se dijo para sí.

Una vez cerrando su taquilla y colocándose sus zapatos formales, salió del edificio rumbo al portón, ninguna señal de Kurosaki por ningún lado, es que no le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con ella personalmente?...

Absorta en sus pensamientos, no noto que alguien la observaba mientras caminaba, siguiéndole el paso hasta lograr alcanzarla.

-Hey, si sigues así tropezaras y podrías tener un accidente.-

-Eh?!...-y como si hubiese sido una premonición, así sucedió. La chica en cuestión, trastabilló con sus propios pies perdiendo el equilibrio, haciendo su camino directo al duro concreto.

Cerró los ojos solo esperando la caída, pero esta nunca llegó. En cambio, sintió unos fuertes brazos sosteniéndola evitando así el impacto contra el suelo.

-Ves, te lo dije.-se escuchó una leve risilla, mientras decía.

-G...gracias...-

-Abre tus ojos y luego me agradeces...quieres?...-suavemente la incorporó.

-Emmm...gra... gracias...Kurosaki-kun.-soltó después de abrir sus ojos y saber de quién era aquella voz tan melodiosa, increíble, aun a pesar del tiempo, podría causar estragos en ella?...no podía ser cierto, sus mejillas se colorearon de un delicado color rojo, su nerviosismo, y sus atropelladas palabras, mostraban a una chica sumamente avergonzada al generar tal peculiar escena en la que se encontraban. Delicadamente se separó de los brazos de él.

-No tienes porque.-dijo al verla separarse, extrañando inmediatamente el calor y sutil aroma a melocotón que despedía la delicada mujercita.-Nos vamos?, disculpa no esperarte antes, pero debía hacer algo urgente, así que por eso decidí esperarte afuera.-

-Algo que hacer?...-musitó por lo bajo, mientras miraba al chico, con una sonrisa de par en par "_extraño, que pasará aquí?"_ pensó para sí.

-Dijiste algo?-

-Eh...no nada...está bien...vámonos.- se encamino junto a su amigo hacia la salida, perdiéndose entre la cantidad de estudiantes que también salían a esa hora.

* * *

-Maldición.-apuño sus manos, mientras veía a unos pareja de chicos de cabellos naranjas alejarse del recinto.-Nunca te rindes, verdad Kurosaki.-su mirada destilaba molestia, aun cuando esta no fuera perceptible.-Estas bien con esto mujer?.- y diciendo esto, se dio media vuelta, mientras metía en su mochila su libro de historia que había olvidado en su escritorio dentro del salón, algo poco inusual en él ya que siempre es responsable con sus cosas, quizás sea por la sensación extraña que ha estado molestándolo últimamente, y eso solo sumaba su mal humor al fin y al cabo.

Una clara imagen de ambos adolescentes, donde una era sostenida por los brazos del otro, cruzo su mente, "_Cuál es tu juego esta vez..._ " estaba irritado, y no podía demostrarlo, le había advertido en alguna ocasión, al tipo _ese_ que no se metiera en sus asuntos, y ahora la mujer era parte de esos asuntos, pero ¿y ella?... Ella también no hizo nada!...es decir, se quedó quieta para que la tomará así? cuál era su participación ahora, damisela en apuros o qué?...era increíble todo que le hacía pensar la ojigris gracias a su torpezas e inocencia. "_Cálmate Ulquiorra, cualquiera diría que estas paranoico._"

Su teléfono empezó a vibrar mientras una melodía salía como tono de llamada

**"Hold me now**

**I need to feel you**

**Show me how**

**To make it new again…."**

-Maldición y ahora qué?.-saco su teléfono de mala gana para contestar.-Diga?...- se escuchó alguien al otro lado de la línea.-Que quieres?...- siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina del director.-Que?!...imposible...espera….-trato de calmarse, la noticia no fue muy bien recibida.-Ella no puede hacer eso...sabes que...-suspiro cansado-llámame en dos horas y ponme al tanto…..-se escuchó un grito en negativa.-No te estoy preguntando, dije que lo hagas, investiga bien y me lo haces saber, entendido, te dejo, debo hacer algo.- y con ello colgó la llamada, su mirada se endureció, es que no podía tener un minuto de paz, uno!...solo un maldito minuto sin que algo pase?.

-Con permiso.-abrió con cuidado la puerta e ingreso a la oficina del director.

-Oh, Cifer-kun, pasa por favor.-

* * *

-Y una vez más Asano terminó en el piso con la estampa de mi pie sobre su cara.-no pudiendo evitarlo río al recordarlo.

-Ja ja ja, pobre Asano-kun.- dijo acompañando a la risa del chico a su lado.

-Si, como sea, bueno...emm...Inoue...necesito hablar contigo unos minutos.-cambio su rostro por uno más serio.

-Eh...si está bien.-aparto la mirada, ocultándola bajo sus cabellos.-Ya casi llegamos a mi departamento, si gustas podemos charlar ahí.- no sabía si era buena o mala idea, pero era su amigo después de todo, no podría ocurrir algo malo o sí?, además tenía que terminar el asunto lo más pronto que pudiera, tenía que correr a recoger unas mudadas para luego ir a la casa del pelinegro, ya que ella era quien tenía la llave.

-Estas segura?, podríamos ir al parque que esta por aquí si quieres...-pregunto.

-No...no...está bien así, preferiría llegar a casa cuanto antes, claro si puedes.-

-Por mí no hay problema, pero, no tienes trabajo ahora?-

-Eh?...ah...no, claro que no...tengo permiso así que no iré el día de hoy.-

-Oh, vaya de acuerdo.-

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la casa de la chica.

* * *

-Esto no me agrada, puede que nos arruine los planes.-

-Cálmate, sabes creo que los señores ya lo saben, y tienen algo preparado más adelante.-

-Si claro.-dijo en tono de burla.

-Acaso dudas de los amos?.-

-Para nada!, es solo que al igual que mi amo ya me estoy aburriendo, y eso de abrir y cerrar gargantas no es lo mío.-dijo despectivo.

-De acuerdo, según tengo entendido debemos hacer algunos arreglos antes de iniciar el plan.-

-Y eso será cuándo?, ya estoy aburrido de escucharlo, no veo nada claro.-

-No seas tonto, será en lo que menos pienses, ahora...prepárate, solo por hoy, tendremos unos minutos de diversión.-

-Lo dices en serio?.-

-Claro, mi amo me pidió preparar el camino, de esto depende nuestro siguiente paso, y no admite errores.-

-Qué bien!, ya estoy emocionado.-

-Sí, lo que sea, ya sabes que hacer no?.-

-Ja! Por quien me tomas?! Eh! No soy Agnus...claro que lo sé!.-

\- Bien, vamos hay que empezar.-

-Jajajajaja al fin un poco de acción.-

* * *

-Y bien...vamos por aquí?... Creo que es la mejor opción para acortar camino, no lo crees?.-

-Emmm...claro...supongo.-dijo no muy convencida, desde hace un rato se ha sentido así de intranquila, y no era debido al muchacho.

Se encaminaron por el parque que atravesaba el camino entre la escuela y la casa de Orihime, la verdad prácticamente usaba esa vía para cruzar casi media ciudad, quedaba al centro de la misma, sin duda era la mejor opción si querías llegar luego a casi cualquier parte. Lo único, que en altas horas de la noche no era un muy recomendado, quien sabe, es posible y te terminen asaltando, ya que a esas horas no había mucha gente transitando por ahí, y todo por la misma situación, no ser asaltados. Obviamente Orihime no le convencía mucho pasar en medio de él, no por miedo a un atraco, si no por lo ocurrido hace algunos meses atrás, incluso se encargó de convencer a Ulquiorra de no pasarlo si iba a dejarla a pie, la mayor parte de las veces y por el usual método de convencimiento que había adquirido junto con la madre del chico, ahora la encaminaba y la iba a dejar hasta su casa en auto, ya que el pelinegro ya podía conducir, y se había acostumbrado al tipo de vehículo de ese lugar, no eran como los de su país, pero al fin logro manejarlos, ahora tanto ella como la madre de este lo pedían usar el auto en lugar de ir a pie, y así dejar más tranquilas a ambas féminas que se excusaban de que así no correría peligro mientras regresaba solo hasta su casa.

-I..Inoue...-el joven no encontraba como iniciar aquel tema que le venía dando vueltas en la mente desde hacen varios días.

-Si Kurosaki-kun?...-pregunto Orihime.

-Mmm...quiero preguntarte...-se detuvo y se colocó delante de ella.-Que es lo que sientes por Ulquiorra?.-

-Que?!...-abrió sus ojos como platos y le miro sorprendida-por...porque preguntas eso?...-desvío la mirada, "no...no ahora por favor...".

-Necesito saberlo...yo...yo...escucha...veras...yo...-trato de darse a explicar, pero era difícil, él no tenía idea de que decir, se maldijo mentalmente por no haberle hecho caso a Rukia, quien le advirtió que debía ser sutil al tema, y él no era precisamente un experto en ese campo.

-Bueno...yo...Kurosaki-kun...creo que no es momento para esto...-inclino su cabeza, no podía verlo, no quería verlo, se hizo a un lado y trato de alejarse de ahí, no podía creer que preguntará así de fácil, eso...

-Espera!.-le sostuvo del brazo.-por favor Inoue...lo siento...pero es que veras...-como explicar aquello que lo venía incomodando desde hace tanto, como explicar su situación cuando ni siquiera él la comprendía.

-Lo lamento...no puedo...no ahora...-le dijo ella mientras trataba que soltara su agarre, lagrimas trataban de hacer su camino a través de sus ojos.

-Pero Inoue...-soltó su mochila y ahora la tomo por ambos brazos y la giro hacia el, levanto su rostro con su mano, un agarre firme y a su vez delicado, logró hacer contacto con sus ojos, avellanas y grises se encontraron-Inoue...por favor...-

**!WRROAAURRRR!**

**Explosión**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara**

* * *

**Hola...les dije en poco tiempo tendría el capitulo...díganme les gusto?...tengo muchas sorpresas preparadas para nuestra parejita, espero les guste como vamos en la historia, seguiré con el siguiente capitulo que ya lo tengo encaminado...**

**Nos leemos luego...**

**Besos!**

**Sohma**


	20. Chapter 20

Buenos mis queridos lectores, les dejo la continuación, estoy muy emocionada y estoy tratando de escribir sin parar, disculpe el atraso con mi otra historia "Nuestro Destino..." pero por ahora he tenido inspiración para esta que tenia ya desde hace mucho sin actualizar, prometo ponerme al dia con mis demas historias... gracias...

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a su autor Tite Kubo, y la historia es enteramente mia...

* * *

Capítulo 20.

.

**!WRROAAURRRR!**

**_Explosión_**

-Pero….que?...-ambos chicos escucharon perplejos la explosión, formándose una densa capa de humo a su alrededor aun así miraban incrédulos lo que tenían delante suyo.

En medio del parque, un gran número de Hollows, rugiendo, golpeando el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, ocasionando el temblar de la tierra bajo sus pies.

-Oh~ pero miren que tenemos aquí.-

-Que?!...quien dijo eso?!-dijo con el ceño fruncido empezando a buscar al dueño de esa voz.

-Kurosaki-kun!.-grito Orihime al ver como uno de las garras de los enormes Hollows se dirigía directo a él.- SHITEN KÕSHUN!-

Un enorme escudo dorado apareció delante del chico, repeliendo y devolviendo en el acto el ataque del Hollow, logrando al instante desintegrar uno de los brazos del mounstro.

WROUUUAAAARRRRR!

-I...Inoue...-desconcertado observo a la chica, desde cuando tenía ese increíble poder?...

-Ja! Si piensas que con eso lograras detener a este pequeño ejército, déjame decirte que estás perdiendo tú tiempo.-Socarronamente le hablo a la joven.

-Quién eres?! Muéstrate maldito cobarde!- con rudeza le espeto Ichigo, poniendo detrás de él a la pelinaranja para defenderla.

-Oh por favor...que piensas hacer dime?, protegerla en tu condición actual?.-burlonamente pregunto.

-Qué?!... Maldito enfréntate y no te ocultes!-

-Pero si no me oculto...-respondió.-no es así...querida….-terminó susurrando mostrándose al lado de ella.

-Eh?!...-y fue cuando pudo verlo, volvió su vista atrás de él donde se suponía que protegía a la chica y observo a la persona que estaba junto a la chica.

Un hombre con un cabello verde llegándole hasta los hombros, con unos ojos color dorado, usaba un traje color negro, con detalles en azul y rojo, en formas de rombos y espadas, tenía una sonrisa de prepotencia.

-Qué?!-…._en qué momento?...cuando llego hasta ahí?._...se preguntó el chico.

-Deja de jugar, que sabes que tenemos trabajo.-dijo otra voz.

-Si lo sé.-contesto a la otra voz.

Y así una vez estuvo con ellos, desapareció para poder reaparecer a unos metros delante, estando con otro sujeto a su lado.

-Inoue...estas bien.-le susurro el pelinaranja a la joven.

-Sí, Kurosaki-kun...y tú? No estás lastimado?...-pregunto un poco preocupada, aun cuando había mejorado su técnica, no le dejaba de poner nerviosa el que alguien saliera lastimado mientras defendía.

-Si no te preocupes, pero tengo que salir de este cuerpo, sino, no seré capaz de luchar.-un rápido vistazo le tomo para ver que estaban prácticamente rodeados, y sin contar que él debía salir de su cuerpo inmediatamente.

Saco el frasco donde guardaba la píldora de alma modificada, y la trago de inmediato, expulsando su cuerpo espiritual del real.

-Ichigo! Que sucede?.-Inmediatamente se incorporó el cuerpo real del pelinaranja que cayó sentado cuando salió de él.

-Kon...necesito que salgas de aquí y busques a los otros, comprendes?.-

-Eh?!.-dio un rápido vistazo para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, volvió a ver a Ichigo y asintió.- Claro! Buscaré a Rukia Nee-san y la traeré.- y sin rodeos, busco una ruta de escape, era peligroso pero debía intentar, no podía poner en peligro el cuerpo de su amigo, sin contar que era obvio que necesitaban toda la ayuda posible, y él debía ir por ella.

-Lo dejaras ir?.-pregunto el de cabello verde.

-Recuerda que no estamos aquí por él, además es solo un alma modificada, no vale la pena lastimar un cuerpo humano que no posee el poder necesario.-dijo el otro sujeto.

Alto de cabellos negros, cortos, ojos color rojizos, también portaba un traje negro, con líneas finas verticales en blanco, un símbolo de varios "As" de espada en el medio del guante que llevaba en su mano derecha.

-Tienes razón, además, solo ellos nos aburrirán es mejor que vengan todos no crees?.-

-Puede ser, pero mientras más rápido terminemos este asunto, mas luego regresaremos con los amos.-hablo el de cabellos negros.

-Tienes razón.-se encogió de hombros.-Ahora...-levanto su mano.-vamos a divertirnos un poco~.-dibujo una sonrisa socarrona.

Un haz de luz empezó a iluminar su mano, tornándose un fuego de un color azul neón, cambio el color de su iris, de un dorado a un color ámbar, y una sombra de color rojo rellenaba el resto de sus ojos. Empezó a subir su energía, era una presión increíble, ambos pelinaranjas que veían todo sin poder comprender del todo se pusieron en guardia, siempre dejando tras de él a la joven, Ichigo empuño su Zanpakotou. "_Qué diablos estaba pasando?! Quienes son esos sujetos?!"_ se preguntaba el Shinigami sustituto.

Sus ropas habían cambiado considerablemente, así como Zangetzu, Ichigo lucia distinto después de haber recuperado sus poderes su energía espiritual se incrementó considerablemente demostrado en las nuevas características de sus ropas. Frente a él estaban los nuevos enemigos, pero que era lo que buscaban?.

-Creo que ya los hice esperar demasiado...no creen?.- río con sarcasmo, la llama de su mano se convirtió rápidamente en un rayo de energía. Desgarro como si fuese tela el aire, para dejar ver una enorme grieta, se podía palpar el frio que emanaba dicho espacio. Increíblemente mas Hollows salieron, no en estampida, sino en orden, y juntándose con los demás.

-Pero que?! Quienes son ustedes?!- no podía creerlo, ellos estaban obedeciendo? Esas criaturas sin consciencia? Cómo?.

-Apuesto a que piensas, ¿cómo es que logró controlar su furia?,¿no es asi?-

-Quieres dejar de jugar de una vez.-mostro un rostro molesto el de cabello negro.

-De acuerdo de acuerdo...Que aburrido eres!.-dijo en tono de fastidio-Muy bien inmundas criaturas! Ataquen a estos dos! Antes que yo acabe con ustedes!.-ordenó el de cabello verde.

WROOOAAAAUURRRR!

-Inoue! Ponte a salvo!.-grito Ichigo al ver que los hollows estaban en postura de atacar.

-No Kurosaki-kun! Te ayudaré a luchar!- no iba a permitir que la hicieran a un lado una vez más, no otra vez.

-Pero Inoue...son demasiados-le espeto en tono preocupado.

-Por eso mismo!, no pienso dejarte luchar sólo!.-respondió frunciendo el ceño mientras se ponía en guardia al lado del chico.

-Oh~ que tierno...que diría _él_ si viera esto.-soltó el de ojos dorados-Atáquenlos ahora!-

Los hollows empezaron a golpear con más fuerza el piso, sus ojos brillaban con una sed de sangre insaciable, el sonido ensordecedor era impresionante, era una enorme horda frente a ellos, solo a ellos dos…

Uno de los hollows corrió hasta llegar donde ellos atacando con sus enormes brazos, rugiendo estruendosamente, Ichigo se apartó justo al momento en que iba a alcanzarlo, y con un golpe de su Zanpakatou elimino al primero, pero, aún quedaban muchos.

Los otros mounstros al ver la escena rugieron con furia, otros dos de esa misma horda corrieron a ellos, mientras los demás iban a los costados de ambos jóvenes...

"_No puede ser...es como aquella vez..."_se dijo internamente Orihime."_Entonces quiere decir...que….ellos…._" pero antes de terminar de cavilar pensamientos percibió dos ceros que se estaban formando de la boca de los hollows que venían frente a ellos, lanzándolos de inmediato.

-INOUE!-

-SANTEN KENSSHUN!- un enorme escudo dorado impidió que ambos resultaran lastimados en el ataque.

-KOTEN ZANSHUN! TSUBAKI ATACA!- Una estela dorada salió del resto de las horquillas de Orihime, directo a uno de los Hollow, atravesándolo de inmediato.

Ichigo miro de reojo a su compañera, ¿cómo?, en qué momento ella se había vuelto más fuerte?, cuando se volvió más determinante para atacar?.

-TSUBAKI!-Cuando destruyó al Hollow que atravesó, la estela ahora giraba como boomerang, y con una increíble fuerza y energía destruyó a los hollows que los habían rodeado, partiéndolos por mitad.

-Oh~ eres increíble, ahora veo el interés que hay por ti.-dijo el de cabello Verde.

Orihime no pudo evitar verlo con una mirada furiosa, esto era lo que ha estado sintiendo, esa opresión de su pecho era debido a ellos?, si eso era, ellos eran el nuevo enemigo, aquellos que buscan lastimar a sus amigos y a Ulquiorra?...

-Dime quién eres? Y que es lo que quieres?-le pregunto tajante con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh así que la princesa si tiene carácter no?-se burló.-bien te lo diré...solo si llegas a vencernos.-dijo con sarcasmo.

Y arremetieron contra ellos los otros Hollows, Ichigo mientras blandía su espada, no pudo evitar notar el cambio radical de su amiga, tal parece que hoy, al estar luchando se había convertido en alguien más.

-Atáquenlos de una vez bestias miserables!-

Otro rugido ensordecedor, y otra garganta nuevamente era abierta, y más hollows salían de ella.

-Pero qué?! Malditos peleen y dejen de esconderse detrás de estos mountros!- grito en ira Ichigo, él podría contra ellos, pero no sabía si Inoue aguantaría tanto.

-Ahhhh!-

Ichigo escucho gritar, cuando pudo verla se dio cuenta que el de cabello negro le golpeo en el estómago con la rodilla. Ella se encogió del dolor.

-Maldito! Inoue!-grito colérico- déjala en paz!-trato de llegar donde ella, pero...

-A donde crees que vas? Eh~.-le tomo del hombro.-sabes, es aburrido verte luchar contra estas inútiles criaturas, que te parece si me diviertes un rato.- y le lanzo lejos de ahí con una patada de media vuelta hacia el abdomen del chico, con una fuerza sorprendente.

-Kurosaki-kun!-grito al ver cómo fue golpeado, aun tosiendo a causa del dolor del golpe.

-Deberías estar preocupada mas por ti que por él.-se acerco a la ojigris-esta es sólo una advertencia de nuestra dama.-le susurro al oído para después darle una mirada despectiva.-manda a decirte "_Aléjate de Cifer_".-

-Eh?! Como?- abrió sus ojos a la sorpresa y volvió a mirar al de ojos rojos.

-Claro, pero conociéndote, eso será lo que menos harás, así que, solo te diré.-le sonrió malévolamente.-No tienes donde esconderte, tú o él, y cualquiera que sea el lugar donde estén ó vayan... los encontraremos.- se alejo de ella.

-Quien...quienes son ustedes?...que es lo que quieren?...-impotencia, eso sentía en ese momento, volvía a sentirse como una completa inútil.-Que quieren de Ulquiorra?...-lágrimas empezaban a empañar su vista.

-Por ahora es todo lo que te diré, y...-miro a su compañero e hizo una seña levantando su cabeza, de nuevo puso su atención en ella.-mas te vale no decir nada, además, dudo que tus amigos shinigamis quieran ayudar a alguien que era su enemigo en un inicio.-

Orihime no pudo responder, eso...eso era verdad?... Ellos no le ayudarían si llegaba a necesitarlo...no ellos...ellos….

-Raftel! Acaba de una vez!-grito el de ojos rojos al peliverde.

-Porque?! Apenas me divierto!...solo espera un momento más!-

-Ah...tú y tus malditos Juegos!-

Ichigo estaba jadeando, se había dado de lleno contra un árbol, y estando cerca los hollows le atacaron con ceros, ahora se encontraba herido, su cabeza sangraba, llegando hasta su barbilla, destruyo de inmediato a los Hollow que tenía encima suyo, sino, era imposible que pudiera defenderse de los ataques de su enemigo.

-Ríndete...no podrás vencerme...-con sorna le hablo, mirándolo cual insecto se tratase.

-Tú...no...eres quien para decirme eso...-aun agitado contestó-He derrotado... a muchos con... una actitud como...la tuya...-sonrió aun cuando estuviera agotado y adolorido.

Ichigo tomo su espada y salto hacia su enemigo, lanzo ataque tras ataque, pero el peliverde los esquivaba con facilidad, algunos los recibía, pero parecía no afectarle, en un movimiento rápido llego hasta donde Ichigo y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a su rostro, volviendo a mandarlo nuevamente por los aires.

-Estúpido niñato, te enseñaré...-y usando su mano donde llevaba su guante, brillo un símbolo en color rojo, su mano se lleno de una energía azul.-Ahora veras!.- alzo su puño y abrió su mano.-**_Alma desafiante! Cruje con la sangre de los pecadores!_**-

.

.

.

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno...gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia nos leemos en el próximo...prometo que se pondrá muy interesante!**

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo!**

**Sohma**


	21. Chapter 21

**Buenas mis queridos lectores!**

**Continuamos con esta historia, espero les guste como va quedando...en serio me encanto escribir mucho estas escenas...disfruten del capitulo!**

**Disclaimer: Los persoanjes de Bleach pertencen a Tite Kubo, los personajes OOC son de mi entera imaginación así como esta eta historia**

* * *

Capitulo 21.

-Estúpido niñato, te enseñaré...- y usando su mano donde llevaba su guante, brillo un símbolo en color rojo, su mano se llenó de una energía azul.-Ahora veras!.- alzo su puño y abrió su mano.-**_Alma desafiante! Cruje con la sangre de los pecadores!_**-

Y pronto aquel rayo que estaba iluminando su mano se convirtió en una espada. Era Blanca con grabados negros y rojos, y unas líneas bifurcadas en azul.

-Qué diablos?!- Ichigo desconcertado observo la Espada de su enemigo.

-Ustedes le llaman Zanpakotou...para nosotros es una extensión de nuestra demonio interior...-dijo al momento que apuntaba con ella al pelinaranja.-Ahora levántate y enfréntame.-rio con prepotencia.

-Demonio?...interior?...a que te refieres?...-

-No tengo porque explicarte nada…además estas a punto de ser derrotado….ven de una vez!-

-No tienes que pedirlo...claro que lo haré!-dijo furioso

Y nuevamente enfrento a su adversario, choques de espadas por doquier, y una increíble energía despidiendo de ambos mientras luchaban. Pero aun así era notorio quien tenía mayor fuerza de los dos.

Algunos hollows trataron de atacarlo nuevamente pero...esta vez era defendido por un escudo.

-I...Inoue...-en un rápido vistazo pudo verla, estaba un poco maltratada, pero no de gravedad o eso quería creer...-Estas bien?!-trato de preguntar pero fue atacado por su contrincante.

-Te dije que no te distraigas.-sentencio molesto.

-Maldito!-hacia fuerzas con su espada chocando contra la de su enemigo.

-En serio? Esto es lo que puedes hacer...me decepcionas...te creí mas fuerte...y pensar que tu venciste así a Aizen.-dijo burlón.

-Que?!...como sabes eso?!...-se sorprendió.

-Mejor pregunta, que es lo que no sabemos...-sonrió socarronamente.- es una lástima, que no puedas igualar mi fuerza, deberías de enterarte, no soy de los más fuertes, más bien...solo soy uno de tantos soldado.-

-Eres solo….un soldado?..-

-Si...imagínalo como si fuera un Numero contra el poder de los Espadas...y sabes a lo que me refiero.-

-No...eso...no puede ser...como sabes de los Espadas?...y de Aizen?!.-

-Ja! Me crees tan tonto para decirte...por favor... además...-uso más fuerza y giro sobre si para dar otra fuerte patada al shinigami.-ya estoy aburrido.- seguía golpeándolo sin compasión, el chico a como podía trataba de defenderse.

Un haz de luz dorado paso a su lado, solo hizo un movimiento y esquivo el ataque. La chica se estaba entrometiendo.

-Por favor Faustus! Ten ocupada a la princesa!-

-Cállate. No eres nadie para ordenarme, además, casi terminamos, apresúrate que debemos volver!- en fastidio respondió.

-Ash! Eres un aguafiestas, está bien...está bien...-y con un golpe de su espada, que llevaba energía acumulada lanzo a Ichigo nuevamente al suelo, no dándole tiempo de reponerse, después de haberlo golpeado tanto.

-Kurosaki-Kun!- Trato de correr Orihime donde se encontraba su amigo, pero habían muchos Hollows aun por todo el campo.- SANTEN KESSHUN!.- Extendió el escudo hacia Ichigo para protegerlo de un nuevo ataque.- SHITEN KÕSHUN!-Repelió ataque por ataque mientras trataba de llegar a él.

-Con las ganas que tenia de jugar contigo también, pero, no puedo lastimarte...no aun...-dijo el de ojos dorados, al interceptar en su camino a la pelinaranja...-Creo que Faustus ya te advirtió, no digas nada! Nosotros sabemos más de lo que crees, y aun no es tiempo de tomar al Señor Cifer...así que...disfruta mientras puedas...- y se alejó, dejando a una impactada Orihime sin poder mover un musculo ante lo dicho.

-Vámonos...nuestro trabajo ya está hecho...-dijo Raftel.

-Déjame decirte, que te excediste un poco, no lo crees.- replico Faustus.

-Empezamos con lo mismo?-

-Hey ustedes!...no van a ir a ninguna parte...-jadeando hablo, tratando de incorporarse.-Esto...no ha...terminado….-volvió a empuñar su espada.

-Creo que alguien no sabe cuando dejar de tentar su suerte.-le miro con hastió.

-Sabes que no puedes seguir con esto, si llegas a arruinar el plan, te matara el amo.-dijo Faustus.

-Claro que lo se! Solo déjame cerrarle la boca!-

-No.-

-Qué?! Escucha no me canses tú también.-

-Si llegas a arruinar esto, yo mismo te matare.-dijo con incordio y serio.

Raftel lo observo, cuando Faustus estaba molesto, no era prudente contradecirlo. -Tsk! Está bien, abre el portal y larguémonos ya!.-

-Dije que no se irán!- Ichigo estaba furioso, nublado por la ira de ser vencido tan fácil.

-Kurosaki-kun!-reacciono hasta ese momento, las palabras de esos dos, habían llegado tan profundo, taladrando su corazón, haciendo mella en lo más profundo de su ser y justo ahora, no podía dejar que lastimaran a Ichigo, no nuevamente.-Detente Kurosaki-kun!-trato de frenar a su amigo.

-En verdad eres estúpido, hasta tu compañera pide que te rindas!.- en tono burlón dijo Raftel.

-Inoue! No te metas, lucharé hasta el final!-le replico Ichigo a la pelinaranja.

-No...-se coloco con los brazos extendidos frente a Ichigo.

-Inoue!...dejame terminar esto!...-

-Te dije que no! Kurosaki-kun….estas lastimado…acaso….quieres ganar perdiendo tu razón!...-lagrimas empezaban a salir nuevamente de sus ojos, no permitiría que Ichigo se convirtiera en eso, no de nuevo, aun cuando el chico no había usado toda su fuerza, pero era comprensible, hace poco había recuperado sus poderes y no sabía si era capaz de usar el poder de Shirosaki todavía.

-Eso no será asi!...hazte a un lado Inoue!...-estaba furioso, recordar lo que paso no era sencillo y no volvería a perder su razón, no mientras tratara de contralar su fuerza y su poder, cosa que aun tenía en entrenamiento.

-si crees que puedes hacerlo mientras tratas de…-miro a la chica- salvar a tu amiga…-bifurco sus labios en una risa maliciosa- inténtalo….-se dirigió a los hollows que habían quedado, aun los superaban en número.-Malditas bestias terminen su trabajo!-les ordeno.

WROOOAAARRRRR! Rugieron todos los hollows restantes.

Ichigo trato de hacerse paso a través de los hollows, intentando llegar hasta su enemigo, estaba enojado, ese sujeto le había hablado con gran arrogancia, le toco las narices cuando hablo de sus anteriores enemigos, que ellos eran más fuertes? Puede ser, lo demostró hace poco no?, pero insultar el esfuerzo que hizo cuando logro derrotarlos, solo le recordó a Yammi, cuando este se burlo de que derrotaran a Noitra, Grimmjow e incluso Ulquiorra...su paciencia tenía un límite, pero cuando se burlaban de sus sacrificios, eso era otra cosa.

Dos, tres, cuatro Hollows a la vez contra Orihime, ella extendió nuevamente su escudo, pero, sabía que no resistiría mucho, dieron un golpe vital a su fuerzas internas, hablaron de hacer daño a él, y eso era algo que no la dejaba concentrarse y menos poner toda su fuerza interna en sus ataques y defensa, volvía a quedar indefensa, a merced de sus nuevos enemigos, a merced de ser destruida sin siquiera lograr proteger lo que tanto quería, y ahora sumado la necedad de Ichigo de seguir luchando en un sin sentido contra ellos, es que no se daba cuenta que el nuevo enemigo era más fuerte?, que se burlaron de sus fuerzas desde un inicio? Que su corazón no estaba en la lucha….sino en otro lado….

Tres golpes más bastaron para destruir su dorada coraza, a punto de ser herida mortalmente... contra uno tal vez podría lograr huir...pero con más de seis...era imposible….veía todo en cámara lenta….esperando el golpe fatal.

Ichigo al ver lo que estaba por suceder se maldijo internamente, es que, cuando seria que aprendería a controlarse y ver todos los pro y contras de sus acciones y ahora veía las consecuencias de las malas decisiones, quien terminaría pagando su terquedad seria quien en un momento prometió protegerla ante todo, incluso ante el mismo….pero hoy….esa promesa había sido rota sin detenerse a pensar en ningún momento la repercusión por ello…-INOUEEE!-"_No! No llegare a tiempo_" Ichigo se repetía una y otra vez.

-Jajajajaja te lo dije...así no protegerás a nadie jajajaj.-

Y tanto Raftel como Faustus atravesaron el portal dejando solo el eco de las carcajadas del peliverde.

-Lo siento...Ulquiorra...-susurro Orihime, mientras más lágrimas empezaban a surcar sus mejillas.

Cuando uno de los Hollows bajaba con fuerza sus garras para golpear a la chica, ella cerro sus ojos y se quedo esperando, apuño sus manos hasta que estas veían mucho mas blancas de lo que ya eran, se sentía inútil, pensó que al final no podría probar su valor, probar de lo que podría ser capaz...

"_Así de fácil te rindes...que patético...creí que eras más fuerte que esto..._"

* * *

**Y bien les gusta como vamos encaminando...de esta batalla y lo que suceda mas adelante dependerá una decisión muy importante en la vida de Orihime y sobre la lealtad de sus amigos...asi que no les hago mas Spoiler XD...merezco review?...**

**Un abrazo y hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**Sohma**


	22. Chapter 22

Hola!

Se que ya paso un tiempo, y estoy atrasada con los otros capítulos de las otras historias, prometo en estos días ponerme al día con "Hilo Rojo del Destino", que la deje en pausa hace ya unos meses atrás, pero me quede con un bloqueo, pero ya se como seguirla, bueno les dejo la continuación y espero que les guste como a mi me gusto escribirla.

Diclaimer: Bleach le pertenece al Mangaka Tite Kubo y la historia es enteramente mía.

* * *

Capítulo 22.

_Así de fácil te rindes...que patético...creí que eras más fuerte que esto..._"

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en su mente, recordó la vez que Ulquiorra se lo dijo, algo similar había ocurrido esa vez, en ese entonces el pelinegro la dejo cerca de la entrada del bosque de los _menos_ y la obligo a defenderse por su propia cuenta, aun cuando estaba listo para protegerla en cualquier momento, él sabía que ella podía hacerlo sola, porque ella era fuerte y su capacidad grande, solo necesitaba un empujón y uno enorme, hacerla comprender que su supervivencia no significaba ir en contra de su creencia, sino darle prioridad a que ella también era importante y necesaria, haciendo eso evidentemente claro en Las Noches durante el cuidado que Ulquiorra estuvo haciendo de la joven, si para él era importante su seguridad y bienestar, aun cuando fueran el enemigo.

Ellos la tomaron en cuenta como uno de ellos, haciéndola sentir necesitada e importante. Ella era fuerte y lo sabía, solo necesitaba creerlo para sí misma, nadie más que ella podría salvarla siempre en cualquier situación, ella tenía la fuerza y fiereza que necesitaba, solo debía poner todo su esfuerzo, porque su vida dependía de ello...su vida...

Cuando las bestias estaban por chocar sus garras sobre la pelinaranja quien tenía su vista al suelo, un escudo dorado la protegió en último momento, repeliendo el ataque y devolviéndolo para destruir al mounstro, mismo sucedió con las otras bestias al tratar de atacarla de la misma manera, ella se levantó, un hilo de sangre bajando por su frente era visible en ese momento, pero lo más notable fue su mirada, no era la de siempre, no, no era miedo, o tampoco remordimiento, su mirada era dura y determinada, demostrando que ya nada podía perturbarla para destruir a quien quisiera lastimarla, sobrevivir era lo primordial, por ella...por él...se lo debía...y tenía que demostrar que lo haría.

Aun jadeando logro acabar con algunos Hollows mas, pero usar constantemente su reiatsu a ese ritmo se volvía agotador, si no lograba que alguien llegará a apoyarlos, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podrían durar.

-Inoue!...estas bien?...- pregunto preocupado, le ayudo a la chica a acabar con otros Hollows mas, parecía un ejército interminable, porque demonios no terminaban de destruirlos.

-Si...Kurosaki-kun...estoy bien...- en ese instante y con gran rapidez alzo un escudo alrededor de ellos para defenderse de cualquier otro ataque, puesto que más hollows que se veían a la distancia trataban de llegar a ellos para acabarlos.

-Me alegra, estuve muy preocupado...-la miro y recordó le aterrado que estuvo hace tan solo unos instantes atrás, no quería perderla, no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo...no de ese modo...-Inoue...yo...-

-Ichigo!-se escuchó una voz.

-Eh?!-Volvió su mirada a quien le gritaba.

Dos espadas, cortaban sin cesar a las criaturas que estaban dispuestas a atacar, flechas por igual se veían que atravesaban más mounstros que trataban de rodearlos y acababan con lo que lo que estuviera moviéndose, golpes con el puño, terminaban el trabajo de aquellos que estaban heridos tratando de seguir atacando.

-Rukia! Chicos!- Ichigo miro con alegría la pelinegra junto con sus amigos quienes habían llegado a ayudarle, Renji, Ishida e incluso Sado estaba ahí para protegerlos.

-Inoue! Dime estas bien?!-corrió hasta donde su amiga.

-Si...gracias...Kuchiki-san...-la chica disolvió el escudo y se dejó caer exhausta, Ichigo logro tomarla entre sus brazos antes de que ella cayera por completo al suelo.- y gracias...a ti también...Kurosaki-kun...-termino en un hilo de voz.

-Ichigo, que sucedió?, Kon fue a buscarme y nos dijo que estaban en problemas, pero no creí que fuera tan serio...-se arrodillo para cerciorarse que su amiga estuviera bien, se veía agotada, y viendo el panorama, no era para menos.-debió usar toda su energía, si descansa lo suficiente se repondrá, pero dime que paso?.-le pregunto al chico, mirándolo con preocupación.

-Veras...- Ichigo la miro, y luego observó el rostro de la ojigris, quito unos cuantos mechones y trato de limpiar el hilo de sangre que bajaba de su frente.-...fuimos atacados...el nuevo enemigo...es…- apuño sus manos -…mucho más fuerte...- si poder créeselo aun y completamente frustrado miro con odio a los últimos hollows que se desvanecían luego de ser derrotados por sus amigos.

-Nuevo enemigo?... Como...-

Los demás se reunieron con ellos luego de que todo se calmó, esperando saber que era lo que ocurrió, como diablos ellos dos habían aguantado tanto contra todos esos hollows, y peor aún...es que ningún shinigami pudo detectar toda esa actividad? Imposible.

-Si Rukia, esta vez...ellos nos superaron, casi acaban con nosotros, de no ser por Inoue, quizás...no nos hubieran encontrado….-la miro con cautela y luego volvió otra vez su rostro a la pelinaranja-…en una sola pieza.-

-Orihime dices?- pregunto Renji, extrañado de que lo que decía.

-Si...aunque no lo parezca...ella me impresiono...-una mirada llena de alivio, era la que tenía en ese momento el de ojos avellana.

La joven empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, sus párpados aun los sentía pesados, al enfocar mejor su vista ya estando mucho más consciente, se dio cuenta que los chicos estaban ahí, le llamaron y le dijeron que estaban felices de que nada le hubiese sucedido.

-Puedes levantarte?-pregunto la ojivioleta.

-Si...gracias...-le ayudo a levantarse, se sentía adolorida y cansada, pero tomando cuenta de lo que acaba de ocurrir era lo lógico.

-Inoue vamos, debemos ir con Urahara para que te examine.-dijo Ichigo.

-Eh?...no no...estoy bien...no hay necesidad de eso...-removió sus manos.

-Pero...ellos te lastimaron...y además...estuviste a punto de resultar gravemente herida, si tan solo no hubiera perdido el control...yo...-Ichigo que acababa de regresar a su cuerpo original, dijo lo último con coraje, aun se sentía frustrado.

-No...en serio estoy bien...además...debo volver a casa rápido...yo...-

-Inoue! Acaban de ser atacados, puedes estar herida!... además necesitamos toda la información posible de los enemigos, no puedes decir asi de simple que te iras!-molesta por la actitud extraña de ella, le reclamo la pequeña shinigami.

-Lo siento Kuchiki-san... pero te dije que estaba ocupada...de verdad lo...-

-Lo sé...lo sé...pero...en verdad esto es importante...-trataba de controlarse, sabia el motivo de su evasiva, pero tenía que aceptar que no podían seguir dándole más larga.

-Inoue-san, por favor, porque te estas comportando así?...-estaba preocupado, desde cuando ella prefería hacer otra cosa, tratar de ayudar a los demás para derrotar a un nuevo enemigo, y todo ese cambio que ahora sufría, ella se comportaba así desde que regreso de...Hueco Mundo.

-Oye, sé que soy la última persona que escucharías, pero, es importante que vengas con nosotros, o harás esto más difícil, y sabes a quienes envían cuando las cosas se complican.-salió en discusión el pelirrojo.

-Renji!-regaño Rukia, el no tenía por qué dar mayor información, y ahora lo estaba haciendo.

-Tsk! Rukia, recuerda que no estamos aquí para juegos y si ella no ayuda por las buenas, sabes lo que pasara.-la miro enfadado.

-Inoue, no quería presionarte, pero Renji tiene razón...-

Orihime mordió su labio inferior, si decía todo lo que le dijeron esos sujetos, le ayudarían a ella a proteger a Ulquiorra?.

-Solo respóndanme una cosa...-quería preguntar pero no hallaba como.

-Responderemos, pero no aquí, vamos donde Urahara y ahí pregunta lo que quieras.-termino diciendo la ojivioleta.

-Pe...pero...-

-Inoue...por favor...-termino por decir Ichigo.

Suspiro-Está bien...pero primero debo hacer algo, así que llegare luego.-

-Inoue-

-Lo prometo!- se defendió-Llegare...solo hay algo que debo hacer primero...-

-Te acompañó-

-No!...quiero decir...no es necesario Kurosaki-kun...llegaré te lo aseguro.-tomo su bolso de la escuela aun así evitando su mirada.

-Pero Inoue….-insistió el chico, tomo uno de los brazos de la chica, y buscando su mirada, para tratar de comprender su actitud.

-Dije que….no es necesario….Kurosaki-kun….por favor…suéltame.-sin mirarlo aún le hablo por lo bajo a su amigo, no podía dejar que la llevara, suficiente era lo que paso hace un momento, y lo que el trataba de indagar con ella, para poder hacérselo más fácil, al acompañarla, para el lugar donde se encontraba el pelinegro.

-Pero…..Inoue..-coloco una mano sobre el brazo del pelinaranja, para que soltase a la joven.

-Dejala ir.-con voz firme interrumpió.

-Pero Rukia….no...-

-Ella ya lo dijo, acaso no escuchaste, ella llegara a la tienda de Urahara, así que déjala, que haga lo que debe hacer y alla la esperamos.

-Esta bien….-no muy convencido Ichigo soltó a Orihime

-Vete, te esperaremos donde Urahara, no lo olvides.-le recalco la pelinegra.

-Gracias Kuchiki-san.-y sin más se fue corriendo de ahí.

-Mmm...que no la casa de Inoue-san queda del otro lado?-pregunto curioso Ishida.

Todos lo miraron, y luego volvieron a ver a la pelinaranja, mientras se alejaba. Quedando la duda hacia donde se dirigía ella?...

-Y bien Ichigo...ahora puedes decirme que paso?...después tendremos la versión de ella.-

-Claro...si quieren vamos, esto también debe saberlo Urahara.- y así junto con los demás se fueron a casa de Kisuke Urahara.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo!

Gracias por leer! Espero review?

Les mando un fuerte abrazo!

Sohma


End file.
